


Toehold to Fame

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Frank and Sammy [1]
Category: Actors RPF, Original Work
Genre: Comedy Teams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hollywood Legends, Las Vegas, Movie Stars, Show Business, The Rat Pack, real person fiction - Freeform, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 123,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were zany partners onstage and best buddies off, but success got in the way of friendship.  Then Fate stepped in to show them that she still had something crazy up her sleeve in store for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerry Lewis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jerry+Lewis).



> A tribute to some great performing icons and their times.
> 
> Jerry Lewis died at 91 today, August 20, 2017. RIP to one of the greatest.

Whish!

The golf ball arched high into the blue Nevada sky.

“Looks like a good shot, Mr. Solentino.”

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled in the rich, melodious voice that thrilled millions on his weekly television songfest. “It’s going straight down the fairway, instead of slicing this time.” Tony shook his head in disgust. This performance should teach him he couldn’t frolic all night and still play decent golf the next morning.

“The course is a little slick this morning, Mr. Solentino. We had a heavy dew.”

Tony Solentino’s dark Italian eyes squinted at the rumpled-haired lad. “What’s your name, son?”

“Tommy. Tommy Manley, sir.”

“Well, you’re going places, Tommy. Don’t ever let anybody tell you any different.” He handed the number one wood back to Tommy and started walking down the fairway. The Nevada breeze, with just a hint of its afternoon heat, tossed Tony’s black, curly hair across his tanned and handsomely craggy face. There was little gray in his hair, and he kept his magnificent physique without aid of girdles or other devices resorted to by other middle-aged men.

“I’d like to say I’m proud to be your caddie, Mr. Solentino. You being the celebrity host at the Tahoe Open here next week, and all.”

Tony’s teeth flashed in a grin. “Good thing the tournament’s not today, right? I’m just rusty this morning. I’ll be okay for the cameras.” He’d make damned sure of that, he vowed. Even if he had to lock Cami in another room. Sid Judson had warned him about the energy of teenyboppers. And, oh, how right he was!

“I’ve seen a lot of your movies, too. I really dig those when you’re that cool detective.” Tommy’s freckled face grinned in appreciation.

“Mike Derek? You mean your mother lets you see things like that?”

Tommy grinned again. “Ma don’t know. But she probably wouldn’t mind ‘cause she has a lot of your records. And she and Pop always watch any of your old movies on television. You know, the ones with you and Gabe Bryson.”

Tony’s face hardened. When would people ever stop associating him with Gabe? After all, it’d been over fifteen years since their comedy team had split up.

“Got any idea which direction that ball took?” Tony asked absently.

 

Barry Bryson glanced at the traffic on busy Hollywood Boulevard and held the heavy glass door open for the pretty, dark-eyed girl at his side. Almost immediately, the darkness of the building engulfed them; and a strikingly lovely secretary with long, blonde hair smiled at them.

“Hi, Mary. Is Pop here?” Barry asked.

Mary Gillman rolled her blue Kansas’s eyes at him. “Yes, but your brother Todd isn’t. So you know what that means.”

Barry grinned his foolish grin. “Oh, well, the guys in the band are young and strong. They just might be able to survive Pop’s pep.”

Mary glanced at the girl with Barry and tilted her head in curiosity. “Excuse me, but haven’t we met?”

The young girl smiled warmly. “I don’t believe so.”

Barry nervously avoided the introductions and moved toward the inner door. “We’ll go hunt up Pop now.”

“Careful, he might get you busy on drums.”

“Today, Mary, I just might take that job. I can’t stay in college forever. Come on, Jerilyn.”

Mary watched as they entered the rehearsal hall. Where had she seen that girl before? On television? Singing? Suddenly, Mary gasped. She remembered. Now, she wanted to know what Barry was up to.

Gabe Bryson and his musical director huddled over some sheet music. Cigarette smoke teased Gabe’s long nose as the whiffs curled around the plastic comic face now wrinkled in serious concentration.

Barry glanced down at the petite girl beside him and moistened his lips. “Pop….”

Gabe straightened his six-foot, angular frame and punched the sheet music. “All right, Maury, we’ll try it from there. Go round up the boys.”

“Hello, Pop.”

Gabe glanced at his slender, curly-haired son. “Oh—Hi, Bar. Maury, tell Jack to cut the amps. How’d classes go, Bar?” he asked absently as he crushed the cigarette.

“Fine, Pop. Pop, I gotta talk to you.”

“Sorry, son. Not right now, huh?” He smiled. “Rehearsal, you know.” His warm brown eyes glanced at the pretty girl with Barry, and Gabe smiled his public grin. “Hi, there. Friend of Barry’s? Why don’t you two go on up to the house? We’ll shoot some pool and rap awhile later. I just can’t talk right now, though. Rehearsal.” He smiled his warm, private grin that made the recipient feel as if that smile was for him alone.

“All right, Pop. See you later.” He took the girl’s hand and turned to leave. “Come on, Jerilyn.”

Some small recognition clicked in Gabe’s mind. “Jerilyn? Hey, wait a minute. Aren’t you Jerilyn Solentino, Tony’s daughter?”

The dark, pretty eyes smiled at him. “Yes.”

“I saw you with your dad on the Judson special last January.” He lit a fresh cigarette. “You’ve got a nice voice. Good career ahead.”

“Thank you.” Her luminous eyes twinkled and curiosity got the best of her. “You mean, you watch my dad?”

“Sure. Why not?” He dragged on the cigarette. “Tony was always one of the best entertainers I’ve ever known. I’m one of his biggest fans. And he’s the best audience I ever had. He never laughed unless my material was truly funny. He never steered me wrong about that. But let’s talk about you. As I said, you’ve got a pretty good voice. Want to sing on my show?” he teased. 

“If you’d have me.”

The answer puzzled Gabe and he looked at Barry. “What’s she here for? To audition for Todd’s band?” Gabe dragged on the cigarette. “Boy, that would burn Tony up! If any of his family ever had anything to do with my family, Pow! Would he hit the roof!” He laughed, almost bitterly.

“Pop, he’ll just have to hit the roof.”

Gabe was still laughing. “Why should he?”

“Jerilyn and I have to talk to you about our marriage.”

“Marriage? You two? Marriage?! Oh, kids.” He laughed without mirth. “Hey, Maury! I changed my mind. Everyone can leave. See you at nine sharp tomorrow morning.” He turned, the bitter smile still on his face. “Kids, that’s impossible. Romeo and Juliet had a better chance.”

“But, Pop….”

“I know how you must feel about each other. I sympathize. But you two can’t ever get married.”

“But we’re already married, Mr. Bryson.”

“For six months now, Pop.”

“But how? You aren’t old enough. Jerilyn needs Tony’s consent.”

“Not in Virginia. That’s where she’s in school. I was out there last fall and we got married.”

“But I never realized you even knew each other. Jerilyn was pretty small when Tony and I split up.”

Barry took Jerilyn’s hand and looked at her shyly. “We knew we weren’t supposed to like each other. That’s probably what drew us together.”

“And you’re happy. I can see that. It’s wonderful, kids. And I’m glad you finally told me. But, why did you wait so long?”

“We thought you’d disapprove, Pop.”

“Of a sweet little angel like Jerilyn?" He saw her cast her eyes down demurely and fell in love with her. "Never.”

“But my father is Tony Solentino.”

“That doesn’t make you orange with purple spots.”

“But Daddy despises you.”

Gabe looked pained, then sniffed huffily. “That’s between your dad and me. You don’t have to worry about it.” He crushed the cigarette.

“Oh, yes, we do. Jerilyn’s four months pregnant.”

Gabe’s plastic face changed from gloom to incredible joy. “A baby?! You’re having a baby?!” He threw his arms around his son and buried his face on the young shoulder. “Barry, Barry, you wonderful kid.” Gabe patted Barry’s face affectionately. “I knew I kept you around for some reason.”

Barry grinned foolishly at his father.

Gabe gently closed his hands over Jerilyn’s. “And you’re the wonderful creature who’s brought us this happiness.” She saw the tears sparkling in his eyes as he bent to kiss her cheek. “Welcome to the family, Daughter.”

Jerilyn burst into tears and threw herself into Gabe’s arms. “Oh, if only my own parents would be as understanding!”

Gabe patted her arm gently. “They will, honey. They might be upset at first, but they’ll understand. Whatever else, Tony loves his daughter and wants her happiness. I’m sure of that. Why don’t you go home and tell your folks.”

“What home? Daddy’s in Tahoe with some giddy starlet and Mother’s up in Frisco with that gangster, Nick something-or-other. I have no home to go to.”

“Oh, yes, you do, angel. You’re home right now. Come on, Barry. Your mother’s going to be so happy.”

Gabe sent Tony a ten-word telegram: ‘My Barry, your Jerilyn married September. Baby due July. Truce? Gabe.’

Gabe waited twenty hours, hoping that Tony would phone, then called a luncheon for the press. The reporters, both society and news, were agog with the announcement of the Solentino-Bryson comeback. At Tahoe, Tony was golfing in the tournament, and Gabe’s telegram got lost in a mass of papers on top of a Mediterranean desk. The first that Tony knew of the marriage was from an anxious newspaper reporter wanting to get Tony’s reaction to the news. The quote was unprintable.

 

Sid Judson paid the taxi driver, glanced at the cloudless Las Vegas sky as he folded his raincoat over his arm, and walked past the nude statues that surrounded the fountain in front of Nero’s Lair. Inside the casino, Sid removed his straw hat with its wide white band and handed it and the coat to the hatcheck girl.

“A raincoat, Mr. Judson? In Las Vegas?”

“It was raining when I left L.A., Christie. Besides, you never know what’ll turn up in Vegas—maybe even rain.”

And Christie, who’d seen her share of kooks and weirdos in the Town That Never Sleeps, agreed. “Omaha was never like this.”

Sid smiled and then glanced around the casino. Directly ahead of him was an immense, darkened room jammed with faro tables and roulette wheels. Leading away from all angles were doors to other immense, darkened rooms jammed with similar gaming devices. And squeezed in at every possible space were slot machines—ranging from penny chances to the fascinating dollar gamble with a handle it took two hands to pull.

Sid shook his head as he watched one old lady working three machines at once. She’d play more, but three was the limit. She’d probably just cashed her old age pension check and was trying her luck. The casino guards told Sid that it happened all the time. The old people usually came in just one day a month, their rheumy eyes gleaming, and left a few short hours later in defeat. 

Everyone, young and old, seemed to enjoy throwing away his money here in Las Vegas—or Lost Wages, as some wag had called it. Gambling fever was a terrible thing. Sid felt some people just wanted to pull the crank, because they hardly waited to see if they’d won before they were pulling cranks on other machines.

As Sid walked toward the Harem Room, he glanced at another problem that bugged the guards. Tired tourists. Generally, they were women who were waiting for their men to get the gambling bug out of their systems. They were people from out of town who got to Vegas rarely, maybe once or twice in their lifetimes. And, generally, they were tired from the heat and hard traveling, so that the air conditioning and soft couches of Nero’s Lair felt good. They tended to doze. And that’s where the trouble arose because these women generally carried the family cash in their purses, and casinos were full of petty crooks eager to steal from unwary tourists.

Sid entered the Harem Room and left the noise and smoke of the casino behind him. Across the darkened room, he could see Angie Solentino on stage singing to a hushed audience. Even at this distance and in the poor lighting, her long red hair crackled with barely suppressed fires.

“Same table, Mr. Judson?” a waiter whispered.

“Yes,” Sid whispered back. “And send over some Jack Daniels and a vodka Collins.”

“Better make that just Jack Daniels, unless you’ve switched to vodka Collins. Miss Solentino doesn’t like those ladies’ drinks anymore.”

This was something Sid should talk to Angie about, not a waiter. “Then bring the lady what she wants.”

“Right away, sir.” The waiter scurried away.

Sid slipped into his front row table just to the left of the stage and concentrated on Angie. She spotted him and shot him a sly wink as the band heavily played a few bars of her sad country-western song.

Angie Solentino stepped toward the mike and her face contorted with emotion as she sang the lyrics of her five-year-old hit tune. “Her eyes reveal a story it’d break her heart to tell,” she crooned as her titian red hair swirled over her shoulders. She’d inherited her titian colored hair from her Venetian great-grandmother. Angie was tall and statuesque, built like a brick pizza parlor, her father Tony was fond of saying. She was taller by seven inches than her petite and cute half-sister Jerilyn. Nobody ever called Angie a junior miss or an ingénue. She was all woman, every square inch of her husky frame. Because of her height, she chose simple but dramatic clothing. Today she wore a floor-length sheath gown in her favorite color, black, set off by one big hunk of twisted silver over her left breast.

Light applause rippled through the room, and Angie left the stage to plop down in a cushioned chair beside Sid.

“Hello, Uncle Sid,” she greeted as she lit a cigarette. “How’s your whoring? Getting any?”

Sid grinned slyly. “For an old man, I can’t complain.”

Angie smirked as she blew out a puff of smoke. “Old man, my sweet ass! You’re the only one who thinks so. Several of those little bitches in the chorus line have been after me to introduce you.”

“Anytime. All contributions are eagerly accepted. I’ll do anything for company. Anything to get me through the night.”

But Angie wasn’t listening. She was glaring around the room at the audience. “Damned tin-horns! Don’t know good talent when they hear it. I wish Dad would stop his screwing around up in Tahoe and come down here and buy this place. Then the guards could hold guns on the crowd and FORCE them to applaud.”

“Tony’s still talking about buying in on this gaudy saloon?”

“Yeah. He’s got some idea about originating the TV show from here on a permanent basis instead of just doing a couple of specials, but I don’t think the network boys are too hot about the idea.”

“I heard that you’re going to be a regular on his sing-along this season.”

“True. My personal appearance dates are starting to dwindle, so Daddy-Love thought it might boost my popularity to be seen on TV.”

Sid glanced toward the door. “Don’t look now, but here comes a friend of your. I think.”

“I don’t even have to look. Jerkwater Randy?” She rolled her large brown eyes. “Barney Google time!”

“Hello, Randy,” Sid greeted the Beatnik-looking man in his early twenties. “How’s the trombone business?”

“Okay, Mr. Judson,” he answered politely and without much enthusiasm. His long, drooping mustache and face to match looked at Angie. “Did you forget we had a date this afternoon, Miss Angie?” Randy twisted his small hands nervously and then smoothed his dark hair that hung in dog-eared tatters around his tragic face.

“No, I did not forget, Randolph. I’m just talking to a dear friend. Is it possible you could wait a few minutes longer? Outside?” She glared at him.

“O-of course, Miss Angie,” he said as he started backing away. “I’m not supposed to be in here anyway. The boss doesn’t like it when we musicians are seen in other casinos.” He slunk away.

“Honestly,” Angie muttered as she shook her head.

But Sid was grinning. “Come on, Angie. Give the kid a break. He’s obviously in love with you.”

“Puppy love! He’s two years younger than I am. And do you know where we’re going on this fabulous date? Horseback riding on a dude ranch!”

“Sounds like fun.”

“It’s kooky!”

“I thought you liked kooky things. It’s the ‘in’ thing to do.”

“I don’t know, Uncle Sid. I’m just restless. Nothing seems to be fun anymore.”

“Maybe you’re taking your romancing too serious—or not serious enough.”

She looked at him sharply. “What do you mean?”

“Maybe you’re in love with the little jerk.”

“Never! I’m not ever going to be trapped by marriage. Single is freedom and fun.”

“But your kid sister beat you to the altar, and now you’re starting to wonder about yourself and your charms. What’s wrong? Afraid you can’t catch a man?”

Her dark eyes snapped. “I could have any man I wanted! Any man!”

“But you’re afraid it’ll lead to marriage.”

A lofty expression came into her face. “I don’t need marriage. I’m above that middle class status symbol.”

“Jerilyn didn’t think she was.”

“Yeah, and just look at the trouble she’s going to cause. Daddy-Love won’t stand for her marriage to a Bryson. She just bought herself a lot of unnecessary pain.”

“I can remember a time when Tony wouldn’t have objected to having a Bryson in the family. When he and Gabe first hit Hollywood, they were buddies.”

Angie’s face softened. “Yeah. Gabe was around our house a lot then. He’s my godfather, you know. I never thought it odd until someone pointed out that a Catholic girl generally doesn’t have a Jewish godfather, especially one that isn’t on speaking terms with her father.”

“Gabe named you, too, didn’t he?”

“Yes. Dad was so proud of me that he dragged Gabe down to the hospital at 4 a.m. Gabe was half-asleep, but perked right up when he saw me. Dad said he couldn’t take his eyes off me. Gabe and Phyllis have always wanted a girl, and you know what they got—eight boys. Dad told Gabe to name me, and Gabe just beamed like it was Christmas. He said I was an angel, so he called me Angelia. Dad added the Gabrielle in honor of Gabe. And, you know, that’s always puzzled me.”

“What has?”

“The Gabrielle bit. After the split-up, you’d think Dad would’ve changed my name or stopped Gabe from being my godfather, but he never said a word about it.”

“Maybe it’s because Tony knew it was too precious for Gabe to give up. He knew how much you meant to Gabe and just couldn’t bring himself to sever that tie.”

“He probably even knows that I still see Gabe.”

“There’s no ‘probably’ about it, Sugar. Tony knows.”

Angie looked startled. “Daddy’s said something about it to you?”

“He didn’t have to. I know Tony. He’s not going to break his little girl’s heart. He knows you love Gabe.”

“Well, as I live and breathe!” someone shouted. “The leader of our pack and yon fair damsel!”

Sid and Angie looked up to see a short black man bouncing toward them. 

Sid indicated a chair. “Sit your black ass down, Clarence.”

“I love you, too, sir, and your tender words of greeting are too kind.” He leaned over and kissed Angie’s cheek. “How’s my best white girlfriend, Momma?”

“Bored to hell, Uncle Clarence. Still knocking them dead at the Sands?”

“Yeah. But they come back to life long enough to hand me their cash.”

“Must be hard to take, all that money.”

“Honey, they have to fork it over. It’s a law passed by the U-nited States Congress and duly signed by our beautiful President—the one that freed all of us slaves for the second time in a hundred years. We must subsidize our poor minorities, you know. And I belong to two minorities—the Blacks and the Jews. So, Momma, that means me. Great leader,” he said, turning abruptly to Sid. “I bring greetings from two fellow Committee members—Darren and Jackie.”

Sid perked up. “The hell! Where are they?”

“Halfway to Honolulu by now.”

“Together?”

“Yeah. They were lucky enough to get a gig together. They called from the airport last night. They were between planes and just wanted to say ‘hi.’ They wanted to talk to you, too, but I told them you weren’t at your hotel ‘cause I’d tried to get a hold of you earlier. I said you were probably at some religious meeting, seeing to the Lord‘s work.” His serious statement indicated that was the last place Sid would‘ve been.

“Jackie James and Darren Macy,” Sid muttered affectionately. “You know, Bucko, it’s been a couple of months since I’ve seen either one of them. Maybe we should all get together and drag Tony’s ass down here and do another Western movie together. We had a helluva good time doing that one about the wagon train, didn’t we?”

“On one condition,” Clarence Spellman said.

“What’s that?”

“This time I get to play an Indian.”

Sid broke up. “A black guy playing an Indian?!”

“We could say he got a deep sunburn.”

Sid composed himself long enough to say, “It’s a deal, Bucko. On one condition.”

“What’s your condition?”

“That one of you other guys be the chairman of this goddamn Committee!”

“Never!”

“No, wait….”

“Now, you are leader, the big rat, the fat cat….” He bent and kissed Sid’s hand and then fell to the floor and began stirring around under the table.

“What the hell are you doing now?” Sid demanded through his laughter.

“Looking for your feet, Massa,” came the muffled answer, “so I can kiss them, too.”

Sid grabbed Clarence’s shoulder. “Come on. Haul that black ass of yours outa there.”

Clarence came up grinning, then glanced at the glum Angie. “Well, boss, it didn’t work. She still looks like she ate last week’s cottage cheese, and it didn’t agree with her. Momma, you’re the toughest audience I ever played to.” His voice got serious with concern as he touched her hand. “Come on, baby, what’s the trouble?”

“Men,” Sid answered for Angie. “And youth.”

“Um, um,” Clarence agreed. “That’s a wicked combination. Hey, that reminds me! I passed an anxious-looking young man outside. I asked him if he was looking for the john; and he said, no, just Miss Angie. Know anything about that, Miss Angie?”

Angie pulled herself out of her chair. “Oh, I suppose I better get out there! He’s probably worried that the horses will run away.”

“Give him a break, Angie,” Sid called after her. “He’s a nice kid.”

“So was William Bonney, until he grew up,” she shot back.

“William Bonney?” Clarence questioned Sid.

“Billy the Kid.”

Clarence indicated Angie’s departing figure. “What’s wrong with our Lady Morose?”

“She’s looking for somebody dangerous. She’s on the prowl.”

“Won’t this Randy character be able to keep her in line?”

“For awhile, until she gets tired of him. And that’s starting to happen right now.”

“She oughta get married.”

“That’s the last thing she wants! But it’s still in her blood to be a wife. That’s why there’s such a big battle going on inside of her. One part of her wants marriage, and the other part doesn’t.”

“In her mood, she could get hurt. Bad.”

“Yeah. I know. She’s over twenty-one, but I’m still telling Tony. I’d sure want to know if Jenny, Junior, started acting that way.”

“Think you can get through to Tony? Won’t he be busy with Jerilyn?”

“Could be. And Tony’s always did let Angie have her own way ‘cause she’s his favorite.” Sid sighed. “Oh, well. Filming of Tony’s TV show will start in a few weeks now. Then Angie will be there for him to watch.”

“Hey!” Clarence said suddenly. “Darren told me a new one. How does a cowboy punch a time clock?”


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony rang the doorbell of his spacious home in Hollywood, the door was answered by his jean-clad, very blonde daughter-in-law Julie.

“Well, hello, there, Beauty,” he greeted as he pecked at her cheek. “Is your lord and master present, too?”

“Greg’s out in back with the kids. How come you’re ringing doorbells now?”

His dark eyes went dramatic. “I didn’t know if the Beast was home, too. Is she?”

Julie Solentino nodded, and her long blonde hair rippled across her shoulders. “It’s a wonder you didn’t hear the explosion. I was helping Audrey clean, and she came across an item she couldn't explain in one of your dresser drawers. A pair of shocking pink baby doll pajamas trimmed with ecru lace. Never in her life has Audrey ever owned a pair of shocking pink baby dolls trimmed with ecru lace.”

Tony looked innocent. “Don’t look at me. They’re not mine. I look terrible in ecru lace.”

“I don’t think it’s going to work this time, Tony. Audrey’s pretty steamed.”

“So am I. I’m pretty fed up with her cheating on me.”

At that moment a door burst open, and Tony was deluged by children.

“Grandpa!” they squealed as they tackled him.

“Wait, wait,” Tony begged as he fought them off, laughing. “Let an old man catch his breath, will you?”

“I hit a home run today, Grandpa!”

“Well, Kirby,” Tony said. “We’re going to make a ball player outa you yet. Do you think any of the Majors would want a ten-year-old who's deadly with a spitball, Julie?”

Julie grinned as she held back the struggling children.

“Well, and here’s my favorite, and only, granddaughter. And how are you, pumpkin head?” he asked as he patted the girl’s golden curls.

“My name is Michelle, if you please,” she lisped prettily. “With the first syllable pronounced ‘me,’ if you please.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at Julie. “And she’s only eight? What a little ham she’s going to be! You know what you need, little honey?” he said to Michelle. “You need a baby sister so Grandpa will have two girls to spoil instead of one. Why don’t you talk to Mommy and Daddy about it?”

“There’s no need for that, Tony,” Julie answered. “We’ve been thinking the same thing and have already found a solution.”

“Really?” Tony beamed as he squeezed Julie’s hands. “I thought you had a special glow.”

Someone was pulling at Tony’s pant leg. “’Lo, Gramps.”

Tony looked down. “Well, Kevin! I thought someone was missing.” He scooped the toddler into his arms. “Well, and how’s everything with the sandbox set?”

“Daddy killed a, Daddy killed a taranch!” he reported breathlessly.

“A what?”

“A taranch. A great, great big taranch!”

“Julie, do you know what he’s saying?”

“A tarantula,” a new voice answered. “It was out on the patio.”

“Oh, heavens,” Julie said. “It didn’t bite one of the children, I hope.”

“I wouldn’t be standing here this calmly, pumpkin-head, if it had,” he said fondly. “Hello, Tony,” Greg Solentino said as he shook his father’s hand.

“Greg, for the life of me, I’ll never get used to you calling me Tony.”

Tony’s carbon copy son grinned. “Sorry, Dad.”

“How’s everything down at the studio?”

“Fine. We’ve got guests lined up for two months for your show.”

“Great! Nothing like having your own son to be your program coordinator.” Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Packy?” he said as he looked at a boy just slightly older than Kevin. “What’s he doing here, Greg? Where’s Theresa?”

“She’s left Mike Edwards, Dad. Billy Chris will be staying with you until we see if there will be a reconciliation. But I can’t see any hope for it.”

Tony scanned Billy Chris’s sad face that looked so much like Carlo had at that age. Carlo, Tony’s beloved older brother, who’d died too young from a heart attack. Carlo, the widower who’d left two small daughters, Suzanne and Theresa, for Tony to raise as his own. Suzanne had married at seventeen and had been living in Milan, Italy, for over ten years. But Theresa had wed a Hollywood boy and was as close to Tony as any of his biological daughters. That’s why it hurt him to learn her marriage was breaking up.

“Don’t worry, partner,” Tony said as he patted Billy Chris’s dark head. “You still got your old Grandpa.” He glanced at Greg. “Lose Mike Edwards and gain Howard Jamison. THAT wedding’s still on, I suppose.”

“Lainie says definitely,” Greg answered.

“They, ah, have, ah….”

Tony’s eyes widened and then narrowed as he caught Julie’s drift. “Can’t even trust a middle-aged lawyer from San Francisco.”

“You sent her up there to stay with the Jamisons while she went to college,” Greg reminded his father.

“But I didn’t tell her to break up a marriage!”

“Howard says the marriage was already on the rocks, Tony.”

“Greg….”

“I’m worry. I meant ‘Dad.’”

“It’s not that. Have all my daughters gone crazy?”

“Kay’s still got a level head. She’s barnstorming with Pete Miller’s band, and they’re getting ready to do a series of USO shows in Europe.”

“But what about your sister, Jerilyn? Greg, tell me that you or somebody in the family knew about her elopement. Tell me that she was hypnotized or had a brain fever. Tell me that she didn’t sell out completely to Bryson.”

Greg shook his head. “I can’t, Dad.” He looked up. “I did get in touch with Bryson, though. He was as surprised as any of us about the news. And he said he sent you a telegram as soon as he was told. Didn’t you get his message?”

“No. I bet Gabe just said that. He deliberately didn’t tell me so I’d be embarrassed. Is Jerilyn ready to come home, yet?”

Greg looked at him oddly. “Home? You mean here? Why should she? She and Barry have an apartment out in Anaheim.”

“It’s a real cute little place,” Julie put in.

“Aha!” Audrey exclaimed from the stairway. “I thought I heard you, Tony Solentino!” She stormed downstairs, waving the pink baby doll pajamas as Julie shooed the children out of the room. “Whatever does this mean?!”

“It probably means that Cami left them behind.”

Audrey’s blue eyes flashed. “Oh, so you admit it.” She tossed her blonde hair. “Well, I’m leaving you, Tony!”

Tony shrugged. “I thought you did that a long time ago. Or was Nicky Boy just a friendly guide in San Francisco?”

“And what do you call this, this young hussy you’ve been sporting around?!”

Tony played it straight. “Camille Catello. Cami. Pretty name, isn’t it? And she likes to stay home and watch TV instead of going to nightclubs every night.”

“Give her twenty-three years of television every night, and she might change her mind!”

“I assume that this time you’re suing for divorce?

Audrey quieted. “It’s the only thing we can do, isn’t it?”

Tony nodded. “Look, I’ll make you a deal. You can clear out and I won’t contest a divorce, but don’t file until Lainie gets married. And there’s another thing. What are we going to do about Jerilyn?”

“Do?! She’s married. She’s going to have that man’s child. If she ever falls out of love with him, she can divorce him. That’s Hollywood!”

“But, he’s….”

“—her husband, darling. Her husband. So what if he’s also Gabe’s son? Look, I don’t like Gabe Bryson anymore, either. I’m the one who dragged you out of his clutches, remember? But, if Jerilyn’s made up her mind to live with his son, that’s fine enough for me. I trust her judgment.” She glanced at her hands. “I only hope my own judgment is as infallible.” Her blue eyes saddened. “I’m sorry things haven’t worked out for us, Tony. You’re a very special person to me, and always will be. I just wish you could’ve opened up to me and told me your troubles. Most of the time when you brooded, I had no idea what was the matter. Couldn’t you’ve trusted me to help you? Nick may not be as glamorous or as wealthy as you, but he confides in me. And that, darling, makes me feel needed.” She sighed. “Now, you’ll have to excuse me. I’m packing. Nick’s waiting.”

Tony watched her climb the stairs, and then he turned to Greg. “She still walks like a beauty queen.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. I didn’t mean to hear all that.”

“Get me lawyers, Greg. Find out if I can get Jerilyn out of this.”

“But, Dad….”

“She’s still underage, Greg! I can make her do what I want.”

“Sure you can, Dad. But are you going to like yourself very well?” Greg walked away, leaving his father fuming with his problem.

 

“Quick! Quick! There’s the ball, Robbie! Make two for our team! Rah! Rah!” Gabe Bryson yelled as he broke into a cheerleader routine. “Our team! Our team! Rah! Rah! Rah!” He slapped the basketball out of Sandy’s hands and neatly tossed it backwards into the hoop. Then he walked flatfooted away. “Where did it go? Where did it go!” Gracefully, he pivoted, grabbed the ball as Todd was passing it to Barry, spun it on Danny’s head, and then swung two-year-old Cory up so the toddler could dump the ball into the basket. “What’s wrong with you young pups?!” he demanded as the bespectacled Richie scurried after the ball. “Don’t tell me you’re going to let the old man win! Mother!” He stopped suddenly, and Cory ran into him and fell flat. “What kind of boys did you raise, anyway?” he asked as he scooped Cory up with one big hand.

His wife Phyllis sat at the patio table with Jerilyn. “They’re just being kind to their old, gray-haired father,” Phyllis called back.

“There isn’t a gray hair in my head!” Gabe retaliated.

Phyllis’s own graying hair shone in the brilliant California sunshine, and her bright blue eyes twinkled. “Well, you’re certainly playing like an old man!”

“Hey, boys! She thinks I’m old. All right! Just for that, woman, I’ll show you! I’ll challenge all of these young hoodlums to a match.”

“That I want to see,” Phyllis called. She laughed and winked at Jerilyn.

“Seven against one?” Jerilyn questioned.

Phyllis winked again. “Just watch.”

Gabe ran circles around the seven boys. They couldn’t keep track of the ball, but the sheer mass of numbers finally defeated Gabe. That, and Danny’s tackling him around the legs. Gabe went down, and all the boys fell on top of him. The basketball game developed into a wrestling match, and Gabe was yelling: “Since when can you tackle in basketball, Danny? Did they change the rules while I wasn’t looking?” But Danny could only giggle hysterically because his father was tickling him.

“Oh, Phyllis, they’re having such a wonderful time together,” Jerilyn said as she wiped her cheerful tears away. “You must be very happy with your boys.”

“Yes. All nine of them.”

“Nine?”

“Yes. The eight I bore and that clown running up to our table.”

“Watch who you’re calling a clown,” Gabe challenged as he dropped into a chair and kissed Phyllis’s cheek, “or I’ll sweat all over you.”

“I see the boys finally beat you.”

“But it took seven of them to do it.”

“Just think what would’ve happened if Alan had been here.”

“Hey! Yeah! Our number two son,” Gabe said as he chugged orange juice. “He ought to be quite a man by the time he gets back from Vietnam. You’ll like him, Jerilyn, but he’s a little quiet.”

Jerilyn remembered the picture that Barry had shown her of his older brother. Alan looked like a lean, angry version of Gabe, but with deep, penetrating eyes. Barry said Alan had once studied religion and planned to become a rabbi. Gabe objected, they fought, and Alan ran away to join the Army. In another year, Alan’s Army duty would be finished, and Barry wondered if Gabe would try to run Alan’s life then.

“Todd’s quiet, too,” Gabe was saying. “Being the oldest must do that to a person. And it’s hard to imagine that a big bruiser like him leads a band. What do you think of our sons, Jerilyn? Do you know which twin is Robbie and which is Richie?”

“Do you?”

“Sure. It’s easy to tell the difference. Robbie has a mole on his left leg.”

“And if the mole’s covered?”

“Then you hope that Richie has the decency to wear his glasses.”

Jerilyn glanced toward the Bryson sons who stood idly talking and bouncing the basketball. As Richie took off his glasses to wipe the sweat off them, Jerilyn remembered that’s what he was doing when she first met him. He spoke pleasantly, and when she turned away from him, the same handsome face was smiling at her. She turned quickly back to Richie and became the victim of gentle teasing from the identical twins. They weren’t mirror images of each other; both were right-handed and had cowlicks that swirled in the same direction. Most people, even Gabe, couldn’t tell them apart. They shared everything, including color blindness and flatfeet. Richie was quieter and more reserved than the ever-grinning Robbie. Otherwise, they were alike, except Richie wore glasses.

“Tell you what, Mother,” Gabe said as he grabbed Phyllis’s hand. “How about you joining us on the basketball court?”

“No, thanks, honey. I’ll just stay here and keep Jerilyn company.”

Gabe squeezed her hand and searched her soft eyes. “Anything wrong, sweet-heart? You haven’t had your usual pep lately. Gee, I hope you’re not coming down with a cold or something. I can’t stand it when you don’t feel good.”

“Of course, there’s nothing wrong with me, silly,” she said cheerfully as she patted his hand. “Stop looking so serious, or you’ll have to take me dancing tonight.”

“To a discothèque?” he asked brightly.

“No. To the Lawrence Welk show. It’s being taped this evening.”

“Lawrence Welk?!” He made a face, then grinned. “Sure. I’d go anywhere with my favorite girl.”

Phyllis smiled thinly, but Jerilyn thought she saw a tiny shadow go across her face.

“Hey, boys! Heads up!” Gabe called. “The old man’s gotten his second wind!” He took off at a trot.

Phyllis smiled fondly. “That man of mine!”

“Do you feel okay, Phyllis? Really?”

“Hmm? Of course, I do, dear.”

“But you seem more tired today.”

“It’s this heat and humidity. I’m not used to all this fresh air and sunshine. I miss my old-fashioned California smog. Is it terribly hot in your apartment?”

“No. I haven’t even had the air conditioner turned on yet.”

“You young people!” She turned to watch the screaming, laughing Brysons falling over each other as they fought for the basketball. “Barry seems so settled since you’ve announced your marriage.” She glanced at Jerilyn. “You’ll never know how happy that makes me to see him so well married. I wish the other boys were, too.”

“Todd and Alan? Sure. They’re older than Barry. But the others?” Jerilyn grinned. “Why, Sandy and the twins are only teenagers and Danny’s barely out of kindergarten and Cory’s only a toddler. I thought mothers wanted their sons to stay babies forever.”

“Sometimes mothers do,” she said with a faraway tone in her voice. “Sometimes they don’t.” She brightened. “But let’s talk about your baby for awhile. Is the layette nearly collected together?”

But another woman appeared at that moment. “I got all of those letters typed, Phyllis. Anything else I can do for you?”

“Good! Why don’t you sit down and relax awhile? You look tired,” she said as she offered a chair to the woman in her early thirties. “You’ve been working all day. Rest and talk to us.”

Myrna Kenyon eased her slender frame into the wicker chair and closed her blue eyes. “Oh, that feels good!” The gentle wind softly stirred her dark hair. “I really shouldn’t take the time, though.”

“Nonsense,” Phyllis said. “I’m your boss, and I say that my secretary deserves a little time off.”

“And I wouldn’t think of arguing with the boss,” Myrna mumbled.

“Did you ever get a letter from Katie?”

Myrna opened her eyes and smiled. “Yes. Just this afternoon. She’s fine, but she’s been awfully busy with Girl Scouts.”

“That’s children for you!” Phyllis exclaimed. “They never realize how anxious their parents are to hear from them.”

“I didn’t know you had a child, Myrna,” Jerilyn said.

Myrna sat up and poured herself some orange juice. “One daughter. She’s living with my mother at Lewiston, Idaho.”

“Lewiston, Idaho! You don’t get to see her too often then.”

“No, I don’t. But I don’t want her down here in Hollywood. She’s only twelve and very impressionable.”

“You should get a job closer to her, then.”

“Myrna’s down here as a favor to me,” Phyllis said. “Many years ago, before she was married, Myrna worked for Gabe as his secretary.”

“Mary Gillman’s job?”

“No, not really. Mary works for Todd and the band at the studio on Hollywood Boulevard. You’ve never been to Gabe’s production company. It’s at Culver City. But Myrna worked for us before the split-up or the production company was formed. Now, she’s my personal secretary.” She smiled fondly at Myrna. “But she’s more than that, really. She’s my friend in residence. I couldn’t do without her. And neither could Gabe and the boys. She’s just part of our family.”

“Then, if you go that far back, you must’ve known my father,” Jerilyn said.

Myrna rolled her eyes. “Oh, yes, I knew your father. Tony and Gabe were a pair of lunatics! Phyllis and I had our hands full trying to keep those two juveniles in line. We could’ve used the help of a battalion of old-maid schoolteachers.”

Jerilyn giggled. “Someday, you’ll have to tell me about their antics.”

Myrna sighed. “It’ll take longer than a day.”

Jerilyn laughed out loud.

Just then, Gabe and the boys came pounding up. “Orange juice all around!” he ordered and started pouring himself. “Here, Robbie,” he said as he handed the glass to one of the twins.

“I’m Richie, Dad.”

Gabe scowled as the jovial Robbie laughed and slapped him on the back. “Well, put on your glasses so I can tell you apart. Mother, I always did say we should’ve stenciled ‘TR’ on his forehead.”

“’TR?’” Jerilyn questioned.

“’T’aint’t Robbie,” Gabe answered.

“Really, Gabe, I don’t know why you don’t know which is which,” Phyllis remonstrated. “I know immediately.”

Gabe grinned. “Only a mother could. Here, Robbie! Stop that scuffling! There’s enough juice for all.”

“Have you boys worn yourselves out so that there will be no wrestling around in the rec room tonight?”

“Aw, Mom,” Danny started.

“Yeah. Gee willikers, Mom,” Gabe aped and put on his little boy’s pout. “You don’t let us do nothing, no how!” He spread his feet pigeon-toed and stuck out his lower lip.

Phyllis sighed. “I can see that it’s going to be another noisy night. I might as well lock myself in the den right now.”

Gabe leered and panted heavily. “Can I be locked in there with you? Huh? Huh?”

“Help me, girls! There’s a sex fiend loose.”

“Yeah!” Gabe agreed as he nuzzled her neck. “And my mind’s full of evil thoughts.”

“Jack Broney called you, Gabe,” Myrna announced dully. “He wants to discuss those contracts as soon as possible.”

Gabe was still nuzzling Phyllis. “Agents can wait. I’m busy.”

“He said as soon as possible,” Myrna insisted.

Gabe pouted and moved away from Phyllis. “Killjoy.”

“That’s right. I’m Kilroy’s sister.”

Gabe side-stepped as he stared back at her. “One comedian in the family is enough, if you don’t mind.”

“Who’s the second one?” Myrna retorted. “You?”

“Phyllis! Hel-l-l-p!”

“I refuse to get in the middle of this,” Phyllis said, laughing.

Gabe stuck out his lip as he glared down at Myrna. “Know what happens to people who get lippy with a star?”

Myrna folded her arms and glared up at him through her eyelashes. “They get rave reviews?”

“No. They lose their orange juice!” He grabbed her juice glass and took off at a dead run.

“Hey!” Myrna yelled as she took off after him. “Give that back to me!”

Gabe stopped suddenly and spun. “Want it? Huh? Huh?” he teased as he threatened to fling the juice all over her.

“You do that, and I’ll….”

But Gabe didn’t wait to hear what she’d do. He took off with a ballet step and made high-knee leaps to land flatfooted, always just out of Myrna’s reach.

The crowd around the patio table was laughing hysterically and shouting advice.

“Tickle him, Myrna! He can’t stand that!” Sandy shouted, his blonde hair sparkling in the bright sunshine.

“Now, just a minute, you juvenile delinquent!” Gabe shouted back. “If you’re going to help anybody, you help your old man!”

By this time, Gabe and Myrna were at the edge of the swimming pool. Gabe’s attention was diverted to Sandy, and Myrna made a grab for the glass.

“Hey!” Gabe yelled as he pulled the glass backwards out of her reach. But he moved so quickly that the orange juice spilled all over them.

“Hey!” Myrna complained. “It’s gotten all over my dress,” she said, looking down at the dreadful stain on the blue shirtwaist. “And I just bought it.”

“Well, what about my sweatshirt? I just bought it, too—five years ago.” He got serious as he looked down at the stain. “Gee, will it come out, honey?” He tried to stay serious, but his giraffe-like face started grinning.

“Oh, go soak your head!” she said and pushed him lightly toward the pool.

She didn’t push him that hard, and Gabe could have easily caught himself, but he started teetering dangerously at the edge of the pool, his arms flailing. “Oh-h! Oh-h-h!”

“Gabe!” Myrna cried and grabbed out to steady him.

That’s exactly what he wanted her to do. He grabbed her and grinned wickedly while they wavered.

She could read his intention in his dark, playful eyes. “You wouldn’t! You wouldn’t dare!”

Gabe wrapped his arms around Myrna and fell backwards into the pool, taking her with him. There was a big splash, and the other Brysons ran to the water’s edge.

Gabe and Myrna surfaced. Gabe grinned gleefully as he treaded water.

Myrna tried to look mad, but she couldn’t. “Oh, how can I act angry with you grinning like that? I might as well get mad at the tide for coming in, as much good as it would do.” She held her hands up to a husky, blonde-headed man. “Help me out, Todd.”

Gabe and Myrna stood dripping at the edge of the swimming pool.

“Did the juice stain come out?”

“You mean that’s why you pulled me in there? Really, I wouldn’t have minded washing it the conventional way.” Phyllis studied the dress. “I don’t see the juice anymore, though.”

Gabe was smiling with tender affection. “Washing it wouldn’t have been half as much fun as we just had, Myrn. Truce?”

Myrna sighed in surrender. Gabe was the big brother she’d never had. And she knew he thought of her as his kid sister. “Oh, Gabe, you big ox! Okay! Truce.”

Gabe’s face split in a big grin. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I know you do. Careful, though. Your wife might hear.”

Gabe winked at Phyllis, and then his eyes glowed warmly at Myrna. “I’ve got her blessing. She knows all about us.” He tilted his head at her. “Love me back?”

“Why else would I be here if I didn’t?” she grumbled.

“Gee, I just thought it was because you enjoyed the free pool privileges.” 

“Found out at last,” she mumbled, but she could feel a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. At last she gave up and grinned with a shake of her head. “If millions of movie goers can’t keep from laughing at you, why should I try?”

“I knew that smile was in there somewhere!”

“I bet your parents had one whale of a time making you mind.”

“Charm never fails to win folks over.”

She arched an eyebrow. “You should know.”

He frowned. “Sometimes I don’t know about you. Are you sure you love me?”

“Yes, Gabe, I do. But sometimes it’s pretty hard to do. Especially now, with this wet dress plastered to me.”

“You better go change your dress,” Phyllis said. “You don’t want to take cold.”

“I’ll buy you a new one, honey!” Gabe called after Myrna. “Well, Mother,” he said, grinning with satisfaction at Phyllis. “I’ve had my bath. I’m halfway ready to go to the Welk show with you. Now, how about a kiss?”

“You’re wet!” She waved him away. “Go call Jack.”

He pouted. “But I want to stay with you.”

She laughed as she softly cuffed his hands that reached for her. “Go on now!” she insisted.

He trudged off, flatfooted, leaving little puddles of water wherever he stepped. He stole a pitiful look back at her.

“Go on,” she said, laughing. She turned to her sons. “You boys better go get cleaned up now, too.”

They trooped off obediently. Phyllis and Jerilyn settled into the patio chairs again.

“Is this the way he always is at home?” Jerilyn asked.

“Oh, no, he’s rather quiet today.” Phyllis smiled at Jerilyn’s startled face. “No, I’m teasing. Gabe’s just showing off for you. He’s so proud of his family, and he wants you to understand his feeling.”

“The boys all seem to worship him.”

“They do.” A tiny line came between her eyes. “They don’t get to see Gabe very often. What with personal appearances and film commitments, he’s rarely home. And when he is here, he’s holed up in the den with a ton and a half of papers. That’s why it’s such a pleasure to see him enjoying himself this afternoon. And that’s why everybody was trying to have a good time. Even Myrna. She went along with his little charade because she knows, almost as well as I do, how little time he gets to spend with his family.”

“It’s strange that she’s down here, and her family’s elsewhere.”

“She’s just trying to get over her husband’s death. There’s still too many memories for her back in Idaho. But one day she’s going to be brave enough to face them, and we’ll lose her. I’m dreading that time.”

“Did you ever meet her husband?”

Phyllis smiled. “Oh, yes. In fact, I introduced them, even though I’d only met him a few minutes before myself. Tim Kenyon was an Army Captain on leave when he and I had a slight automobile accident just outside the studio where Gabe and your father were filming. I told Tim he could talk to my husband about the wreck and took him inside the studio. Was he ever surprised to find out my husband was Gabe Bryson! Anyway, Myrna and Tim started dating; and after a few months, they decided to get married. What a wedding that was! Gabe and Tony had a mock verbal fight about who’d give the bride away. Gabe won on the toss of a two-headed coin that he’d given Tony once. Tony was best man, and the advice he gave Tim! Then, at the reception, Gabe dressed up in a bridal veil and acted like Tony’s reluctant bride. The show they put on for those wedding guests! Myrna said that her new in-laws were really impressed that two big Hollywood stars would perform, free, at her wedding. Gabe heard the remark, and then he and Tony went around to everybody at the reception, begging for their pay. Myrna said she’d never forgive them for that trick, but she was laughing when she said it. Nobody could ever stay angry with Gabe and Tony when they started teasing. What one couldn’t think of to do, the other one could.”

“And then Myrna went away?”

“Yes. To Texas first, where Tim was from, and then up to Lewiston. For ten years we got beautiful letters from her and knew she was living a full and rich life. They had a daughter, and their family was complete. Then Tim died.”

“He must have really been something if she still hasn’t gotten over him.”

“Oh, I think she has, a little; but I don’t know how. Tim was a great big guy who was always laughing. He had so much energy and was always starting new hobbies like mountain climbing and portrait painting, although Myrna says he was a lousy artist. He doted on their daughter Katie and was raising her to be a tomboy. She saw more baseball games than piano lessons. Then, one day, Tim just wasn’t there anymore. Myrna said he stopped laughing, and those snapping blue eyes just closed, and he died. The doctor decided it was a heart attack, that he’d lived too fully. But that was the only way Tim could live. Myrna said she was glad he had, even if it cost him his life. I understand exactly what she meant.”

“He sounds a lot like Gabe.”

“Yes, very much.” Phyllis was quiet for a long moment. “That’s why I think Myrna understands a man like Gabe, and what drives him. It’s the only way he can live. He couldn’t be a sedentary person.” Her eyes had a faraway look. “I hope that he’ll always have people around him that understand him.”

Something was bothering Phyllis, and Jerilyn was about to ask about it when Gabe came bouncing out of the house. He had donned a pair of swimming trunks and was followed by several boys.

“Where are you going?” Phyllis called as they trooped by.

“Ice skating!” Gabe yelled over his shoulder. “Where do you think we’re going? Swimming?”

“What about Jack Broney?!”

Gabe stopped. Cory plowed into his legs. “What’s wrong with your brakes today, son?” Gabe asked as he prevented the two-year-old from toppling onto the cement.

“What about Jack?!” Phyllis repeated.

Gabe waved her away. “I told him to go to….” Danny dove into the water, and Gabe’s answer was muffled. “What do you mean by splashing your old man?” Gabe demanded as he jumped into the pool.

Phyllis smiled at Jerilyn. “See? He can’t be still for a moment. I need all the help I can get to handle him. That’s why Myrna is such a blessing. She thinks so much of Gabe, and he adores her. We mustn’t ever lose her. She must stay with this family always. And, now, thank goodness, you are with us, also. And already you’re becoming such a vital part of us. Gabe and I are so richly blessed, and you and Myrna must always stay close. You both are needed.” Then Phyllis gave her a meaningful look, and Jerilyn felt that Phyllis would like to tell her more, but the words just couldn’t get past her lips. 

 

Tony Solentino had just finished taping his first show of the new television season and felt like celebrating. Graciously, he asked his daughter Angie and the special guest star of the first show, his close personal friend Clarence Spellman, out for something to eat.

“Honestly, Daddy-Love,” Angie complained. “I had no idea that YOUR idea of a night out on the town was hamburgers and French fries at a drive-in.”

“I think it’s cool, man,” Clarence bubbled as he ducked to miss being hit in the head by trays carried by some people crowding by their table. “Just look at these marvelous folks. They’re real! They’re where it’s at. Not just shadows on a screen.”

“Listen to the man, Angelia,” Tony prompted. “He speaks the truth. And don’t forget, they’re our fans. They buy our records, watch us on TV, and go to see our flicks.”

“But just look at the hayseeds in here!” she declared as she raised her voice to be heard above the din. “I saw at least five pickup-campers out front!”

“Ain’t nothing wrong with a pickup-camper, Momma,” Clarence said. “I’ve had some real good times in the back of one.”

“Oh, Uncle Clarence! You know what I mean!”

A middle-aged white woman stopped at their table and glared down at Angie. Her graying hair was pulled severely back, and her eyes had a sharp, hard look.

“Uncle?! You called this here black man ‘uncle?’”

Amazed, Angie answered, “That’s right.”

“But he can’t be your uncle! You’re too light-skinned.”

Angie started to feel angry and defensive. “I pass for white,” she snapped. “Do you?”

But the woman was interested in her own personal opinions. “Back in Missouri a refined, young white girl wouldn’t DREAM of claiming a black for an uncle.”

Angie’s voice spewed sparks off flint. “Maybe those Missouri gals just aren’t lucky enough to know a black man as thoughtful and kind as my Uncle Clarence.”

Tony glanced at Clarence who was meekly studying his hands. “I can vouch for him being her uncle.”

“And who are you?”

“I’m the young lady’s father.”

“But she’s lighter than you are….”

Tony scowled as he waved the comment away. “Aw, hell, it’s from her mother’s side.”

The woman reddened. “Then you mean….”

“That’s right, lady,” Tony said. “My ass is as black as his. In fact, this guy is my brother. Wanna make something of it?”

“Well, I never!” the woman declared, then hurried away, happy to be away from the trio.

“You two didn’t have to do that,” Clarence said meekly. “But, thanks.” 

Angie’s hand settled on top of his.

“I’m beginning to see what Angie means about this place,” Tony said with a scowl. “She could smell the bigotry. Come on! Let’s get out of here.”

“Wait, man,” Clarence said.

“Why? I know a pad that welcomes all people. Blacks. Whites. Catholics. Jews. Martians.”

“Bigots?”

“Never!”

“Then you’re excluding an awful lot of people, man. And that makes you a bigot, too.”

Tony mumbled something under his breath as he stared wildly at Clarence and shook his head from side to side. Then he conceded to Clarence’s reasoning. “Didn’t you know that blacks aren’t allowed to think thoughts like that? Come on, let’s go home. And you can bring your bigoted white grandmother, too.”

Clarence grinned. “I think she done jumped in her pickup-camper and headed back for Miz-zury!”

 

When Tony, Angie, and Clarence got to Tony’s house in Hollywood, Edna, the black maid, was waiting for them.

“Miss Angie, that Randy fellah has been phoning you all night.”

“Where is he?”

“Somewhere in L.A.” Edna handed a piece of paper to Angie. “This is his number.”

“Nuts!” Angie threw the paper in the wastebasket. “Who cares?”

Tony scowled at her while she fished a cigarette out of her purse and lit it.

“You mean you aren’t even going to call him?”

“That’s right, Daddy-Love.”

Clarence and Edna sensed a fight coming and felt uncomfortable.

Clarence slung his arm around Edna. “Come on, Momma. Let’s go raid the icebox.”

“I baked a big devil’s food cake when I heard you was in town, Mister Clarence.”

“Devil’s food?! Momma, do you have me pegged!”

The kitchen door closed on them, and the front hall got quiet. Tony was still scowling at Angie.

“Don’t you think you better call Randy just to see what he wants?”

Angie exhaled a long puff of smoke. “I know what he wants.”

“Look, if you don’t like the kid, why don’t you send him on his way? Why keep him around?”

“For laughs.”

Tony looked disgusted. “I can’t believe that any daughter of mine would be that callous, even to someone she hated. There must be some other reason for not getting rid of him.”

She looked at him with a bored expression. “Okay, Dad, he’s a great kisser. When I get him alone, he loses all that shyness. He isn’t clumsy anymore, either. And, believe me, he’s got the longest and the hardest….”

“Angelia Gabrielle!”

“Sorry, Dad, but you asked.”

“Are you going to marry him?”

“This is the new morality, Dad. Nobody gets married anymore. Hadn’t you heard? Marriage is old-fashioned. And that’s the way I want it.”

“And Randy? What does he want?”

“He’s carried a ring around for a year. He’s just jerkwater enough to do something like that.”

“I can’t understand the game you’re playing, Angie. It doesn’t make any sense. And I think you’re going to be hurt by it.”

She touched his shoulder. “That’s my problem, isn’t it, Daddy?” she asked softly. She kissed his tanned cheek. “Goodnight, Daddy-Love. Tell Uncle Clarence I’ll see him tomorrow.” She walked upstairs, leaving Tony looking perplexed in the hall.

When he answered the phone a moment later, Tony thought it’d be Randy, but was surprised to find it was Greg.

“Tony, I just heard from your lawyers about Jerilyn’s marriage.”

When he hung up later, Tony scowled and headed straight for the bourbon bottle.

 

Early the next morning, Barry opened his apartment door to angry knocking.

“I came for my daughter.” Tony Solentino was slightly drunk, and his tie was undone to expose a hairy chest. Dank, kinky tendrils of dark hair straggled across the craggy, handsome face, now sweaty and mean looking.

“She’s my wife, Mr. Solo.”

“Don’t use that name. Coming from your mouth, it reminds me too much of your father.” He pushed Barry aside. “Where’s Jerilyn?”

“Barry, who’s here?” Jerilyn called from the kitchen. “There’s iced tea in the frig and-- Daddy!” She smiled. “Oh, Daddy, you came to visit. How nice.”

“Get your things. You’re going home.”

Jerilyn paled. “But, I am home.”

Tony snorted. “With him?!”

 

“Oh, Daddy, can’t you forget….”

“Never! He’s a, a Bryson!” He spat out the name as though it was something dirty to his mouth.

“So am I, Daddy.”

“No, you aren’t. The marriage was illegal.”

Jerilyn and Barry stared at each other.

“You needed my consent, Jerilyn, or your mother’s.”

“But, Barry said that….”

“Don’t you know guys better than that, baby?”

“Now, wait a minute, Mr. Solo. The guy that married us told me that Jerilyn didn’t need written consent.”

“Then you were pretty dumb to believe him.”

“We’ll just have to get married again, that’s all. If you’d sign a written consent….”

“I’m not that stupid, buddy boy. She’s through with you, as of now.”

“But I love him, Daddy! I’m going to have his child.”

Tony snorted. You don’t know what love is, baby.”

“And I suppose you do?! Mother’s in San Francisco with her boyfriend, and you’ve got that giddy little thing up in Tahoe. Is that what love is, Daddy? Screwing around out of wedlock?”

Tony’s big hand slapped Jerilyn hard across the face. Barry made a dive to help Jerilyn, but Tony shoved him aside.

“Stand aside, buster! Young lady, I expect a little more respect from you for your mother and me. We’re still your parents.” He frowned. “See what being around a Bryson has done to your already? You’ve started sassing your father.”

Jerilyn gingerly touched her tender cheek. “He wasn’t the one who caused me to say what I did.”

Tony scowled. He looked as if he would hit Jerilyn again, but he grabbed her hand. “Come on.”

“No!”

“Let loose of her, Solo.”

A scuffle ensued. Tony blocked Barry’s punch and sprawled the younger man across the carpet. Then he dragged a weeping Jerilyn out of the apartment.

BARRY K.O.’D BY TONY blared the headlines. Barry had a dislocated jaw and couldn’t chew for a month. There was talk of a lawsuit and possible criminal action. In his younger days, Tony had been a light heavyweight boxer, winning four of the seven fights he’d fought. His large, square hands, dexterous enough to fool a Las Vegas dealer, were lethal weapons.

Gabe and Phyllis took Barry home and helped him fight for his wife, but there was little anybody could do.

 

“Maybe Jerilyn’s mother would sign the consent papers,” Barry mumbled through his wired jaws.

Gabe’s smile was almost bitter. “Audrey? Don’t count on it, son. She’s the one who split Tony and me up. Right, Mother?” He looked across the iron patio table spread for breakfast at the dimple-faced girl he’d met almost thirty years ago in a high school biology class. Gabe had always felt himself lucky that he’d found this marvelous lady when he was so young and had married her when they were both only seventeen. She was one of those rare creatures who realized that genius must not be smothered, no matter what. She understood Gabe completely and backed him in whatever decision he made. Gabe worshipped her and was still very much in love with her. No other women, not even younger and prettier ones, had ever interested him.

Phyllis looked up from her muskmelon and gave him a reassuring smile. Then she looked at Barry. “Don’t worry, son. I know Tony Solentino. He won’t stand in the way of his daughter’s happiness. He’s angry because she married without telling him. When he cools down, you just might see Jerilyn back at your door with her father’s blessing.”

Gabe looked at her oddly. “Are we talking about the same Tony Solentino?”

“Yes, we are, dear. You remember when Jerilyn was born, don’t you? And how proud Tony was of her? No, I wouldn’t count on Audrey’s help, but don’t give up on Tony. He’d do anything for his family.”

“Those two were always as thick as thieves,” Gabe informed Barry.

“I liked Tony,” Phyllis said as she finished her muskmelon. “I still think he’s a good man.”

“And that, Bar, is the subject of one of the few fights your mother and I have ever had.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Gabe. It’s always been a one-sided argument, and you know it. You idolized him.”

“I had to have his approval. That’s why I always played to him. I wanted to please him. Success has always been a little hollow without him.”

“Even if Tony thought differently, I knew that you didn’t deliberately intend to shut him out of the spotlight. You adored him and he hurt you very much when he left, even if you do act otherwise sometimes.”

Gabe shrugged. “Can’t hide a thing from her. Wives are like that. They can see right through you.”

“I’d just like to have a chance to find that out,” Barry mumbled around his wired teeth and got the instant sympathy of his loving parents.

 

Newspapers clamored for follow-up stories to Tony’s slugging Barry and dragging Jerilyn home, but Gabe let the talk die. He was tired of gossip columnists making money over his breakup with Tony. Perhaps, if they both weren’t superstars, people wouldn’t be so interested in them. Gabe just wished Tony would appear sociable for the sake of their children. But Tony had reacted as any old-fashioned Italian father would. He dragged his daughter home.

 

“This isn’t between Tony and me,” a tired-looking Gabe told TV talk host Frankie Pike. “My son just wants his wife back.” 

 

But Tony heard nobody. He moved Jerilyn into his sprawling Hollywood home, and as far as he was concerned, the matter of her marriage was closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony had never known Jerilyn. It was always Angie, the talented and lovely older daughter, whom Tony had petted. Suddenly, he realized Jerilyn was a stranger to him, but someone who offered him a stability he’d always craved from his family. It would have been perfect except for Jerilyn’s sadness and hostility.

“You’re going to keep me a prisoner? Daddy, in a year and a half, I’ll be twenty-one. Then I’ll remarry Barry. You won’t be able to stop me, then.”

Tony’s face became grimmer. “You can’t be around Gabe. He’s ruthless. He uses people to get what he wants.”

“I married Barry, not his father.” 

“But Gabe runs them all. No, if you’ve ever loved me or wanted to respect my wishes, you’ll forget Barry Bryson.”

Tears swam in her big brown eyes. “Oh, Daddy,” she whispered. “How can you ask me to do that when I love both of you so much?”

“Don’t talk about loving him and me in the same breath,” Tony growled as he grabbed her arm and shook it hard. Instantly, he regretted his action. “I-I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Jerilyn rubbed the red place on her arm and looked at her father strangely. “Daddy, what’s wrong with you? You’ve always been so kind, so gentle. When we were kids, you were strict with us and wanted us to do what you said, but you never struck us. You even hated to give us the spankings we deserved. But since you’ve found out about Barry and me, you’ve become, mean.”

His square, rough hand caressed her cheek awkwardly, and his heart was in his dark eyes. “Oh, baby, I didn’t mean to hurt you. It killed me when I struck you the other day, but I was just so angry about you and that Bryson kid.”

“I love that Bryson kid, Daddy,” she said gently. “What do you have against him, anyway? You don’t even know him.”

“He’s Gabe’s son.”

“That’s all?!”

Tony’s mouth pulled down grimly. “It’s enough.”

“Oh, Daddy, don’t make me a victim of that stupid feud! It’s between you and Gabe. Don’t drag the rest of us into it!”

He studied her a moment. “You’re right. Okay, it’s your life. Do what you want with it. I may not agree with your choice of husbands, but I won’t stop you anymore.”

“Then you’ll give me your written consent?”

“You don’t need it.” He avoided her startled eyes. “Look, I lied to you. Your marriage is legal. You don’t need parental consent in Virginia if you’re over eighteen.”

She stared at him in disbelief. “You put me through this heartache? Why?”

“I thought you’d change your mind if you got away from him for awhile, but you haven’t. Besides, you would’ve learned the truth about your marriage before long, and I couldn’t risk losing you completely if you walked out. You’ve proven to me you really do love him, so I guess the two of you belong together. It hurts me to see you acting so miserable, so go to him with my blessings. Just don’t ask me to welcome him with open arms. I can’t. I look at him and see Gabe.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. Hate must be an awful thing to live with.”

“You don’t understand, baby. You don’t know the bickering and backbiting that went on between us. It’s hard to forget and impossible to forgive.”

“I’m sorry for you, Daddy,” she said as she patted his hand. “And I never want to quarrel with you again. Now, I want you to come and see us often at the apartment.”

Tony’s mouth went grim again. “Maybe you didn’t understand me, Jerilyn. You’ll be more than welcome anytime you come here, but I’ll never go to your place. And don’t bring him here with you. I don’t want to see him. Understood?”

Jerilyn saw her father’s determination by the jut of his Italian jaw.

“And my baby? Will you want to see it?”

“Of course. I love it already, honey, just as I loved you before you were born. And I’ll be just as devoted to it as I am to Greg’s kids or Billy Chris. But just don’t expect me to accept your husband. Don’t ask me to love Gabe Bryson’s son.”

She searched the dark eyes now hardened with intense feeling. “All right, Daddy,” she said and thereby agreed to the conditions of the cold war.

In the end, Tony released his daughter, just as Phyllis Bryson had predicted he would. Tony watched Jerilyn leave, then flew to Tahoe. But for three days, he saw no one, not even his starlet, just his bartender.

Not only had Tony lost a daughter, but he’d been painfully reminded of something he’d tried hard to forget: a ten-year partnership with Gabe Bryson.

 

New York City! The mecca for actors. But right after the Korean Conflict, the mecca was just another dirty, crowded city to the floundering comedy team of Solentino and Bryson. Like so many other stage-struck hopefuls, they were long on ambition and short on prospects. But they were talented, very talented, and determined; and someday, someway, their break would surely come.

Tony lounged on the rumpled single bed and thoughtfully stared into space. His stubby fingers expertly shuffled a deck of cards with practiced ease as cigarette smoke curled around his handsome Italian face. He glanced at the window with its torn shade and wondered for the tenth time where Gabe was. Maybe Gabe had found a job for them. Maybe even something on Broadway. Tony scoffed at his own wishful thinking. But anything would be better than working again tonight in that crummy beer joint that fronted for a whorehouse.

Tony carefully smoked his cigarette as close to the butt end as possible. If he ever got rich, he swore he’d never take more than five puffs off any one cigarette, just for the sheer luxury of not having to be so saving. He crushed the smoldering stub as he heard quick steps in the hallway.

“Hi!” Gabe greeted as he stuck his grinning face around the door. “The wind’s sure blowing out there.” He snaked a comb through his luxuriant mop of black hair.

Tony pepped up. Gabe’s enthusiasm always had that affect on him. “Wanna play some poker?”

“Against you? Are you kidding?! Anybody else, sure. I like to play cards, but not against a pro.”

“We could play for cigarettes.”

“Sure, we could! But right now, I got more gold in my teeth than cigarettes in my pocket.” He triumphantly held aloft a stained paper sack. “Hungry?”

Tony sat up with interest. “Does a cat have whiskers?”

Gabe stirred in the paper sack. “It’s not much. Just a sandwich.”

Tony held out his hand. “I don’t care if you pickled Hitler’s trinkets. Fork it over.”

Gabe smiled. “It’s only pastrami,” he said apologetically as he sat on his own single bed. “I hope you like it.”

“I love pastrami,” Tony answered as he bit into it. Pastrami wasn’t his favorite, but at least the kid hadn’t brought the pizza that Tony really hated. Sometimes, when they were working steady and had more money, Gabe did bring them pizza just to aggravate Tony, but Gabe always had something in the bottom of the sack that Tony did like. “How could you afford sandwiches?” Tony asked around a mouthful.

“They were having a fire sale down at the deli.”

Tony eyed him sharply. “I bet! Let me see your arm. You pawned your watch again, didn’t you? The one your grandmother gave you.”

“We had to get the rent somewhere.” He shrugged. “The watch loses time, anyway. Besides, we’ll buy it back next week.” He grinned as Tony gulped some water. “A little spicy? Sorry. Jewish food’s like that.”

“So I’ll become a kosher Catholic. Got anymore sandwiches?” He bit into another and then stopped. “Where’s your second one?”

“I had money for only three. Beside, I’m not really hungry.”

“Like hell!” He tore the sandwich half in two. “Here.”

“No, you eat it all, Tony.”

“No way. We share everything fifty-fifty, buddy.”

Gabe accepted his half gratefully. “Thanks.”

“Hear of any jobs?”

“Nothing.” That wasn’t really true. Gabe had been offered a booking as a comedian. Gabe said he worked with a partner; but the club owner didn’t want a crooner, especially a hotheaded Italian named Tony Solentino. Tony talked a lot with his fists and that information was getting around. Gabe told the club owner to find another comic.

“You know, I’m about ready to go back to hacking a cab.”

“Maybe I could get on, too,” Gabe said.

“You?! Nah. You’d be better off back in your old man’s clothing store. With your gift of gab, you’d be a good salesman.”

Gabe stopped eating. “Are you saying give up the act? Give up show business?”

Tony turned away so he wouldn’t have to lie to Gabe’s face. “Not give it up. Just postpone it for a while. We could always get back together.” He glanced up. “Stop looking at me with those puppy dog eyes! It’s not the end of the world.”

“It would be if we split up. Look, Tony, we gotta hang on a little longer.”

“Nah,” Tony mumbled.

“Remember, Tony? Just you and me? Together, we can do anything. It’s us against the world. The only ones who can ever stop us is us. We have to keep trying.”

“I know, kid, but…. Look, I want to believe, but sometimes we have to be practical, too.”

“Our break will come. You’ll see. I can feel it coming, like it’s as close as tomorrow.”

Tony tossed aside the deck of cards and started to pace. “And what do we do in the meantime? Starve? I swear, if I ever get of this lousy town, I’m never coming back!”

“I know everything looks bleak now, but….”

Tony glared into Gabe’s face. “What about Phyllis and Todd? Do you want them to live at her father’s place in Philadelphia forever? Don’t you want them with you?”

Gabe looked down. “Of course, I do.”

Tony paced again. “And look at me! A married man with two kids! I should be home with them right now, instead of gallivanting around like a single guy.”

“And would you be happy sitting at home with some nice, safe, steady job?” Gabe asked softly. “Would you be contended working at something else when you know down in your guts that you were meant to be an entertainer?”

Tony sat heavily on his bed. “Hell, no!” he answered moodily.

“Just give it some more time, Tony. Anytime, now, Opportunity will knock on the door.”

Gabe’s words were barely out when a knock sounded on their door.

“Hey, Solentino! Phone!”

Tony stared at the door, then at Gabe. “Nah. It couldn’t be….”

Gabe pushed Tony off his bed. “Answer it! For heavens’ sake, answer it!”

Long minutes slid by as Gabe nervously waited in the apartment. He mashed up the paper sack, and then straightened it out again. He blew it up and was about to pop it when Tony re-entered.

“Well?”

Dazed, Tony stared straight ahead as he shuffled into the room.

Gabe tossed aside the paper sack. “Well? What was it?”

Tony kept walking.

“Hey!” Gabe grabbed Tony’s shoulder. “Remember me? The Jewish kid who brings you sandwiches?”

Tony stared at him. “Hmm?” A kinky curl had fallen across his forehead.

Frustrated, Gabe held his hands out. “Who was it, already? Is there a job for us?”

Tony stuck his hands in his pockets and wandered away. “The job’s been done.” He slumped on his bed. “That was Helen. She’s pregnant again.”

“Pregnant?”

“Pregnant! As in P.G.nt!” He shook his head in mute desperation. “Broke. Nearly out of work. And I knock the old lady up. You know, there oughta be a law against us Italians breeding the way we do. All I need is another kid.”

“Don’t say that! Bite your tongue! Babies are a blessing.”

“I know. And I love my kids. But not another one. Not right now. What’ll I do?”

“Why, you’ll love it and raise it the best way you can.”

“That’s easy for you to say. What would you do if Phyllis handed you a bombshell like that?”

“She already has,” Gabe mumbled. “We’re ahead of you by about a month.”

“A month?! And you hadn’t said anything?!”

“I was putting off the decision to quit show business.”

“But, don’t you see we have to, now? We owe it to our wives to provide a decent living for them.”

“Phyllis and I talked it over. I must be married to the greatest girl on earth because she doesn’t want me to quit unless I want to, not because I have to. She’s getting all sorts of static from her old man about the crazy way we live, but she’s willing to sacrifice a normal family life so I can get a good crack at my career. We’ll get a break soon, Tony. You’ll see. Let’s stick it out another week, huh? Just a week more, okay?”

Tony reluctantly consented. The week stretched into three months, then five months. Gabe and Tony appeared in one sleazy East Coast nightclub after another. Occasionally, they managed to send a little money home to their wives. But they never again talked about splitting up that year. They couldn’t leave show business. They were entertainers. First, last, and foremost, entertainers. They were hooked.

 

It was a wonder they had ever gotten together. They were completely different in  
performing styles and ethnic background. Gabe was a comic and Tony was a singer. Gabe was Jewish and Tony was Roman Catholic. Gabe was frail and Tony was sturdy. Gabe was a workaholic and Tony acted as if he couldn’t care less if he worked. Gabe was true to one woman and Tony was a womanizer. Gabe needed people and Tony was indifferent to most people. Gabe was an ugly duckling with a childish streak. Tony was handsome with an impish streak.

They had nothing in common, but when they performed together, they created magic. Somehow they complimented each other and brought out the best in each other. The audience could feel the warmth between them. Tony and Gabe enjoyed performing together and that made the audience feel good.

 

One of Gabe’s earliest memories was being desperately ill. He remembered his mother sponging his feverish brow and murmuring soft pleas for him to survive.

“Not this one, too,” she begged. “Let this one live. Gabriel, you must live.”

And he remembered his mother being scolded by her mother, his formidable grandmother Rachel. “Leah! What are you doing out of bed? I said I would care for the child.”

His mother’s hands shook as they fluttered around Gabe. “I must be with him, Mama. He’s the only one left. If something happens to him, it will kill Nathan. And me, too. I wouldn’t want to live if none of my children aren’t with me.”

“You talk nonsense! Your child will live, but you must go back to bed.”

“You just want your child to live, Mama. Surely you can understand why my child is important to me. He is so little.”

“He was always a runt. It’s a wonder he wasn’t the first to go instead of being the only one to survive. It is a bad illness, this influenza, and you must rest.”

Leah finally obeyed her mother, leaving Gabe in the care of his grandmother. She wasn’t an unkindly woman and she tried to make Gabe comfortable. Years later, Gabe tried to remember his siblings, but couldn’t. He had no idea if he’d had brothers or sisters, or how many. His only memory of them was distant laughter and a wonderful sense of belonging together and completeness.

He recovered from the flu, but never regained the feeling of belonging. He yearned desperately for a brother, but his mother was frail and never again carried a pregnancy to full term.

When asked on his fifth birthday what he wanted, he said a brother and was soundly whipped by his grandmother.

“What a bad boy to break your mother’s heart like this!” Grandmother Rachel declared as he tried manfully to control his sniffles.

He was horrified by what she said. The vision of his mother’s heart literally breaking and falling to the floor in a heap of splintered red shards alarmed him far worse than the whipping. He adored his fragile, frail mother who became such an invalid that her mother had to move in and assume household duties. His father, overwhelmed by the loss of his other children, became a silent, reclusive man with bowed shoulders. Instead of doting on Gabe, he was afraid of harming the sickly boy and had nothing to do with his son. Gabe could never picture his parents being young and carefree and falling in love. The gayness of the couple in their wedding portrait in the parlor had no resemblance to the people he knew.

Gabe grew up in the austere house filled with sadness and his shadowy siblings. But he did have some joy in his formative years. His mother’s brothers were Gabe’s salvation. Jacob and Levi were stocky, sturdy men who worked in the factories. They never married and treated Gabe as their own. They were, jolly, goodhearted men who enjoyed vaudeville and often took Gabe with them. It was from them that he learned to love performing. They were not actors themselves, but often allowed Gabe on the stage. The audience loved the scrawny child who came out between acts and performed. Those working class audiences gave Gabe his first taste of applause. Jacob and Levi’s mother and sister would have been horrified at what Gabe was learning in their presence.

But Gabe had a traditional schooling, too, and celebrated a proper bar mitzvah to show he’d become a man. Public school was sometimes trying for him because he hated to wait on the slowness of other students, but the teachers noted his inventive mind and talent for creative writing. He tried to make friends with other boys, but they admired physical ability and Gabe was no athlete. He tried to built his muscles and succeeded only in excelling in dexterity. Coaches said he was too scrawny to participate in sports.

Gabe’s childhood was a bittersweet memory ranging from the laughter of the broad comedy of vaudeville to the sadness of his melancholy parents who were disappointed with life. To Gabe, the humor of vaudeville took people’s minds off their desperate lives, if only for a moment. And his sad family life meant love to him because that was what he was used to. Comedy and tragedy were so finely blended for him that he couldn’t see any difference in them. No wonder they seemed the same to him. He knew they certainly intensified each other.

Gabe had a close-knit family that loved him, but he yearned for what he could never have: a brother. He saw other brothers together and thought how lucky they were. To have someone that was exclusively his seemed to be the most wonderful marvel of all. He never considered that a brother could be mean or disreputable. He idealized the brotherly relationship and wasn’t practical about it.

When Tony Solentino came along and took an interest in him, Gabe could scarcely believe his good luck. He put Tony on a pedestal and refused to hold Tony’s bad traits against him. Could Tony live up to that idealism? Did he really want to try to?

 

One of Tony’s earliest memories was being knocked to the floor by his burly father.

“Do not hurt him, Luigi!”

“He must learn to obey, Katarina! Do not baby him! We have to make a man of him!”

“But he is only five years old!”

“Katarina! Do not cross me!”

Tony saw his mother bow her head and defer to her husband. Luigi Solentino was not a brutal man. But he was the undisputed head of his household. Luigi and Katarina had both been raised to believe in male domination, and their sons would be raised the same way.

Tony’s older brother Carlo pulled Tony into their bedroom and checked Tony’s bruises.

“You’ll live. Just don’t cross Papa again. You don’t want a scar like mine, do you?” Carlo pointed to the white welt through his right eyebrow. “Papa didn’t mean to do this, but I still have to wear it.”

Tony knew Carlo was secretly proud of his scar and wished he had a scar like it. He wanted anything that Carlo had because he idolized him so much.

Luigi Solentino was the dominant presence in Tony’s life. Tony knew that his father had a mistress living nearby and suspected that his mother knew it, too. So it was with a man, Katarina would say. Tony had heard rumors that his father was unfaithful even to his mistress. Tony believed the rumors. Tony also liked the way girls looked at him and learned to sweet talk them at a very early age. He was his father’s son in that respect. He was quick to let his fists do his talking, especially when he wanted someone to obey him. He was his father’s son in that respect, too.

Tony learned to observe life without participating. At first he thought it was a game the family was playing to see how long they could go without registering emotion. Then he learned it was their way of dealing with life.

They could be fun-loving people, though, and often became uninhibited with alcoholic use. Tony loved to laugh and sing with them and flirt with pretty girls. But he learned to protect his private inner self. Nobody saw inside him. He considered it a weakness.

Tony worked at several blue-collar jobs, relishing the physical activity that molded his body into a thing desired by women. He also developed a love for fine clothes, but they didn’t go with grease-streaked hands. So he looked around for a job that allowed him to live in a gentler fashion. He fell into singing and loved that he attracted more women with it. When Gabe came along, jump-started his career, and gave it some definite direction, Tony could scarcely believe his good luck. Together, they had something unique and he could be talked into a partnership with Gabe quite easily. 

 

Gabe pushed past the backstage confusion of actors and props and hurried toward the dressing room, but the burly nightclub owner reached out and grabbed his arm.

“Hey, Bryson, wait up!”

The sounds of clinking glasses and loud laughing roared from the main room as Gabe looked down at the angry, cigar-chomping boss. 

“What’s wrong, Mr. Turner?”

The soggy, well-chewed cigar came out of the boss’s mouth. “You have to hold your partner down. He jumped a couple of guys out front, and they wanted to sue.”

“They must’ve said something to insult Tony. He’s pretty touchy.”

“Well, I’m not staging fights in here. This isn’t Madison Square Garden. I don’t care if Solentino used to box. I don’t want some hot-tempered Italian busting up my patrons. Calm him down, or you’re both out.”

“I’ll talk to him, Mr. Turner.”

Tony was slumped in a chair, nursing a gin and tonic, when Gabe slowly walked into their dressing room.

Tony’s face was flushed and sweaty. “See how I handled those goons out there?” he asked proudly.

“No. I heard about it, though.” Gabe turned away, ashamed, and hung up his jacket. “There’s blood on your face. Better put something on it.”

Tony studied his drink as he sat in the straight-backed chair beside the dressing table. “Little blood-letting never hurt nobody. Besides, those guys needed to be doing something with their mouths besides talking. Now, they have to have a doctor sew them up.” He leaned back and balanced the chair on its hind legs. “I’m not so drunk I can’t see you’re pretty steamed about something. What’s wrong, little buddy? Mad ‘cause I socked those goons?”

“You can’t fight the whole world, Tony.”

“No? How about just the guys with the big mouths?”

“Listen, there’s always going to be the bigots and haters. But, if we’re good enough, maybe they’ll eventually see us as entertainers and not as just a Jew and a Catholic. If it doesn’t bother us, it shouldn’t bother them.”

“You’re dreaming, kid. They’re always gonna hate us because of what we are, instead of who we are. We’re never gonna get a decent break by the haters.”

“But that’s no reason to keep the good people from enjoying us. And they won’t be able to if we’re blacklisted or jailed. Either way, we couldn’t work. There’s an awful lot of fair-minded citizens out there who are more than willing to judge us for our talent alone. Let’s give them a chance to judge, okay?”

Tony’s chair came forward with a crash. “And give the bigots a moving target? Can’t we at least defend ourselves? What are you? Chicken? Won’t you stand up for your own rights?”

Gabe drew back. “No, I’m no coward, Tony. It might seem that way ‘cause I won’t fight, but you’re wrong about me being chicken. I couldn’t be. I know what it’s like to grow up in the city and have to fight everybody because they don’t like my religion or my father talking funny.”

“That’s why I tore into those two goons tonight!” Tony roared.

“Look. My folks were Jewish immigrants, and I grew up in a ghetto. Prejudice was all around me. I know what it is to be blinded by my own blood running into my eyes. Or to puke my guts out because some guy kicked me in the crouch. I can still feel my fist squashing some other guy’s nose flat against his face. I know all there is about fighting. But it’s no good. You can’t pound tolerance into someone’s head.”

Tony’s eyes looked wild. “Well, you sure as hell can’t talk down a wall of hate! You gotta bust it down!”

“No! You have to turn the other cheek.”

“Turn the other cheek?! You know, you sure would’ve made one helluva Christian.”

“Don’t you start in on my religion.”

Tony sat up. “Me?! Hell, I was defending yours! Don’t try to tell me I’M bigoted.”

“No, not bigoted. We’ve never had a problem with religion. Just don’t use my religion as an excuse to pick a fight. Stop using your fists against everyone.”

Tony jumped up. “Well, you can depend on one thing, buddy! The only guy I’m defending from now on is me! You’ll have to do your own fighting! And get off my back! I don’t need a keeper, yet. As for you, I wish you’d get a little backbone.”

Gabe looked crushed. “There’s other ways to fight without using fists,” he mumbled and headed for the door.

“Hey! Wait!” Tony caught up with Gabe, slung his arm around Gabe’s shoulders, and grinned. “Hey, where you going, bambino? Mad at the old man?”

Gabe wouldn’t look up. “I don’t know, Tony….”

Tony squeezed him. “It’s the way I am, kid. I can’t help it. I’ve seen wiseacres and punks rub dirt in my dad’s face for thirty years just because he’s an immigrant and can’t speak so good. But he busts his butt working twelve hours a day in a bakery. Doesn’t that make him as good as anybody? Isn’t he good enough for me to defend? Aren’t you? Is your dad any less an American because he learned Yiddish first and on the streets of Amsterdam?”

Gabe shook his head.

“Look, I know it’s wrong. Maybe we can change it a little. But, until then, we gotta fight back, or we’ll get ground under their dirty feet.”

“Please, Tony, just stay out of fights. Okay?”

Tony smiled at Gabe’s serious face and slapped it affectionately. “Okay, kid. Just for you.”

 

“Hey, Franny, what’s the ruckus?” Gabe asked as he stopped one of the chorus girls scurrying past him. “Was Tony fighting again?”

Franny’s feathers bounced as she glanced back to the scene of the scuffle. “Yeah. Red said something Tony didn’t like. Just because he’s in charge of props doesn’t mean Red can push people around. I’m glad Tony hit him. Red should keep his opinion to himself.”

“I wish Tony would develop a thicker skin,” Gabe mumbled. “He doesn’t like to hear anybody make fun of him or his family.”

“Red didn’t say anything against Tony. He was talking about you.” 

“Me?! About me, personally?”

“No. You know,” she said, embarrassed. “You’re a Jew, and once you were a baby Jew, and you know what happens to baby boy Jews and….”

Gabe colored.

“I’m too much of a lady, or I’d tell you what Red said. I’ll never repeat it, and neither will Red. He said all sorts of things about Tony, and Tony looked awful mad, but he didn’t hit him until Red mentioned you. Then, Tony busted his jaw. All I know is that it must be great to have a pal like Tony.”

“It is,” Gabe agreed and then realized he hadn’t fully appreciated Tony until that moment. It WAS great to have a pal like Tony. Not many people could say that.

 

Later, Gabe found Tony with some of the other Italian speaking actors down at the noisy corner bar.

“Hey, Gabe! Come on over,” Tony hollered. Kinky curls fell over his forehead, and he bit a cigarette tightly between his lips. He dealt cards to the men with him at the table. Sit down, and I’ll deal you in. Want something to drink?”

“No, thanks,” Gabe said as he sat. “No drink. And I’m not in the mood for cards, either.” He cleared his throat. “Tony, about that fight you had with Red, I found out why you broke your promise to me. It was a stupid thing I asked of you. And I’d like to say I appreciate why you….”

“That’s over and done with,” Tony said crisply as he studied his cards through his cigarette smoke. “Let’s talk about something pleasant. Dealer takes two. Nico, how about you?”

Gabe stared at Tony as Tony dealt the number of cards called for. Tony wouldn’t let Gabe thank him. Tony just wanted Gabe to understand he’d go to any lengths to protect his partner. Tony would do anything for Gabe, and there should be no need for words between them about that. It was something that should just be understood.

“Deal me in.”

Tony smiled lazily. “Know the rules of the game?”

“Now, I do.”

“Sure you wanna play against me?”

Gabe looked at Tony. “I’m with you, Tony, never against you.” He glanced at the other men at the table. “You guys better watch out for me. My partner’s the slickest card player in the business, and he’s taught me everything he knows.”

Tony grinned as he tossed some cards toward Gabe.

 

Tony and Gabe were performing onstage when the mean-mouthed heckling started one night.

“Hey, Dago! Who taught you to sing? An Italian coyote?”

Gabe touched Tony’s arm. “Don’t listen to him, Tony.”

“Hey, Hebe!” a second man called. “Couldn’t you find one of your own thieving tribe to run with? Did you have to settle for a grease ball?”

Tony jumped off the stage and plowed into the two hecklers. Gabe tried to pull him away.

“You either help me fight, or get away!” Tony demanded.

Gabe backed off as two bouncers pushed the hecklers toward the front door. Tony gave Gabe a disgusted look and then disappeared backstage. Gabe followed. But behind the curtain, the only one he saw was the boss.

“I’m getting tired of warning you, Bryson!”

Gabe thought fast. This was the best job they’d had in months. They were eating regularly and sending money to help care for the new babies at home. “I’m sorry, Mr. Turner. Tony won’t fight in your place anymore.”

“You bet he won’t! You’re through!”

“You gotta understand Tony, Mr. Turner. He doesn’t like to be taunted because he’s Italian and Catholic. You can understand that, can’t you?”

Turner waved him away. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“But….”

“I don’t want any of your Hebe lip! Just take the greaser and leave!”

It was so unfair! Gabe didn’t want to fight, but he couldn’t let Turner get away with what he’d said. Gabe felt tears sting his eyes as his fist shot out, knocking Turner against the brick wall.

“Hey!” Turner tore into Gabe like a feisty bulldog, but Gabe had anger and indignation on his side. Turner’s fists plowed into Gabe, but Gabe was so mad he felt nothing. “Damn Hebe!” Turner barked. “Damn greaser!”

Tears were running down Gabe’s face as he beat on the cowering Turner. “Don’t say that! Don’t say that anymore!” Turner wasn’t fighting back, but Gabe couldn’t stop the terrible pumping motion of his fists. “Don’t say that about me and my partner!”

Someone grabbed Gabe’s shoulders and tried to pull him away. “Hey! Gabe! Stop it!” Tony yelled. “Let loose! He’s had enough! Gabe! Stop it!”

Tony was the only one Gabe would have listened to. The fight suddenly went out of Gabe, and he felt exhausted. His hands fell to his sides, and he allowed Tony to pull him across the room. He was sure he would’ve fallen if Tony hadn’t held onto him.

“Get Turner out of here,” Tony growled and then turned to Gabe. “How did you survive the squabble, partner?”

Gabe touched his mouth and bowed his head. “I think he loosened a tooth.” He started laughing nervously. “I think he broke my mouth.”

“Impossible! Here. Let me see.” He turned up Gabe’s face. “You’ll be all right. Here. Here’s a handkerchief. Mop up your face. What about the rest of you?”

“My ribs are a little sore.”

“We’ll get you checked out at a doctor’s.” He noted Gabe’s pale, sweaty face. “Are you feeling a little shaky? Wanna lean on me?”

“I feel like a heel, that’s what I feel! I didn’t want to act like a bully.”

Tony grinned as he shook Gabe. “You weren’t, buddy! You were defending us. Come on. We’ll get our stuff and get outa this chicken joint. Then I’ll buy you a drink.” Tony saw Gabe’s startled face. “Of milk, bambino. Of milk.” He slapped Gabe on the back and led him away.

 

“Hey, Solentino, wait up a minute. I want to talk.”

Tony turned and watched as the short, pudgy, and balding man hurried toward him. The cigar he was chewing on was almost as big as he was.

“What’s burning, besides your shoes, mister? I’m late for a poker game.”

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” The man looked important in his expensive suit and intense with his penetrating dark eyes.

“Can’t say that I do.”

“I’m Jack Broney.”

“So?”

“My brother-in-law owns this nightclub.”

“The boss’s kin. I should be impressing you, right?”

“You already have. I’m a theatrical agent, too.”

“Already got one.”

“But he can’t get you to Hollywood.”

Tony frowned. This guy had just said the magic word.

“And you can?”

“Yes. You’ve got a wonderful stage presence. I think I can make a leading man out of you.”

“I work with a partner.”

“He’s not leading man material. I’m an agent, not a miracle worker.”

“We’re comics.”

“I know. I think a new comic duo would sell out there, too. I just didn’t know if you’d consider a dramatic acting career first.”

“I don’t know nothing about acting.”

“You might be a natural. Besides, there are acting classes you could take. I think the babes would go for you.”

“They already do.”

Broney grinned slyly. “I figured as much. Well, would you consider my offer?”

“It’s Gabe and me together, all the way.”

“I admire your loyalty, but….”

“All the way.”

“Just testing the waters. I’d like to sit down and talk to you.”

“Whatever the kid says is fine with me.”

“But….”

“He’s the businessman, not me. I trust him. He sees I get my cut and lets me sing once in awhile.”

“But….”

“You can tell him, though, that I like the Hollywood idea. I always wanted to make movies.”

“But don’t you want to know about terms?”

“You can’t take us anywhere, but up. What’s wrong with those terms?”

“But, what if you get the raw end of the deal and it makes you mad?”

“Then I don’t show. The kid knows that. And if I’m forced…. Well, let me put it this way. You don’t want to be around me if I’m forced. Gabe knows that, too.”

“He knows you that well?”

“We’ve been through some pretty rocky times together. Yeah, he knows me that well. And I know him. We’re buddies. Ain’t nobody can blast us apart. We’re the only ones who can do that, and that ain’t gonna happen for a long, long time. Understand?”

“You don’t have to prove anything to me. I’m on your side, or at least I want to be.”

“Talk to the kid. He’s probably still in the dressing room. I gotta go now. There’s a hot pair of queens waiting for me.”

As Tony sauntered away, Broney wondered if Tony was still talking about a card game.

 

So this was Hollywood! Tony Solentino stood in the shadows near the entrance to the hotel where he and Gabe were staying. The Hilton, it wasn’t. But Tony didn’t care about that. It was located in Hollywood, and that’s all that mattered to Tony. He turned his raincoat’s collar against the chill of the cold winter rain and watched a palm tree gently shake silver droplets from her lovely fronds. A blizzard raged back East, but here in southern California, the weather was temperate. How their wives would love this climate if all worked out for Solentino and Bryson.

The long awaited break had come at last for them on the nightclub circuit and then almost miraculously here they were in Hollywood. Gabe and Jack Broney had come to terms, and Tony endorsed whatever Gabe decided. Tomorrow would be a screen test for them, and each had reacted differently to the awesome prospect that would affect their futures so much. Gabe was in the hotel room now, polishing on the words of their routine. Tony couldn’t budge Gabe away from the work, so Tony had gone out to see the City of Dreams by himself.

But, try as he might, Tony couldn’t find Hollywood. It was merely an address in the sprawling metropolis of Los Angeles. A taxi ride had finished his tour and deposited him back at his hotel.

Such a town, this Hollywood! Here, Tony would be contended to stay. All he wanted to do, all he’d ever wanted to do, was sing and make movies. Now, it looked like his dreams were going to come true. And it was all Gabe’s doing. But he knew Gabe would give credit to Tony for Gabe’s success, too. Both were right. Neither one would’ve ever gotten this far by himself.

Tony entered the cheap hotel room he shared with Gabe and hung his wet raincoat on a nail. Lights blazed all over the room, but Gabe was asleep in his bed. He lay under the covers with his back to the door. He’d gone to sleep working, though. Tony could see the pencil still held in Gabe’s hand.

Tony shook Gabe’s shoulder. “Come on, kid. Wake up.”

Gabe moaned in his sleep and moved away from Tony’s hand. Tony took the pencil out of Gabe’s fingers and picked up the littered papers on the single bed. Then he pulled the loosened covers up and tucked them under Gabe’s chin. “Don’t want you getting a cold now,” Tony mumbled. Gabe didn’t stir. Tony grinned and patted him on the shoulder. “Sleep on, Repunzel.”

Whistling softly under his breath, Tony started getting ready for bed. He hung up his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Then he opened the dresser drawer for his pajamas. Too late, he remembered the loud squeak the drawer emitted.

“Tony, is that you?”

Tony grinned through his cigarette smoke. “Nah. It’s your fairy godmother. Grant me three wishes, and I’ll let you keep your magic wand.”

“Do you like me, Tony?”

Gabe could ask the craziest things. “Nah. I hate your guts.”

“I like you, Tony.”

Tony frowned and looked toward the rumpled bed. Gabe still lay with his back to the room. “What’s wrong, buddy? Didn’t Phyllis call?”

“Yeah, she called.”

“Is everything okay with her and the boys?”

Gabe shifted his frame so he was looking at Tony. “Yeah, but I guess I’m worried about Alan. He’s teething now.”

“That can be pretty rough. Greg never had any trouble, but poor little Kay sure did. Angie hasn’t started yet.”

Gabe was quiet for long moments, and his face had an unaccustomed sadness on it. Something was really bothering him. “Will we always be partners?”

“I’ll fight the man who says any different!”

“We’ll always be buddies?”

“Forever!” He frowned again. “What’s really wrong, Gabe?”

Gabe rolled over and faced the wall. “This test tomorrow. We’re going to be great.”

“So?”

“I gotta feeling, Tony,” he said with a muffled voice. “We’re going to make it in show business. We’re going to make it big.”

“What the hell’s wrong with that?!”

“But it’ll split us up.” Gabe glanced over his shoulder at Tony. “We’ll change, and success will split us up.”

Tony looked away and could not answer. Maybe he was just as excited and scared of the future as Gabe was.

 

Despite their feelings of inadequacy, they did great on their screen test. They reported for their first picture, and a marathon of acting work started. Their first love remained in nightclubs, though, where they used no script and relied on the inventiveness of each other. They brought their wives to California, built homes, and became rising motion picture stars. Life was finally settling down into the fairy tale they’d dreamed about. And they were together. What more could they want?

 

Gabe’s eye caught the frantic hand signaling of the assistant director, and he wove through the jumble of TV cameras and lights.

“What’s up, Bruce?”

The face of the assistant director was pinched with strain. “Where’s your partner?”

Gabe looked around. “He was here a minute ago. You don’t need us yet, do you?”

“No, but I want everybody ready to go.”

Gabe grinned. “Relax. The rehearsal’s going great.”

“A beauty pageant from Hawaii!” Bruce muttered. “Whoever heard of such a thing for mainland television?”

“It’s a great idea. The folks back in the States will love seeing what our newest state looks like. And it gave us a chance to see the Islands firsthand. It’s the first real honeymoon me and my wife’s ever had.”

“Well, round up Tony, will you? We’ll need you two in about fifteen minutes.”

“Oh, here you are,” Gabe said five minutes later as he stepped out onto a balcony.

Tony thoughtfully puffed on a cigarette as he leaned on a banister overlooking the beach. “Just look at all that water. Did you ever see anything so purty in all your life?”

Gabe glanced toward the Pacific. “You’ve seen an ocean before.”

“But nothing like this one. It’s clean and fresh and the sun shines on it so bright.”

Gabe was quiet for a long moment while he studied Tony’s melancholy face. “We’re on soon.”

Tony squinted into the sun. “I’ll be there.”

“Tony, I, Phyllis and I, we’re both sorry about the divorce. If you ever need any help, we’ll be there.”

Tony smirked. “I’ll need help, buddy.”

“You’ll get through this, Tony.”

Tony nodded, but wouldn’t look up. Background sounds swirled around him and Gabe; but they were in a vacuum of their own, making them complete together.

“Anytime, Tony. Anything I can do,” Gabe said softly.

“I know,” Tony said, equally as softly. “That’s one thing I can count on.”

Gabe wanted the moment of closeness to last forever, but he also wanted Tony to stop hurting. They had to move on. “Do you know where Helen is?”

“Nah. She just left. I guess eight years of taking care of kids by herself and waiting for me to come home got her down. She’s never liked to travel with me, and this trip to Hawaii was just one too many for her to live through alone.”

“I’m sorry, Tony. Maybe I shouldn’t have insisted we come out here. It was a great opportunity for us.”

“Aw, it wasn’t your fault. It would’ve happened sooner or later, anyway.” He flicked his smoldering cigarette over the banister and watched it fizzle out on the sand below. “Besides, we’ve worked too hard to get this far in show business to start thumbing our noses at good jobs.” He sighed. “I’ll probably get custody of the kids, and I should. I deserve them. But with Carlo’s two daughters, that makes five children I’m responsible for. What’s a bachelor father gonna do with five kids?”

“Maybe we could put them with my two boys and start our own country.”

Tony smiled thinly.

“Hey! I liked that. It looked better than that old scowl,” Gabe said. “You haven’t really smiled for a long time now.”

“It felt pretty good, too.” Tony straightened. “Where do we work?”

As they walked toward the cameras, they passed the line-up of girls contending for the title of Paradise Princess.

Suddenly, Tony stopped and stared.

“What’s wrong?” Gabe asked.

“That girl….”

“What girl?”

“That girl over there. The blonde in the light blue formal. See her?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s the girl. That’s the one I’m going to marry.”

“Huh? You can’t be serious. You can’t marry her.”

“As soon as my divorce comes through, I can.” Tony started toward her.

Gabe followed Tony. “But you don’t even know her!”

“Details,” Tony muttered. He grinned down at the blonde girl in the blue formal. “Hello, there, Beautiful. I’m Tony Solentino. I know you’re impressed as hell to be meeting me, so what’s your name?”

The girl’s blue eyes swept up, and she looked at Tony puzzled.

“Look, don’t play dumb with me. I’m one of the entertainers with the show. It doesn’t take a blind man to see why you’re here. You’re a real knockout.”

Gabe saw the girl’s eyes crackle with anger. “Come on, Tony. Let’s get outa here. The young lady isn’t interested.”

But Tony didn’t listen. He smiled lazily. “Sure, she is, aren’t you, honey? Maybe you’ve seen me in the movies. Me and my partner here are big stars.”

The girl’s eyes brightened, and she looked around Tony. “Then you’re Gabe Bryson. May I have your autograph, Mr. Bryson? I think you’re one of the greatest comics on the screen.”

Gabe grinned. “Sure. But I don’t have any paper with me.”

“All right, girls!” someone called. “You’re on! Solentino! Bryson! You, too!”

“Oh! My autograph!”

“I’ll send it to you,” Gabe said as the blue-eyed girl hurried away.

She looked back with a smile. “Will you make it out to Audrey Adeley, please?” And then she disappeared in a sea of pastel formals.

“What’s so special about you?” Tony grumbled.

Gabe preened. “She can’t resist a beautiful face.”

“Your face would crack steel!”

“She sees my inner beauty, then.”

Tony gave him a hard stare, but his eyes had a twinkle to them. Gabe was trying to charm Tony out of his doldrums. If anybody could, it was Gabe. Tony was sometimes unapproachable, but he was a fan of Gabe’s humor. Gabe realized this power he had over Tony and used it because he so wanted to be Tony’s friend. Gabe had seen that while Tony had a lot of acquaintances, he didn’t have close friends. Nor did Tony go out of his way to cultivate friendships. It still surprised Gabe when Tony displayed signs of loyalty to him. Gabe, who craved companionship, didn’t quite trust Tony’s love, but hungered for it anyway.

“All right, girls!” the director yelled. “Line up in back! Bryson and Solentino, in front! Now, let’s go through the production number. 

As Tony and Gabe sang, the beauty contestants performed a simple dance number behind them. The blonde named Audrey Adeley caught Gabe’s eye several times and smiled nicely at him.

“She seems to think you’re the greatest thing in pants!” Tony declared during a break.

Gabe stopped moping his face with the thick towel. “Huh?”

“That girl. Audrey. She’s got the hots for you.”

Gabe threw the towel down. “Oh, she does not! You just think that ‘cause she turned you down. If you’d been a little nicer to her, she wouldn’t be treating you like poison now.”

“Hell, girls like to be treated that way!”

“Not all girls! Not the kind you want to marry. That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it? Instant love? Instant marriage? Maybe you fell at first sight, but she sure didn’t. Leave her alone. And don’t go around saying something about her that just isn’t so. She smiled at me because she’s a fan, and I wasn’t offensive to her.”

“Meaning I was?!”

“Meaning you was! Were. Oh, I’m gonna get some coffee,” Gabe muttered and walked away. “You better get some, too.”

 

Early the next morning, Gabe found Tony in the dining room eating breakfast.

“Where were you last night? Phyllis and I were worried.”

Tony smiled wisely as he sipped his coffee. “I was out with a little hip-swinging Hawaiian gal making whoopee. Any objections?”

“Yeah, but I don’t think you’d listen.”

Tony wiped his mouth on the napkin and stood. “This is the life, little buddy. Bachelor days are fun.”

Gabe watched him leave. “I bet.”

 

Later that morning, someone knocked on Audrey’s door. When Audrey answered, a silver tray with a folded paper on it was thrust into her face. She unfolded the paper and saw it was the autograph from Gabe Bryson.

“Oh, thank you!” She started to lay a quarter on the tray.

“I don’t accept any tip less than a dollar.”

Surprised, Audrey looked up into the grinning face of the bellboy. It was Gabe Bryson.

“Oh, Mr. Bryson! You didn’t have to bring this personally, but I’m thrilled that you did.”

“I wanted to make sure you got it. Those are selling for five dollars apiece on the black market.”

“You’re kidding!”

He swept off his red cap and touched his crew cut. “Of course.”

Audrey smiled. “Come on in.” She studied the paper he’d given her. “I’m surprised your brash partner didn’t sign it, too. Then it’d probably be worth a hundred dollars, according to him.”

“Tony didn’t mean anything by what he said yesterday afternoon. He was just trying to make an impression.”

Her blue eyes rolled. “He needn’t worry. He make quite an impression on me!”

“A favorable one, I hope. Okay, I know he didn’t. But you gotta understand him. He’s not really the way he acted yesterday. He’s edgy, and when he’s that way, he’s not very nice. Look, I know this is a lot to ask, but I’d consider it a favor if you’d go out with Tony.”

“Go out with him?! What are you? His social director?”

“No. Just his friend. Look. He’s pretty blue right now. His wife’s left him and….”

“I know all about that. I read the newspapers, too. And I don’t want in the middle of this mess.”

“Look. He’s blue. He’s lonely. He’s never been in Hawaii before, so he doesn’t know anybody. He feels like a fifth wheel with me and my wife, and we feel bad if he has to sit in a hotel room by himself. I know he came on a little strong yesterday, but he’s a nice guy when you get to know him. He’s needing some company right now. What do you say? Will you give him another chance?”

“He must be something special if you’re going to bat for him this way.” She smiled. “Okay. I’ll think about it.”

He smiled back. “Thanks.”

That afternoon at rehearsals, Tony was still unapproachable.

“Phyllis called your room to see if you wanted to come down for lunch. Where were you?”

“Out,” Tony snapped.

“Look, are you mad at me? Hmm?”

Tony looked down. Finally, he shook his head.

“I know it’s rough, Tony. Maybe I can help. Do you want to talk about it?”

Tony shook his head again. “I can’t.”

Gabe sighed. Like so many times, Tony was closing himself inside a blanket of silence. All Gabe could do was wait for the mood to pass, for Tony wouldn’t confide in him or anybody else.

Tony had seen the hurt look in Gabe’s eyes. “Look, kid, it isn’t you. I appreciate your concern, but I just, can’t.”

“I know,” Gabe said softly. He couldn’t help, but then he saw someone that might. He punched Tony. “There’s that pretty girl again.”

“I see her,” Tony grumbled.

“Well, go on. Talk to her.”

“I’m not getting burned again.”

Audrey spotted Gabe and approached. Tony turned away.

“I want to thank you again for your autograph, Mr. Bryson.”

Gabe grinned as he took her hand. “My pleasure.”

She turned her smile toward Tony. Her mouth quivered with uncertainty before she spoke. “May I have your autograph, too, Mr. Solentino?”

Tony mumbled something, and Gabe punched him in the ribs. “I don’t know why you’d want my autograph,” he said more clearly.

“You’re a good singer, Mr. Solentino. I think you’re going to be famous someday. Then, I can boast that I knew you once, even if you were a little brash and conceited,” she finished softly.

Tony looked up and his eyes were humble. “I’m sorry about the way I acted yesterday. How can I make up for it?”

Her smile was fresh and tender. “By taking me to dinner. And, oh, yes! By giving me your autograph.”

Tony dug in his pockets. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t seem to have any paper with me, either.”

“I do. Over here in my purse. Let’s go find it.” She held out her hand. “Come on.”

Gabe pushed Tony toward her. “Go on, Stupid!”

Tony’s eyes were furious, then mellowed under the soft glow of Audrey’s smile. They walked off together.

Suddenly the director called for the rehearsal to begin. Tony and Audrey scurried to find their places for the production number. The autograph was forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

The night of the final judging was a romantic evening full of warm breezes and the gentle music of distant Hawaiian guitars. Audrey looked wholesome and cuddly in her sea-blue formal. Her blonde hair was swept up to better reveal the pearl earrings that Tony had given her for good luck. She was nervous and stole apprehensive glances at Tony who winked his self-assurance at her. Tony beamed at her with pride. Audrey might feel frightened, but she was turning a very confident face to the audience. Her reading of Lady Macbeth’s speech was most moving, and Tony realized that Audrey was a talented actress.

Audrey was among the five semi-finalists. Then, the crown hung between her and a pretty, almond-eyed beauty from Oahu. The other girl won, and Audrey was first runner-up.

“Cheer up!” Tony advised afterwards. “If you’d won, I couldn’t have gotten a date with you for a whole year. But, as far as I’m concerned, you’ll always be a beauty queen to me.”

Audrey laughed lightly. “Do you think he means that, Phyllis?”

Phyllis glanced at Tony’s shining face. “I think you can believe him.”

Gabe smiled down at Audrey. “We all think you’re pretty special.”

Audrey blinked back her happy tears. “You’ve all been so nice to me this week,” she said. “Would you be my guests at my parents’ home this weekend?”

‘Home’ turned out to be a pineapple plantation.

“You never told me your father was a millionaire!” Tony shouted as he held on tightly to the windshield of the jeep that was bouncing along a rocky mountain path.

“You didn’t ask!” Audrey yelled back. The jeep slowed, and Audrey kicked it into a lower gear.

“Are you sure you can drive this thing?” Tony asked as he glanced at the sharp drop at the edge of the road. His face paled as the jeep spun on loose gravel.

Audrey grinned. “Of course, I can! I’ve been driving these roads since I was twelve.” She seemed perfectly at home in her khaki jodhpurs and bush jacket and with the wind blowing loosened strands of her blonde hair about her face. “Not worried, are you?” she asked with a quick grin.

“Oh, no, not me,” Tony mumbled. “I’m just as contended as if I was in my mother’s arms. Who knows about your other passengers, though.”

Audrey glanced over her shoulder. “How are you two doing back there?”

Gabe and Phyllis huddled together in the backseat. Phyllis’ face was buried against Gabe’s chest and a fluttering pink scarf hid her face. Gabe batted his eyes against the wind and waved to Audrey.

“Here! You keep your eye on the road. They can take care of themselves.”

Audrey laughed at Tony and whipped the jeep sharply off the road. Tony gasped and prepared to plunge down the face of the mountain.

“All out!” Audrey announced gaily and skipped toward the edge of the cliff.

“Hey!” Tony called out. “Watch out!”

“Come on, ‘fraidy cat! Come look at his magnificent view!”

Tony crawled out of the jeep, but did not let loose of his death-grip on the windshield. In time, he hoped that his rubbery legs would turn back into usable sinews and bones so he could move freely again.

“Where was it we found that girl?” Gabe muttered to Tony as they helped a rickety Phyllis out of the jeep. “She seemed so nice and quiet back at the pageant.”

“You know, I bet if I took her back to Indianapolis, I could enter her in the ‘500.’ And she’d win! I ain’t never, and I mean, ain’t never, seen driving like that!”

“Come on, Tony,” Audrey called. “This is my favorite view. You can just see the ocean in the distance.”

As Tony cautiously approached the edge of the cliff, he knew he wasn’t going to enjoy that view half as much as Audrey wanted him to. All he was going to be thinking about was that inevitable ride back down the mountain.

 

Early the next morning, Tony was enjoying a cup of coffee when Gabe wandered onto the veranda.

“Hey, where’s Phyllis? We’re going horseback riding pretty soon with Audrey.”

Gabe piled into a patio chair beside Tony. “Oh, no! Don’t tell me you’re going to change into the All-American sportsman!”

“Got to,” Tony answered as he sipped the hot coffee. “If I ever want to keep up with my girl, that is.”

“Is she your girl, Tony?”

Tony grinned like a schoolboy with his first crush. “I hope so.” He shoved a cup toward Gabe. “Hurry up and grab some breakfast. The horses are eager to be off.”

“We’re canceling out today. Phyllis doesn’t feel too well.”

“Gee, that’s too bad. Nothing serious, I hope.”

“Depends on how you look at it,” Gabe answered with a cryptic smile. “She’s just a little sick.”

“Come along, anyway. Phyllis won’t mind.”

“I know she wouldn’t, but I want to stay with her today.” He grinned shyly. “We think she’s a little pregnant.”

“Pregnant!” Tony rocked in his chair. “Hey! Wow! Hey, buddy!” He slapped Gabe on the back. “A new bambino! Wow!”

Gabe grinned. “I’d appreciate it if you showed a little more enthusiasm about our new addition.”

“Wow! What an advertisement for Hawaii this could be! Bring your wife to Hawaii and let the soft, tropical nights help you make a baby.”

“Now, wait a minute! I’m not going to commercialize on my daughter’s birth.”

“So, it’s gonna be a girl this time, eh?”

“You bet! You can’t have all the luck. You with your two daughters and two nieces.”

Tony beamed. “Yeah, and I’m sure missing the little scoots. I wonder how Audrey would like to be their stepmother?”

Unseen by Tony, Audrey was striding toward him across the yard. When she heard her name, she stopped.

“Why don’t you ask her?”

“Aw, I can’t expect a young girl like her to want to come into my home and take over the raising of five kids.” Tony mused a moment. “I wonder if she’d be willing to do it?”

Audrey raised her eyebrows to Gabe and shook her head in the affirmative.

“I have a feeling she just might. Why don’t you ask her when you’re out riding today?”

Audrey winked at Gabe and tiptoed away before Tony discovered that she was present.

“You know, buddy, I’ll do just that. Yes, sir! I’ll just do that.”

 

But Tony didn’t, leaving Audrey and Gabe both frustrated. When Gabe passed Audrey that afternoon in the hall, he raised his eyebrows at her; but she simply shrugged and shook her head. Gabe didn’t get it. Tony loved the girl, Gabe was almost certain of it. What was holding Tony back?

 

“I call it Waikiki Surprise,” Audrey explained as she placed the steaming casserole dish before her guests that evening. “It’s just hunks of roast chicken and sweet potatoes baked together. And pineapple, of course.”

“Whatever made you think of adding pineapple?” Tony asked. “Now, I know how come your old man’s so rich. His kid’s in the kitchen developing recipes for pineapple. If you ever want a job promoting my pictures, honey, you just say word and you’ll get the job.”

“Be quiet and eat your Waikiki Surprise,” she ordered as she dished some of the mixture onto his plate.

He stared at the sweet potatoes, chicken, and pineapple. Like some men, he didn’t like casseroles, but he wasn’t about to let Audrey know that. “After the build-up she gave this stuff, it better be good. Isn’t that what you say, Phyllis?”

“It is good, Tony,” Phyllis answered. “Just take a bite of it.”

Tony chewed and swallowed, then beamed. “Delicious! It’s delicious! How about this girl, Gabe? She can cook like a chef, she’s a brilliant actress, and she’s hell on wheels in jeep or on a horse. Ain’t there nothing you can’t do, girl?”

“Yes,” Audrey answered. “I can’t get you to ask me to marry you.”

Tony choked, and Gabe pounded him on the back. Tony made some hoarse noises and gestured wildly, and Gabe handed him a glass of water.

Gabe smiled. “He said ‘yes,’ Audrey.”

Tony wiped away a couple of tears. “I said ‘water!’”

“See, Gabe?” Audrey said. “He won’t ask me.”

“Then we’ll do it the democratic way. We’ll take a vote on it. Should Tony and Audrey get married? Aye or nay? Phyllis?”

“Aye!”

“Audrey? Oh, I already know how you vote. And I say ‘aye.’ That’s three votes in favor, Tony. You’re outvoted. I guess you’ll just have to marry the girl.”

Tony drained the glass of water, then set it aside. “Let’s make it four votes in favor.”

There was an excited hubbub, and then Audrey asked, “Oh, Tony, do you mean it?”

“Sure do.”

The hubbub started again as Gabe and Phyllis congratulated Audrey and Tony.

“There’s just one thing, Audrey,” Tony said.

The noise quieted.

“Yes?”

“Now that we’re officially engaged and will probably spend many happy years together, there’s one thing I gotta tell you.” 

“Yes?” Audrey said slowly.

“Don’t ever take me on a wild jeep ride again! You’re the greatest driver in the world, but my wife has to be a little quieter.”

She smiled demurely, then winked slyly at Gabe. 

 

Months passed before they could marry. Audrey was a senior at the University of Hawaii and wanted to graduate from there. In the meantime, Tony pined away for her in L.A. and waited for his divorce to become final. When he gained his freedom, Tony packed Gabe and Phyllis aboard a plane and flew to Hawaii to claim his bride. Audrey graduated from college on a Friday afternoon and married Tony Solentino the next day. 

Audrey finally got Tony’s autograph. It was on her marriage license, right beside her name.

 

A year later, when Gabe and Tony were nearing the top of the comedy world in Hollywood, Audrey presented Tony with their firstborn child. But not without a little worry for Tony, Gabe, and Phyllis. And the whole ordeal was photographed and published in a magazine. 

It had all started as a publicity gimmick. The photographer was to follow Tony as the glittering new star and concerned husband joyfully took his pregnant wife to the hospital for delivery. The first shot showed Tony in shirtsleeves as he grinned at the photographer and held the car door open for Audrey. The second showed Tony intently filling out forms at the admittance desk. Audrey was nowhere in sight. A nurse had already whisked her away. The third showed Tony grinning as he chose a plush toy duck from the gift shop. 

Then the tempo of the pictures and Tony’s attitude changed.

In the fourth picture, a nurse was telling Tony that Audrey was having trouble and that delivery would be delayed indefinitely. In the fifth, Tony was huddled over a payphone. His arm braced against the wall hid his worried face, but not his clinched fist. The next snap was taken behind Tony’s right shoulder. His face was partially visible as he watched his friends coming to be with him. Phyllis Bryson, her hands held out in sympathy toward Tony, was nearing him. Behind her, just coming through the door, was Gabe. He wore a gabardine topcoat over his sweatshirt and jeans, and he carried Tony’s sweater slung over his arm.

The next was a large print of the three of them sitting on a settee. Tony leaned forward with his hands clinched. Phyllis’ hands were twined in his, and her dark head was just touching his curly hair. They huddled together and stared dully ahead. Gabe sprawled on Tony’s left. He seemed to occupy half of the sitting space. One long arm rested behind Tony’s back along the top of the settee. His left ankle crossed his right leg at the kneecap. On his lap perched the plush toy duck.

Another shot showed Gabe asleep, curled up on the short, uncomfortable settee. He’d thrown one arm across his eyes, and the other broad hand dangled limply toward the floor. Tony’s sweater was draped across him. Behind him, Tony and Phyllis stood staring out the window.

A wide-angled grab shot caught Gabe, now awake, with his long legs thrown over the top of the settee and his head practically on the floor. He was staring down the beak of the duck and seemed to be having quite a conversation with it. In the center of the picture, Tony leaned heavily on the windowsill as he continued to stare outside. On the far right, Phyllis sipped coffee and talked to an unidentified acquaintance.

A close-up of Gabe and Tony at the window pictured nothing but the backs of their heads and Gabe’s hand grasping Tony’s shoulder. But it was a study in noble eloquence and silent strength, and it became a standard illustration of sympathy.

Gabe’s sweatshirt sleeves were shoved up to his elbows as Gabe slouched with his arms across his stomach. Phyllis stood beside him as they leaned against the wall. They were watching Tony as he sat, dejected and alone, on the settee.

Phyllis joined Tony on the settee, and Gabe decided to entertain them. The next shot showed Gabe mugging as he stood before them, and Tony and Phyllis laughing at him. After long hours under constant strain, they welcomed Gabe’s tension-breaking routine.

A scant moment later, Audrey’s doctor appeared. A shot from behind the doctor’s back bared three anxious faces to the camera. Tony was in the middle, Gabe and Phyllis stood on either side with their sympathetic hands on his arms. The doctor had their total attention.

Another moment brought broad smiles from the three as the doctor announced mother and daughter were both doing fine.

The last shot showed the three in front of the nursery window. Phyllis and Tony smiled happily as they watched Baby Solentino sleeping. Off to the side, unnoticed by them, Gabe and the plush toy duck mugged outrageously at the babies.

And, so, Lainie Solentino was born. Tony and Audrey got a daughter, and one happy photographer won an award for his moving chronicle of a touching human experience.

 

But Tony and Audrey were different types of people. Tony was easygoing while Audrey always wanted to be on the move. Tony was content with having only a few select people around him, but Audrey was like Gabe. She felt happiest in a crowd. And Tony was fourteen years older than Audrey. Whatever problems they had with their marriage, though, they kept to themselves. Generally.

One evening six months later, Gabe answered the front door of his home to find Tony standing there with a sullen look on his face. A couple of suits hung over his arm, and his golf clubs rested on his other shoulder.

“Can I stay here awhile?”

“Ah, yeah. Sure,” Gabe answered, mystified. “What’s….”

Tony pushed past him. “The guest room okay?”

“Yeah. Ah, let me help you.”

“No need,” Tony said as he started up the stairs. “I know the way. I’ll get my suitcase later. I‘m gonna hit the shower.”

Phyllis entered just as Tony disappeared into the guestroom. “Who was that? Tony?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s he doing here?”

Gabe shrugged. “I guess he’s come to visit us for awhile.”

“But, why? Did he and Audrey have a fight?” 

Gabe shrugged again. “Who knows? Ten to one, Audrey doesn’t know, either. At least he came to us instead of disappearing completely.”

“I’d better phone Audrey to let her know where he is. Even if they fought, she’ll be worried about him.”

“While you’re at it, try to find out what’s wrong between them. Not that I’m nosey. We don’t want to say anything that’ll make him any madder.”

“Was he angry? Could you really tell?”

“No,” Gabe answered sullenly. “Sometimes, I wish he’d get mad and really blow up.”

“Whatever for?”

“So I’d know what was bothering him. Sometimes, down at work, I can tell something’s eating at him, but he never complains about anything. Just walks around like the Great Stone Lip.”

The phone started ringing. “I expect that’s Audrey now, Gabe. Why don’t you go on up and talk to Tony?”

“He knows where I am. I’m not butting in. Maybe he’ll talk to you, though. You’re pretty special to him.”

“So are you, Gabe,” Phyllis said as she picked up the phone.

“Sometimes, I wonder,” Gabe grumbled, almost to himself. 

“Gabe! Hush!” Phyllis cautioned as she held her hand over the receiver. “Hello? Yes, he is, Audrey. No, we don’t know. He hasn’t said a word.”

And Tony continued not to say a word. He stayed with the Brysons for over a week. Sometimes, he took his car to work and came home late. Other times, he rode with Gabe. But on those trips, he was his normal quiet self. Gabe, however, under the strain of cold war, cackled incessantly until he abruptly stopped. Fans of America’s leading comedy team would have been shocked at the silence emitting from the yellow convertible surging down Wiltshire Boulevard.

 

Phyllis met Gabe at the front door and kissed him. “You look tired, sweetheart.”

He managed a grin. “I wish I could look half as good as you do. And you took care of three sons today.” He was quiet as he held her in his arms. “You sure do look good to me, Mother. Real good.”

She snuggled against his chest. “Tell me more. I love to hear it.”

“You’re the most perfect, the most wonderful….”

She looked up and grinned. “Now, you’re teasing.”

“No, I’m not,” he said softly. “And if I ever forget to tell you how much you mean to me, just belt me. But don’t leave me.”

“Tony’s trouble is really bothering you, isn’t it?”

Gabe nodded. “This thing between him and Audrey better work itself out soon, or I’ll get ulcers. Has he said anything to you?”

“No much. Just that he and Audrey have irreconcilable differences.”

Gabe pulled out of her arms. “Good Lord! That’s grounds for divorce in California. I hope that doesn’t happen to them. They love each other.”

“It happens, sweetheart,” she said gently, “even to people who do love each other.”

He turned quickly and hugged her. “Don’t ever leave me, honey. I couldn’t stand to lose you, for any reason.”

“I won’t, Gabe.”

He pulled his head up so he could look down into her face and smile knowingly at her. “I’ve even gotten your fiftieth anniversary present picked out.”

“What is it?”

He raised his eyebrows in a sly, secretive manner. “You’ll just have to wait to find out.”

“Oh, you!” She playfully slapped at him and then fell against his shoulder. “I don’t have to wait forty years. Every day is special with you, darling.” She held him for several moments, then smiled up at him. “Why don’t you go shower? That’ll make you feel better.” They walked arm-in-arm toward the stairs. “What were doing so long, anyway? Working on a script?”

“Yeah. It needed some changes.”

“I wondered. Tony came home long ago.”

“He’s here? Where?”

“In the den. He’s been talking on the phone for over an hour.”

“To her?”

Phyllis nodded.

“Well, at least that’s an improvement. He’s talking to someone. Have you kept the boys outa his road? He probably doesn’t want to be reminded of kids right now.”

“It’s easy as long as he’s in the den. They’re not allowed in there.”

“So, he’s here. I wondered where he’d gone.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, we were filming, I got to clowning around during a break, and I guess he didn’t like it. When I looked up, he just wasn’t there anymore. Someone said Tony had picked up his golf clubs and left.”

She patted his arm. “Why don’t you go get that shower now? Things will look better after that.”

As Gabe passed the den, he peeked in the door. Tony was sprawled in Gabe’s specially built chair behind the desk. He was still talking on the phone.

“I swear it’s as quiet as a tomb in here, honey. You can’t even hear the boys playing.”

Gabe closed the door and grinned. Honey, Tony had called Audrey. It sounded promising.

 

One evening, Phyllis sat rocking baby Barry in the living room and listened while Gabe read a fairy tale to Alan and Todd as they huddled, wide-eyed, on his lap.

“Well, if this ain’t a picture of domesticity.”

The Brysons looked at Tony’s happy face, and his contented smile seemed strange after so many solemn days.

“Leaving us?” Gabe asked, nodding at the suitcase and golf clubs in Tony’s hands.

“Yeah,” Tony answered. “Think it’s about time I was heading on home.” He smiled as though he knew a secret. “Audrey’s changed her mind about trying for a movie contract.” It was the first and only hint the Brysons ever had of the Solentinos’ problem. “Phyllis, I want to thank you for taking me in this week.”

“Anytime, Tony. You know you’re always more than welcome here.”

Tony left then, just as mysteriously as he’d arrived. Gabe and Phyllis glanced at each other, but neither could enlighten the other about Tony’s unpredictable visit.

A week later, though, the Brysons read some exciting news in the paper. A new Solentino baby was expected.

 

“Is it too noisy in here for you, Tony?” Audrey asked as she stood near the easy chair where her husband slumped. “Is Jerilyn’s crying bothering you? I can take her upstairs.”

Tony put up his hand and shook his head.

“I think she’s cutting another tooth. If she isn’t any better by morning, I’ll take her to the doctor’s.” Audrey sat on the arm of his chair and studied her husband. “What’s wrong, Tony?”

He looked surprised, as if he’d just realized she was with him. “Nothing.” Then he grinned and pulled her toward him. “Got a kiss for the old man?”

She smiled. “Sure.” She snuggled against him, and they sat quietly for a moment. “Tony, is something wrong down at work?”

“Hmm?”

“Please, honey, I want to know if you’re unhappy. Before Jerilyn was born, you promised to confide in me more. Remember?”

Tony shifted. “Yeah, I remember.” The romantic moment was over. “But I don’t like to bring my business problems home. Here, I just want to enjoy my family. Jerilyn can wail her head off for all I care. I don’t mean that the way it sounds. I just meant she doesn’t bother me. After all the loudmouthed yelling I’ve heard already today, Jerilyn’s screams are merely the echoes of the angels singing.”

“Then you are having trouble with Gabe.”

Tony scowled. “Patience would have trouble with Gabe.”

“Honey, there’s been something I’ve been wanting to tell you. I’ve seen your latest picture five times and….”

“Now, that’s what I call loyalty! You always were Gabe’s number one fan.”

“I may like Gabe as a performer, but you’re my husband and I love you. And I don’t like what he’s doing to you. He’s shutting you out of the spotlight. It was so obvious in this last film.”

Tony pushed past her hand and sat forward.

“You can’t get away from the truth that easily, Tony. Gabe’s walking all over you.”

“Maybe so, but if it hadn’t been for him, I’d still be selling cars back in Indianapolis. I owe my acting career to him.”

“True, but you also brought your talent into the partnership. You gave it its heart. That accounts for part of the team’s success. And now Gabe’s taking advantage of you. I can see how he’s using you, and it kills any good feelings I ever had for him. Talk it over with him. He may not realize what he’s doing. It’s important to both of you”

“He’s a little schmuck,” Tony muttered.

“That’s what I mean. I know you don’t want to quarrel with him. I know you’ve relied on each other for years. But you have to feel good about yourself, too.”

“I’m scared. I don’t know if I could make it on my own. But I’m getting tired of being passed over, too.” 

“That’s why you have to confront him. Try to make him understand how cramped he’s making you feel. If he won’t let you be more of an equal before the cameras, then….” She paused. “—then get away from him completely.” 

Tony scowled and his face set into hard lines, but he didn’t answer.

 

Gabe was hunched over his desk, working intently on some papers, when Phyllis wandered into the den. She seemed reoccupied with the newspaper she was holding.

“Gabe, have you read the morning paper?”

“Nah,” he mumbled without looking up. “Been too busy. What’s new? Some hillbilly wipe his butt with a corncob?”

“It says here that Audrey Solentino had her baby last night. A boy. They named him Kyle. Remember when we thought Tony and Audrey might get a divorce? That was when Lainie was a baby, and she’ll go to kindergarten in the fall.” Phyllis laid the paper aside. “It says in the news article that Drew Andrews was with Tony all night. I wonder why Tony didn’t call us?”

“I guess he wanted his agent with him instead of his partner,” Gabe mumbled absently as he leafed through the stack of typed pages.

“I’ll never understand why Tony wanted to get a new agent. Why, Jack Broney’s been with you two for years.”

Gabe leaned back in his leather chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with his long fingers. He was tired, and now Phyllis had brought up a subject that obviously annoyed him. “Tony thought it’d be better for us to have separate agents.”

“But, why? Shouldn’t partners have the same agent?”

Gabe stared ahead. “I guess not.” His face showed his annoyance. “Hell, I don’t know why Tony wanted another agent! Maybe he’s tired of Jack, or….”

“Or?”

“Or, maybe he’s tired of me.”

“Gabe! Don’t say that! Tony’s your friend. You’ve been through so much together. But it’s paid off. You’re successful now.” She studied his grim features. “What makes you think something’s wrong? Has Tony said something?”

“Tony? Talk? Come on, Phyllis, you know him as well as I do. It’s more like something he hasn’t said. You know how quiet he is, how he won’t talk about anything that’s really important to him.” Gabe played with some of the papers as he stared absently at them. “Well, for some reason, he decided I wanted different agents. I don’t know how he got that idea.”

“Why don’t you talk it over with him?”

“How? If we’re not rehearsing, I’m busy on the script and he’s on the golf course. And now we’re starting a new picture in a few days.” He went back to his papers, then mumbled, “Besides, it’s not that important.”

 

Tony sauntered into the movie studio, leaned his golf clubs in a corner, and wandered over to where Gabe was talking to two technicians at once.

“No, dim the lights to…. Right there, George. Yeah, that’s it. Izzy, adjust that mike boom so it isn’t in my face.” He grinned savagely. “We don’t want to disappoint the fans, do we? They come to see me in the movies, not the mike.”

Tony thoughtfully pulled a cigarette out of a pack. “Hi. Ready for me, yet?”

Gabe whistled sharply for attention, and several members of the stage crew turned around. “Call back the bloodhounds! Boy Blue has returned to the fold!” His dark eyes snapped at Tony. “Hope we didn’t inconvenience you any by calling this rehearsal. I realize nine o’clock does come early these mornings. Should we have waited ‘til eleven?”

“Looks like you were getting along just fine without me. Besides, we’ve rehearsed this damned sketch until even the dumbest bore would yawn. If we ain’t careful, we’ll lose our…. What is it you’re always after? Oh, yeah. Our freshness and spontaneity.”

“Aren’t! How many times do I have to say ‘Don’t use ain’t!’”

Tony pointed a finger at Gabe and winked. “Don’t listen now, buddy, but you just said it.”

Gabe irritably slapped a paper down on the music podium. “You’re reaching pretty far down in a barrel of herring for your jokes today, aren’t you?”

“And for a comic, you ain’t got much of a sense of humor today. What’s wrong? You think you got some sort of monopoly on saying something funny?”

Gabe moved away. “All right! Let’s get cracking! The Poor Man’s Caruso is with us at long last. Let’s make the most of the few precious moments he spares us.”

Tony grabbed Gabe’s arm. “H-e-e-y! Hitting a little below the belt, ain’t you?”

Gabe gave him a condescending smile. “I’m not the ex-boxer, you are. That ‘ain’t’ my style.“ He shook off Tony’s hand. “Come on, let’s get this damned thing rehearsed while we‘re still young enough to care.”

“Look,” Tony said as they walked toward their rehearsal spot. “Don’t you think we could slack off a little? We don’t need this constant rehearsing. It’s getting so Audrey has to introduce me to the kids on weekends.”

“Very funny. Now, suppose you try to put that much humor into the act.”

“Look, about the sketch, I’ve been thinking….”

Gabe stopped. “You’ve been thinking?! Well, will wonders never cease?!”

“Would you let me finish? Please?” Tony asked with constrained politeness.

Gabe bowed in mock respect. “Speak, oh, great master.”

“I’d just like to be able to finish my song. Just once.”

“You get to finish.”

“But who hears it? You always start yelling and dancing. By the end of the song, the audience is laughing.”

“Don’t blame me for their opinion of your singing.”

“It’s not my singing! You’re upstaging me! They’re laughing at you!”

“I wonder why? Could it be because we’re comics?”

“A comic?! You call what you’re doing funny?! Interrupting my song? You’re more like a carny barker at a cheap sideshow.”

“That’s ‘cause I’m always working. Someone has to keep the act going. It’s all I can do to be funny on stage. There are times when I don’t feel funny at all, but I try to keep the show going.”

“And you come through with flying colors, don’t you? In Technicolor, even. What a triumph for a great actor such as yourself. What a trooper!”

Gabe mumbled something and turned away. “Oh, let’s get busy.”

 

“Come in,” Tony called as he lounged comfortably in his dressing room. When the door opened and Phyllis Bryson entered, Tony smiled and saluted her with his mixed drink. “Hello, there, princess. Wanna little drinky?”

“No, thank you, Tony. You know I don’t drink alcohol.”

“That’s what comes from being around a certain teetotaler I could mention. But why bring a sour note into the conversation?” He cleared off an armchair for her. “Be seated, my love. It’s always a pleasure to see the better half of the Bryson twosome. And you’re definitely the better half.”

Phyllis settled her sleek-suited self in the chair. “How’s Audrey and the children?”

Tony beamed. “Just fine! Kyle’s really walking good now. He’s running circles around the girls. You oughta see him run!”

“I’d like to,” Phyllis said solemnly. “But it seems like we just can’t get together with you anymore.” She turned worried eyes on Tony. “Tony, what’s wrong with you and Gabe?”

Tony frowned at the question. “Matter? Is something the matter with us? Are we offensive to some delicate people? You mean we should use stronger deodorants?”

“You know what I mean, Tony.”

Tony scowled. “Yeah, honey, I do.” He threw the drink down his throat.

“There’s something wrong. There has to be. Gabe isn’t himself lately. He snaps at the boys, and he’s never done that before.”

“He’s getting too big for his britches.”

“What do you mean by that? Do you think he’s being bossy?”

“Yeah. And the bad part is he wants my britches, too. Trouble is, that leaves me with none.”

“I don’t understand you.”

Tony looked at her with bleary eyes. “He’s sold me down the river, honey. He doesn’t need me around anymore. I’m getting in his way.”

“Tony! You know better than that. You and Gabe are friends. He’d be hurt if he knew you thought differently.”

“I thought we were best buddies, too, but times have changed. Do you know what it’s like around here when we’re filming or rehearing? It’s like two armies going at it with everything from battleaxes to bazookas. When we first teamed up, we had fun. Sure, we were dirt poor, but we were talented and knew that somehow, someway, we were going to succeed. And we have. But all the glitter has tarnished. We’re on top, making a lot money, but it doesn’t mean much to me. I can’t take much pleasure or pride in what I do in front of a camera. And work’s become just that: work. We’re sticking together because we have to, not because we want to.”

Phyllis touched his hand. “Does Gabe know how you feel?”

“I’m not even sure he knows I’m still alive.”

“Please, talk to him. Don’t let something bad happen between you two. Gabe wouldn’t want that.”

“Who knows? He might welcome the chance to show the world what he can really do, if I wasn’t tagging along.”

Her hand pressed his hand. “Don’t be hurt by Gabe’s neglect. There’s something in him that drives him, that makes him forget family and friends for the sake of his art. We have to make allowances for him.”

He gazed into her troubled blue eyes. “If he ain’t about the luckiest stiff on God’s green earth! And you’ve probably had a worse time of it than I have.”

“We’re the two, the only two, who have the honor, who have the heartbreak, of being the ones closest to him right now. Oh, Tony, we have to help each other now. We have to be there for him, no matter how much it hurts.”

“If anybody else had asked me to do this…. I don’t know how long I can stick it out with him, Phyllis.” He saw the fear in her eyes and he sighed. “All right, honey, I’ll do what he once asked. I’ll turn the other cheek. I guess I can get used to being slapped around a little on that side of my face, too.”

“Oh, thank you, Tony!” Phyllis reached over and kissed him. “You won’t be sorry.”

Tony smirked. “And neither will my bartender. You know, he’s cheaper than going to an analyst, and his refreshments taste a helluva lot better.”

 

“You don’t want to hear what I think about the skit?” Tony asked as he watched Gabe shuffle through some papers.

“Later. We’re busy doing important things right now.”

Tony flinched. “Important things?” 

“Yeah. You remember. The things that make the money roll into our bank accounts? You just relax and let the people work who know what they’re doing.” 

“And you think I don’t know what I’m doing?”

“We’ve all got our talents, Bucko. Yours is screwing people with your voice. Don’t go getting out of your league by trying to think.”

“And you ain’t? Don’t answer that. You know all there is to know about screwing people. I should know.”

“Don’t be so fragile. It ‘ain’t’ becoming.” Gabe looked exasperated. “Just let me get on with this rehearsal, will you? I want to get home sometime before midnight.”

“Sorry,” Tony muttered. “Didn’t mean to take up your valuable time.”

“What the hell is really eating you, anyway? You’re acting like a prima donna with a gold-plated cob crammed up your ass.”

“Nothing you’d understand.” Tony muttered. 

“Either talk, or give it a rest, okay? I’ve got enough to worry about without you getting crazy on me.” He waved his hand in the air. “Just go do something until we’re ready for you, will you? I’ll let you know when you’re needed. In the meantime, go practice your singing so you won’t sound like a love-starved coyote in heat.” 

Tony blinked. “I thought you liked my singing.”

Gabe grinned viciously. “Of course, I do, you little bundle of Italian sex appeal! Keep those women fawning at your feet. It makes the cash register clang louder.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Of course not! And I know you’re not jealous of my inventiveness, either.” He gave Tony a knowing look. “Are you?”

“Now who’s got the gold-plated cob crammed up the ass?”

“And guess who shoved it there?”

“Gabe!”

“A nerve? We hit a nerve?”

“No. We hit a pile of….”

“That’s enough!” Gabe breathed deeply. “Nice to know something still registers with you.”

“Meaning?”

“I’m still here! Stop looking through me like I’m some pesky fog in your car’s headlights.”

“I didn’t know you realized my car still had headlights.”

Gabe frowned. “I think we both better back off for awhile.”

“Yeah,” Tony muttered. “It’s neutral corners’ time. We don’t want to start slugging it out.”

“That’s right. Words are one thing, but….”

“Besides, I couldn’t.”

“Me, neither,” Gabe agreed. “I wouldn’t. Ever. It’d be like hitting myself.”

“I know.”

“Look, why don’t you take a break? We’ll both cool off. I’ll holler when we need you. Maybe next week we can get away from each other for awhile.”

“Yeah,” Tony muttered. “That might work.” 

Gabe gently touched Tony’s shoulder. “I don’t want to fight with you, Tony. Anything, but that.”

“I know,” Tony murmured. “We’ll figure something out. There’s gotta be another way.” He brushed Gabe’s forearm with his hand. “We’ve been through too much together.”

They stared at each other for a long moment.

“Well….” Tony stepped aside and shuffled his feet.

“Yeah,” Gabe mumbled.

 

“Adam Dukane here, and for all of you listeners in radio-land it’s an absolutely stunning evening for the Academy Awards. It’s a star-studded extravaganza with Hollywood’s favorites arriving for the presentations. And here comes the comedy team of Tony Solentino and Gabe Bryson with their lovely wives. Gabe! Tony! Could we speak to you a moment?”

“Hi, Adam.”

“Hi, Gabe. Tony, do you have a few words for our radio listeners?”

“We’re pleased to be here, Adam,” Gabe answered.

“Ain’t it amazing how I did that, Adam?” Tony asked. “I bet you didn’t even see my lips move.”

“You guys still can make me laugh. You’re America’s favorite comedy team. How come you aren’t up for any awards here tonight?”

“We do our best acting off-camera,” Tony quipped.

Adam grinned. “I didn’t know that Tony was the funny one of the team, Gabe.”

“That makes two of us,” Gabe said without humor.

“While we’re on that subject, is there any truth to the rumors that you guys are breaking up?”

“Go straight for the throat, don’t you, Adam? No. The marriage between Tony and me is rock solid.”

“Is that how you feel, too, Tony?”

“Well, you know what Time does to a rock, don’t you? Reduces it to sand.”

Tony and Adam both saw Gabe’s glare of anger.

“Of course,” Tony said quickly, “that sand can always be used to make a cement that makes anything rock solid again.” He reached over and patted Gabe’s cheek. “Isn’t that right, bambino?”

It took a great effort for Gabe to smile back. “Right!”

“You guys! You’re great comics, and great actors.”

“Who’s acting?” Gabe and Tony mumbled without spirit, surprised themselves, and laughed in the old way of good nature. It was clear they still enjoyed the camaraderie that had kept them together for so many years. They still liked each other and appreciated their mutual talent.

Hours later, Gabe followed Tony into the men’s room.

“What did you mean by that crack?” Gabe demanded.

“Which one?” Tony mumbled as they stood just inside the door. “Pick one. Any one.”

“I thought we’d take them one at a time,” Gabe answered sarcastically. 

“Where’s your sense of humor tonight, Gabe?”

“Who told you to be funny?”

“We’re a comedy team, remember? That’s what you’re always telling me, isn’t it?”

“You guys want to take it outside?” another man asked. “This isn’t the place for a verbal duel. Go spill your guts somewhere else.”

“I don’t know about that,” a fourth man quipped. “Seems like a perfect place for crap to make an appearance to me.”

Gabe started forward, but Tony grabbed his arm.

“Gabe….”

“Watch yourself,” the first man cautioned the second man. “You don’t want to be the one who’s responsible for bringing Solentino and Bryson back together again, do you?”

Tony frowned. “Who are you? Some critic? Or just some slob who didn’t make it in bed last night.”

“Big talk, Solentino.”

“I should warn you. I can’t control Gabe when he gets mad.”

“Gee, I’m scared,” the man said with a barely suppressed laugh as he glanced at Gabe’s sparse frame. “What will he do? Talk me to death? Now, that would be a definite threat.”

The other man snorted with laughter.

“Gabe!” Tony struggled to keep his hold on Gabe’s arm. “Better watch out, guys, or I’ll turn him loose.”

“To do what? That milquetoast couldn’t hurt me.”

“Don’t count on it. How do you think I got this permanently split lip?”

Gabe stared at Tony, puzzled, and then humor softened his eyes and his lips began to twitch. Tony stared at him sternly with the unspoken message: Work with me here. Don’t break character.

“That’s right,” Gabe replied, squaring his shoulders. “And whatever I can’t handle, my partner takes care of.”

“That’s right,” Tony agreed.

“We thought you guys were busy fighting each other.”

“Who’s fighting?” Gabe asked. “Would I do this if we were fighting?” He leaned over and kissed Tony’s cheek.

At that moment, the bathroom door opened, a strange man stared at one man kissing another, and the stranger retreated. The four men in the bathroom stared at each other and burst into laughter. Tony and Gabe ended the conversation by shaking the hands of the other two men.

“Come on,” Tony said. “Let’s get back to the girls.”

“I thought you came in here on business.”

“I forgot all about that!”

“I’ll go outside and guard the door.”

“What? And start more rumors about our split-up?”

“Well, if I stay in here with you, other rumors could get started.”

“Get outa here!”

The two men laughed and then smiled fondly at each other.

Later, back at the table, Audrey demanded, “Okay, you two! What have you been up to? You haven’t stopped grinning since you got back from the men’s room.”

Gabe tried to look innocent. “Us?”

“Yes, you two.”

Phyllis only grinned. She was happy to see the merriment between the men.

“Nothing bad, for us,” Tony admitted.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Audrey said with a sigh. “What one of you can’t think of doing, the other one can.”

“It was nothing we’ll get arrested for,” Gabe conceded.

“Yet,” Tony chimed in.

Gabe nearly collapsed with laughter.

It was one of the last good times they had together.

Their relationship wearily spiraled down into an inevitable dissolution. They both wanted out, Tony consciously and Gabe unconsciously. Love doesn’t always conquer all; sometimes it is dismally and shamefully put asunder by the ones who claim to want it the most. Left defenseless and exposed to the glare of the sun, the truest feelings can shrivel and die in exhausted defeat. Physically the longtime partners couldn’t hurt each other, but they could inflict blows to the psyche and did. And sometimes those wounds leave more damage and pain than fists can. They certainly don’t heal clean, but are left to fester secretly inside the heart.

 

 

“Here,” Gabe said in a patronizing voice as he and Tony worked in the rehearsal studio. “I’ll go through it again very slowly so you can understand properly. You stand back there and sing, and I’ll do some spaghetti-walking around….”

“But, they’ll be looking at you.”

“So?” He grinned viciously and patted Tony’s face. “That’s what makes it funny, bambino.” He turned to the band. “Okay, guys, we’ll try to salvage this rehearsal. First, I want to hear the horn section. Right from the top, and….”

Tony wandered away. He picked up his golf clubs and headed for the door. He never looked back.

 

As the Anglo-American poet T.S. Eliot had written in “The Hollow Men”, “…this is the way the world ends, not with a bang but with a whimper.” And so the world ended for the partnership of Solentino and Bryson.

 

“Tony?” Gabe said into his end of the phone. “What’s wrong? Jack just told me you wanted to break up our partnership.”

Tony nonchalantly sipped at his drink as he held the receiver. “That’s right.”

“Let’s talk it over. We can work it out.”

“To hell with talking! I’m through!”

“But, but I want our partnership. Look, I don’t know what the trouble is, but I want to get it straightened out. I want to go on with you.”

“You can say that after what you’ve been doing to me lately?!”

“What, Tony? What? What have I been doing?”

“Crowding me out of the spotlight, for starters.”

“What do you need?”

“That’s the first you’ve wondered what I want. So far, all I’ve heard is what you want. As usual.”

“Forget the cheap shots. Talk to me. Don’t just walk away.”

“Well, at least you’ve finally discovered there is a problem.”

“I’ve known for a long time that you aren’t happy. Neither am I. There’s too much pressure on us.”

“You seem to handle it pretty well,” Tony grumbled. “If running the whole show has anything to do with it, that is.”

“Well, you seem to avoid stress altogether by walking out and leaving all the work to me,” Gabe snipped back. 

“I knew it was a mistake to talk to you. You don’t want to listen.”

“Of course, I want to know.”

“Oh, hell, why bother? You just want the gospel according to Gabe to be holy writ. Let’s just say that I don’t want to be on the same stage with you anymore, that’s all. There ain’t a spotlight big enough for the two of us.” His voice softened. “Besides, you don’t need me up there with you.”

“How can you say that? I’ll always need you, onstage or off. That will never change. Why, I love you. I thought you loved me, too.”

Those words came so easily to Gabe, but Tony couldn’t believe them anymore. Gabe’s actions proved otherwise. Tony pinched his eyes shut. This was going to be harder to do than he’d figured. After all, he didn’t hate the guy; he just didn’t like him very much at the moment. “Look, it ain’t fun anymore. It’s business! That’s all our partnership amounts to now. Business.”

“That’s because we’re successful. A lot of people depend on us for paychecks. And if we hadn’t made it big, we wouldn’t be entertainers now. We’d be back East doing something we hated.”

“So it was all gonna bust apart sooner or later, huh? For us, it was later.”

“It doesn’t have to, Tony. We can beat it, together. The way we did before. Back to basics. Just you and me. What do you say?”

Wild hope raced through Tony. He wanted to believe in Gabe, as he once had. But then he remembered how miserable he felt. He wanted the partnership to be over. But could he face the future without Gabe? Was he good enough to go on alone?

Maybe they could start over.

“Look, Tony, I’ll go over the act and make more of a place for you.”

That angered Tony. He wasn’t a child that needed to be appeased. They were supposed to be equals. “Are you sure you want to make the effort? Won’t I detract from you? After all, aren’t you the one they came to see?”

“Not if you work harder at it.” Gabe was piqued. He thought he’d made a gesture in good faith. “This effort business works both ways, you know. For your part, you could show up a little more regularly. We both know you need this gig. You couldn’t make it on your own.”

“I might if I had the chance!”

“Come on, Tony,” Gabe said with the sarcasm that had been creeping into his voice. “Without me, you couldn’t keep food on the table for yourself, let alone support all those kids and an ex-wife. You need me, pal. You can’t take a solo. Come home to Papa. Otherwise, you’ll never be heard from again.”

Tony’s temper flared. “You go to hell, you….!” He slammed the receiver. And, as he did so, he slammed Gabe Bryson out of his life.

The entertainment world was dazed. Solentino and Bryson splitting up?! But they worked so well together! What had gone wrong?

 

Tony and Gabe were struggling borsch belt entertainers when they first met at a New York State tourist hotel and decided to team up. Then came a couple of lean years, but their big break appeared early for them. Alone, they might never had made it in show business; but as a team, they clicked. They wouldn’t have climbed so far so fast in their careers if they hadn’t formed that partnership in the Catskill Mountains where so many other comedians had gotten started. It brought them quickly to Hollywood where they became the leading comedy team of the late fifties. They were on top of the heap, universally beloved by their fans, and respected by their fellow actors. They were successful, and their problems should have been over.

But success sometimes brings problems of its own. The awful struggle for fame had forced them to pull together toward a common goal; and when they finally triumphed, the need for team unity became less important. Individual differences in personalities surfaced while each secretly wondered if he could make it in show business on his own.

Gabe was a ball of fire, wanting to work all the time as if obsessed. He wrote their act, worried continually about it offstage, and bossed Tony around like a stagehand. But Tony really didn’t mind. As long as the money was coming in to support his growing family and he could golf whenever he wanted, he could take a few orders. But Audrey claimed that Tony’s career was being choked by Gabe. Whenever Tony sang, Gabe would do something silly; and the audience would watch him, not Tony. That did anger Tony and he casually mentioned it to Gabe, but Gabe pointed out that theirs was a comedy act. Instead of taking a firm stand and clearing the air with a good, healthy argument, Tony strolled out to the golf links, leaving Gabe to stew over the script. Working all the time while Tony played didn’t set too well with Gabe, either. He started hinting that Tony was excess baggage that had to be dragged along and held Gabe back in his own career. The bickering slowly increased, but nobody paid too much attention. After all, didn’t all partners occasionally fight?

Then, one day, Tony simply announced that the partnership was finished. His lawyer screamed that the partnership couldn’t be dissolved legally, his agent questioned his sanity, but his wife kissed him and told him he was the greatest man in the world. When Gabe phoned to patch things up, Tony called him names and slammed the receiver. Gabe became defensive and indignant. He had a sarcastic mouth that he like to exercise, and he thought of a few Jewish names he could sling back. Tony’s Italian temper crackled, and the fight was on. The next few months were some of the bloodiest in Hollywood history as the feuding former partners attempted to sever their ten-year ties with an agonizingly blunt sword of petty legalities and hateful words.

For two years, Tony’s career floundered. Then Sid Judson, that personally warm human being so grossly exaggerated with a tough-guy image, gave Tony a part in one of his movies. It was a dramatic role, and Tony surprised everybody with his acting ability. He progressed into Westerns and lighthearted romances, then starred as Mike Derek in spy thrillers. Also, he started a television variety show that had never been cancelled. Las Vegas welcomed him to the stage, and his romantic escapades kept his name fresh to the gossip magazine fans.

Gabe, in his newfound freedom, was like the man who jumped on his horse and took off in all directions. With an energy that left his onlookers breathless, he plunged into show business like a driven demon. He formed his own production company where he wrote, produced, directed, and starred in many slapstick comedies. He made recordings, established a chain of steak houses, and agreed to become the chairman of the Fourth of July telethon for children afflicted with cystic fibrosis. All these things he did in a seemingly frantic attempt to do good for himself and others.

Although Gabe played a lovable clown, he was received rather coldly and became defensive about his talent. Sophisticated film critics found Gabe’s humor lacking, but not so his small-town-American fans or the enthusiastic English who grew to idolize him. Television critics were not kind to him, either. Essentially a down-front comedian, he watched two series slip away from him, and he became bitter with the medium. Only occasionally would he appear on the tube, and that was on shows with which he felt at ease. These included talk shows, other comedians’ variety hours, and his own telethon.

Tony had grown professionally and had a recognizable style and personality all his own. Gabe had grown, too, but in a different way. Both were superstars and each had a large following of fans. But nobody could determine from the muddy sea of biting words if they ever truly missed the lost friendship of those early days.

And now, fifteen years later, Gabe could finally understand Tony’s viewpoint. Gabe realized so much when he watched their old movies. Audrey had been right. Gabe had tromped on Tony. Gabe hogged the camera and the mike, upstaging Tony when he tried to sing. Tony was almost an extra while Gabe was the star.

The bitterness of their quarrel had built an insurmountable wall of hate. Hardly anybody, except themselves, remembered what really caused the split-up. But whatever the cause, it was all a part of show business legend, kept alive mainly by the sharp barbs they continued to exchange. And some people wryly noted that the feud wasn’t causing any harm to their current careers. It helped to keep two aging stars in the public eye.

Chiefly, though, their fans were confused. Gabe and Tony were both so likable. It was almost impossible to imagine them having such intense malice toward anyone, let alone each other.

But Tony’s fans could see it. Just the mention of Gabe’s name could bring a dark scowl to the face of the otherwise easygoing Tony. He was slow to anger, but once he had been, it was a festering wound he pampered for life.

Gabe was harder to decipher. As Audrey said, Tony was totally predictable and really couldn’t hide his feelings. But Gabe was another matter. It was difficult to look beneath his egotism and brassiness into his real nature. Gabe Bryson let people see only what he chose to reveal. He said he was sorry he and Tony had split and always acted humble when he spoke of their trouble, but some people caught an underlying glimmer of caustic deceit. Perhaps Gabe was as sorry for the breakup as he claimed. Perhaps he was as hurt as he always acted. No one really knew, except Gabe Bryson. Maybe Phyllis had guessed how much he missed Tony, if he ever really did.

Gabe Bryson was constantly entertaining, whether he was onstage or off. His easy emotions could run the whole amazing gamut from outright silliness to heart shattering tears. And he was always ready to display any emotion that would get the proper reaction from an audience. But who knew if he was being honest, or just performing? Gabe guarded his true feelings savagely, as if he were afraid of laying bare his real self.

For fifteen years, the silent war had stormed over them. Now, suddenly, they were both to become grandfathers, and to the same child.


	5. Chapter 5

The Catholic Church was filled to overflowing. Kyle, Tony’s youngest child and a teenage singing idol, had seated his mother Audrey. The wedding service would start at any moment.

Tony glanced at blonde Kay and redheaded Angie in their sky blue gowns, and then he smiled at Lainie, his daughter that was to be married that day. Three beautiful daughters. He was rich, indeed.

“How do I look, Daddy?”

“You make a beautiful bride, honey.”

“Even if my white dress has to be slightly bouffant in front?” She tossed her long, dark hair. “I still don’t know why Julie wouldn’t be in my wedding.”

“She’s pregnant, honey,” Tony answered and thought of his daughter-in-law.

“No more than I am. I can understand why Jerilyn couldn’t. She sticks out like a…. I’m sorry, Daddy. Talk like that embarrasses you, doesn’t it?” Her dark eyes, so much like his, smiled softly at him. “My old-fashioned father! Don’t ever change.”

Just then, the music for ‘Here Comes the Bride’ struck up, and Kay and Angie started down the aisle.

“Well, here goes nothing,” Lainie said as she breathed deeply and took his arm.

They moved away, and Tony had only one chance to say it.

“Oh, Daddy, do you?” she asked with tears in her eyes.

“That’s right, baby,” he said as he squeezed her hand. “And nothing can ever change that, no matter what happens.”

A few minutes later, Tony gave Lainie’s hand to Howard Jamison and took his place beside Audrey.

“Maria Elena Solentino, do you take this man….”

Beside him, Tony felt Audrey stiffen and heard her suppress a cry. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. They were still holding hands when Lainie and her new husband walked away from the altar.

The next day, Audrey filed for divorce.

 

Cami Catello pivoted around smartly, and her dark pageboy bounced around her ears.

“Want some more gin, lover?”

Tony glanced up at her from the deck chair. “Not now. I’m not in the mood.”

“You haven’t felt like doing anything lately,” she pouted as she settled on the arm of his chair.

Tony squinted as he looked out over Lake Tahoe. The sun was brilliant and the water clear and blue.

“Audrey’s filed for divorce.”

“And that’s made you sad?”

He managed a smile. “No. That makes me happy. It means that in three months I’ll be a free man.”

She snuggled against his arm. “Not for long, you won’t be.”

He smiled deeply into her eyes. “Still want to marry the old man, huh?”

Her dark eyes flashed. “Uh huh.”

They kissed openmouthed.

“Mama,” a young boy said at Cami’s elbow. “Dirty pants.”

Cami rolled her eyes. “Oh, for heaven’s sake!” She pointed toward the house. “Go tell Helga.”

“I want Mama.”

She took his arm and shoved him toward the small cottage. “Go on now!”

He walked away, sniffing and looking back, but he kept going.

“Honestly! That child!”

“He just wanted his mother, that’s all.”

She circled Tony’s chin with her finger. “I’ve got better things to do.” She kissed him again. “Besides, who wants a nine-year-old around when he acts two-and-a-half?”

“Did you have a doctor take a look at Borden?”

A tiny line came between her eyes. “Yeah. He thinks the kid’s mentally retarded.”

“That’s too bad. Borden seems like such an even-tempered child.”

“Good! I’m glad you like him. He’ll be my wedding present to you.”

“Gratefully accepted.”

“You like kids, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Well, I don’t. You might not want to marry me when I say this, but I don’t want to have any more.”

Tony frowned. “Why?”

“I guess it’s because of Borden. His was such a difficult birth, and he had brain damage because of it. And I was too young. A girl shouldn’t have a baby when she’s fifteen. It ties her down from having any fun.”

“You’re older now. You might change your mind about kids after we’re married.”

“I doubt it.” She smiled at him teasingly. “But I’m willing to listen to your arguments.” Her laughter gurgled deeply in her throat as she slid into his lap. She started kissing him as she moved against his body intimately.

She might as well tried enticing a boulder.

“Oh, hell, what’s the matter with you today?” she demanded as she pushed out of his embrace. She flounced over to the table and lit a cigarette. “I’ve gotten more action out of a pine tree. And a dead one, at that.” She stopped and looked at his sad eyes. Then she threw away the smoke and touched him softly. “What’s wrong, honey? Is it the divorce? I know you lived with her a long time, but it’s not your fault that you’re splitting up. You tried to save your marriage, but she left you first.” Her hand touched his graying hair. “What’s the matter? Are your kids all busted up over the divorce, too? Are they blaming me? Are you worried about how they’ll accept me?”

He took her hand. “That’s part of it. But there’s something else. I got this odd feeling. It’s something I can’t shake. I just feel like I’m going to lose somebody very close to me, but I don’t know who.”

“It’s just postnuptial blues. You’re sad because Lainie got married and moved away.”

“Maybe. It was at her wedding reception that I started feeling this way. All seven of my kids were there, and I got the idea it’d be the last time we’d all be together.”

“Oh, come on, now! You’re being morbid!”

“I can’t help it. I just can’t shake it. Something’s going to happen to someone I love. Something bad.”

“You’re about as comforting as a mortician’s handshake,” she declared as she flounced toward the house. “I’m going to find something good on TV. All of my daytime serials are just starting.” She stared back at Tony. “Shake that feeling, buster, if you ever want back in my bed again.”

 

But Tony couldn’t shake the feeling, even if he wanted. He left Tahoe at the first of the week, depositing enough money in a local bank for Cami to live on until he could send for her.

When he got home to Hollywood, he found his niece Theresa packing.

“Where are you going?”

“I got my divorce today.” Her dark hair bounced as she threw a pair of slacks into the suitcase.

“At least that’s one way the Mexicans are quicker than we are,” he said.

She glanced up at him, and there were tears in her dark eyes. “Yeah. But can they help me get over that married feeling?”

“Honey, if you still love Mike….”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Uncle Tony! Mike broke his marriage vows with that cheap affair!” She calmed herself. “Sure, I still love him, but I’ve got my pride. It hurts to think about it, though. That’s why I couldn’t be in Lainie’s wedding. I might have bawled.” She shook her head and smiled. “No, Uncle Tony, I just want to get away from the whole mess. That’s why I’ve accepted an invitation to visit Suzanne in Milan. Maybe I can even get a job over there. It’d be a whole new start for me. I have a favor to ask, though. Would you keep Billy Chris until I’m settled?”

“You know I will.”

As Tony watched her plane leaving several days later, he knew that his hunch had come true. His children might not ever be together again.

“Come on, Packy,” he said to the sad-eyed child clinging to his hand. “Let’s go home.”

 

Sid Judson sat in his dressing room nursing a glass of Jack Daniels and watching the smoke from his cigarette curl toward the ceiling. Here it was, the wee small hours of the morning, and he was alone. Somehow he’d missed connections with that little gal from Denver who’d draped herself all over him before the midnight show. She’d sounded like a mental moron, but she would’ve looked pretty on his arm and could’ve kept him company until dawn. Sweat popped out on Sid’s forehead. He hated to be alone at night.

Someone knocked on the door. Probably his bodyguards wanting to take him to his room. They weren’t much in the way of company, but they were breathing.

“Come in,” he called listlessly and sipped his drink without really tasting it.

The door swung open and Gabe Bryson grinned at him. “Good evening, Mr. Judson. Got a minute to talk to an adoring fan?”

“Bucko!” Sid jumped out of his chair. “Haul your ass in here!” Sid flashed a genuine smile and embraced Gabe with affection. “I didn’t know you were in town yet. Were you in the audience? Here. Sit down. Sit down.”

“I sneaked in back. I didn’t want to detract from you. You sounded great!”

“If I’d known you were out there, I would’ve hollered at you.”

“I know. I was selfish. I just wanted to enjoy you, and I did.” He sloshed his own drink around. “You can still deliver a good song, Mr. Judson. You’re the greatest.”

Sid slapped Gabe’s face affectionately. “You call me ‘Mr. Judson’ again, and I’ll have you thrown out of here.”

Gabe winked. “No, you won’t. You want me to stay. You need my company.”

“Never kid a kidder. I should’ve known better.” His face softened with a smile. “Gee, I’m glad to see you!”

“I know. I could feel your loneliness over the mike. And I thought, here’s a guy who needs me. He really needs me. And he lets me know he appreciates me. So, here I am. Your knight in shining armor.”

“Maybe we can have breakfast later.” 

“Sounds great to me. I don’t have to be at rehearsals until afternoon.”

“You’re doing two weeks at the Sands?”

“Yeah. My gig starts Saturday night, and I know you’re just finishing here at the Flamingo. We almost missed each other. I thought Sid, Jr., was appearing with you.”

“Oh, hell, who knows about that kid. I’ll be happy when he settles down. I can understand his problem, though. Must be hell to be the child of a superstar.”

“That’s part of Angie’s trouble, too.”

“I worry about that little girl. So does Tony.”

“Us and our kids! We thought we’d set them up in life, and maybe all we’ve done is give them a different set of problems.

“I think you’re doing okay with your boys.”

“Except for the bombshell Barry handed me. But I’m thrilled with the end result.”

Sid slapped his shoulder. “A grandfather! And you’re still a kid yourself.”

“That’s what happens when you start young.”

“How well I know. Just look at Tony. He’s rolling in grandkids. I just came from Lainie’s wedding.”

“Understand there’s going to be another wedding soon. Tony’s marrying that Cami Catello.”

“Yeah. That little gold-digger,” he muttered. “She’ll break his heart.”

“I wish her luck,” Gabe muttered as he sipped his drink. “She’ll have to find it first, Sid.”

“Bitterness doesn’t suit you, Bucko.”

“I’m not the cause of it. Cami will find out that nothing she does will affect Tony. He just doesn’t care. There’s an iceberg where his heart should be. Surely you know that much about him.”

“I know that sometimes he goes somewhere I can’t reach. But there’s other times I couldn’t ask for a better buddy.”

“Yeah,” Gabe muttered again.

“Guess I’m not telling you something you don’t already know, and in spades. Hey! You still want me for your telethon?”

Gabe brightened. “I couldn’t do it without you. The baby’s due the same day. How’s that for timing?”

“It’s in the blood. The kid comes from a show biz family. It’ll be performing before it’s in school.”

“Or fighting with itself, considering its grandfathers.”

“I know both grandfathers, Gabe. That’s gonna be one lucky kid. It’ll have a lot of love from both sides.”

“Yeah. Phyllis is thrilled. We’re both hoping for a girl, but we’ll love a little boy, too. We’ve had plenty of practice with them. Phyllis has been helping with the layette. She’s enjoying Jerilyn so much. She’s finally got a daughter.”

“See? Tony shares.”

“Against his better judgment. But he loves Phyllis. He always has.”

“See? You share.”

“Don’t talk to me about what Tony Solo and I have in common. Remind him.”

“I just don’t want to see you bitter, Bucko. You’ve got too much going for you to cry over Tony.”

“I wish he was half the friend you are, Sid.”

“Me, too, Bucko.”

Gabe frowned. “He treats you bad, too?”

“Sometimes. And I expect I do things he doesn’t care for, either. That works both ways, you know.”

“But does he ever say, ‘Hey, Sid, straighten up. You’re stepping on my toes?’”

“No,” Sid answered softly. “I just enjoy what I do get from him.”

“Sounds pretty shallow to me.”

Sid blinked. “It can be. Maybe I don’t expect much from him.”

“And I expected too much?”

“Tony needs a lot of breathing room.”

“Was I wrong, Sid? After ten years of being his partner, was I out of line to expect to be treated special by him?”

Sid studied him. “No,” he answered softly. “I can see your point. But maybe I saw something you didn’t realize. When I first met you guys, Tony thought the world of you. Back then, he always talked in terms of ‘we,’ never ‘I.’”

Gabe looked pained. “He stopped showing that side to me.” 

“You have to remember that Tony is a very private person. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t care for someone. It just means he doesn’t always show it.”

“But he did to me, at first. He was like the big brother I never had. He took care of me when I was sick. You couldn’t ask for a better nursemaid. He was always protecting me from bullies, too. Nobody touched me when Tony Solentino was around. Then he stopped doing those things.”

“Maybe he thought you didn’t need him anymore.”

“But I told him….”

“Tony’s one of these people you have to show, not tell.”

“He wouldn’t listen.”

“You grew up on him.”

“But I wanted to keep his friendship!”

“But you were letting him see that you were getting along very well without him. You were running things.”

“That’s ‘cause he wouldn’t help! All he wanted to do was show up and perform. I wanted to learn all I could about the business.”

“You both had different styles. Tony’s got natural talent. You’ve got to work at it, but you’ve got ideas. You should’ve complimented each other.”

“We did. For awhile. I think we wanted a change. Ten years is a long time.”

“But you could’ve stayed friends.”

“I know,” Gabe said softly. “But we both came out of it pretty hurt. It was a nasty divorce. We felt betrayed. Not much was left to maintain a friendship, or to build a new one.”

“Can’t you ever get over it?”

“I don’t know if I want to. There’s some things a person just can’t get over.” Gabe frowned. “This puts you in a bad position, doesn’t it?”

“My shoulders are broad.”

“I’m honored you speak to me, let alone pal around with me.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Tony’s your friend.”

“He ain’t got exclusive rights to me!” Sid paused. “That doesn’t sound very loyal, does it?”

“Depends if you’re using your rules, or his.”

“Damn it, Gabe! You’re too decent to be bitter. Don’t lose the Eternal Child. That’s your main charm. That’s why people love you.”

Gabe studied him. “You really are a good friend, Sid. Come on, let’s go hunt up some breakfast. I need some company.”

Sid knew it was a lie, but blessed Gabe anyway. Gabe was a good friend, too.

 

Jerilyn fit perfectly into the Bryson family. She enjoyed the comradeship of all the boys, but especially she delighted in Phyllis’ company. Phyllis was always home, always ready to share herself with Jerilyn. Audrey had always been gone—either on the road with Tony or pursuing her own interests. Jerilyn found herself dropping over from the apartment several times a week to visit Phyllis. And Gabe and Phyllis made her feel so welcome that she’d call Barry, and they’d make an evening of it.

 

One sunny afternoon in late March, Jerilyn stood in the front hall of the Bryson home and waited for Phyllis to collect her purse and scarf. A cardboard sign printed in large block letters and hanging by the mirror near the front door caught Jerilyn’s attention, and she smiled as she read it and thought of its purpose.

 

STOP!  
Did you remember:  
To tell someone where you’re going?  
A clean handkerchief?  
To go to the bathroom?  
Bus fare?  
Home telephone number?  
To leave your quarrels at home?   
To take your manners with you?  
Your name and address?

 

This last reminder was handwritten by Gabe. “You’d be surprised who’d forget an address,” he said. Once, when Alan was three, he’d gotten lost; and Gabe and Phyllis had spent several frantic hours waiting for the police to locate him. After that, as soon as the boys had gotten past the babbling stage, Gabe had sat them down and practically drilled their names and address into their heads.

“Here I am,” Phyllis announced as she pulled on her gloves. Her face was flushed, and she looked a little flustered from rushing around.

“I should’ve given you more time to get ready.”

“It’s not your fault. I should’ve mentioned yesterday that I wanted to go the Doctor’s Building with you today.”

“I’ve noticed that you’ve looked paler lately. Are you ill?”

Phyllis laughed lightly. “Heaven’s, no! I’m just a little tired. Maybe the doctor can give me some iron tablets.” 

But Dr. Creighton shot Phyllis into the hospital for tests. He told Barry to call Gabe and get him home fast.

Gabe arrived at 10:30 the next morning. He’d been up half the night entertaining in Boston, and he needed a shave and some sleep.

“What’s wrong with Phyllis, Doc?” he demanded as he and Barry walked into the doctor’s office.

The proud, white mane of Dr. Creighton’s hair lifted. Compassion fluttered across the doctor’s gnarled, old face. Creighton shoved aside the paper he was reading, and he stood. “I’m sorry, Gabe. There’s no easy way for me to tell you this, except straight out.” He paused to breathe deeply. “Phyllis is in a lot of trouble. It’s cancer, uterine cancer, in a progressive state.”

“Cancer?” Gabe dropped into a chair. “But, how? When? She never said anything.”

“She must have been suffering for quite some time. She should’ve come to me sooner.”

“She was always scared of cancer,” Gabe said as though he were in a hypnotic state. “Her mother died of it.” He pulled himself out of his trance. “When are you operating?”

“I know all of this is hard for you to understand, Gabe, but it’s too late to operate. There’s nothing we can do to help her.”

Gabe frowned as he tried to digest what the doctor had told him. “Dying? You’re telling me she’s dying. Modern medicine and my millions,” Gabe mumbled, “and all we can do is watch her die?” He looked squarely at eh doctor. “How long?”

“A month. Maybe two.”

“A month? My God, a month. I had no idea. Barry.” He groped out for his son’s hand. He’d always been so open with his family. Emotion came easily, but not now. He absently patted his son’s chest. “A month, Barry,” he choked, but his eyes were dry. “Your mother has a month to live.”

To those around him and knew him, Gabe Bryson never acted so convincingly than in those next five weeks and three days. He rarely left Phyllis’ side; and when he did, it was just to catch a few hours sleep. Gabe, whose health had never been that robust, finally succumbed to exhaustion and had to be hospitalized for several days. Even then, he allowed himself only a few hours of rest before going on furlough to be with her. It took a lot of juggling to ferry him between hospital rooms so that Phyllis never learned of his own illness. He didn’t want to worry her. He even allowed others to bully him into eating. He had no appetite, but he knew he had to eat to keep up his strength so he could be with her. Despite his endeavors and that of others, his stomach sometimes revolted with the stark terror he was feeling and left him vomiting and weeping. But he would sacrifice anything of himself to help her.

But people were impressed by more than just his constant devotion. Gabe never lost his temper, never showed anything less than an unswerving worshipping of her. The tenderness he showed to Phyllis brought tears to Jerilyn’s eyes. To be that loved must have been the most precious thing that Gabe could have done for Phyllis.

 

Gabe sat forward on his chair, his clothes rumpled, and his face a study in rigid concentration. He held Phyllis’ limp hand and intently watched the closed eyes with the vivid black circles etched beneath them. Shallow breaths whistled between her parted lips, and he struggled with her for every breath she took.

At last she opened her eyes, and all the old tenderness and understanding he knew shone at him. A ragged breath shuddered through his body. He knew his face looked haggard. He knew his clothing was hanging limply because he’d lost so much weight. He knew his dark eyes were pools of pathos, and he wished he could look better for her. But he could not. Gabe could no longer act; now he was merely a man grieving for his dying wife.

“How are the boys?” she asked.

Gabe could only nod.

“Gabe, dearest,” she started, and her frail fingers found the strength to squeeze his hand. “You are the gentlest person I’ve ever known. I’ve never been sorry I spent my life with you. Not ever.”

“Don’t leave me,” he begged. “I need you.”

“I know. That’s why I want you to remarry.”

“I can’t. I couldn’t….”

“Sweetheart, it’s wrong that you should die with me. You must live, for the boys, for all those people who depend on you, as well as for yourself. And you cannot, you must not, live alone.”

“How can I love another woman, after you?”

She smiled thinly. “Out of necessity. You need someone. You’ll always need people. You’re the last person who could be a hermit. And I want you to be contended.”

“But I love you so much.”

She reached up and caressed his plastic clown face now contorted in tragedy. “Never forget how to love, my darling. It’s the most precious gift you have to offer. I have been so blessed to have known you. You have given me only one regret.”

Gabe caught her hand. “What’s that? I’ll correct it. For you, anything.”

“I wish you could, but the time isn’t right. Perhaps, someday. Perhaps, never.”

He kissed her hand that was more of a claw. “Sweetheart, what? What?”

“You must somehow make amends with Tony.”

Gabe frowned and looked away. “It’s his fault. He won’t listen.”

“Gabe….” She stroked his face. “He loves you, Gabe. He can’t feel otherwise. Love never stops. It can change, but it never ends.”

When he looked back at her, tears were running down his face. “What can I do? About him?”

“I don’t know, darling. But be steadfast. And stay true. My wonderful, darling friend, keep your heart open to love, and it will come to you. There’s nothing else it can do.”

Gabe frowned. She was so sure of what she believed. He wished his trust was as strong as hers. 

When the end came, Gabe still held her hand. She’d been unconscious for a day and a half; and then one sparkling June afternoon, she simply stopped breathing. Gabe held her hand for another long moment; and then he rose from his chair, bent, and kissed her contracted lips. He turned, and as if he were a blind man, he groped for Barry and Todd’s arms. His sons collapsed against him, crying, but Gabe was tearless. How could he weep when there was nothing left inside him, nothing but a hollow numbness? All his substance had died with Phyllis.

 

The Bryson home was a mass of activity. Gabe moved in a daze, and only later was he able to realize how much he owed to two people. Jack Broney, his agent, answered the constantly ringing telephone and made funeral arrangements with the rabbi. Myrna coolly took over the house and the boys.

Sprays of funeral flowers and potted plants crowded the house.

“Send them to a, a hospital, a nursing home. Just get them out of here,” Gabe told Myrna as he stumbled into the den.

He sat down at his desk and leaned back. Strange, everything in here was so quiet. Phyllis had arranged the rooms so that the den was on the other side of the house from the recreation room where the boys played. In this warm and cozy room, Gabe could work quietly. Phyllis had often joined him, and they had spent many peaceful hours together in the silence of this friendly sanctuary.

Gabe glanced around the room. He saw Phyllis everywhere. On the sofa lay the brightly colored afghan she’d sewn. On the wall hung several framed pictures of pressed flowers that she’d preserved. And on Gabe’s desk stood a picture of her smiling face with the gentle, understanding eyes.

Gabe rubbed his hands across his tired face. He couldn’t imagine that she’d never be in this room again.

Gabe knew he should get some sleep. Myrna and Jack were worried about him. He could see it in their watchful eyes. And he should talk to the boys. They were all home now. Even Alan had flown in from Vietnam a week earlier. But what could Gabe say to them?

Gabe had not shed a single tear when Phyllis died. His easy emotions that lay just below his surface were inadequate, and the terrible hurt he felt went deeper than tears.

Gabe felt a dull ache in his buzzing head, and he had trouble focusing on reality. If he could just cry, he might come out of his stupor. 

A light tapping sounded on the door, and Myrna entered, carrying a modest bouquet of roses. Beside the lavish floral tributes Gabe had seen today, these roses seemed puny indeed.

“Send them off with the rest,” Gabe said wearily and wondered why Myrna was losing her efficiency.

But Myrna had a funny expression on her face. “Maybe you better take a look at this yourself.” She handed him a card.

As Gabe opened the envelope, he thought that the square, awkward writing looked familiar, and then he knew the card was from Tony.

Myrna cleared her throat. “Tony went to the hospital once to see Phyllis.”

Gabe looked up. “I never knew that.”

“It was that time the doctor put you to bed for exhaustion. Tony thought one of you needed to be with her. Jerilyn could tell her dad was reluctant to go, but determined to help. I didn’t see Tony myself. A nurse told me about the visit the next day.”

“What happened?”

“She said Tony came in, said ‘Hi, sweetheart,’ and broke down. Phyllis wound up comforting him. The nurse left then, but she said Phyllis was talking softly to Tony and holding his hands. He didn’t stay long. But when the nurse went back into the room, Phyllis was positively glowing. His visit had meant a great deal to her.”

“I thank him for that,” Gabe mumbled. “They always loved each other.” He glanced at the card in his hand. It read:

 

‘Gabe,  
I’ve been sitting here thinking about this terrible news concerning  
Phyllis, but I can’t keep my mind on it. Instead, I keep going back to those  
wild days when we were trying to get a toehold to fame. There were lots of   
times we got discouraged, but there was always Phyllis to buck us up so  
we’d go out and try again. And when I finally had to admit that Helen  
didn’t want to be married to me anymore, it was Phyllis who talked to me,  
steadied me, and made me see that I had to be brave for my kids. She was  
a gracious lady and a sympathetic friend. You were lucky to have her for  
so long, and I only wish I could have known her these last few years, too.  
Lately, I’ve had the feeling that I was going to lose someone close to me,  
but I had no idea it was Phyllis. The news has been a terrible shock. I   
loved her like a sister, and I shall miss her greatly. My thoughts are with  
you because….

Tony’

The sentence was left unfinished, and to Gabe that spoke more eloquently than any reason Tony might have given.

Gabe looked at the simple bouquet: twelve yellow roses and one white.

“Keep it,” he said softly. “We’ll use it in the funeral.”

“Gabe,” Myrna said quietly. “The boys are so lost. The rabbi talked to them, but they need their father. Couldn’t you see them? For just a little while?”

Gabe fingered the card from Tony and read again the part about Phyllis telling Tony to be courageous for his kids. That’s what Phyllis had asked of Gabe, too.

“All right. I’ll be out to see them. Just give me a few minutes. And leave the roses, will you?”

Alone in the den, Gabe stared at the flowers. Tony had written of an earlier time when they all three had been young and carefree and loved each other. Then had come the team split-up and now Phyllis’ death, and the three would never be together again. But they still had their memories of each other, and those would never die.

Gabe bowed his head and covered his eyes with one hand. Then he wept the cleansing, healing tears, and his strength returned.

 

“These are from your dad,” Gabe said that evening as he showed Jerilyn the flowers. He had the air of a man who’d been duped. “Now, we both know that Tony is in London. I think the flowers came from you. Am I right?”

Jerilyn was afraid to answer. She didn’t know if Gabe would be angry if Tony sent flowers, or if she had sent them in Tony’s name. She swallowed quickly. Whatever the consequences, she could not lie to Gabe. 

“Yes. Yes, I did.”

Gabe pursed his lips and looked at the distant wall.

“But only because he asked me to!”

Gabe looked back, startled.

“Daddy didn’t know when, it would happen. He wanted to be here, but nobody really knew for sure, when, so he accepted this London engagement. He wrote that note and asked if I would put it in this kind of bouquet if, something did happen while he was gone.” Tears sparkled in her eyes. “Oh, Gabe. Daddy loved Phyllis very much. He always said you were the luckiest guy in the world to have her.”

Gabe folded his arms around Jerilyn and held her for a long time. Then his gentle dark eyes looked into her large brown eyes. “And I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have you for my daughter. You’re very precious to me, did you know that? Don’t ever go away ‘cause I love you very much and my life would be empty without you, angel.” He kissed her forehead, and they walked into the living room to join Barry and the others.

 

“Dad, are you still planning on doing the telethon this year?” Todd asked one day not long after Phyllis’ death.

Gabe set a jumbled stack of typed notes down on the patio table and looked at his oldest son oddly. “Sure. Why not? It’s all set up.”

“Yes, but you know that you’ll be on camera for at least twenty hours. Won’t that be rather hard on you so soon after Mother’s death? Nobody would blame you if we got a substitute to do the show.”

Gabe was quiet for several moments. “Your mother is dead, Todd,” Gabe said with a hard edge to his voice, “and there’s nothing I’d like better than to have her back here with us. But she can’t be, so we have to go on without her. Does that sound cruel? Does it sound like I didn’t love her? Don’t believe it! There’s nothing I’d rather do than hide away somewhere and grieve for her. But she won’t let me do that. When she was so awfully sick, she asked only one thing of me. She wanted me to go on living, for myself and for you boys. And for those poor little crippled kids. That’s why I have to work that telethon, Todd, even if I don’t have the heart for it. Your mother asked me. Do you think I have the heart to refuse that request?”

Todd was silent as he studied his father’s face. “All right, Dad.” He dug in his pocket for some notes. “What’s our opening song going to be?”

 

Barely three weeks later, on the evening of July third, the telethon began.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,” Gabe said after he’d opened the show with a tube-splitting version of “The Quest” from THE MAN FROM LA MANCHA. “Thank you very much. Thank you. Tonight-- Thank you. You are too kind. Tonight, we have a quest, too. We want to help a whole bunch of little kids who are right now fighting for their lives without much chance of staying alive. They need our help, yours and mine. To put it bluntly, they need your money, ladies and gentlemen, and that’s why I’m here. To plead with you, to beg you, to arouse your compassion to the desperate need of these little kids. If you could but see how their bodies waste away year by year….” He shook his head. “But enough of that. I want to talk about healthy kids, ‘cause that’s the way we want them all to be. Believe me, ladies and gentlemen, my biggest thrill would be to lick this disease so I wouldn’t have to do this telethon anymore. But until that happens, you’re going to see me on your TVs every summer, begging and demanding you to send me your money so we can help these kids. Cystic fibrosis is the name of the game, folks. It’s an ugly word, and you can help to kick it out of our language by pledging a donation. My kids and I will be forever grateful.”

He looked toward the band. “Right now, I’d like to introduce the boys in the band. That big guy out front who makes that baton look like a toothpick in that meat sack he calls a hand is not the Golden Bear of California, Jack Nicklaus. No, it’s really my number one son, Todd. Take a bow, son. Now, didn’t he do that nicely, folks? Next week, I’m going to teach him to use a spoon so he’ll stop using his hands to feel himself. He gets along pretty good until he gets to the soup, and then it’s every man for himself. It’s a good thing we’re all good swimmers back at the house.” Gabe grinned.

“But all kidding aside, folks. Todd’s my right-hand, and I couldn’t do a thing without him. On tour, he performs a very important function. The moment we walk into a nightclub, he finds out where the johns are.” Todd shook with laughter, and Gabe grinned broadly. “Would you look at that, folks? He’s too dumb to know when I’ve insulted him.”

“Better watch out, Dad,” Todd said into the band mike.

“Why?”

“I outweigh you by thirty-five pounds. And I have a black-belt in karate.”

“Showoff!” Gabe threw back at him. “Why do you run that big mouth so much?”

“I guess I take after you.”

Gabe looked amazed while the audience laughed. “Seems like I was accused of that once, myself.”

“Once?” Todd asked.

The audience hooted. Everyone remembered how Tony Solentino had talked about Gabe running his mouth so much when they were partners.

“Why don’t you just go out and get yourself married, Todd? You’re not going to let your little brother beat your time, are you?”

“Right now, I wouldn’t trade with him for anything. He’s chewed his fingernails so far up his hands, I doubt if he can play drums.”

A spotlight fell on Barry at the drums, and there was a ripple of applause.

“Barry Bryson, folks!” Gabe shouted.

“Tell Todd not to worry!” Barry shouted back when the applause died. He held up his hands to show them bandaged. Laughter echoed through the auditorium. Then Barry did a drum roll and crashed the cymbals. “See? I can still play.”

“Barry,” Gabe said. “Perhaps we’d better explain how come you’re so nervous and why you’re chewing on your fingernails.”

“I’m going to become a papa!”

There was heavy applause. Barry grinned foolishly and nodded again and again to the audience. 

“Don’t you think this is all a little theatrical?”

“What do you mean, Pop?”

“Don’t you think it’s stretching coincidence too far to be expecting a baby on the very same day as my telethon?”

“Heck, no, Pop.” Barry beamed. “We planned it that way!”

Gabe grinned back. “Well, I certainly appreciate your effort, and your timing.”

“Pop?”

“Yes, Barry?”

“This is the first time Todd will be an uncle. Ask him if he’s nervous.”

“Of course not,” Todd replied. “I’m very cool about the whole thing.” Then he brought his left hand out of his pocket, and it was bandaged just like Barry’s. “But I’m surprised at you, Dad.”

“How’s that, Todd?”

“You’re going to be a grandfather for the first time, and you’re not very shaken.”

“Of course not. A star never lets anything….”

“Dad, are you wearing white socks?”

“Of course not. They’re out of style.”

“Well, there’s something white on your feet.”

“Oh, you mean these?” Gabe pulled up his trousers’ legs to reveal bandages rolled halfway to his knees. “Well, I never did like to chew my fingernails,” he said indignantly while the audience laughed. “Barry, do you have any idea when we can expect this blessed event?”

“Anytime now, Pop.”

“Well, I’m telling you something right now, son. If you’re called away from this telethon, I’m going to get mighty excited.”

“Why? ‘Cause you know the baby’s coming?”

“No. If you leave, where am I going to get another drummer?” He waited while the audience roared. “Tell me, son, have you and Jerilyn picked out any names, yet?”

“Yeah,” Barry answered. “If it’s a boy, we’re going to name him after both of his grandfathers.”

Gabe gaped at Barry while the audience laughed. Then he shook his head. “That poor child,” he mumbled. Then he looked out at the audience. “Folks, I’m not even going to mention the name of Barry’s father-in-law….”

“Why not?” Todd demanded. “Don’t you know it?”

“I assure you, Pop, that you do.”

Gabe stared at the two men who had answered so rapid-fire. “Both of you have big mouths!”

“Funny,” Barry said. “Jerilyn’s father says it runs in the family.”

The audience roared while Gabe shook his head. Then he waved them away. “I’m not talking to you two anymore. Ladies and gentlemen, my first guest is….”

 

Jones and Crawford were doing a comedy routine when Todd followed his father backstage.

“Dad,” Todd said as he touched Gabe’s shoulder. “How are you doing?”

Gabe glanced into the worried blue eyes and smiled thinly. “I’m okay, Todd, but I’m sure glad you and Barry are here to help carry me.”

“You’re not worried about the telethon, are you? We’re a little bit behind what we had last year at this time. But we’ll catch up. You’ll see.”

Gabe patted his shoulder. “With two other Brysons on stage with me, how can I lose? You’re my good luck charms.” His eyes got a faraway look in them. “Last year, your mother was here, just outside of camera range….”

“She even came on-camera for a little while, remember?”

“Just because people asked her to. She didn’t like being on. She was too shy and nervous.”

“People like to see your family, Dad. Maybe Sandy or the twins….”

“You and Barry are one thing; you’re performers. But I don’t want any other family members on. Especially Sandy and the twins. They’re too young.”

“There’s the band cue. I have to get back.”

Gabe set down the coffee cup. “Me, too.” He hung back a moment so Todd couldn’t see the tired look in his face while he admitted to himself that the quota just might not be reached this year. “Kids, I don’t know. I’ll work my heart out, but I just don’t know.”

 

Tony Solentino stowed his golf clubs in the front hall closet. “Where’s the family, Edna?” he asked his Negro maid.

“In the rec room, Mista Solentina.”

“Do they have the joint wrecked yet?’

“Not yet. But they’s tryin’.” She flashed a white grin at him and then lumbered off.

The television was blaring in the rec room, but Tony paid it no attention. Instead, he glanced at his son Kyle sprawled on the carpeted floor, playing marbles with Billy Chris. Kyle seemed surprised to see Tony, then glued his eyes to the marble board.

“Is that any way for a big time recording star to be spending a free afternoon? You owe it to your gossip-starved fans to be out surfing or squiring the ladies around town or recording another hit tune,” Tony said as he pulled open a can of beer and plopped into his recliner.

“I’m teaching Billy Chris his numbers,” Kyle said as he concentrated on the marble game.

“Thought you were watching TV.”

“Me? Nah. Nothing much on.” He looked up quickly, almost furtively. “Didn’t play much golf, did you?”

“It’s raining.” Tony glanced at the television set from which a black lady was singing. “Who you watching, Catherine?”

Kay, folded neatly into a canvas chair, looked over her shoulder. “Aretha Franklin,” she answered as she nervously twisted her butterscotch hair cut in a shag.

“Come on, Packy,” Tony said to Billy Chris as he slapped his knee. “Come sit on Grandpa’s lap and give your Uncle Kyle a rest. I think you’ve beaten him anyway.”

Kyle heaved a sigh and stretched out to watch TV as Billy Chris climbed into Tony’s lap and snuggled against him.

“Whose show is Aretha on in the afternoon? Mike Douglas’?” Tony asked as he watched Miss Franklin take her bows.

Kay was about to answer when Tony saw Gabe Bryson walk across the stage and kiss Aretha Franklin on the cheek.

“The Bryson Telethon, Daddy,” Kay squeaked.

At last Tony realized why Kay and Kyle had been acting so nervous when he came in. They didn’t want to upset him with what they were watching. What difference did it make to him?! It just showed their poor taste in entertainment.

But it did make a difference. Tony scowled as he watched Gabe singing with Aretha. Always, that big mouth of his going. Always, always….

“We can turn on something else, Daddy. You don’t need to tear up the furniture.”

Tony smoothed out the chair cover. “Never mind, Kay,” he said as he lifted Billy Chris and himself out of the chair. “You kids are watching it. Go ahead. Packy and I’ll just go outside and see if it’s dry enough to play a little catch.”

“Look, Kay,” Kyle was saying softly to her. “Bryson’s looking more tired every minute. I don’t know how he can do this show so soon after losing his wife.”

Tony paused and glanced at the TV. Gabe did look tired. And old. He wasn’t that old. Was he? Tony scowled. Who cared anyway?

“Oh, Daddy,” Kay called as he reached the door, and Tony looked back at the only two blonde children he’d spawned. “Barry left.”

“What the h….” He glanced at Billy Chris. “What does that mean?”

“The baby’s on its way. Jerilyn’s gone to the hospital.”

Tony was immediately alert. “How long ago?”

“About four hours. Just after you left.”

“Has there been any news?”

“None,” Kay answered. “That’s why we’re watching Gabe. We thought he’d hear about as quickly as anyone.”

“I’ll call the hospital,” Tony said, but the phone started ringing before he reached it.

Two minutes later Kay and Kyle whooped and hugged each other.

“Daddy, did you hear?!” Kay called as Tony came through the door. “Jerilyn has a little girl.”

“I know. That was Barry on the phone.”

“Gabe just announced it. Look!”

They all looked at the screen as Gabe hugged Todd.

“A little girl, ladies and gentlemen,” Gabe was saying, and the television lights were highlighting his tears. “A beautiful little girl. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is a first for the Bryson family. Todd,” he said as he reached backwards. But Todd had moved back toward the band. He turned at his name, just in time to catch Gabe who’d unbalanced himself.

A shocked gasp went through the audience as Kay cried out in the Solentino home. Tony stepped forward and clinched his fists.

“Daddy, he almost fell!” 

A worried Todd was hanging onto Gabe as Gabe tried to pull away. “It’s okay, folks. I tripped on my reputation. Come on, band, play something fast and hot.”

The audience laughed, and Gabe started to dance in time to the music.

“Oh, Daddy, why doesn’t he rest?”

Tony squatted on the edge of his chair and watched the screen grimly.

Marita Mitchell sang, and then Gabe came back on camera. His face was white and drawn. His hand shook visibly as he set his coffee cup on the desk.

“Just look how tired he is,” Kyle said in awe.

“How much longer does this damn thing last?” Tony demanded suddenly.

“Another hour,” Kay answered.

Tony paced and rubbed his neck, then he glanced grimly at the screen. “Someday, you’re going to burn yourself out,” he mumbled. “Just too damned stubborn to know when to quit….”

“What, Daddy?”

“Nothing. I, ah, promised to play catch with Packy. Come on, Billy Chris. Let’s go outside and get some fresh air.”

 

Nearly an hour later, Tony wandered aimlessly into the rec room and tried not to look at the television screen.

“Look, Daddy,” Kay said, discovering him. “Gabe’s still on, but I think it’s sheer guts that’s kept him there,” she said softly. “He’s working so hard to make his quota.”

Suddenly the drums rolled, and a new number went up on the tote board.

“He made it!” Kyle whooped, and the television audience echoed his response.

Gabe was crying so hard that he couldn’t find his microphone as he groped blindly for it. Then Todd put the mike in his hand, and Gabe wrapped his arms around Todd. Todd held his father up and patted his back.

“Come on, Dad,” the audience could hear Todd say. “It’s over. Let’s go home.”

Gabe shook his head. “No. No. I gotta talk to them. All those wonderful people.” And what made the scene so touching was everyone knew that Todd and Gabe were unaware that their conversation was overheard.

Gabe turned, the tears still running, but he was determined to talk. “Ladies and gentlemen,” he gulped, “thank you. Thank you very much. We made it! Now, we can fight back. You know, some people say that my brave little kids are mistakes of nature and should be allowed to die. I say, no! God gave each one of us life, and we should fight to preserve that gift. Life is very precious to me. As you know, I, recently lost my dear wife.” The hurt he was so obviously feeling transmitted itself across the television screen.

“Oh, no,” Kay moaned. “Oh, don’t!”

Gabe wet his lips. “You may have wondered why I haven’t spoken of, Phyllis before. I couldn’t. But now I can. She wanted me to work for life. She wanted me to work for my brave little kids. It was her wish that I be here today. I didn’t think I could finish this show. But awhile ago, when I got the news of my granddaughter’s birth, such a love for her was born here in me,” he said as he touched his chest, “that I knew I had to work to get the money to fight this terrible disease. God, I pray that You sent her to us whole. I don’t want her to ever be afflicted,” he said, and his voice broke. He looked down and he bit his lips. Then he looked up and his cheeks were shiny. “I don’t want any of our children or grandchildren to be afflicted. I just want them to be normal, healthy kids. That’s what this telethon has all been about. So, when you go to honor your pledges, dig deeper; and maybe we can lick this, this THING together. Then your living, and mine, will all be worthwhile.” Gabe closed his eyes and swayed slightly. “Phyllis, darling,” he said softly, “it’s all been for you.”

A sob caught in Kay’s throat, and she pressed her face into her knees to cry. Tony absently patted her shoulder with his clumsy, square hand while he stared, white-faced, at the television screen.

“Get off that stage, damn it,” Tony mumbled. “You’re going to collapse. That won’t do much for your fans. They don’t need to see you do that.”

Gabe opened his eyes and tried to smile, but the corners of his mouth kept tugging down. “There’s a song, a song that means a lot to me. Phyllis liked to hear me sing it, but she never asked to hear it lately because she knew it caused me pain. But I want to do it for her now, in memory of better times. Todd.”

The band started playing, and Kay felt her father’s hand tighten on her shoulder.

“Smile, though your heart is aching,” Gabe sang in a barely audible voice. “Smile, even though it’s breaking.” His voice increased in volume, but it continued to crack. “And the, sun will come shining, through, if, you, just, s-smile.” Suddenly, he turned and walked offstage. The band played loudly and the audience applauded, but Gabe Bryson did not reappear.

At the Solentino home, Tony turned away from the television and quickly left the room.

“What’s wrong with Dad?” Kyle asked.

“Oh, don’t you know?” Kay asked as she raised her head and brushed aside her tears. “That was their theme song. His and Gabe’s. Phyllis picked it out for them.”

 

 

“Well, Daddy, what do you think of her?” Jerilyn asked as Tony stood beside her hospital bed that night.

“I got a glimpse of her through the window.” Tony smiled fondly. “She’s beautiful, honey. Have you named her yet?”

“Yes. Anissa Lyn. The Lyn is the last part of my name, and the Anissa is a name that Barry likes.”

Tony turned away.

“What’s wrong, Daddy? Did I say something wrong?”

“No. I was just thinking how weird it was that I have a granddaughter named Bryson.”

“Did Barry phone you? I asked him to.”

Tony remembered the strained conversation, and now he knew that Barry had made that call only as a favor to Jerilyn. It certainly hadn’t been joyous for either Barry or Tony, regardless of the subject.

“Yeah, he called,” Tony mumbled.

“Did you watch the telethon?”

“Kyle and Kay had it on.”

“One of the nurses told me how it ended. It must’ve been beautiful.”

“Yeah, he pulled every punch there was.”

Jerilyn looked at him oddly. “You think Gabe wasn’t sincere?”

“I don’t know, honey. I just know he’s one helluva showman.”

“But he just can’t turn his emotion on and off like that, can he? Surely, he feels something.”

“Yeah, I guess he does,” Tony agreed quietly. “He’s always had a rapport with his audiences. With them, he’s completely honest. And he gives himself wholly to them.” He frowned. “And to no one else.”

“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”

“I can’t put it into words, baby. I just hope you never have to discover what he’s really like. You’ll really be hurt if you do.”

“But he’s so dynamic, so likable.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Tony stuck his hands into his raincoat and turned away. “But he’s so one-sided, too. He’s like a shadow instead of being a real person. You think he’s there, and he isn’t.”

She saw the rekindled hurt in his dark eyes that she remembered at the time of the split-up. Her father knew something she didn’t and was just trying to protect her.

“I’ll be careful, Daddy.”

His dark eyes gazed at her and his small smile warmed her. They felt very close   
to each other.

The door opened suddenly and Barry entered the room. Tony stiffened and the spell was broken.

Tony bent and kissed Jerilyn’s cheek. “I’ll go down now. Kay and Kyle are watching Billy Chris.”

“Tell them ‘hi’ and that I’ll see them in a few days.” She watched until the door closed on him.

Barry let his breath out slowly. “Whew! That was close.”

“Why?”

“Pop’s on his way up. I came ahead to see if you were ready for company.”

“Shouldn’t he be sleeping?”

“Todd couldn’t settle him down after the telethon, so he finally gave up and drove Pop over. Todd didn’t trust him driving in his condition.”

“Oh, Barry, what’ll happen if Daddy and Gabe meet out in the hall?”

As it occurred, Tony walked down the stairs and Gabe rode up the elevator. Tony didn’t know that Gabe was around until Tony sauntered into the waiting room and saw Kay talking to Todd Bryson. Instantly, Tony thought that Gabe had been admitted to the hospital. But, as curious as he was about Gabe’s condition, he certainly wasn’t going to ask about him.

“Come along. Let’s go,” Tony mumbled to his family. But at the entrance, he stopped and looked back at Todd. Tony seemed to be fighting with himself to say something.

“Gabe’s all right,” Kay said at his elbow. “He’s just here to see Jerilyn.”

Tony glared at her and then charged through the door.

 

 

“Well, how do I look, Sid?”

“Beautiful, Bucko. If you weren’t already spoken for, I’d marry you myself.”

Tony Solentino unconsciously touched his bowtie. “I always did want to get married in September.”

“Well, it’s one of the few months you haven’t used,” Sid Judson muttered as he dragged on his cigarette. “Is this some sort of hobby for you? What are you trying to do? Hit all the months?”

“This is the last time, Sid.”

“Ha! I’m Italian, too, remember?”

“You don’t like Cami, do you?”

“I just don’t think she’s for you, that’s all. Just look at that bunch of hippies she brought with her.”

“Those are your kids, Sid.”

“Nah, you know who I mean. Those others.”

“If you don’t approve of this marriage, why are you my best man?”

“Because the golf courses were all full this morning. Besides, I love you. And it doesn’t hurt me to go to church once in awhile.”

“Yeah? Well, I hope you won’t be like the best man at my last wedding. He kept me up all night playing cards while Audrey was upstairs, wondering where the hell I’d gone to.”

Sid grinned. “No kidding? What’s the name of your game? Five-card stud? Poker? Old Maid? Maybe I can find a deck of cards somewhere, Bucko.”

“No, thanks! One joker like Gabe is quite enough in my life. I’d like a nice, quiet, old-fashioned best man for this wedding, if you please. Besides I can’t stay up all night for anything anymore. I’m an old man.”

“Think I’ll go tell Cami that.”

Tony grabbed his arm. “Listen, you Italian yodeler. You do that and I’ll shish-kabob you through the doughnuts, and you’ll think the Yanks have landed again.”

“Let’s get this marriage over with so I can get to the booze and the chicks.”

“I’ll second that!”

“Hold it, my about-to-be-married friend. For you, it is chick. Numero uno.”

“I’ll second that, too.”

 

“Dad, to your happiness.”

“Thanks, Greg, for your well-wishes,” Tony said later at the reception. “But what makes me happiest is that you called me ‘Dad.’”

Cami leaned toward Tony. “Who’s that pretty little Oriental girl over there?”

“Hmm? Who? Where?”

“Over there with Michelle and Julie. See, she’s got that lovely pink dress on.”

“Oh, her! Oh, yeah.” Tony sipped at his drink. “That’s Lori. She’s twelve. And she’s our daughter.”

“Our daughter?!”

Tony grinned. “My wedding present to you. She’s my foster child, and I decided to bring her over from Korea. How often do you get a child without birth pangs and most of the growing done? Now, Borden has a sister.”

“A ready-made family? That’s just fine with me.”

“You promised to discuss it, remember?”

She smiled at his hopeful face. “I remember.”

Sid walked up, swishing a drink in his hand. “How’s it going, you old married man?”

Tony beamed. “Best damned wedding I’ve ever been to!”


	6. Chapter 6

School started that fall for the Bryson sons, and Gabe threw himself into his work. He drove himself relentlessly, making personal appearances, trying to make himself forget his loss of Phyllis. Myrna continued to run Gabe’s home in his absence and tried to offer her sympathetic help when he was home. “Don’t leave me now,” Gabe had begged of her. “I couldn’t stand to lose both of you.” And, so, she had stayed.

Midnight had long since passed, but Gabe in rumpled shirtsleeves still paced the floor of his den. A cigarette dangled from his lips and occasionally he shoved a big, bony hand through his wiry black hair.

At the desk, Myrna took notes and studied Gabe’s haggard face.

“And then Jay will come out and say, ‘Look here, clown….’” Gabe stopped. “No. I can’t call myself a clown. Sounds like I’m bragging, eh?” He flashed that famous smile, but almost at once his face screwed down into seriousness. “Now, what can I say?” He ground the cigarette into an ashtray as he stood in thought. Then he reached for another one from his shirt pocket.

“Wait a minute, Gabe,” Myrna implored as she rose. Her long blue chenille robe swished as she crossed the room. “Don’t you think you should get some rest? It’s nearly one in the morning.”

“You poor kid! I’m a rat to keep you up this late when you have to get up so early. I shouldn’t have dragged you out of bed just to talk over this new idea for the show.”

“I don’t mind, Gabe. Honest I don’t. But I do hate to see you driving yourself like this. Todd and Barry are worried about you. They say you’ve been working too hard on the road. You need a good rest, maybe a vacation. Why don’t you take this whole week off for Thanksgiving?”

Gabe soberly looked at the floor. “I know I need a rest. But working’s all I can do. Otherwise, all I can think about is Phyllis. I can’t take a vacation from my own thoughts, can I?” He breathed deeply. “I want to forget her suffering. But every time I stop and think, I see that poor haggard face.” He rubbed his arms as though he were cold. “This room. Her room. Our room. Our house. Our kids. How can I stop and look at any of them, when all I see is her pitiful, shrunken face?”

Myrna raced to him and grabbed his shoulders. “Tell me, Gabe! I’ll listen.”

“I love her, Myrn! I can’t let her go! I want her arms around me. I’ve been so lonely.”

Myrna slid her arms around his neck and pulled his head to her shoulder. “It’s all right, darling. I’m here. I’ll stay with you.” Myrna stroked the dark head and felt the tension leave his angular body. “There, baby,” she cooed. “You’re all right.”

Gabe slid his long arms around her waist, and for long moments she cradled him as her low voice comforted him. She felt so sorry for him.

And then Myrna noticed a change in the pressure of his arms around her waist. He was holding her tighter. She turned to see what had happened to him, and he kissed her.

Startled, she pulled away from his kiss and stared into his liquid brown eyes. She saw pathos and yearning, a man about to cry because he missed loving so. His long fingers were like bars across her back as he drew her toward him again. 

She felt the mounting passion in his kiss and knew he could feel the contours of her body through the thinness of her gown and robe. His arms were crushing her, but she didn’t pull away. She couldn’t. She loved him.

And then she knew she must stop him. She tried to pull away, but he held her firmly.

“No!” she mumbled finally and backed off. Gabe stood there amazed and stunned, unable to realize what was wrong. Myrna smoothed her hair with a shaky hand and clutched at the throat of her robe with the other. “It’s wrong, Gabe. We can’t permit this to happen.”

Then, as he stood there unbelieving, she ran from the room.

 

Myrna had seen the boys off for school and was bustling around the kitchen when she looked up and saw Gabe standing at the door. Memories of last night flooded over her, and she turned quickly to gather some dishes so he wouldn’t see her blush.

“My, you’re awake early this morning. Want some coffee?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said quietly. “Skip the coffee.” He watched her shaky hands rattle dishes. “Myrna, I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

She stopped and looked at him, surprised. “Afraid?” She forgot that she didn’t want to look at him. Now she was staring into his calm, slightly hurt eyes. She turned away again, but was no longer flustered. “I could never be afraid of you, Gabe. I just didn’t want anything to, happen last night.”

He stepped toward her. “Why not? We’re both adults.”

Her head shot up, stunned. “Gabe! I never thought I’d hear you say anything so filthy! I’ll have to leave immediately!”

“Wait a minute!” He grabbed her passing arm and could see her intense anger in her snapping blue eyes.

“Let me go!” she demanded as she jerked her arm, vainly trying to break his grip.

“What’s wrong? I’m not asking you to be my mistress.”

She stopped struggling. “What, then?”

“My wife.”

“Your wife? That’s impossible! It’s been barely six months since Phyllis died.”

He released her arm. “I know how long it’s been: six months, one week, and two days. I can even tell you in hours, if you’d care to know. I’ve counted each one.”

“Then you know why it’s impossible….”

“Phyllis wanted me to remarry. She said I’d need someone, and I do. Sure, I could have all sorts of women, but they wouldn’t mean anything to me. I need a companion, someone who’ll steady me, someone who knows me and will make allowances for me when I get too busy with work to notice her or just too mule-headed to see where I’m wrong. I’m kind of a hard guy to be around, but I think you understand me. You know me, Myrn, better than any woman alive. I need a home to come to. I need you, Myrn. Marry me.”

The incredulity and suddenness of the whole proposal stunned her. “But we can’t, you don’t….”

“Don’t love you? My heart’s still bleeding, honey. But that kiss this morning told me my body was starved for loving. I think you can supply that. Marry me, Myrn, and I’ll make you glad you did.”

Myrna blushed and turned away. “You’re positively indecent,” she mumbled, but she felt her face grinning as a happy flush enveloped her.

“I know,” he muttered as his hands settled on her shoulders. “And I bet you’re indecent, too. I also learned that from our kiss. You answered me, Myrn. I know you did. I think you want me as much as I want you.”

She opened her mouth to protest, and then he was kissing her again. Instead of struggling, she kissed him back.

By two o’clock, they were on the plane to Las Vegas; and by dinnertime, they were man and wife. From Vegas, they flew to Taos, New Mexico. Gabe rented a jeep and some camping gear, and he and his bride disappeared into the hills. Their tiny cabin was completely isolated; ridged in by snowy mountains. Two weeks later, they reappeared, both glowing with health. Gabe was unshaven but relaxed, and he declared to the reporters that it’d been the best vacation he’d had in years. He went back to work with renewed enthusiasm, kissing Myrna goodbye as he and Todd raced for the plane to Houston.

Myrna stood at the air terminal gate and watched him go. She had to stay at home with the boys, as always. A hurting pang hit her heart. It would be no different than before.

Then she saw him waving at her from the plane window. She smiled and waved back. Then he threw her a kiss.

No, there would be a difference. Now, when he returned, it would be to her arms, to her bed. At first, his passion had overwhelmed her. She gave and gave of her love, and he wanted more. He smothered her, enveloped her, demanding more and more. She gave and gave until exhaustion struck, and she knew he was still unsatisfied.

Wherever he was, the area around him glowed with the intensity and bustle of his personality. And when he was gone from her, all was grayness.

But he would return. Myrna hugged herself. He would return, and to her!

 

Tony Solentino lounged comfortable on the plush velvet sofa and glanced up at his studio audience. He thoughtfully took a deep puff off his cigarette and let the smoke waft away while Herbie Moss’ orchestra softly played the refrain of the song. Then Tony looked straight into the television camera and finished the tune.

“All the cold days of winter,” he crooned, “I’ll keep warm remembering, the summer days, the crazy days of love, and you.”

The audience started applauding, and he nodded solemnly at them while the cigarette smoke curled around his handsome face. When the applause died, he ground the cigarette into an ashtray and stood.

“Ladies and gentlemen-n-n,” he hummed out the last word, and the audience tittered. “I have a treat for you tonight. Some of my talented off-spring is going to entertain you.” He unconsciously touched his bowtie. “You know, there’s so much talent around my house, that I’m continually tripping over it. Of course, my Cami says that I was already on the floor; and the talent was really tripping over ME!” The audience laughed. “I tell her that I was only looking for something down there, and she says that she’s already mopped up the booze I spilled.” He raised his eyes in amazement while the audience laughed again. “But right now, I want to present a group who are selling records faster than I can swallow. Janie, Jocelyn, Kyle, Casey, and Kim! Singing their big hit, ‘Candy Love, Candy Heart.’ Ladies and gentlemen, The Jays and Kays!” Tony led the round of applause.

The electronic guitars vibrated, the drums beat savagely, and teenage girls began to scream. Kyle Solentino and Kim Grandley, a Hawaiian classmate of Kyle’s, played the electric guitars and sang the lyrics. On drums was Casey Martinez, son of actress Exa Morgan and Mexican bullfighter Juan Martinez. The two girls, both blondes, sang backup and danced.

When the song ended, Tony came back on camera, leading the applause.

“Great job, kids,” Tony said as he nodded toward them.

“Oh, come on, Dad,” Kyle said. “You can’t make us believe that you like the rock sound.”

“Well, I must have, son. The cradle rocked seven times at our house.”

The audience laughed and Kyle tried again to explain. “That’s not the kind of rock we meant, Dad.”

Tony’s eyebrows went up in amazement. “Is there any other kind?” Then he grinned. “Of course I’m hip to your kind of rock, Kyle. Doesn’t your practicing wake me up every Saturday morning when I try to sleep in? But I really dig your sound. Tell you what. Let’s prove there’s no generation gap at our house. Okay?”

“Okay, Dad.”

The Jays and Kays started singing again, and Tony gamely joined them. The audience loved it.

“Whew! Those kids,” Tony said after they left the stage. “Have they got the pep! No, there may not be a generation gap, but there must be a gap in my brain if I try to keep up with them.” He breathed hard. “I think I’ll go out and get a cup of coffee.” The audience chuckled and he grinned. “Didn’t fool you for a minute, did I? Well, while I’m gone, I want you to enjoy the many talents of my very good friend, Jonathan Winters. Johnny!”

Tony ducked backstage. “Is she ready yet?” he asked grimly.

“She won’t come out of her dressing room, Daddy.”

“Then get your makeup repaired, Kay. You’re about to rescue your old man.”

“But we haven’t rehearsed anything.”

“We’ll do that ‘Side by Side’ medley that you and I used to do for your sorority sisters when you went to college. Can you remember it?”

“Sure, Daddy.”

“I’ll tell Herbie.” He scowled. “This is a helluva time to have to ad-lib. What in the hell’s gotten into Angie anyway?”

“She just found out that Randy eloped with another girl.”

“I thought she didn’t like him that much.”

“She didn’t. But he was still her guy.”

Tony glanced at his watch. “We’ll talk about it later. Go get ready. I’ll signal Winters to stretch.”

Five minutes later, Tony was again facing the cameras.

“Angie couldn’t be with us tonight, folks, but she sent a friend of hers over in her place. Let’s make her feel welcome.”

Kay, in a champagne-colored chiffon dress that matched her hair, walked on stage amid the applause. 

“Nice to have you here,” Tony greeted.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Tony looked amazed. “Oh, you must be from the house!”

“That’s right, Daddy, but not for long.”

“Oh?”

“I’m leaving Monday with the Pete Miller Band to do some Christmas USO shows in Europe.”

“We’re going to miss you, Catherine.”

“That’s why I talked Angie into letting me appear with you here tonight. It’ll be the last time for a few months.”

“Then we better make the most of it.” Music started softly in the background. “Remember ‘Side by Side,’ baby?”

“I should say I do, Daddy.”

And they started singing.

 

As soon as the show was over, Tony stormed back to the dressing rooms.

“Let me in, Angie.”

“It’s open,” came the muffled answer.

Angie was sitting at the dressing table, puffing a cigarette, and violently swinging her left leg slung over her right.

“Well?” Tony asked as he tried to hold down his Italian temper.

She blew out a puff of smoke and glanced at him in the mirror. “Well, what?”

“What do you have to say for yourself? First, you disappear right after Lainie’s wedding; and when you come back, you pull this. Kay had to fill in for you tonight, and she hadn’t rehearsed.”

Angie ground out the cigarette viciously. “But I bet she came through just like a trooper, didn’t she?”

Tony tilted his head in curiosity. “Are you jealous of Kay? I thought you two always got along.”

“It’s not that, Dad. It’s, oh, I don’t know. Don’t ask, because I can’t answer. There is no answer.”

He leaned down toward her and watched her in the mirror. “Is it because Randy got married?”

“No,” she said, and he could tell by her reaction that she was telling the truth. She studied her hands for several long minutes. “Daddy, have you ever felt like you were being pulled two ways at once?”

“Yeah.”

“And you knew something was wrong, knew it’d hurt you, but you went right ahead and did it anyway?”

“Yes,” Tony answered grimly. “Several times. Once, in particular.”

“Well, that’s my problem, Daddy-Love. I can’t make up my mind about my life, and I feel that each day that passes just loses me a little bit more time.”

He touched her shoulder. “Maybe you should talk to a psychiatrist, Angie.”

She laughed bitterly. “Why? Do you know one that’s willing to go to bed with me?”

Tony recoiled. “Angelia!”

“Do you know of anybody? I’m serious. I don’t care if he’s a psychiatrist or a mechanic. Just so he’ll go to bed with me.”

“I’m wishing like hell you were teasing,” Tony said softly, “ but I don’t think you are.” He paced around the room and stared back at her. “You can’t tell me that a beautiful woman like you isn’t attractive to men. Why, they’re always following you around.”

She smiled crookedly. “I’ve lied a little to you, Daddy-Love. I’m not the hot pants you think I am. I can attract men, all right, and get them into bed, but I won’t let them do anything.” Suddenly, she sobbed and buried her face in her hands. “Oh, Daddy, I’m twenty-five years old and I’m still a virgin. I won’t, I can’t, let a man touch me!”

Tony didn’t know what to do as he stood there and watched her cry. For the first time in twenty years, he wished that Helen, Angie’s mother, were here.

“That’s all the more reason why you should see a psychiatrist, honey,” he said softly.

She tossed her titian red hair aside and lit another cigarette. “I’m not going to any shrink!”

“You should, honey, for your own good. One thing’s for sure, though. You can’t stand the grind of a weekly television show. Not with your personal problems.”

She stared at him in the mirror. “Are you firing me?”

“Anything I do is for your own good, baby.”

She laughed bitterly. “Boy, I must be getting pretty awful if my own father fires me.” She choked on the cigarette smoke and started coughing.

“I wish you wouldn’t smoke so much, Angie. It’ll affect your breathing and your singing voice.”

“You think I’m starting to sound rusty, huh?”

“I didn’t say that. Well, you are, just a little. And you’ve put on a little weight that you don’t need, either.”

“What’s your prescription, Dr. Solentino?”

“I think you ought to get some rest. Go up to the ranch in Colorado and take some time to think. Get yourself straightened out. And when you feel like it, come home and do the show or appear at Nero’s Lair.”

“There’s always a job waiting for the boss’s daughter, huh?”

“That’s right. Pretty good reason to have a casino in the family, don’t you think?”

“What if I go to Colorado and screw every cowboy on the prairie?”

“That’d be the answer to your problem, wouldn’t it?” They stared at each other. “Now, don’t get me wrong. I’m not in favor of my daughter being promiscuous, but the new morality says it’s okay. That’s the real problem, isn’t it? Trying to get your values straightened out? I’m not telling you what to do, but you sure aren’t very good for yourself this way.” He paused at the door. “I wish you luck.”

She stared at him through the mirror and then looked away.

Tony shut the door and walked away, deep in thought. Had he raised her too strictly? He remembered how, as a child, she had taken her Sunday school lessons so seriously. And, now, as a woman, she was an entertainer, around nightclubs and foul language and gambling. Did she think she was sinning, that she’d given up Heaven for Hell?

Tony stared back at Angie’s door. What was it that Gabe had said about Angie so many years ago? Oh, yes. She should be a nun.

Tony shook his head. Angie, a nun?

Well, it was sure all right with him. But he couldn’t suggest that to Angie right now. She had to do her own thinking.

He turned and walked away.

 

Tony held four letters in his hand and smiled. Three of his daughters had written on the same day, and the fourth letter was from his niece who had been raised as his daughter. It didn’t get any better than this for a father.

Lainie had finished decorating the nursery in her San Francisco home and was impatiently awaiting her baby’s arrival.

Angie reported that Colorado was snowed under, and Tony suspected that Angie was still mixed up by the discouraging tone of her letter.

Kay had appeared at several military posts in England and Germany, and she was thrilled with the prospect of spending Christmas in Rome. She had called her cousin Theresa in Milan, and the two girls would be spending the holidays together in the Holy City. Kay wrote glowingly about a Lt. John Roberts, a good conversationalist and the man the Army had appointed to squire the Pete Miller Band through Europe.

A fourth letter was from Theresa. She’d also met a man, Mario Santini, a Milanese banker. He was a widower with no children and was eleven years older than Theresa. From the positive tone of her letter, Tony decided that his niece was having no second thoughts about her ex-husband, Mike Edwards.

 

Gabe Bryson paced like a stalking cobra back and forth across the wide living room. A smoldering cigarette dangled dangerously from his mouth.

“It won’t do, Todd! It just won’t do!” He slapped the mass of papers in his hands. “Who in the hell decided on this arrangement? It won’t make any musical sense at all!”

Todd calmly sipped at his glass of soda pop while he leaned his huge hulk against the massive fieldstone fireplace. “I did.”

Gabe stopped abruptly. “You did?! What were you thinking about?! Come on! Let’s see you use those college-trained brains that cost me a fortunate to educate!”

Todd’s blue eyes snapped, but he kept his calm. “I thought the song would sound better played in that tempo.”

“Well, it stinks!” Gabe slammed the papers down on the stereo. “I want it changed. It better sound better tomorrow!”

Todd concentrated on his drink and said nothing. Todd spoke little and never raised his voice. He didn’t have to. He was built like a Los Angeles Rams center. Stocky and tall and square-jawed, he looked nothing like a band director. He’d gotten his build and his blonde looks from Phyllis’ family. His blonde hair was bushy but already starting to recede, although Todd was only in his mid-twenties. He looked loutish and clumsy, but was an avid water skier and had, at one time, taken ballet lessons. He generally wore a shirt without a tie and a favorite gray tweed sports jacket.

“And tell the boys to add the Dexter House in Chicago to their agenda,” Gabe said. “We’re booked there for the end of the month.”

Todd looked at his father. “The end of the month? But I told the boys they could have a week’s vacation then.”

“Well, you’ll just have to untell them ‘cause it’s all set for Chicago.”

“You should’ve told me, Dad.”

“I set the concert dates, and don’t you forget it! You just stick to that baton and lead the band the way I say!” He looked up and saw that Sandy had entered. “Did you want something?!”

“I, ah, well, I, ah….”

“If you want to say something, boy, spit it out! Otherwise, you’ll have to leave. Todd and I are busy.”

Sandy’s blue eyes darted around. “It can, ah, wait.”

“Great, son!” Gabe grinned his wide public grin and slapped Sandy’s shoulder. “Anytime you want to talk to your old man, you know where I am. But later, huh?” He winked and turned away without waiting for an answer. “Now, Todd, when it comes to that second guitar….”

Sandy acted as though he wanted to say something; but seeing how busy Gabe was, he turned and left.

“Dad, don’t you think you could spare some time to talk to Sandy? He’s a pretty mixed up kid.”

Gabe glanced up from lighting a fresh cigarette. “Most teenagers are.” He grinned. “What’s his trouble? Girls?”

“I don’t think so. I think it goes back to Mother’s death. He never has quite learned how to deal with that.”

Gabe stared absently ahead while he exhaled a large puff of smoke. “He’s not the only one.” He shook himself out of the mood. “Now, back to that guitar….”

“Excuse me, Gabe,” Myrna said as she entered. “I need to know if we’re going to the Walker’s party tomorrow night. Janet just called for the second time.”

Gabe looked exasperated. “Honestly, Myrn, can’t you figure a few things out for yourself?! Of course, we have to go to that party! It’d be my ass if I didn’t. I want to film the book that Travis Walker wrote.”

“I thought you might just want to spend a quiet evening at home, that’s all.”

“Old people do that!” he snapped.

She felt nervous and embarrassed. “All right, Gabe. I-I’m sorry I disturbed you. I’ll call Janet right back.”

“Wait a minute. Do you have to run around here in those old jeans and that bandana around your hair?”

“I’m helping with the cleaning.”

“Why in the hell do you think I hired that army of maids?! You’re my wife now. I want you to look the part. Go get your hair done today, too.” He started leafing through a wad of bills on the desk. “Haven’t these damn things been paid yet?!”

Myrna paused, not knowing if she should speak. “I can’t get into any shop today, Gabe. I don’t have an appointment.”

“They’ll make time for you.”

“They’re very strict….”

He glared at her. “Listen! You call up and tell them that Gabe Bryson’s wife wants to get her hair done! They’ll make room for you, or I’ll buy them for a turkey and sell them for a buzzard!”

“I hate to throw my weight around like that.”

“Well, throw it around! That’s one of the privileges of being married to a superstar. Didn’t you know that?!” The cuckoo clock struck nine, and Gabe threw down the wad of bills. “Hell, I’m supposed to be at the studio right now!” He stormed across the room, but paused at the door. “Pay those bills, stop acting like a maid, and get that hair done! And find back that crackerjack efficiency you used to have. You!” he motioned at Todd. “You get that music in shape!”

The living room got very quiet after he left. For long moments the only sound was the monotonous ticking of the cuckoo clock.

“Well,” Myrna said with an embarrassed little smile. “Should I go stand in the corner like the bad little girl I am?”

Todd was staring at his soft drink. “You can’t. I’m already there.”

She looked sadly out the window. “Can’t a person ever please him?”

“If you could read his mind and do what he wanted before he asked, he’d appreciate that. And, of course, everything has to be done just the way he wants it done. You’re not allowed to have any original thoughts in this house, you know.”

“How did your mother ever manage him? He never yelled at her.”

Todd swirled the pop. “She could read his mind.” He saw how frustrated she was. “Don’t let it bother you, Myrna. He runs over everybody.”

“I knew he demanded perfection, but I didn’t realize he’d be this exacting. I so want to be a good wife for him, Todd.”

“You are, but he doesn’t know it, yet. He never appreciates anybody until he loses him. And then he walks around like a wounded bird with his heart on his sleeve.”

She smiled bitterly. “I think you’re mixing your metaphors, but never mind. I know what you mean.”

“He’s just so busy living that he doesn’t have time to look at life.”

“Or the people around him.” The bitter look came back into her face. “Maybe I’m just not meant to be his wife. Maybe I shouldn’t have married him.”

Todd touched her arm. “Hang in there, Myrna. Dad may not know you’re around, but he can’t do without you. You’re part of him now.”

Myrna nodded numbly.

 

Gave dove out of the cab, dodged in front of the headlights of other vehicles, and ran hatless through the dark rain into the airport terminal. Inside, he looked quickly around at the vast milling crowd, then went directly to the private lounge. There he saw Myrna seated in a leather, overstuffed chair in a quiet corner overlooking the runways.

She glanced up startled and sort of trapped as Gabe walked toward her.

“Aren’t you supposed to be onstage right now?”

“Seems I got word that someone I knew was leaving by plane tonight, and I thought I’d see her off. Listen,” he said, irritably, “what’s a guy supposed to do when his wife leaves him? What do you think you’re doing, anyway?”

She looked out the big window at the winking airplane lights muted by the falling rain. “It just hasn’t worked out, Gabe. I’m leaving.”

“Where are you going?”

“Oh, I’ll pick Katie up at my mother’s and maybe fly on to Chicago. I have a sister out there. It’s been years since we’ve had a good visit.”

“But, but, why?” He held his hands out wide to her. “Can you tell me why you’re doing this?”

Her smile was bitter. “I know that I must be hurting your ego….”

“To hell with my ego! I want to know what’s wrong with you!”

She looked surprised. “You mean you want to know how I feel?”

“Of course! Would I leave my job, run bareheaded through the rain, and stand here dripping all over this expensive rug if I didn’t want to know what was troubling you?”

“And you’ll come down with a cold tomorrow if you don’t start taking large doses of vitamin C. Phyllis always did say….” She paused as though the words caused her pain. “Phyllis always did say that would cure your colds.”

His voice softened. “Look, I didn’t mean to lose my temper and snap at you. You’re obviously upset. Surely, we can talk about it.”

“No. No, I don’t want to talk.”

“But that’s not fair, Myrna. How am I supposed to redeem myself if I don’t even know what in the hell I’ve done wrong?” 

She looked at him levelly. “No, I don’t suppose you do know what’s wrong. And I don’t think I could ever explain it to you. We’ll just have to split up.”

“Split up?” He looked like someone had knocked the air out of him. “But I want our marriage.”

“Just because it offers security to you? You could marry anyone for that reason.”

“But, but I know you.”

“No, you don’t. You’re familiar with me. I was part of your family while Phyllis was still alive. Maybe you like to have me around to remind you of her.”

“Are you jealous of her?”

“Of a ghost? No. She was my friend, a gentle, dear, sweet soul whom I‘ll miss forever. No, I‘m not jealous of her. Maybe I am jealous of what she is in your mind, though. Just what do you know about me, anyway, Gabe? Do you know that my hair is naturally curly and that I have to have it straightened every six months? Do you know that I spent my college summers working in an art store in Phoenix, Arizona? Do you know that I once met Bing Crosby and was so excited that I fainted dead away at his feet?”

“I admit that I don’t have much of a chance to talk to you, but you knew how unsettled my life was when you married me. Phyllis had to live with the same problem of my being gone so much, and she coped with it.”

“But she knew you loved her.”

“I just can’t switch my feelings so easily,” he mumbled, studying the floor.

“Oh, go on back to the nightclub and let me leave on my flight.”

Gabe’s six-foot-plus frame hunched in his balmacan. “I’m sorry. I just don’t understand what the trouble is.”

“Oh, Gabe, I can’t be Phyllis.”

“You mean I’ve been trying to change you into her?”

Myrna shook her head. “Oh, dear God, help me find the words. Gabe, nobody could have been sweeter than you. I feel respected and cherished. It even makes up for those times you’ve yelled at me.”

“Then, what’s wrong?”

“I want to feel loved.”

“You mean, you think I’m not doing my duty as a husband? I thought I’d practically been wearing you out.”

“It’s not your body I want; it’s your soul.”

“You sound like a witch,” he said without humor. “But maybe now I’m starting to understand you. You want me to commit myself to you. Right?” Gabe turned away. “You’ll have to give me time to get over Phyllis. We were just so complete together.”

“Oh, darling, I don’t want you to forget Phyllis. She SHOULD have a special place in your heart, just as she does in mine. But I’m selfish. I want a place in your heart, too. I want to be your wife. I want to be important to you that way, too.”

“You mean I’ve been shutting you out? Myrn, I, I don’t know how to make a place for you.”

“I know. That’s why I’m leaving. We shouldn’t have married until you were ready to love someone else. I shouldn’t have thought that my love alone could hold us together.”

“Myrn, I may not love you yet, but I think the world of you, and I’d be lost if you left. The boys need you, Myrn. But, more importantly, I need you. Please come home with me, or I’ll have no home to go to. I don’t know why I can’t ever seem to get this sort of thing right,” he muttered. “I seem to turn away the people I want the most.”

And, suddenly, Myrna knew the truth. Gabe did need her. He needed all people, anybody, as long as they were alive and warm. He needed their companionship, their love; but he drained them dry of substance as if he were a vampire. He demanded and demanded love from people. In return, he gave a boundless energy, a joy for living, but no true love. For he was a genius, and no true genius can ever love anything but his art.

Gabe could not commit himself to anybody. That explained his basic flaw. He could be very demonstrative with his feelings, but there was no depth to him. He was a puppet for his audiences, but the only thing he truly loved was his art. That was what turned the people closest to him away, and he never understood why. He didn’t know how to give himself to people. And unless he changed, he would eventually be alone.

What loneliness Phyllis must have known! But she had endured it because she loved him. And Myrna would endure it, because she loved him, too. After all, how many women have a genius to love?

Myrna stood up, wiser than she’d felt in years. “What more could a girl want than to be needed?” She took his arm. “Come on, let’s go home.”

He held back. “What’d I say that was right?”

“Don’t ask. There’s no need.”

“Oh, yes, there is. If you ever try to leave me again, I gotta know what’ll make you stay.”

“I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” And she meant it. 

The boyish grin that millions of fans loved flashed at her. “Gee, that makes me happy.”

“And what makes you happy, makes me happy.”

He knitted his brows. “You sound just like Phyllis.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She used to say things just like that.”

She touched his chin with her gloved finger. “Maybe I’m just starting to understand you, darling.”

He grinned shyly. “Let’s hurry and go home. I want to find out if it really is my soul you’re after.” Then he sobered. “Hey, Pumpkin, just don’t scare me again.”

“I won’t.” And she meant that, too.

 

Tony heard the TV and stuck his head into the rec room to see who was home.

“Hello, Daddy-Love.” She snapped off the TV.

“Angie! When did you get back?”

“This morning. Seems like summer and Angie hit L.A. on the same day. Whew! It sure is hot.”

Tony grinned as he bent to kiss the cheek of the red-haired woman sprawled in the contour chair. “Gee, it’s good to see you again, baby.”

“Where’s your blushing bride? I was going to welcome her into the family. It’s been nearly a year now, hasn’t it?”

“In September,” Tony said as he poured some gin and tonic.

“I’m really looking forward to meeting her. We ought to get along just fine.” She rattled the ice in her empty drink glass as she looked slyly at Tony. “After all, aren’t we about the same age?”

Tony poured more gin in her glass. “Okay, Tiger. Be nice. You can sheath your claws at any time now.”

“You go ahead and have a good time with her, Daddy-Love. At least somebody will be happy.”

Tony studied her glum face. “Found any answers yet?”

“The rest cure didn’t take, so I’m going back to work.”

“That might help,” he said as he settled in his leather chair.

She laughed bitterly and gazed at the ceiling. “Just so something does. Would you believe I tramped, and I mean tramped, all over those Rocky Mountains and part of the Utah desert and still no luck?”

“Just what is it you’re looking for?”

“Oh, if I only knew! That would help, wouldn’t it? Maybe it’s a guy who reminds me of you or Uncle Gabe, my two fathers. If I could find a combination of you two, I would’ve found my perfect man. That sounds twisted, doesn’t it?”

“Speaking of Gabe, do you think your problem is something religious? Remember, he suggested that you could be a nun.”

“Religious?! What does religion have to do with my sex life?!”

“Maybe everything. Maybe you can’t commit yourself to any man because you’re already committed to God. Gabe thought that a long time ago.”

“You mean, I’m some sort of religious freak? Why should I want convent life when I’ve got youth and beauty and fun times?”

“And contentment? Do you have that?”

Angie jumped to her feet. “I don’t want to be buried alive with a bunch of sexless prayer mumblers! I want to live the life I’ve already got. I don’t want to run away from it and hide in a convent!”

The sounds of motorcycles were heard outside.

“Just think about it, huh?” Tony asked.

The front door crashed open. “I’m home! Where is everybody?” Cami charged into the rec room and skidded to a stop. “Oops! Didn’t know you had company.” Her oval face glowed from windburn. 

Tony rose. “Cami, this is Angie.”

“My, you’re a tall one, aren’t you?”

“And how well you’ve kept yourself for someone with a son over thirty. Mother.”

“Thank you. We’ll have to have a long talk soon. One of those sweet little mother and daughter chats. I do so want to be a help to my new daughters. And I’m sure you can use all the help you can get.”

Angie glanced at the motorcycle helmet and Cami’s skimpy blue bikini. “My, Father, this sight must warm the cockles of an old man’s heart. Tell me. Cami, isn’t it? Such a sweet name for a little girl. Tell me, do you always go grocery shopping in that kind of outfit? Do you have to squeeze the tomatoes, or do the stock boys do that for you?”

Cami arched an eyebrow. “Only middle class women have to spend their days at the supermarket. Edna does our marketing for us.”

“Where do you spend your time then, honey? At a lower-class saloon?”

“At the beach,” Cami sweetly explained. “I have some young friends there.”

“Oh, goody!” Angie agreed as she clapped her hands. “Do you get to play with sand buckets and shovels?”

“Of course, dear. Get yours out of your suitcase, and you can come along with us grownups tomorrow.” She turned quickly to Tony. “Heard some gossip, darling.”

“What was that?” Tony asked as he sipped his drink. He’d been oblivious to the verbal barbs slung by the two women. He was pleased that they were talking together.

Cami dumped some ice in a glass. “One of the guys down at the beach knows John Roberts.”

“John Roberts? Oh, you mean that soldier that Kay was dating in Europe last year?”

“One and the same.”

“I always thought she’d bring him home. She sounded pretty serious about him.”

“She IS pretty serious about him, darling.”

“Is?”

“They’re living together up in Seattle.”

Tony sat forward. “Living together?!”

“Ever since she took that nightclub job up there. Roberts is from the Seattle area himself. That explains why she quit the Pete Miller Band and settled down.”

“Well, if she loves the guy, why doesn’t she bring him home, introduce him, and get married? I’d throw them a proper bash, and Kay could get married in church.”

“For one thing, darling, Roberts is an agnostic and won’t have a thing to do with the Church, or any church, for that matter.”

“Well,” Tony conceded, “I don’t care, if that’s his belief. Just so he doesn’t persuade Kay to give up her religion for him.”

“But there’s more, Tony. Really, it’s the best reason of all for her not telling you about Roberts.”

“What else could there be?”

“John Roberts is black.”

Tony stared at her, then jumped to his feet. “Black?!”

“That’s right, darling.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck and started pacing. “I don’t believe it! Not Kay!”

Angie watched him in surprise. “What difference does that make?”

“A helluva lot of difference!” 

“But you raised us not to be prejudiced. You said a person’s color made no difference. It’s what’s inside that counts.”

“But this is different! Kay’s involved.”

“You mean all this stuff about Clarence Spellman being my uncle is hooey? That it was just a game you were playing to make your kiddies tolerant of all races? Did he understand it was just a game? Poor Uncle Clarence! He thought you were his friend!”

“He is my friend!” Tony held out his hand to her. “This doesn’t have anything to do with Clarence or how I feel about the African American people. I’m thinking of Kay’s kids and grandkids and great-great-grandkids. Shouldn’t she consider if they want mixed blood or not?”

“What about Uncle Gabe? He’s Jewish. Is he my uncle because you wanted us to be tolerant of all religions?”

“It was more than that, and you know it.”

“Uncle Gabe?” Cami questioned. “Gabe Bryson? How did he get to be her uncle? I thought you hated the jerk, Tony.”

“Not always.”

“Why don’t you explain it to her, Daddy-Love? How Gabe saw me when I was only a few hours old and got to name me. How he fell in love with me and has considered me his daughter ever since. Or, at least that’s what he and I always thought. Now it turns out that he was just the token Jew in my life.”

“Angie, be fair. There’s more between you two than that. I couldn’t take him away from you. What purpose would that have served? I was causing enough disruption in our lives by splitting up with him. I didn’t need to break your heart, too.”

“Then you mean you’re just a little bit bigoted. Not very much. Just a little.”

“Angie….”

“A bigot is still a bigot. Big or small, a little or a lot, it’s still bigotry!”

“And I’m still Kay’s father. That’s all I’m concerned about right now.”

“Civil rights is something we should have just whenever it’s convenient?!”

“That’s not what I….”

“Bigot!”

“Angie….”

“Bigot! Bigot!”

Tony’s hand cracked across her face. Angie gasped and covered the red spot. Tony grabbed her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to do that.”

Angie rubbed the red spot, then shrugged. “Yeah, I bet. Thanks for helping me to straighten out my values. I can see that yours are all in tact.”

He shook her shoulders and stared at her grimly. “Be fair, Angie. What Cami told us has come as quite a shock. If Kay loves this man, I’ll try for her sake to accept him. But I’m a father who’s also very human. I’d rather not see her in this mess. I wish she’d marry a white man. And remember, no matter what anybody says, there’s a little prejudice in all of us.”

She studied him for a long moment, and then she smiled and touched his cheek. “I’ll never forget you, Daddy-Love. You’re one helluva man.” She turned. “Well, I’m on my way.”

“But you just got here. Where’re you going?”

“Vegas. Back to work, remember? I just stopped off to say ‘Hi.’” She glanced at Cami. “He’s all yours, sugar. Enjoy him while you can hang onto him.”

Tony watched her leave, and the room got quiet. Then he walked toward the telephone.

“Who’re you calling?”

“I’m sending a telegram to Kay in Seattle.”

“Are you going to tell her off?”

“No. I’m going to ask her to bring her young man down here for a visit. Surely, we can work something out from there.” He started to dial. “Oh, yes. Stop running around in outfits like that. And stop going down to the beach with those surfing bums. I’ve heard some gossip myself.” He gave her a stripping glance. “If you want some action,” he said grimly, “I can accommodate you.”

“Sure, you can, old man!” she spat back. “But take your heart pill first!”

“Why, you….” He grabbed for her, caught her halter, and ripped off the upper part of her bikini.

“Now, look what you’ve done! You’ve ruined it!” Then she smiled and pulled her shoulders back. “Like what you see? Want to do something about it?”

“Get out of here before one of the kids sees you!”

“Which kid? Kyle? Now, I just might like that.” She strutted out of the room, but paused at the door. “I might like that a lot.”

Tony was thoroughly disgusted with her behavior. She was just like having another child in the house.

“Excuse me, operator. I didn’t hear what you said.”

 

The FRANKIE PIKE SHOW was celebrating another anniversary that October; and, as in years past, Frankie wanted to have a star-studded guest list.

“We can’t get Clarence Spellman,” Frankie mumbled as he pooled over a raft of papers in his dressing room. “He’s going to be out of town.”

“How about Gabe Bryson? He’s always willing to do the show,” Jeff Bainton, Frankie’s right hand man on the late nighttime talk show, suggested.

“I’d like to, but I think he’ll still be on tour.”

“Well, if he’s not here, then you could get Tony Solentino.”

“Yeah. That’s what I was thinking.” He scratched a few words on the paper. “I’ll call him tomorrow. Boy, that’s something you gotta watch, you know? I’d hate to be around if those two ever got back on a stage together again. Flak would float for a month.”

“They were both on our anniversary show last year, remember?”

“Technically speaking, yes. We played the tape of Tony at the first of the show. Gabe didn’t come out until later.”

“Say, speaking of flak. Have you heard the little digs Tony gives Gabe on his show?”

“Like what?”

“Well, last month Tony was talking about someone he obviously considered a jerk; and he said this jerk had just finished doing a telethon for bruised heels. And it’d just been a few weeks since Gabe had done his telethon.”

“Boy!” Frankie shook his head and shivered. “They do get weird, don’t they? Seems like Tony would be above name-calling by now. After all, it’s been a helluva long time since they broke up.”

“But I expect this marriage between their kids has dragged all the memories back.”

“I wonder if they’d ever really forgotten?” Frankie muttered. “I’m surprised Gabe doesn’t resort to similar measures.”

“He does, but in a different way. He tries to get the audience on his side and make them think he really was never in favor of the split-up when you know that on some level, he was. The last time Gabe MCed your show, someone in the audience asked him if he’d ever get another partner; and he said that he’d had the best there was. I guess he was referring to that old bromide that nothing’s better once you’ve had the best.” Jeff shook his head. “You know, those two may have broken up over sixteen years ago; but they’ve got a running verbal feud going for them that’d make the Martins and McCoys blush.”

“Guess I’d never noticed.”

“You gotta know what to listen for; and, believe me, it’s there. And sometimes it’s pretty biting. Such as when Gabe did that damning takeoff of Tony in his movie, THE CAMPUS CHUMP. Tony’s still sore about that. He isn’t as callous as Gabe portrayed him. No wonder Tony is sore.”

“Whew! Umph! They really are out for blood, aren’t they?” Frankie went back to consulting his papers. “Now, who else can we get? Say, how about Demaris Crane? She likes to work with Tony.”

 

The twelfth anniversary program of THE FRANKIE PIKE SHOW will probably go down in television history as one of the biggest disasters ever to strike that medium. The finger of guilt could be pointed at no one single person, but Frankie Pike felt he had been selected by the gods for unusual and inhuman punishment. He awoke the next morning with the shambles of that show around his feet and dreading next year’s anniversary show that would be the thirteenth. Frankie gnashed his teeth. Thirteen, after all, was an unlucky number.

“But not a helluva lot worse than twelve, I bet,” he mumbled as he threw some aspirin down his throat and reached for the morning newspaper to see how bad the critics had crucified him. The critics were kind. That hurt worse than being blasted. It meant that the critics pitied him. Why hadn’t Frankie seen the disaster coming?

It had all started innocently enough. Demaris Crane had even made arrangements with Tony Solentino to sing, of all things, THE ANNIVERSARY SONG, as a sort of sentimental gag to Frankie. They were to be the highlight of the evening, and Frankie had built his show around them.

The morning of the show, Demaris Crane received an urgent telephone call saying that her brother was seriously ill in London. As she threw some clothes into a suitcase, she tried to think of who could replace her on the Pike show that evening. Of course! Clarence Spellman! He had just gotten back in town and would welcome a chance to appear with his friend, Tony Solentino. Demaris called Clarence, he heartily agreed, and she caught the next jet for England.

But at rehearsals that afternoon for his own show, Spellman fell and severely twisted his left knee.

“The damned thing’s swelling up on me,” he explained to Gabe Bryson over the phone. “I can’t walk, let alone dance. And singing! I’d just crouch out there and howl.”

“Sounds like you really strained those leg muscles. Look, I’ll be glad to do the Pike show in your place.”

“I know you just got back into town yourself and probably need to rest tonight. I sure appreciate your filling in for me, though.”

“You’d do it for me, buddy. Don’t you and Sid Judson come on my telethon every chance you get? I’d do anything for you guys. You’re pals. Anything special I should know about tonight’s show?”

“Demaris didn’t give too many details. She was pretty shook up about her brother. But she did mention doing a duet to THE ANNIVERSARY SONG.”

“A duet? With who?”

“Hell, if I know. Guess you’ll have to fly by the seat of your pants.”

“That’s my most talented part.”

“I feel like a rat to have you sub for me.”

“That’s okay. I can always use another three hundred and twenty-five dollars.”

“What for?” Clarence chuckled. “Toilet paper?”

“Hey, listen, I just remembered. I thought Tony Solo was going to be on the show.”

“He probably taped it ahead like last year. Hardly nothing gets him down out of those Hollywood hills at night.”

“With a chick like Cami Catello at home, who can blame him?”

“Look, man, you’re a pussycat to do this gig for me. Hope you have fun. Can you dig it?”

Gabe grinned. “I can dig it, you black-ace-in-the-hole. Stay off the knee.”

 

At precisely ten-thirty that evening, the band started playing on the Frankie Pike set, and the studio lights went on to reveal a familiar desk and couch.

“From Hollywood, THE FRANKIE PIKE SHOW. I’m Jeff Bainton, with Boris Henry and his Band of Sound. Frankie’s special guests tonight are Tony Solentino, comic Marty Marvin, columnist Cecily Moore, and Gabe Bryson. And, now, here’s Frankie!”

Backstage, Tony Solentino set down his scotch and soda and glared at the tele-vision monitor. “Hey,” he said as he grabbed a shaggy-haired assistant director. “Is Gabe Bryson really on the show tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought Clarence Spellman was filling in for Demaris Crane.”

‘He was. But he got sick or something this afternoon, and Bryson agreed at the last minute to take his place.”

“Who’s supposed to do THE ANNIVERSARY SONG with me? Marty Marvin can’t sing, and I doubt if that fluttery Moore dame can.”

The assistant director reddened. “Well, I guess, ah….”

“Well, if Bryson’s on, I’m not,” Tony mumbled. “He’s got a mouth big enough for two. Let him sing his own duet. I’m out of here.”

“Hey, wait a minute! You can’t leave. Frankie’s expecting you.”

“Then he’ll get me.” Tony grabbed his drink.

“Hey! Wait! You can’t go out now!”

“Watch my dust, sonny,” Tony mumbled.

Frankie was in the middle of his monologue when Tony stormed on stage. The audience saw Tony first and applauded.

Frankie turned to see who it was and grinned. “Hey! It’s Tony Solo, folks!” He shook hands with Tony while the audience applauded again.

Tony was smiling through clenched teeth. “Hey, Frankie, I know this is a low budget show, but I think you could afford to say my whole name and not the shortened version. You don’t want my dear old pappy to turn over in his grave, do you? After all, he thought I was his kid and not a son of a bit--” He paused. “—ter joke.”

Frankie mugged shock and then relief, but all the time he was noting the angry fire in Tony’s dark eyes.

“Starting a little early, aren’t you there, Tony?” Frankie asked as he pointed at the glass that Tony held.

“It’s just something to hang onto, Frank.”

Frankie looked at the audience. “Well, the way he’s got a hold of the glass, I thought he was trying to milk it.”

“You know I wouldn’t do that, Frank. After all, there’s going to be enough bull on this show later on. I wouldn’t think of spreading any now.”

“Well, do you mind lending me your handkerchief then? I think I’ve already gotten some on my face.” At least Frankie now knew what was wrong. Tony thought there was a hoax afoot to get him and Gabe on stage together. “Tony, I know you thought Demaris Crane was going to be out here with you tonight, but there’s been one helluva big mix-up.”

“That’s what I just heard.”

Frankie was still thinking of Demaris Crane. “We thought you’d like to work as a partner again,” he said and wished he’d never spoken. He realized, too late, how it must sound to Tony.

Tony’s handsome face blackened with rage. “The next time I take on THAT partner, you can declare me legally insane. That was my trouble last time, but I just didn’t know it.”

Backstage, the assistant director was tearing out his shaggy hair. “We gotta get Solo outa there, but how?!”

Marty Marvin, already stumbling from too much booze but realizing the ticklish situation, grabbed his drink and steered himself for the curtain.

Onstage, Frankie tried to change the subject. “Speaking of new partners, congratulations on your marriage.” 

“Yours, too,” Tony said as his face softened and he shook Frankie’s hand. “We both took the plunge during the last year.”

“I guess that makes us both newlyweds.”

“Wanna do anything about it, Frankie?”

“What you got in mind?” Then Frankie swung into his Jack Benny imitation and acted reserved. “Now, cut that out!”

“Hey, that’s pretty good. I do imitations, too.”

“Oh?” Frankie asked and braced himself.

“Yeah. I do a helluva good takeoff on Tony Solentino.”

Frankie relaxed. “That’s what I understand. Why don’t you show us?”

“Can’t. Don’t have time. But there’s someone else on your show who could.”

“Oh? Who?” Frankie asked and realized he’d trapped himself again. NOW he remembered what Jeff had said about THE CAMPUS CHUMP.

 

“Why, the World’s Greatest Actor,” Tony answered, “to hear him tell it.”

At that moment, Marty Marvin wandered from backstage. The audience started applauding.

“Marty!” Frankie reproved. “You’re not supposed to out here yet.” He was grateful, though, for the interruption. But if this kept up, all of his guests would be out during the first ten minutes of the show.

Marty mugged surprise. “But I heard myself called.”

“Nobody said your name, Marty,” Frankie replied, chuckling at the lovable fat drunk.

Marty pointed at Tony. “He did! He called for the World’s Greatest Actor.” He reared back proudly and almost fell over. “That’s me!”

“Sure, you are,” Frankie chuckled. “But let’s all go sit down.”

Marty held back. “I wanna stay here!”

They wove and stumbled.

“Come on,” Frankie urged. “Before we all wind up on the floor.”

“Oh?” Marty looked cross-eyed at Frankie. “I didn’t know you were a drinking man, Frank.” He looked around Frankie. “Hey, Tony! The taxi’s still waiting. Cami says to hurry up!”

Tony waved to his audience and disappeared.

As he helped Marty over to a chair, Frankie silently vowed he would love this dear little fat man forever.

“Hey, Frankie! Why are you leading me around like a little old lady?”

Frankie chuckled. “Don’t you think I should?”

Marty broke away and danced a light-footed soft shoe. The band joined in after a few steps.

“Now!” Marty demanded. “Can your ordinary drunken fat man do that?”

Backstage, Gabe was watching the monitor and smarting from Tony’s rebuffs.

“Did you get finished in makeup, Mr. Bryson?” the assistant director asked.

“Just finished,” Gabe muttered. “Solo just handed me a black eye, so I’m ready to face the world.” He wandered away. If he left now, that would be conceding to Tony. If he went on the show, people would think him too dense to understand Tony’s slams.

Twenty minutes later, Frankie was talking to Marty Marvin and thinking that the crisis was over. Even talking to a blubbering drunk like Marty was better than being in the middle of a fight between Tony Solentino and Gabe Bryson.

Suddenly, Gabe bombed from behind the curtain and raced across the stage. Frankie never knew where Gabe had found the butterfly net, but Gabe was waving it wildly as he ran back toward the band. Then he turned, ran for Frankie’s desk, and jumped on it, scattering coffee cups and papers. While the audience laughed and applauded, Gabe scanned them with one hand over his eyes. Abruptly, he jumped down and started running again. He bellowed and waved the net frantically. At last, he dropped into the chair beside Frankie and breathed hard.

“What….” Started Frankie, but his laughter cut him off. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m looking for my partner. This is the only way we can control him, you know.” He jumped to his feet. “Aha! Thought you could get away, eh?!” Gabe took off at a brisk gallop and disappeared backstage.

“Gabe Bryson, folks!” Frankie announced. “He’ll be back in a little while. But, first, a word from one of our fine sponsors.”

But Gabe Bryson did not return. He walked off stage and out of the studio. And nobody, including a now frantic assistant director, could stop him.

Frankie was left with a full hour to fill and no guests. Marty passed out, but refused to leave when awakened. Cecily Moore, columnist, came out and talked fervently about a little-known Senate Investigation Committee she’d studied three years before. Frankie could mentally hear the television dials clicking as his viewing public turned on the late movie.

 

A month later, Clarence Spellman was a guest on THE FRANKIE PIKE SHOW.

“Glad to see you finally made it,” Frankie said after the applause died. “Last time, you didn’t.”

“Hey, man, I watched that show from my sickbed.”

“Lucky you! I should’ve been smart enough to take to my bed, too.”

“Depends on who’s in it, doesn’t it?”

Frankie did a double-take and grinned. Then he sobered. “For the benefit of those who’ve been in a deep coma or out of the country, I had an anniversary show a few weeks ago. Now, nobody even remembers what we were celebrating. That got lost in all of the debris.”

“Tell us about it, Frank,” Clarence urged solemnly amid the tittering of the audience.

“Ah, yes, I remember it well. As well as that nightmare I had last night, I can tell you. Anyway, it seems there was a wild mix-up with our guest list; and it looked for all the world like Tony Solo and Gabe Bryson were going to be performing together again, and right here on our humble stage. Well, Tony did, and then Gabe did; and thereby hangs the tale, the tale of my demise.”

“That’s the first mistake you made, Frankie.”

“What? Not killing myself? I considered it. Just wrapping the old microphone cord around my neck and….”

“No. Using Solo for Tony’s last name.”

“But that’s what he calls himself.”

“Correction! It’s what he’s been referred to because it’s easier to spell and pronounce. Tony isn’t too partial to the name because Gabe dubbed him that. At the time of their split-up, Gabe said Tony was taking a solo. And the name stuck.”

“Wow! It’s a wonder I came away from that skirmish with my head attached.”

“And other choice parts of your anatomy.”

“Ouch!”

“Knowing Tony and his Italian temper, you’re right.”

Frankie looked around Clarence at Jeff. “And why didn’t YOU bail me out? No, you were backstage selling dog food.” Jeff and the audience laughed while Frankie looked frustrated. “But, seriously, Clarence, you know those two guys. What’s with them, anyway?”

Clarence sighed. “I wish I knew. I’ve worked with both of them, at separate times, of course. I like both of them. They’re both sweethearts. They’re both friends of mine. They’d do anything for me, that’s how Gabe got on your anniversary show. He did it as a favor to me. They’re great to work with, easy to work with. Other performers say the same thing. Gabe’s a work-alcoholic and Tony’s a little easy-going, but I always have a fun time working with them. They’re really nice guys. I’m just completely mystified as to why they can’t get along with each other.”

“I guess it’s a case of pure, sweet hate. Just a helluva clash of personalities.”

“Yeah,” Clarence agreed. “And it’s a good idea not to be around when they start slinging axes at each other, either. I guess you found that out last month.”

Frankie cringed. “I thought I would die, just lie down here in front of the desk and die, when Tony referred to THE CAMPUS CHUMP. I’d never realized until Jeff told me that Gabe was satirizing Tony in that movie, but I’ll never forget it now.”

Clarence grinned. “I bet you won’t! You know, THE CAMPUS CHUMP presented Tony as cold and unfeeling and vain. It was a pretty chilling experience, especially since I know Tony as well as I do. Sure, he’s a little bit that way, but Gabe exaggerated him clear out of proportion.” He shook his head. “Those two guys are always exchanging little pleasantries like that.”

“Now that you mention those digs, I do remember what I heard Tony say once. You know how he’s always going on about Gabe shooting off his mouth. Well, Tony said that the only way to get Gabe Bryson to shut up was to take the word ‘I’ out of the English language.”

Clarence chuckled. “And how about when Tony decided Gabe should change his name to Phineas? It’s Hebrew for ‘mouth of brass.’”

“I guess they really are as different as night and day.”

Clarence was grinning. “Yes, but old habits do remain. Once, I mentioned to Tony that he and Gabe still wore bow ties like they did when they were partners. That explains why you’re seeing more neckties on Tony lately.”

“I’d noticed that,” Jeff agreed.

“There’s another thing I haven’t mentioned to either of them, but I don’t think they could break the habit if they tried. They’d feel uncomfortable. When they were appearing as a team, Tony always stood to Gabe’s right. To this day, Tony still stands to the right of anybody he’s performing with, whether on the movie screen or the stage. And Gabe still stands on everybody’s left.”

“I hadn’t noticed that,” Frankie said, and Jeff agreed with Frankie. The audience applauded Clarence for his sharpness. “We’ll get right back to you, Clarence, but now a word from our sponsor.”


	7. Chapter 7

Barry wandered into the Bryson living room. Gabe glanced up from his thick Sunday newspaper and saw how melancholy Barry looked.

“Hi, Bar. Where’s Jerilyn and Anissa?”

Barry dropped into an overstuffed chair near his father's chair. “Over at her father’s place. This is her day to visit, you know.”

“Every Sunday?”

“Just about.” Barry absently leafed through a dog-eared magazine.

Gabe studied Barry’s frustration. He glanced at the magazine in Barry's hands. Auto accessories and a guide to off-track racing. Hardly Barry's interests. “You’re still not welcome at Tony’s house?”

He shook his head. “And darn it, Pop! I like to do things with my family. I don’t get to see them very much the way it is; but I’m sure not going to deprive Jerilyn the time with her father, either. She’s just so crazy that he’s finally discovered she’s alive.”

Sandy threw aside the book he was reading and jumped to his feet. “It’s not fair! It’s just not fair!”

“What’s not fair, son?”

“The way Tony Solo treats you and Barry! It’s just not fair!”

“I agree, Sandy, but that’s the way Tony is. There’s not much we can do about it.”

“But he ought to pay! He ought to pay!” Sandy stormed out of the room.

“Talk about moody teenagers!”

“Has he ever talked to you, Pop?”

“Sandy? No. Why should he? Does he have something on his mind?”

Before Barry could answer, his twin brothers crashed into the room. Tall and lanky, an exact copy of each other, Robbie and Richie fell over their own flat feet and piled onto the couch with Gabe.

“Well, here’s two teens who aren’t the least bit moody this morning,” Gabe said fondly. “What are you two guys up to today? Or, should I say, what’s Robbie talked Richie into doing now?”

Robbie’s engaging grin reflected the mischievous glint in his dark eyes. “I’m wearing Richie’s glasses in American lit class tomorrow. Miss Morgan will think I’m Richie. Boy, will she be surprised when Robbie Bryson can answer her discussion questions!”

“An easier solution would be for Robbie Bryson to study his American lit, and then both Robbie and Richie will get good marks.”

“Yeah, but think of the fun we’d miss,” Robbie replied.

Gabe wouldn’t squelch Robbie’s practical joke. As proud as Gabe was of Richie’s high grades in school, it was Robbie’s hilarious antics that warmed his heart. Of all his sons, Robbie was the one who acted the most like Gabe as a teenager. Gabe had loved to pull crazy stunts, too.

“Just don’t go too far,” Gabe said, indulgently. “I don’t want to get another phone call from your principal.”

“Don’t worry, Dad. Richie and I don’t want to get benched during the next basketball game.”

“Your coach wouldn’t want that, either. Without you two, his team would collapse.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that, Dad,” Richie mumbled, speaking at last. But both he and Robbie looked pleased at Gabe’s praise. Gabe’s schedule prevented him from seeing his sons play very often, but he tried to keep up with their success.

Robbie took advantage of his father’s mellow attitude. “Say, when are you going to teach us to drive a car?”

But Gabe wasn’t fooled by Robbie’s wily tricks. “As soon as you can tell red from green.”

The boys groaned. Their color blindness was a definite disadvantage at stoplights, and they hoped they wouldn’t have too much trouble in obtaining drivers’ licenses.

“Besides,” Gabe said, knowing he had the upper hand in an old argument, “you’re only fourteen. Wait a year and we’ll talk about it then.”

“But Sandy drove when he was fourteen.”

“Sandy knows more about cars than either of you ever will. He might have known how to drive at fourteen, but he was never on the street until he was sixteen. I trust him with a car. As soon as you boys earn my trust, then you can drive. But, remember: even a good driver misjudges on occasion. And one mistake can be fatal. I don’t want to be worrying about you boys. Subject closed.”

The twins looked at each other, but knew it was useless to argue further.

 

Cold winter rain pelted down steadily on a gloomy Sunday afternoon in southern California. But inside the Bryson den, a fire crackled in the fireplace and all was cozy. Gabe sat working in shirtsleeves behind his large mahogany desk cluttered with scripts and musical scores. Myrna sat in an armchair before the fire, her sewing in her lap. Barry was out of town with Todd, and Jerilyn was spending the whole weekend with her father. The younger Bryson sons were somewhere in the house, maybe in the recreation room, but far enough away not to cause any racket. The cozy den was singularly still and peaceful.

The phone rang shrilly, shattering the quiet, and Gabe took the cigarette out of his mouth to answer.

“Hello?” he mumbled. The annoyance on his face changed to amazement. “Yes?“ He frowned. “Yes, Tony?”

Myrna looked up from her sewing and didn’t have to be told that Tony Solentino was phoning. Gabe’s face said so.

“What?” Gabe leaned forward and seemed to be having trouble understanding. “What did you say?” Gabe knitted his brows. “Sandy? Are you sure? Okay. Okay, Tony, I’ll be right over. Yeah. Thanks. Bye.” He cradled the phone and stared at it.

Myrna lay her sewing aside. “What did he want?”

“Where’s Sandy?”

“He left over an hour or so ago. Why?”

“Did he say where he was going?”

“No.”

“Did he act…funny?”

“Now that you mention it, he did act sort of vague. Kind of distant, wrapped up in himself. Why?”

Gabe pulled himself out of his custom-built chair and paced. “Tony said Sandy was over at his place. Of course, Tony could have been drinking and misunderstood Sandy, but Tony didn’t sound drunk.”

“Whatever does Sandy want with Tony Solentino?”

Gabe stopped pacing and knitted his brows again. “He wants to kill him.”

Myrna jumped up. “Kill him?! But why?!”

“Because of all the hell he’s put me and Barry through, I guess. Myrna, do you think Sandy’s on the level?”

“I think you’d better find out!”

“You’re right.” He grabbed his tweed jacket.

“Don’t forget your raincoat,” she called after him.

A moment later, the phone rang again.

“Hello?”

“Myrna, this is Jerilyn.” She sounded scared. “Where’s Gabe?”

“He just left. Jerilyn, did Tony tell Gabe the truth just now?”

“Yes. Sandy burst in here and threatened Daddy, but Daddy knocked him down. Then, while Daddy was calling Gabe, Sandy got away in his car. Daddy just went after him.”

“My God, what’s happened to Sandy?”

There was a pause. “Myrna, did you know that Sandy was on drugs?”

“Drugs? Oh, no!”

“He was scared to tell Gabe. He needed help, but he couldn’t ask his father for it.”

“No, we didn’t know. But maybe now we can help Sandy.”

But nobody ever got a chance to help Sandy. Out on the freeway, he crashed his Falcon into the first viaduct he found. Tony was the first one on the scene and nearly threw up when he saw the twisted wreckage.

Gabe didn’t learn of his son’s death until almost an hour later when Tony Solentino’s black maid called him to the telephone. It was Myrna from the hospital and she was crying.

 

The Bryson family solemnly entered their home. Nobody spoke. Gabe, white-faced and staring numbly straight ahead, held tightly onto Danny and Cory’s hands. All through the funeral, they had snuggled close to Gabe. And even now neither he nor the boys wanted to part company.

“Boys, why don’t you go change?” Myrna said gently.

Gabe glared at her, but knew she was right. “Go on, boys,” he urged.

Danny hung back, and his seven-year-old eyes looked wistfully at Gabe.

“It’s all right, son,” Gabe said softly. “I’ll be in to see you right away. Go help Cory with his clothes now.” Gabe watched Danny trudge manfully out of the room. “Poor little tykes! First their mother, now Sandy. No wonder they look at us like it’ll be the last time they’ll see us.” 

Robbie stood in front of Gabe, uncertain of what he wanted to say. Finally, Richie said, “Dad, we’ve talked it over. We don’t want to learn to drive until we’re sixteen.”

Gabe studied the twins. “Thanks, guys. Thanks a lot.”

They nodded and left for their rooms.

Myrna took Gabe’s arm. “Let’s go sit down.” They walked slowly into the living room.

Gabe stopped just inside the door of the spacious room and looked at his three oldest sons. Todd stood leaning against the fireplace mantel, absently staring at the curling smoke from his cigarette. Alan, tall and lean in his Army uniform, watched his father with haunted dark eyes. Barry and Jerilyn sat side by side on the flowered sofa.

“We have something to discuss,” Gabe announced.

“Please, Gabe. Not now.”

Gabe’s dark eyes pierced into hers. “Now, Myrn.”

Everyone in the room shifted nervously, but gave Gabe their grudging attention. He could see their misery over Sandy and now a dread of what Gabe might say to them.

“This has all been rather sudden,” he started. “Last week, I thought I had a normal teenage son. He was a little moody, perhaps, but a lot of teenagers are that way. New people and new ideas were coming into his life from all angles, and he was busy sifting these new ideas and evaluating these new people. That could confuse anybody. And the last place a teenager would go for advice is to the older generation, even if his parents were in that group. So, he might go to his brothers.”

Myrna touched his arm. “Gabe.”

But he didn’t listen. “Did you guys know he was on drugs? Surely you were aware of it if Jerilyn was. Jerilyn, you knew it the day of the accident. How long did you know it before?”

Jerilyn stiffened and looked wild-eyed at Barry who took her hand.

“She hadn’t known it too long, Pop,” Barry said. “I told her a couple of weeks ago.”

Gabe smirked. “And you couldn’t have told me, too? His own father?”

“I tried to get you to talk to him. So did Todd.”

“That’s not the point! Todd! Did you know about the drugs, too?!”

Todd cleared his throat and stepped away from the mantel. “Yes, I, ah, did. Barry and I both talked to Sandy about giving up the habit. But he said he was being careful, that all the kids his age were getting their kicks that way.”

“And you let him get by with talk like that?! You didn’t try to stop him?!”

“Dad, you can’t dictate to kids nowadays. You have to try to reason with them, explain, and….”

“…and if your words fail, you bury the kids!”

Todd bowed his massive head and turned away.

“Where did he get his drugs?”

“Some fence at school, I think” Barry mumbled.

“But how did he get started on drugs? From the other kids? Was it just something he wanted to try because all of his friends were doing it, too?”

Nobody answered him, and Gabe could tell by the mystified looks on Todd and Barry’s faces that they didn’t know, either.

Alan pushed away from the window where he’d been standing. “He first got the drugs from me, Father.”

Startled, Gabe stared at him. “You?!”

“We had them in Vietnam. I brought a supply home with me at the time of Mother’s death.”

“You gave drugs to Sandy?!”

“Just to get him through the funeral. He was so confused and strung out about Mother’s death, and he just couldn’t bring himself to talk to you about it. I thought the drugs would help him, as they’d helped me during battle. I had no idea he’d become addicted to them. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?!” Gabe thrust his finger toward the window. “Your brother is lying out there, dead, and you’re sorry?!”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, Father.”

“Well, it’s not going to happen again! Not to my little boys! I don’t want you to see Danny and Cory and the twins again! In fact, I don’t want to see YOU again! Just get out of my house! Get out of my house and never come back!”

Alan’s dark eyes beseeched forgiveness. “Please, Father.”

Gabe’s eyes blazed. “Don’t call me Father! You’re no son of mine, you, you murderer!” Gabe turned and stormed out of the room.

Everyone seemed stunned. Alan nervously twisted his Army hat until Myrna patted his arm.

“He didn’t mean it, Alan. He’s just upset.”

Alan stared into space. “Oh, but he did, too, mean it. He never wants to see me again.” He looked at Myrna with pitiful eyes. “I may have introduced Sandy to drugs, but I meant no harm by it. I just wanted to help him.”

Myrna nodded. “I know. And Gabe will realize that in time.”

“Maybe.” Alan walked away. “Maybe not.”

The room got very quiet after Alan left, and then Myrna heard sobbing. She turned and saw Jerilyn crying in Barry’s arms.

 

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, Jerilyn.”  
“Are you going to be okay, honey?” Barry asked in worried tones. “Are you sure?”

Myrna sensed that something more was wrong than just upset nerves. She touched Jerilyn’s shoulder.

“It’s true,” Jerilyn said between sobs. “I’m pregnant again. It was supposed to be joyous news, but now….”

“It’s still joyous news,” Myrna said. “Beautiful, wonderful news.” She smiled reassuringly. Jerilyn looked at her hopefully and then went into Myrna’s arms for comforting. Myrna spoke gentle, soothing words while she patted Jerilyn’s back. At last, she wiped away Jerilyn’s tears and smiled lovingly. “You’re our hope, Jerilyn. You’ll be bringing life back to us. Now, suppose you and Barry go on home. It’s been a long day, and Anissa will be wondering where her mommy and daddy are.”

Barry helped Jerilyn to her feet, and after a few mumbled words, they left. Myrna continued to sit on the arm of the flowered sofa and stare out the door where they’d left.

“I wonder if Dad truly realizes what a gem he has in you,” Todd said in the sudden quiet.

“Oh, Todd! I didn’t know you were still here.”

Todd’s usually placid face was hard with anger. “What would he do without you to clean up his messes?”

Myrna touched his hand. “Oh, don’t be angry with him, Todd. He needs our understanding so much now.”

“And when’s he ever going to try to understand us for a change?”

“His career keeps him so busy,” she mumbled.

“And if he keeps this up, all he’ll have left is his career. A family can take only so much.”

“Don’t, Todd.”

“You’re the one who should have the worst complaint. He treats you like a dog.”

“It’s gotten better, Todd, since I almost left him.”

“But it could be a lot better, couldn’t it? He could love you.”

Myrna nodded numbly.

“I don’t know why you agreed to this marriage of convenience in the first place.”

Her blue eyes were pitiful. “Because I love him, Todd. And half a marriage to him is better than none. Maybe I’m a coward, but I just wouldn’t be happy without him. Is that so terrible on my part?”

Todd smiled bitterly. “No. I can understand it. It’s what keeps all of us close to him and our mouths shut. But he should at least appreciate us.”

“I think he does, Todd. In his own special way, he does.”

“I hope for your sake that you’re right. If not, you’re going to suffer a lot of heartache with him.”

Her smile quavered. “But what a way to go, right?”

“Right.” He patted her hand. “Call me if you need anything. I’m going to take Alan home with me.”

“Todd, tell Alan that Gabe will probably be getting in touch with him to make things right.”

“I doubt if Alan would listen, even if Dad came to his senses. This is the second fight they’ve had. I expect Alan doesn’t care to try for three.”

Myrna sat alone in the quiet gloom. She should go to Gabe to comfort him, but she couldn’t. Not yet.

Myrna fingered the black-edged card. Philip Alexander Bryson, aged eighteen. Sandy dead. And Alan exiled. Poor Gabe! To lose two sons in one day.

Myrna arose and went to find him.

 

“Lori, baby, would you take Borden in and have Helga change him into everyday clothes?”

Lori’s black ponytail bounced and her slanted eyes shone. “Yes, sir, Daddy-San!”  
She took Borden by the hand and started to move away.

“How did you like Disneyland?” Tony called after her. “Did Kyle show you two a good time?”

Tony’s adopted Korean teenage daughter stopped. “Oh, we loved it, Daddy-San. But next time, you must come along, too.”

“It’s a date, Pumpkin.” He glowed with pride as he watched her leave.

“Honestly, Tony, you shouldn’t encourage her. Daddy-San, indeed! That silly Korean orphanage jargon is going to have to go,” Cami said.

Tony hung up his dark suit jacket and donned a soft blue cardigan. “After today, I’m going to appreciate anything my kids do, as long as they’re doing SOMETHING and not lying in a casket,” he said as he settled into a leather wingback chair.

“It was a weird day, all right,” Cami admitted as she concentrated on pouring the brandy. Her trembling hands nearly spilled the liquor.

Tony watched her dark Dutch-boy hair bent over the brandy snifters and realized she was as shaken as he was. 

“Here,” she said as she handed him the snifter and settled into the chair beside his. She touched her black dress. “I’d nearly forgotten that I owned this dress. I’ve never seen so much black worn in southern California.”

“Sandy wouldn’t have approved,” Tony mumbled. “He liked color. Lots of color. I think he would’ve been an artist in time. He always liked to paint.” Tony smiled in remembrance.

“You can smile? Today?!”

“I was just remembering something that happened once. Sandy couldn’t have been more than two. For some reason, I’d come home with Gabe that afternoon. And that was odd at the time because we’d already started to fight. Phyllis and the three older boys were out at the pool, but I just spoke to her and followed Gabe into their bedroom. We were discussing something, and there was a little fire flying between us. In fact, Gabe was in a cussed-ornery, mean mood and hadn’t been worth living around all day. Anyway, he was digging through a drawer, looking for a clean shirt. And I was right at his elbow, arguing point for point. We were making a lot of noise, and I doubt if we’d ever have noticed anything wrong as preoccupied as we were. Then Gabe yelled, ‘Where are those damned shirts?,’ and I automatically started to help him hunt. That’s when we saw him. In a corner sat Sandy, paint smeared all over him, in his blonde hair and all over his clothes. In one hand was a huge paintbrush and in the other was one of Gabe’s forty-five dollar white ruffled shirts, now in beautiful multicolor shades. Around Sandy was a rumpled pile of other painted shirts.”

“Oh, no! What happened?”

Tony grinned. “Well, Gabe just stood there, and that incredible look on his face made up for the rest of the whole lousy day. Gabe rushed toward him, yelling, but Sandy just smiled that big, beautiful grin of his. I beat Gabe to him and picked him up. ‘Don’t touch him,’ I ordered. ‘Do you want to suppress a future Michelangelo?’ Gabe looked so hopeless at the paint mess that I started laughing. I couldn’t help it. I just stood there hugging Sandy and laughing. Then Gabe started laughing, too. Finally, he told me to look at my coat. Sandy had slapped the paintbrush against it. Gabe was really roaring, so I took the brush and painted across his face. It’s one of the few times I’ve ever been able to shut that big mouth of his. Anyway, he scooped up some paint and ground it into my face. A minute later, paint was flying every direction. The next thing we knew, Phyllis was screaming at us to stop. She thought we’d gone mad. We were laughing so hard we could barely stand up. That afternoon cost us nearly a thousand dollars to fix, but it was worth it. It was one of the last good times that Gabe and I ever had together.”

“So Sandy meant something to you, too.”

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled and sipped the brandy. “And it didn’t do me much good to be the one to find him.”

Cami shivered. “Just to think that he was here, in this very room, just a few minutes before he died. It’s spooky. Alive one minute, and then just, gone.”

“Yes, it’s a terrible thing. No matter whose son he was, eighteen’s too young for any boy to die.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t here that day. I’d probably be in a mental hospital right now. It must be an awful thing for his father to go through.”

Tony stared absently ahead. “I expect it is.”

Cami set her brandy snifter down. “Then why didn’t he act like it?! I don’t understand how Gabe Bryson could just sit in that synagogue and not shed a tear. It looks like a father could cry at his own son’s funeral. Doesn’t he have any feelings?”

“He felt it deeper than you know.”

“That’s hard to imagine. Why, year after year, I’ve seen him bawl his eyes out on those telethons. He could sure cry then.”

“That’s ‘cause he’s under a tension. Then, too, he’s after sympathy and money. Tears come easily to Gabe. I ought to know. During our partnership, he shrunk a couple dozen shirts for me. He could cry over anything. A sad song, a crippled dog, the beauty of a V-formation of geese flying south for the winter. He can even shed other people’s tears. That’s what makes him such a great humanitarian.”

“But how can you tell when something gets him down deep?”

“Well, when something hits him hard, real hard, he can’t cry at all. He gets tighter and tighter inside until you swear he’s going to explode. You even start to worry about him. And then something happens. Some insignificant thing triggers him, and he sheds genuine tears. But just because you didn’t see him crying today doesn’t mean he wasn’t suffering. It’s all inside. He just hasn’t found his release yet.”

Cami shivered again. “It’s spooky! I don’t even want to think about it. Let’s get out of here for awhile, okay? Helga could take care of the kids. It’s starting to get so boring cooped up in the house with them all day.” She touched his hand. “What do you say, lover? You haven’t taken me on my wedding trip yet.”

And because Tony wanted to get away from old memories and the taint of death, too, he readily agreed.

 

The long, cold and rainy, and sad winter finally ended; and the sun returned to southern California. And so did Mr. And Mrs. Tony Solentino.

“How did you like Japan, Mista Solo?” Edna asked as she followed him around the living room.

“Overcrowded.”

“And Australia, with all them kangaroos?”

Tony poured himself some scotch. “Jumping.”

“Now, Mista Solo! You can’t go and tell me you didn’t like Europe!”

Tony thought. “Wet and soggy.” He walked toward the phone. “Almost as bad as California. Not quite, but almost.” He started to dial.

“Wish I could travel around like that all winter. Bet I wouldn’t mean-mouth it none!” 

He raised his eyebrows at her. “Let me clue you in, Edna, my love. If you don’t have to travel, don’t. There’s no place better than the good old U.S. of A., unless you’d count this house.” He concentrated on the phone. “Hello, Greg? Yeah, I’m back. What’s new?”

Edna shook her head and waddled out of the room.

“Theresa, you say? No, we just missed them in Milan. When are she and Mario getting in? Tomorrow? Can you meet them at the plane? Good.” He sipped his drink. “See you tomorrow then. Okay. Goodbye. Yeah?” He laughed. “Yeah. I know. Goodbye.” He cradled the phone and stared at it. “Tony!” he mumbled and took a drink. “If I live to be a hundred, I’ll never get used to my own kid calling me ‘Tony.’”

 

Tony liked Mario Santini the moment that the smiling, sunny-faced Italian stepped off the mammoth jet. Mario’s pockmarked and swarthy face was open and handsome. Tony winced at the firm handshake as he looked up into the languid brown eyes.

“Oh, Uncle Tony, isn’t he all I said he was?” Theresa demanded as she leaned against Santini’s muscular arm.

Tony could see how happy she was as she glanced at Mario’s prematurely gray hair.

“If he makes you happy, Theresa, then I’m happy, too.” Tony felt a small body press against the back of his legs, and he drew the boy forward. “Mario, I guess I might as well do the honors. This here is Billy Chris, Theresa’s son. And don’t get alarmed if you hear me calling him Packy. He’ll answer to just about anything as long as you’ve got a candy bar in your hand.”

“Well, Billy Chris, I don’t have any candy with me at the moment, but we might look in my suitcase as soon as we get back to your grandfather’s.”

Billy Chris brightened. “Oh, boy!”

“Mario, you didn’t!” Theresa admonished.

“I could not help myself, my dear. After all, it is not every day that I become a father.”

 

Mario held Jerilyn’s hands. “You are not as dark-headed or as tall as my Theresa, but, ah, yes! I see the family resemblance. You both have the Solentino’s expressive eyes and that exquisite mouth. And the same singing voice as your father, no?” 

She smiled softly at his ever-smiling face. “You flatter me when you compare me to Daddy. I’ve done very little singing, really. Neither did Uncle Carlo, Theresa’s father. Theresa’s always had a lovely voice, though. But my father….”

Mario thrust his hand up dramatically. “Your father sings like the angels! Always, in Italy, he is beloved!” He kissed his fingers and threw the kiss into the air. “What a man! What a singer!”

“I take it, then, that you a fan of Daddy’s?” she asked with a grin.

“I do not understand this ‘fan.’ My English is not so good. But if you mean do I like his singing, I most certainly do.” He looked around. “Did I miss meeting your husband, Jerilyn? I don’t remember seeing him.”

Jerilyn glanced down at her very pregnant state. “Barry couldn’t be here today, Mario. He’s working with his father. Besides, he’s a Bryson and….”

Recognition came into Mario’s eyes. “Then you are the one! Theresa said that one of her cousins was married to Gabe Bryson’s son.”

“You know of Gabe Bryson, too?”

“But, of course! The cinema. He’s crazy, that one. All Italians love him. But the English! The English idolize him!”

“Would you like to meet him, then?”

“Would that I could! It would be an honor!”

She signaled toward him in a conspiratorial manner. He leaned down so he could hear her whisper. “It’s a cinch! But don’t say anything to my father!”

 

Four days later, Tony, Jerilyn, and Greg’s family stood in the Los Angeles International Airport and waited for the flight to Rome to be announced.

Tony held Billy Chris.

“Well, Packy, you’re going on a pretty big adventure. Think you’re going to like Italy?”

“Oh, yes! All the men will look like you and Mario, and all the women will look like Mommy!”

Tony gave him a wide-eyed stare while the others laughed.

“Did you have fun showing your new daddy around?”

“Oh, yes! We went to the movie studios and Disneyland and Knox Bray Farm….”

“That’s Knotts Berry Farm.”

“—Knox Bray Farm and Disneyland and….”

“I think you were there once. Tell me, Packy, of all the things that you showed to Mario, what do you think he enjoyed doing the most?”

The five-year-old thought a moment, and then beamed. “That’s easy! Meeting Gabe Bryson!”

Tony’s face darkened and he cleared his throat. “I think I hear your flight being called.”

They watched the contrails of the jet disappear into the horizon.

“Well, there they go,” Julie said as she automatically stopped her daughter Malory from toddling after a French poodle. “I hope they have a good flight.”

They all turned to leave the airport.

Jerilyn saw the grim look in Tony’s eyes. She looked sheepish and grinned nervously. “Caught!”

“You know, Mario’s a nice guy,” Tony said as he fell into step beside Jerilyn. “But he’s sure got hellish poor taste in entertainers.”

“Oh, Daddy,” she said softly. “Mario’s a big fan of yours, too.”

Tony glared at her but said nothing as they walked out of the terminal.

 

Gabe opened the front door of his darkened home. His wristwatch read 8 p.m.

“Hey, anybody here?” he hollered, but only silence answered him. “Hmm. Must be out. Maybe a ballgame.” He grinned as he thought of Myrna’s passion for football and how she loved to take the boys to a game.

Gabe started for the kitchen to make a sandwich when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Gabe? Is that you?”

“Sure is, Jerilyn, honey.”

“But I thought you weren’t due for a few days.”

“I decided to leave Phoenix early. Say, speaking of people being due, have you had any news flashes from my grandson? After all, Anissa’s over two now, and she’s tired of being an only child.”

There was a pause and Jerilyn sounded serious. “I don’t know. I feel kind of funny.”

“Funny? How do you mean, funny?”

“I don’t know. Just uneasy.”

“Are you going into labor? Where’s Barry?”

“No, it’s not labor. It’s more like cramps. I just feel strange, like something’s wrong. It’s probably just silliness….”

“Where’s Barry?” Gabe repeated insistently.

“I don’t know exactly. He went out to meet somebody to talk about something.”

Gabe was annoyed with his son. “He should’ve been more explicit.”

“Oh, it’s not his fault. Anissa was crying, and I couldn’t hear Barry too well. And he was so rushed, I hated to ask him again. But I wished I had now.”

Gabe could hear the uncertainty in her voice. “Listen, honey, would you like for me to come over awhile?”

“Oh, would you, Gabe? I’d appreciate it. I’ll even have a snack ready for you.”

He grinned. “How did you know I was hungry?”

She giggled. “You’re always hungry.” Then she gasped.

“Hey! What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just a twinge.”

“Listen, call an ambulance….”

“It’s nothing, Gabe. Really. But I’d like to have your company until Barry gets home.”

“Okay,” he said, not altogether convinced. “I’ll be right over.” He cradled the phone and left a note for Myrna. Then he folded himself into his Austin Healy and shot down the street.

“Jerilyn?” he called softly as he entered the apartment. All was quiet except for a percolator bubbling on the coffee table. He turned it off and barely glanced at the tray of turkey sandwiches. He passed them by and peeped into Anissa’s room. He smiled tenderly at the sweet twist of arms and legs sucking on a thumb. He pulled the thumb out of her mouth and pushed the dark curls away from the pouty face.

Gabe tapped on Jerilyn’s bedroom door. “Jerilyn? You in there?”

There was no answer. Then a moan and a harsh whisper: “Gabe! Gabe, help me!”

Gabe burst inside and found Jerilyn huddled on the floor. She moaned and clutched at her stomach.

“Jerilyn, baby! What’s wrong?” Gabe demanded as he knelt beside her, helplessly watching, unable to do anything. Then, he pointlessly touched her forehead. “Angel, what happened?”

“I fell! I came in here, to lie down, a cramp hit me, and I, tripped over Barry’s shoes.”

“He always did scatter his clothes all over the place,” Gabe muttered.

“Oh, Gabe, the baby! Something’s wrong. I’m dying. I want Barry! Oh, God, I wish I was dead! Help me, Gabe! Help me!”

Gabe dove for the phone, and his shaking fingers managed to dial for an ambulance. A sleepy-headed woman down the hall agreed to stay with Anissa, and Gabe rode to the hospital with Jerilyn.

“Oh, Gabe! I’m losing my baby!” she cried through her tears as the ambulance screamed and plunged through traffic.

Gabe squeezed her hand for reassurance. “Be calm, honey. Help the baby all you can..”

“I hurt. Oh, God, I hurt. I never felt this way with Anissa. Just one moment of pain and all the rest was beautiful. But this…. This is hell!”

“Please, honey.” He pulled her hand to his worried face and glanced over it at the orderly. The young man gravely shook his head. “Take it easy, sweetheart,” Gabe mumbled to Jerilyn. “We’ll lick this together.”

At the hospital, Gabe held her hand and walked with her stretcher until he was stopped by an operating room attendant.

“You may stay in there, sir,” the petite nurse said as she pointed out a drab waiting room.

An old woman sat weeping into a hankie as Gabe entered the cheerless room and absently looked around. The woman’s coarse face and the shabbiness of her patched house dress stopped Gabe. But tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up at him, and she was just a fellow human being in suffering.

“A heart attack,” she mumbled. “He won’t live. I know he won’t.”

Doors to the outside opened and three stretchers spun into the corridors. Gabe could tell by the moans and the blood that they’d been in an auto accident. This must have been the way that Sandy had been brought in, and the place….

“Poor George,” the old woman bawled. “He’s been working so hard lately.”

Death seemed very close. Gabe absently patted the old woman’s hand as he sat beside her on the hard bench. “Don’t cry, Mother. Come. Let us pray.” And he helped the old woman to her knees.

Half an hour later a doctor appeared.

“Mrs. Townsend?”

The old woman fearfully looked at Gabe, and he patted her trembling hand in reassurance.

“Mrs. Townsend, your husband has passed a crisis. He has a fifty-fifty chance now. You can see him if you wish.” He smiled wearily. The intern was very young and very tired.

The old woman, her eyes filling again, turned to Gabe. “Thank the Lord, and you. You’re a wonderful man to help me with my troubles.”

“You helped with mine, Mother. Now, go on and see your husband.”

She rose. “I hope your daughter recovers.”

He smiled faintly. “Thank you, Mother. You’ve been a blessing.” And Gabe Bryson, who needed people constantly around him, was telling the truth.

When a doctor finally sought out Gabe, he didn’t have to say a word. Gabe could tell by the haggard face that something was terribly wrong.

Gabe barely found the courage to ask. “Jerilyn?”

“She’s alive, Mr. Bryson, but very weak. Her baby wasn’t as lucky. He was severely injured in the fall Jerilyn took, and he died shortly after birth.”

“He?” So it would’ve been a boy. “He’s dead?”

“Yes. But your prompt action saved your daughter-in-law’s life.”

“Thank God for that,” Gabe mumbled. “Can I see her now?”

“Not yet. Have you located her husband?”

“My wife’s looking for him.”

“I’ll want to see him as soon as he arrives.”

Gabe looked up. “Is something else wrong? Isn’t Jerilyn okay?”

“She’s out of danger. But in the days to come, she’ll need a lot of encouragement and understanding from her family.”

“You mean about losing the baby?”

“Partly. Jerilyn’s initial pain was caused by an unknown ovarian cyst that erupted. We had to perform an ovariectomy.”

“What does that mean?”

“We removed her ovaries. Her condition warranted removal of both. It means she can’t have any more children.”

“No more children?!” Gabe echoed. “That poor girl!”

 

An hour later, Gabe was standing in the upstairs hall when Barry burst out of the elevator.

“Pop?” he asked, his eyes wild, his face frantic.

“Jerilyn’s alive, son. Just barely.”

“The baby?”

Gabe looked down. “The doctor wants to see you, Barry.”

Barry’s face paled and he ran past his father, jostling Gabe’s arm as he went.

Gabe looked up, hollow-eyed. At first, he didn’t see Myrna.

“Oh, Gabe,” she said as she touched his arm. Rain dripped off her plastic scarf. Gabe wondered when the rain had started. “How awful for them. How awful for all of us. How awful for that poor child that will never live.”

“He lives with God, Myrn. Barry’s son has been taken into the fold.”

“Come on, sweetheart. You need some rest.”

His tragic eyes focused on her. “I tried!”

“S-h-h. I know, darling.”

“I wanted to protect him from all hurt, Myrn. I wanted my sons to know only happiness.”

“No one can do that for anybody else, darling.”

“I know,” he said in a husky voice. “But I wish like hell I could.”

Myrna put her arms around him; and there in the dimly lit corridors of an early gray dawn, Gabe Bryson cried.

 

It was a cold and wet afternoon two days later when the tiny coffin was laid to rest beside Phyllis in the Jewish cemetery. There had been a Jewish service for the child, but Gabe had added a Catholic prayer and had paid for a High Mass to be celebrated. After all, the child had been part Catholic.

A dark-haired young matron dressed all in black approached Gabe after the rites.

“We thought the service was dignified and inspiring, Gabe. And thanks for including the Catholic prayer. I’m sure that everyone in Jerilyn’s family appreciates all you’ve done.”

Gabe took her hand. “Lainie?”

She smiled. “Yes. Of course, you wouldn’t know me grown up. This is my husband, Howard Jamison.”

Gabe shook the hand of the graying man. “I knew Lainie back when, Mr. Jamison. And she’s certainly lived up to the beauty of her youth.” He looked at Lainie. “Greg hasn’t found Tony yet?”

“Not yet. Dad and Cami are somewhere in Colorado, or maybe even Wyoming by now. Greg flew out to find them.” She checked her watch. “We have to be leaving now. Edna is watching our little Scottie, and we have to drive back to San Francisco. Goodbye, Gabe. And thanks again.”

“’Bye, Lainie.” He watched her leave. “She’s lucky,” he said to Myrna at his side. “She gets to keep her son.”

Myrna took his arm, and they silently walked from the cemetery.

 

Gave opened the door and slowly entered the hospital room. From where she lay among the rumpled white sheets, Jerilyn looked at him.

“Hi,” he said softly with a nervous smile and dropped his eyes to the hat he twisted in his hands. 

Jerilyn smiled slightly. “Hi, yourself.”

Gabe seemed uncertain of what to do. He took a step, retreated, and took another cautious step.

“Raining again?” she asked, indicating his wet balmacaan.

He touched the coat absently. “Yeah. It has been, for several days now.”

“Ever since I came in here, I understand. It’s like even the skies are sorry.”

Gabe’s boney hand snaked through his wiry black hair. He walked a few more feet, nervously twisting his hat. He glanced at the spacious, off-white room.

“Nice room. Nice view.”

“Is it? I can’t see it.”

“You can’t? Well, we’ll fix that. In a few days, I’ll taxi in with a wheelchair and show you the whole joint.”

“Just so we don’t go by the nursery. The doctor put me up here with the regular patients so I wouldn’t be around the other new mothers or hear their babies cry.”

Gabe’s shallow grin died quickly.

“Did Barry come with you?”

“No. No, just me. I picked this afternoon ‘cause I thought nobody else would be here.”

“It’s been five days.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just slow.”

“I wondered why you hadn’t been in to see me, especially since I owe you so much.” She saw how flustered Gabe acted. “Gabe, are you angry with me because I lost the child?”

Gabe turned, great surprise on his face, and he stumbled toward the bed. “Angry, with you?”

“I should’ve called the ambulance right away. If I had, the baby might be alive today.”

“S-h-h. No, he wouldn’t. Oh, don’t torture yourself this way, sweetheart. The doctor said he had no chance. It’s just something that happened, that’s all. And as for being angry with you, nothing you could ever do would make me mad.”

“Then, what’s wrong?” Tears sparkled in her eyes. “When you didn’t come to see me, I thought you were angry.”

“I was. But at me, not you.” Gabe took her hand. “I was in the synagogue, praying, thanking the Lord for sparing you and whipping myself for not being in time to save the child.”

Jerilyn could see the tears in his eyes. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“No, I thought it was just my luck. As an actor, I’m superstitious. I believe things happen in threes. First Phyllis, then Sandy, and I thought you’d be number three. And I couldn’t stand losing you, baby. You’re too precious to me.”

She squeezed his hand. “I’ll never go away, Gabe. I love all of you too much to leave.”

He bent and kissed her forehead, then gave her a fond and gentle smile. “You’re so special to me. And I want to try to be there for you in the days to come.”

“Oh, Gabe,” she whispered. She chewed her lip as tears filled her eyes. “I’ll need you so much. How lucky Barry is to have you for a father.” She bit her lips together. “Me, too.”

Abruptly, the door swung open, and Tony Solentino coldly stared at Gabe Bryson. Gabe dropped Jerilyn’s hand and, not knowing what else to do, moved in his confusion toward the window.

Tony sent a menacing glance at Gabe’s back, and then he paid Gabe no further attention as he approached his daughter’s bed.

“Hello, Daddy,” Jerilyn said as Tony kissed her cheek.

“Hello, baby,” Tony answered softly. “I’d been here sooner, but Greg didn’t know which hunting lodge in Montana we’d gone to.”

“I didn’t mean to pull you away from your sheep hunting, Daddy, but I’m so happy to see you.”

“No trophy could ever compete with you, honey. How are you feeling by now, baby? I’ve been so worried since I heard.”

“Okay, now, Daddy, but I lost your grandson.”

“We’ll talk about that later, honey. You just rest and get well. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Not unless you’d talk to Barry….” she started, almost wistfully, knowing what his reaction would be.

“Barry?!”

“I’m so worried about him, Daddy,” she rushed on. “He’s taking our loss so hard. He feels personally responsible, when it was no one person’s fault, really. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so guilty if you’d….”

Tony’s face tightened in grimness. “Don’t worry about him. He’s the one that got you in this situation.”

“Daddy, please! Gabe is here.”

Tony’s eyes floated toward Gabe’s stiffened back. “He knows what I think of your marriage, and of his son. If he doesn’t like what he’s hearing, he can leave.”

Gabe turned to defend Barry. But when Gabe saw all the hatred shimmering in Tony’s dark eyes, he shuddered and strode swiftly from the room.

“Did that help you, Daddy?” Jerilyn demanded as she watched his tense face. “Did it ease the hurt he once gave you by hurting him just now?”

“It helps,” Tony answered gruffly.

“Daddy,” she said softly. “I wouldn’t hurt you for the world, but I expect I will when I tell you this. Whether you like it or not, Gabe is my second father and I love him very much. I can’t choose between you two, and it tears me up to try. I love you both.”

Tony smirked. “So he’s won again, has he? He’s taken my daughter away from me now.”

“No, Daddy, he’s given me back to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“He saved my life, Daddy. If he wouldn’t have found me when he did, I’d be dead right now.”

Tony grabbed her hand and squeezed hard. “I guess that’s one I owe him.”

“Why don’t you tell him that, Daddy? He might want to hear it.”

 

Gabe walked out of the hospital’s florist’s shop and looked up to see Tony approaching. He was very definitely headed in Gabe’s direction, and his mission could not be cheerful if his grim face was any indication. Gabe knew him well enough to know the set of that Italian jaw meant Tony would not be deterred in his mission. There would no avoiding this confrontation. Gabe breathed deeply and decided to cover his hurt with grimness, too.

“Jerilyn tells me you saved her life.”

“Yes.”

“You know that you have my eternal thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Gabe answered stiffly. “She’s my daughter, too.” 

“That’s what she just told me,” Tony mumbled. “You know what she means to me. I’m glad you were with her.” 

“I’m glad I was, too.”

Suddenly, a flashbulb popped in their faces and someone went running down the hall. Gabe, blind though he was from the flash, angrily started to follow. Tony couldn’t see, either, but he grabbed for Gabe and held him fast even though Gabe struggled to get loose from Tony’s arms. Nothing could bring out Gabe’s anger quicker than some stranger intruding on his privacy. 

“Gabe! No!”

“But we can’t let them do this!”

Tony shook Gabe. “You can’t stop them all!” 

Gabe stopped struggling and stared at Tony without comprehension.

“You can’t.” Tony frowned as he cupped Gabe’s face with the palm of his hand. “It ain’t no good. You just can’t stop some things from happening.”

Gabe frowned back. “You’re right. But….”

“Come on. Let it go.”

Gabe solemnly nodded his head.

Both men became acutely aware that Tony had his arms around Gabe.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled as he untangled himself. “Guess that was reflex action.”

Gabe straightened his raincoat. “Or habit. You used to do that all the time.”

Tony’s brown eyes snapped. “I had to! What else was I going to do with a partner who insisted on running after unwanted photographers? I learned my lesson about that after you ran, blinded, into a concrete wall and broke your nose.”

Gabe grinned shyly. “And we missed the engagement at Newark because my nose looked like an eggplant, in size and color. And you stayed with me and kept shoveling that awful soup down my throat. And nearly choked me, too!”

“You had to eat! Even if it was under protest. You were too skinny already to miss any more meals. Besides, it was chicken soup. Jews are supposed to like chicken soup!”

“Not this Jew! I hate chicken soup, just like you hate pizza.”

Tony’s eyes sparkled in remembrance. He pointed a stubby finger at Gabe. “And what were you always sending out for? Pizza!”

For a moment, the years rolled away, and the two men grinned at each other. There had been a time, once, when they had been partners, when they had even been friends. But Gabe had sacrificed Tony’s career for his own, and now too much bitterness lay between them.

Just as quickly as they’d appeared, the grins vanished. Gabe and Tony remembered that they were feuding and were embarrassed at the warmth they’d just felt for each other.

Tony nervously shuffled his feet. “Well, I, ah, better get going. I just wanted to see how Jerilyn was feeling.”

“You should stop by her apartment and see her and Barry sometime. I know she goes to your place, but Barry doesn’t and he’s a good kid. You might get to liking him.”

“I doubt it,” Tony mumbled.

“Listen, Tony,” Gabe said in a small, hurt voice. “You don’t need to break our kids’ hearts by getting them in the middle of this mess between us. You don’t need to resent Barry, just because he’s my son. So, if you want to hate my guts, go ahead. But leave our kids out of it. They’re good people, even if you think I’m not.” He didn’t give Tony a chance to reply, but slammed his hat on his head and stomped out of the hospital.

Tony watched Gabe leave and hated the harsh things he’d said down through the years. But then he remembered what Gabe had done to him long ago, and he squared his shoulders in determination.

The picture of the two of them appeared in the evening newspaper under the headline: TOGETHER AGAIN? The article explained that they had been to the hospital to visit Jerilyn.

Gabe studied the grim faces glaring at each other. They looked almost pathetic, or maybe that was the way Gabe saw them. He cut out the picture and pasted it in a nearly forgotten scrapbook. It was of his early career, his and Tony’s, at a time when Tony hadn’t hated him. He settled in his easy chair and let the album take him back through the years.

Unknown to him, Tony, in his sprawling house in Hollywood, was reading a similar scrapbook.

 

It was a terribly disheartening day for Jerilyn and Barry when she left the hospital a week later. Not only did they leave with empty arms, but also there could never be another time when a child of their own would be born.

Jerilyn shut herself in her apartment and refused to leave. Gabe and Myrna tried to visit, but she stared ahead and would say nothing while they were there. Finally, they gave up and stayed away. 

Barry was at home as much as possible, but even he had to work. He’d be gone for days or weeks at a time with the band. And even when he was home, the apartment was oddly quiet. He and Jerilyn just couldn’t seem to talk to each other anymore.

Strangely, there was only one person who could reach Jerilyn, and that was Tony.  
He started by coming to her apartment occasionally, and then he was there regularly when he knew Barry was out of town. He and Jerilyn became friends that winter, and Tony was stunned that he’d never known her before.

They spent a lot of that winter on the beach. Anissa played in the sand, her mindless chatter soothing her mother’s heartache. Tony and Jerilyn would sit hunched against the sand-laden wind for hours and not say a word. They were together and that was enough for both of them.

Jerilyn never talked much, but Tony sensed that she was soaking up a lot of his quiet strength and silent sympathy. Someday, her head would clear and she could look into the future. But for now, all she could do was stare straight ahead and listen to the buzzing in her mind. 

 

Tony slowly entered his home and hung his yellow windbreaker in the hall closet. Some sand sifted out of a pocket, but he was just too tired and glum to care.

“Well, here you are at last!”

Tony glanced at Cami. Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping an angry rhythm. Her hair was swept up and she was wearing a red party dress.

“Did you forget that we’re supposed to be at the Tabor party right now?”

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled and shuffled toward the rec room. “Guess I did.”

“Where’ve you been?” she demanded as she followed him. “With HER again?”

He poured himself a drink. “I’ve been with my daughter, yes, if that’s what you mean.”

Her bouffant dress flounced as Cami paced. “You know, I wish it was another woman. That kind I could handle.”

Tony looked at her with tired eyes as he poured another shot. “Are you jealous of the time I spend with Jerilyn?”

“Of course not!” Cami retorted as she flung out a hand. “Why should I?! I love to sit around here all day with nothing to do while you’re out having a good time!”

Tony winced. “A good time? Do you think I enjoy watching my daughter suffer?  
Don’t you understand? Jerilyn is sick and confused. She’s going through a difficult time and she needs my help.” He threw down the whiskey in one gulp and glared at the shot glass. “Heaven knows she’s getting no help from that husband of hers.”

“Well, he’s the one who should be with her! Where is he, anyway?”

“Up at Tahoe, I think, or Reno. I don’t know. I don’t care. All I care about is Jerilyn.”

“That’s obvious!”

He looked at her critically. “I’m sorry if this marriage isn’t all you hoped it’d be. But you might as well learn that I’m very close to my family, and I’ll do anything for any of them, even to slighting my own wife.”

Cami bit back the tears, but said nothing.

 

Gabe stared at the headlines: BARRY BRYSON CHARGED WITH RAPE! According to the newspaper, Barry and two musicians from Todd’s band had raped a young girl at a Reno resort. The girl was in serious condition in a Reno hospital.

Gabe placed the paper beside his coffee cup and rubbed his eyes.

“Myrn, get me Gus.”

A few minutes later, the gruff voice of Gus Trevinus boomed over the phone. “Well, Gabe, this sure looks like one helluva mess Barry’s gotten into.”

“Get up there right away, Gus. I don’t want no hick judge sending my son up the river just because some little tramp got hers.”

“That might be hard to do, Gabe. The girl is the daughter of a Methodist minister from Terre Haute.”

“Well, at least she isn’t a local girl.”

“Her uncle’s a nearby rancher. Small time, but well known, well liked. So’s his niece. Get the picture?”

“Oh, boy, do I! Listen, work on anything you can get. Talk to Dave and Charlie. I don’t want to, but I’ll sacrifice them to save Barry. Todd can get some other guys for the band, but it’d be hard to get another son to replace Barry. If nothing else, create a smoke screen. Then the judge won’t have all those clear details that all judges love so well.”

“Okay. Will do.”

The phone went dead, but Gabe continued to hold it. Myrna took it out of his hand and cradled it.

“I knew I should’ve gone along this time,” Gabe said as he stared into space.

“You couldn’t have stopped it.”

“Maybe not, but I could’ve been there to talk to him.”

“Maybe you should listen instead,” she said gently.

He stared at her. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, Gabe, there’s been so many things you haven’t known because you didn’t take the time to listen.”

“What sort of things?”

“Well, the trouble between Barry and Jerilyn.”

“Barry and Jerilyn? What’s wrong with them?”

“I don’t know exactly. But it started just after she lost the baby. Maybe this business about not being able to have another child is bothering them.”

 

“Oh, Daddy!”

“There, there, baby,” Tony soothed as he held Jerilyn and gently stroked her back.  
“It’s all my fault!”

“Your fault?” Tony scowled and looked down at her. “How do you figure that?”

“I drove him away! Nothing’s been right since I lost the baby. We fight all the time. That’s why he ran away to Reno. That’s why he made love to another girl. I wouldn’t let him in my bed anymore!”

Tony was just old-fashioned enough to be shocked. 

“But I don’t care what’s happened or what he’s done. I want him back!”

“Baby….”

“Please, Daddy, please. I love him. I could never love any other man. Please help me. Bring him back to me.”

Tony held his tongue and hoped Jerilyn would settle down after a few days. But she moped around the house, and her heartbreak nearly killed Tony. He couldn’t stand to see her suffer.

So, Tony Solentino bought a plane ticket to Reno, Nevada.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony entered the darkened apartment, and his face scowled at the closeness of the room. He flicked on the lights and strode purposefully to the windows and threw them open. The cold, clean spring air billowed the sheer curtains into the room.

“Hmm,” somebody moaned, and Tony turned to the sound. The curtains waved around Tony, and his face curled in disgust as he saw the unkempt and sodden figure sprawled in the overstuffed chair.

“Wheresma bottle?” Barry Bryson asked thickly.

“You don’t need anymore to drink” Tony mumbled as he walked to the chair.

Barry rolled his head on the chair, and he squinted up at Tony. “Who’re you?”

“Never mind me,” Tony mumbled. “It’s time for you to get off your can and act like a grownup. You’ve got a family that needs you.”

“Oh, it’s you, Solo. Go ‘way,” Barry mumbled as he turned his face aside.

“No chance.” Tony grabbed Barry’s shirtfront. “I ain’t leavin’, little man. I don’t know what the hell’s gotten into you, but we’re gonna find your guts back before we leave this room.”

“Leave me alone, Solo,” Barry mumbled. “You got your daughter back.”

Tony pushed Barry aside. “Yeah, I got my daughter back, all right. But it’s like living with a ghost. Her heart’s still with you.”

“Well, take her heart with you when you leave here. You can have it. I’m through with it.”

Tony dragged Barry to his feet and shoved him against the wall. “Listen, punk, that won’t work. I’d be the happiest guy in the world if she’d forget you. But she’s stupid or something, ‘cause she still loves you and wants you back.”

“No! I won’t listen to this!”

Drunk as he was, Barry was agile enough to break Tony’s hold. Barry stumbled a few steps, but Tony grabbed his arm and spun him around. Tony fended off an ill-measured hay maker and slapped Barry across the face.

“You’re going to listen! You’re going to face up to your responsibilities.”

Barry put his hands to his ears and turned his face away. But Tony shook Barry’s shoulders hard and wouldn’t let him go.

“I don’t care if you don’t want to hear it! You are!” He released Barry and shoved him away. “Oh, hell! How can I talk to a drunk?” Then, he shoved Barry forward. “Get going!”

“What the….” Barry began, bewildered, as he stumbled in front of Tony’s pushing hands.

Tony shoved him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then he ripped off Barry’s shirt.

“Hey!”

Tony shoved Barry under the sharp needles of water.

“Hey! It’s cold!”

“Good!”

Barry fought to get out, and Tony fought to keep him in the shower stall. Tony gritted his teeth and got nearly as wet as Barry. Tony pushed Barry’s head under the direct stream and held him despite Barry’s struggles. Barry sputtered and yelled, but Tony pursed his lips and held fast.

Suddenly, Barry went limp, and Tony realized he was drowning the boy. He dragged Barry out of the shower and pounded him on the back. Barry gagged and clung to Tony’s arm, trying to get back his breath.

Tony grabbed a towel and threw it over Barry’s dripping head. “Dry off,” he ordered as he took another towel and dabbed at his own damp clothes. He walked into the living room and telephoned downstairs.

“Who’re you calling?” Barry demanded as he stumbled out of the bathroom.

“I sent down for coffee.”

“I hate coffee.”

Tony smoothed the wrinkles out of his jacket. “Like it or not, you’re about to drink a gallon of it, sonny boy.”

“What in the hell do you think you’re doing here, Solo?!” Barry demanded as he pushed his watery face into Tony’s.

“I don’t really know.” Tony wiped the towel over his kinky hair. “But I do know you’re going to straighten up.”

Barry threw his towel on the floor. “The hell I am!”

Tony threw his towel on the floor, too. “The hell you are!”

“Listen, what do you care if I screw some broad or drink myself nuts, if my own father doesn’t? Just get out of here and let me go to pot if I want.”

“Buddy, I’d like to. I’d really like to, but I owe it to Jerilyn to try to make a man out of you.”

“Get lost,” Barry mumbled.

“What is this with you? You won’t even talk about Jerilyn.”

“We’re through, that’s all. We’re just through. Accept that. I have. Jerilyn has. Why don’t you? I don’t understand it. When she and I got married, you tried to break us up. And now this.”

“I happen to think you two are happier together. And I don’t think you really want to split up. Either of you. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be drinking yourself senseless.”

“You don’t know anything about it,” Barry said, shaking his head and turning away.

“I’m listening.”

Barry stared back at Tony. “You’d actually listen?”

“Sure.”

“No. No, I can’t.” He stopped, and his shallow smile was bitter. “Thanks, anyway, sir.”

“I’m not doing this for you, damn it!” 

A light went out of Barry’s eyes. “Yeah, I figured as much. Okay, what do you want from me? A divorce from Jerilyn? Okay, you got it. Now, bug off.”

“What’s wrong with you?” Tony asked, and this time he really wanted to know. “You love Jerilyn. How could you just push her away like this?”

“I don’t love her anymore,” Barry mumbled.

“What?!”

“I don’t love her anymore! What do I have to?! Swear to it in court?!”

“I think I know another reason. She can’t have any more kids, and you want out. You want to marry someone else and have a whole houseful of kids. Is that it?”

“Yeah. Sure. That’s it,” Barry mumbled, his head down. “Jerilyn’d be better off without a guy like me around, don’t you think?”

Tony was so disgusted he couldn’t answer. Instead, he stomped to the door. “Wallow in your own filth, creep.” And he slammed the door shut behind him.

Barry stood dumbly for long moments. Then an anguished sob broke from his breast and he collapsed, sobbing, to the floor.

 

“Curt,” Tony said as he looked up at his muscular, raw-boned bodyguard. “You gotta help me take care of that punk. If I try to do it all myself, I might give in and kill him.”

“Barry?” Curt Ralston replied amiably. “He seems like a nice kid, Tony.”

“Well, I’d like him a whole lot better with a little backbone, but it’s gotten dissolved in whiskey. We gotta find out if it’s still there. I want you to watch him when I can’t, or shouldn’t. Jerilyn sees something in him, so I gotta help. Will you?”

“Help take care of Gabe Bryson’s son?” Curt shrugged. “On this job, nothing surprises me. Sure, I’ll help.”

 

Tony was strolling through the hotel lobby when the desk clerk hailed him. “Phone, Mr. Solo.”

“The name’s Solentino, bud.” Tony eased his golf clubs to the floor. “Yeah?” he said into the phone. “What’s up, Curt?” Tony’s head snapped up. “What?! What in the hell…. No, I don’t want you to do anything. No, you heard what I said. Stay out of it.” He slammed the phone down and pursed his lips in concentration as his dark eyes shifted around the lobby. “Have my golf clubs sent up to my room,” he muttered to the desk clerk. Then he walked swiftly for the stairs.

Two minutes later he stomped into Barry’s room without knocking. “Where is he?” Tony demanded as he charged up to Curt.

“Still out on the ledge.”

Tony headed for the balcony. A short, bald-headed man stepped in front of him.

“The hotel doesn’t want any bad publicity, Mr. Solentino.”

“Then get the hell out of my way.” He stepped onto the balcony and saw Barry teetering on the railing. Tony squinted into the sun. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Curt grabbed his arm. “Don’t scare him, Tony.”

Tony shook off the hand. “I plan to do more than that!” He strode toward the railing. “All right, Junior! Get down off there!”

Curt grabbed his arm again. “Tony! Don’t! He’ll jump!”

“Like hell! He’s nothing but a coward, Curt. Nothing but a coward. He just can’t hack it.”

Barry stared at Tony with bleary eyes. “What do you know about it, Solo?! Who asked you up here, anyway? Get out!”

“Not until you stop that damned roosting.” He spotted a stranger standing nearby. “Who the hell are you?”

The meek little man blinked. “A, a rabbi.”

Tony pushed him into the room. “Well, rabbi yourself right outa here. That brat doesn’t need anymore coddling. You can have what‘s left when I get finished. If there‘s anything left, that is. In the meantime, scram!” He glared at Barry. “All right, Junior! Get your fill of all this attention! It’s about to come to an end!”

“Wait, Tony! He’s really shook.”

“I’m going to show him what shook can be, Curt. Junior, you got five seconds to get down from there!”

“That’s all I need to get to the ground!”

“Let’s see you do it, then!”

“Tony!”

“Forget it, Curt! He doesn’t have the guts! He doesn’t have the courage to do anything.” He stepped toward Barry. “You puny-faced punk! Go ahead! Jump! If you’re so determined to kill yourself, get it over with so we can get back to something important!”

Barry’s eyes flashed in desperation, and he wet his lips as he looked below him. At that moment, Tony grabbed Barry’s arm and dragged him off the railing. Barry put his hands up to fend Tony away, but Tony slapped him across the face. Barry slumped onto the floor of the balcony and huddled against the railing.

The rabbi and Curt rushed forward. 

“Leave him!”

“But, Tony! He needs help!”

“The only help he’s getting is from these fists.”

“Tony, you can’t do this! He needs a doctor.”

“The doctor can have what’s left of him. Now, get out! I don’t want any interference from anybody.” Tony chased them out of the apartment, locked the door, and hauled Barry to his feet. “Knock off that blubbering! Think you got troubles, huh? Well, you ain’t seen nothing yet!” He half-pushed and half-dragged Barry through the living room toward the bathroom.

Barry saw where they were headed and tried to pull away from Tony’s strong hands. “You aren’t going to drown me again!”

Tony grabbed Barry by his shirtfront and shook him. “You don’t have any say! What I should do is put you across my knees and spank you. If you’re going to act like a kid, you’ll be treated that way.”

Barry tried to strike Tony with his fist. Tony ducked, and the next moment he slapped Barry sharply across the mouth.

Barry fingered the blood on his lip and glared at Tony. “Pretty good at hitting people, aren’t you? Like the time you slapped Jerilyn. Is that how you treat everybody, or just those that can’t fight back?”

“Why, you little punk! Get in that bathroom!”

Barry stumbled backwards from Tony’s shove and banged into the wall. His head snapped back and caught the edge of a gilt picture frame. All expression left his startled face, and he slid silently to the floor in a heap.

“Get up from there!” Tony shouted, his Italian temper still flaring. “Come on, get up!” He nudged Barry with his foot. “Kid?” He saw no movement. “Barry?!” Tony knelt and softly patted Barry’s face. “Barry, you okay? Come on, kid. Wake up.”

Barry groaned and moved his head. That’s when Tony saw the blood.

Tony ripped the door open, startling the three men standing near the elevator.

“Curt! Get a doctor! There’s been an accident!”

 

Tony stood at the foot of the bed and frowned as the doctor put the finishing touches on the dressing. Barry lay crumpled in the bed, his face pasty-pale, his head swathed in a huge bandage.

“It’s a concussion, Mr. Solentino. He hit that picture frame pretty hard. An inch lower and it might’ve killed him.” The doctor rose. “He’ll need constant watching for the next few days. Are you sure you don’t want him in a hospital?”

“I’m sure. We can take care of him here.”

Curt watched the doctor leave, then turned to Tony. “Was that wise, not taking him to the hospital? What if the kid’s worse than he seems?”

“He’ll be okay,” Tony said stubbornly.

“Are you going to call his family?”

“Jerilyn’s upset already. Telling her won’t help either one of them.”

“I meant his folks. What about them?”

“We’re his family now.”

“But his father deserves to know, no matter what you think of him personally.” 

“A lot he cares! I sure as hell don’t see him up here helpin’ any, do you?”

“Maybe he thought he’d draw too much attention. Look, this kid’s on rocky ground. His condition might worsen at any moment. His people need to know that.”

“This is between me and the kid. I’ll take care of him himself. If you don’t want in, I’ll understand.”

“It isn’t that! You know I’ll back you. But do you want to be responsible for what his death might do to his father? Especially if he could’ve gotten here in time?”

“There’s no need to get him stirred up.”

“Stirred up?! It’s his son! He’d want to know! Is there that much bad blood between you two that you’d treat him this way? You’re both fathers. What if it was your son? You surely must know what it’d do to Bryson if anything happened to Barry.”

Tony’s eyes flashed fire. “Of course, I know! That’s why we’re keeping this whole thing quiet. The kid’s condition would hit him too hard. He’s already lost one son. Worrying about losing another one right now might kill him. And that’s not gonna happen, not if I can help it!”

Curt gave Tony a questioning stare.

“I mean, like you say, he’s a father, too. Why worry him if we don’t have to?”

“And you’d sacrifice the son for the father’s peace of mind?”

“I’m trying to save the son! I wasn’t in time to help the other one.”

“Bryson doesn’t blame you for that.”

“I know. I blame myself. I’ve been harder on me than he would’ve ever been. From what Jerilyn says, he’s blaming Alan. But if I know Gabe, he’s taken on all the guilt himself, even if he doesn’t realize it. Alan’s just a scapegoat. Gabe does that with guilt.”

It crossed Curt’s mind that Tony was doing the same thing as Gabe. Could that be true for other situations, too? Could it be that the two ex-partners publicly blamed each other for their breakup, but secretly thought that the guilt lay with themselves?

Tony glanced at the sleeping patient. “I’m betting the kid’s got more in him than he appears to have. I’m betting he’s his father’s son. We just have to help him find back his will to fight. He ain’t gonna be any good to himself or anybody else if he doesn’t. I taught his dad that. I guess I’ll have to teach him, too.” Tony frowned. “Know who my toughest pupil was? Me! I know how hard this is to learn, especially if the person doesn’t want to change. It’s easier to let things coast, but you don’t think much of yourself.” He studied Barry a moment. “He needs his pride back.”

“You’re taking a helluva big gamble.”

“I know, but I gotta. Look, the kid’s in that bed because of me, and his dad doesn’t need to see him like this. Let’s just leave it that way, okay?”

Curt threw up his hands. “Okay, it’s your show. I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He left, shaking his head.

Later, when Curt had cooled off, he realized that Tony was being a man and taking full responsibility for Barry’s recovery when he could have easily sloughed it off. And no matter how much he’d blustered before, Tony was showing a lot of compassion now for an enemy and for the son of an enemy. He was also showing a lot of class.

Curt grinned. Tony Solentino was one of the good guys, after all!

 

Late that night, Barry woke up in semi-darkness. He touched his aching head and discovered the thick bandage. Then he saw Tony Solentino slumped in a chair beside the bed.

“Mr. Solo. Mr. Solo.”

Tony opened his weary eyes and stared into space.

“Go get some rest, Mr. Solo.”

Tony turned in the chair. “I can take care of him myself,” he mumbled and went back to sleep.

Dazed as he was, Barry realized Tony wanted to help him. For the first time in a long time, Barry didn’t feel so alone. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

But morning brought the realization to Barry that Tony did not want the publicity that a stay in a public hospital would bring. Barry pursed his lips and hardened his heart to his father-in-law again.

 

When Barry awoke again, Tony was gone and Curt was there.

“Be careful,” Curt said as he pushed Barry back to the bed. “You’ve got a concussion.”

Barry’s eyes moved around the room, but his head lay motionless on the pillow. “Where’s Solo?”

“Performing.” And then to answer the surprised look on Barry’s face: “He has to work, too, you know.”

“I thought he came up here just to devil me. What does he want from me? I said I’d give Jerilyn a divorce. That’s what he’s always wanted, but now it seems to make him mad.”

“Son, that’s just something you’ll have to discuss with him. Far be it for me to predict what’s on Tony’s mind.” The door opened and Curt turned. “The kid’s awake, Tony. I think he’ll stay that way for awhile this time.”

Tony Solentino looked tired. His tuxedo was rumpled, and his black bowtie hung loosely from his opened collar. He squinted against the acrid sting of his cigarette smoke. “Cancel the order for Prince Charming,” Tony mumbled. “Our Sleeping Beauty has opened his baby blues.”

“How was the audience?” Curt asked.

Tony crushed the cigarette. “A bunch of crummy pigs with brains to match. I don’t know how the girls in the show can listen to that kind of talk night after night. What makes them take it?”

“Money.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Everybody’s got a price.” He downed his drink and set aside the glass. “And I’ve known people that would sell their souls for a shot of booze.” His dark eyes glared at Barry. “Isn’t that right, sonny boy?”

“Tony, lay off! The doctor said no excitement for the kid.”

“If you don’t want to hear it, leave.” He shook off Curt’s hand and wove toward the bed. “I have something to say to our little princess first, and then you can coddle him all you want.”

Curt gave an exasperated sigh and turned away.

Tony squinted his blurry eyes in an attempt to focus them. “Okay, kid, I’ll level with you. The doc says you have psychological problems; and I guess he’s right, seeing the way you’ve been acting.”

Barry lay propped up in bed and stared, unblinking, at Tony.

“He wanted to bring a psychiatrist in and pick your brain,” Tony continued. “I said no deal. I don’t do things that way. I don’t drag strangers into family business. So, you understand this, boy, and you understand it straight. We’re going to thrash this thing out together. It might kill the both of us, but that’s the way it’s going to be. I boss my family; I make the decisions, so you might as well get used to it. Wherever you look, you’re going to see me. You can’t escape. There’s not going to be any alcohol to hide in. You’ve had it! We’re taking the baby off his bottle and turning him into a man!” Tony stumbled toward the door. “Okay, Curt, you can have your precious bundle back!”

Curt took Tony’s arm to steady him. “Easy, now. Can you make it by yourself?” he asked at the door.

“Point me!”

Curt stepped into the hall with him. “Don’t goof this up, Tony. The guy might have a relapse or something.”

Tony pointed at the door. “That kid’s as strong as a bull! Even if he doesn’t know it, yet.”

“That’s not what I mean, Tony. Will you listen to me a minute? A lot of people heard you threaten the kid. And there were no witnesses to the accident. If something had happened to him, you might be up for manslaughter.”

Tony stared at him a moment and then wove down the hall. “You worry too much, Curt. Keep it up and you’ll lose the rest of your hair.”

“Can you find your room?”

Tony sent back a lazy smile. “If I don’t, I’ll just bunk in with one of these other fine folks. Ain’t nobody staying here that don’t know ol’ Tony. They’re all my friends.”

Curt smiled and shook his head as he re-entered Barry’s apartment.

“Boy,” Barry said sullenly, “he should talk about other people being drunk.”

“Drunk? Who you mean? Tony? He wasn’t drunk. He’s the soberest lush in show business.”

“He could barely walk!”

“He was tired.”

“He came in toting a drink.”

“That was apple juice.”

“Apple juice?! Ha!”

“Here! Smell for yourself.”

Barry took a sniff of the glass and looked startled. “Apple juice? But, I don’t understand. He stumbled all over the place.”

“That’s ’cause he’s dead on his feet. He hasn’t been to bed in over thirty-six hours. In that time, he’s done four shows, played nine holes of golf with a television producer, rehearsed, and sat up the rest of the time with you. In case you don’t know it, sonny boy, that’s a pretty tough schedule for a man past fifty!” Curt wiped a hand over his agitated face. “Look, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get steamed. I know the doc said no excitement. But Tony’s my friend as well as my client. I don’t like to see anybody cut him down like this. Look, do you want me to notify your dad about your accident?”

Barry shrugged. “No use to worry him.” But in his heart, he was bitter. He didn’t want to see or talk to his father right now. Without asking, Gabe had assumed him guilty of rape. That’s what got Barry. His dad could have at least asked.

“Want something to eat? I’ll send down for it.”

“No, thanks, but I will take a drink.”

Curt smiled bitterly. “You’re kidding, of course. For your sake, I hope you’re kidding. ‘Cause when Tony Solentino decides something, it ain’t even war. It’s an unconditional surrender—on your part.”

 

Barry didn’t see Tony for a week. Curt was with Barry a lot, and they spent time outside golfing and riding horseback. Barry stopped feeling like a prisoner and actually started to enjoy getting better with Curt’s help. The fresh air and sunshine revived his spirits, and he had no desire for alcohol.

Then his head healed and his melancholy returned. He thought of Jerilyn and Anissa and his Pop. He thought of his unrewarding job and no more babies and raping that girl. He reached for the whiskey bottle.

Curt found him, gently cleaned him up, and carefully put him to bed. He slept peacefully.

And awoke with a start. Tony Solentino was all over him, shaking him and gouging him.

“Hurts, huh? Well, it’s going to hurt a lot worse!” Tony slapped a cold towel on Barry’s face and rubbed hard.

“Aw! Stop it!” Barry squirmed away. Then he made a sudden dash for the bathroom and vomited.

But he wasn’t safe even there from Tony’s onslaught. Tony dragged him away from the stool and held his head under the coldwater tap at the sink. Barry squirmed to get away from Tony’s hands.

“Hold still, damn it! You can’t hit that head against anything solid. After that concussion, you might shatter.”

Barry started to move his head straight up, and suddenly realized he’d squashed Tony’s hand against the metal tap. He heard Tony gasp in pain. Barry moved his head so Tony could remove his hand. Water dripped off Barry as he looked up at Tony’s suddenly pale face.

“Mr. Solo….”

Tony held his hand out stiffly while exquisite pain flowed over his handsome face. His mouth was open and he seemed to be holding his breath.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Solo.”

Tony looked like he was going to be sick. Instead, he ran.

Barry cleaned up, dropped into a chair, and fidgeted. At last, the door opened.

“Is he okay, Curt?”

“The doc’s bandaging his hand now.”

“Is it broken?”

“Nah. Bruised some ligaments. If we’re lucky, it didn’t pinch a nerve. That takes a long time to heal. He’ll just have to give up golf and card dealing for a few days.”

“I bet he’s mad at me.”

Curt studied Barry critically. “You honestly don’t know him any better than that, do you? You know, I feel sorry for you.”

“He’s been mad at me ever since I first met him.”

“You stole his daughter. And you’re Gabe Bryson’s son. You gotta admit, that’s a pretty tough combination.”

“But now….”

“And now he wants you to be a man. Let me give you a hint, Barry. You’ll never win this or any other battle being passive. You gotta fight, either with Tony or against him. There’s no escaping it. But he’s trying to help you, kid. Mean as he is, he’s trying to help. Why don’t you help, too?”

 

The wind softly ruffled the brilliantly colored umbrella that shaded their poolside table.

Barry stared at Tony’s bandaged hand. “Does it hurt much?”

Tony grimaced as he tried to take the cigarette out of his mouth with his right hand. He switched to his left and smashed the cigarette in a tray. “It hurts.”

“Look, I’m, sorry, about that….”

“It wasn’t your fault. Hey, garcon! You can bring us breakfast now, if you please.”

“What can I do to make up for it? Besides….”

“Yeah, that’s what I figured. Okay,” he said as he squinted at the sun, “how are you at tennis?”

“Tennis?!”

“Yeah. I was supposed to play in an exhibition tournament today.”

“I played a little in high school. Coach said I was pretty good. One year I was third in the Los Angeles Amateurs.”

“That’s good enough. Right now, Anissa could play better than me. Ah, garcon, the eggs look delicious. Dig in, Barry, lad. You’re going to need all your strength today. You’re playing Arthur Ashe.”

 

“Hey!” Curt hailed Tony after the tennis match. “The kid looked pretty good out there today!”

Tony grinned. “Sure, he did! We all knew he couldn’t beat Ashe, but he made a damned good showing, anyhow.”

“Did you tell Barry that?”

“Nah. Why bother?”

“Hey, I know you better than that. You’re not as dead-set against Barry as you once were. You’re on his side now.”

“Oh….” Tony mumbled nervously.

“Look, Tony, it might be easier on all of us if Barry knew it, too.”

“You’re an old softy, Curt. Hasn’t anybody ever told you that before?”

Curt touched Tony’s arm. “Think about it? Huh? As a favor to an old, almost bald-headed man?”

Tony grimly watched Curt walk away, and he still wouldn’t answer.

 

A few days later, Tony stopped at the main desk downstairs. “Call Barry Bryson’s room and tell him I’m on my way up.” Tony saw that the clerk didn’t move. “Well, what’re you waitin’ for?”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Solo, I mean, Mr. Solentino. Mr. Bryson asked not to be disturbed, especially by you.”

Tony glared grimly at the elevators. “That punk…. Look, you can call him or not, but I’m going up.”

 

“Mr. Solo, please! Mr. Bryson is a guest and….”

Tony poked his stubby forefinger into the clerk’s chest. “And he’s also my son-in-law. This is family business, bud. I don’t want any outside interference. And don’t think about calling the cops. Not unless this hotel wants a big lawsuit from me. And the name’s still Solentino!”

 

Tony burst into Barry’s apartment like an enraged bull elephant and knocked the whiskey bottle out of Barry’s hand. “So that’s why you wanted your privacy, eh?” Tony scowled. “This sure ain’t my day. First, the elevator gets stuck, and then I find this!”

“Who invited you here?”

“I did. And I’m staying. I thought this drying-out process was going too smoothly. You’ve had your hidden supplies, haven’t you?”

Barry wrapped his arms around himself and mentally turned Tony off. He faced the wall and watched an ant crawling along an erratic path.

An ant in a deluxe hotel? Surely, not! It must be a delusion of alcohol, but Barry couldn’t bring himself to ask Tony if he could see the ant, too.

Tony sat down and opened a magazine. Long minutes rolled by.

Barry began to fidget. Why didn’t Solo leave?

“Don’t you have to golf this afternoon?”

Tony didn’t even glance up. “Cancelled.”

“How about rehearsals?”

“Finished an hour ago.”

Barry strolled toward the window and looked out. Nervously, he paced around the room, rubbing his arms.

He needed a drink. If only Solo would leave, Barry could get the bottle in the bottom dresser drawer. And then he remembered the cough medicine in the bathroom. The cough syrup was straight bourbon.

He held the small bottle to his lips just as Tony slapped it out of his hand. The bottle shattered against the tile flooring.

“What’d you do that for?!”

“You’re off it, as of now.”

Barry pushed past Tony. He stopped in the living room and glanced at the dresser. He didn’t dare go for it with Tony here.

Barry piled into a chair and began to drum his fingers. Five minutes slid by, ten, fifteen—

Barry jumped up and started to pace.

“Why don’t you light?” Tony asked from the depths of the news magazine.

Something snapped in Barry. “And why don’t you go to hell?!”

Tony tossed aside the magazine. “Well, well, here we are.” He rose and walked to where Barry stood at the window. “Shall I call down for coffee? Then we can talk.”

“Coffee, hell! I hate coffee. I want a drink!” Barry screamed. “An honest-to-God drink!”

Tony grabbed Barry’s shoulder. “You’re not getting any booze! Listen, kid, I used to drink, and I know how hard it is to leave it alone. Don’t get into the trap of alcoholism. It cripples you. And if you do manage to conquer it, it’s a cross you have to struggle with for the rest of your life. And it doesn’t solve any problems. It just adds to them. So, buck up! It’s time to stop hiding in alcohol!”

“No!” Barry roared and broke Tony’s hold. He ran across the room, fell to his knees, and started hunting through the bottom drawer of the dresser.

“It isn’t there. I found it.” Tony squinted hard. “There’s no escape,” he said as he looked down at the shaggy head. “You’re facing it square, right now.”

Barry jumped to his feet and covered his ears. “No more! I don’t want to hear it!”

Tony’s temper flared. “Listen to me, you little punk! Nobody can help you until you decide to help yourself. You want your self-respect back, right? Well, that starts with facing up to your problems. I can’t solve them for you, and neither can your dad. We can only help. I expect now you’ll blame me for the mess you’ve made out of your life, just as you’ve always blamed your dad. There’s nothing I’d like better than to see Gabe Bryson squirm. But not at the hands of his son, a son he loves.”

“Leave me alone!”

“Like hell! You’re going to face up to this mess.”

Barry glared at him with pure hate. “Go to hell! Go to hell!”

“Bothers you, doesn’t it? I’m stronger than you are. You can’t even fight me, ‘cause you’re such a nothing. I’m a burr in your hide and here’s where I’m sticking, sonny boy.”

Unexpectedly, Barry lashed out and his uppercut smashed into Tony’s jaw. Stunned, Tony went down on one knee and shook his head to clear it. In the next instant, Barry was all over him, his clenched hands chopping away at Tony’s face and body. As one well-placed fist caught Tony in the eye, the other dug into his ribs.

“You dirty bastard!” Barry screamed. “Leave me alone! I hate your guts.” Out of revenge, Barry slapped Tony. Then, Tony’s neck snapped in the other direction as Barry slapped him again. “How does it feel, eh? I’m going to beat the hell outa you, Solo!”

Tony put his hands up, but couldn’t coordinate them as he tried desperately to fend off Barry’s punishing blows.

Barry grabbed Tony’s shirt and drew back his fist to strike a knockout punch. But the sight of blood spilling down Tony’s face stopped him.

“My God, what have I done?! I’m as bad as he is.”

The fist changed into a hand that hauled Tony to his feet. But his feet wouldn’t do what he wanted, either, so Barry had to drag him to a chair. A few minutes later Barry dropped a cold, wet towel on Tony’s neck and pressed another to his bleeding face.

“Let me alone!” Tony snarled. “I can do it.” He grabbed the towel out of Barry’s hand and dabbed at his aching face.

“Do you want a doctor?” Barry asked in a shaky voice.

Tony opened his eyes and realized one of them was swelling shut. “And let the world know a skinny punk like you beat me up? No! You got lucky with that sucker punch. You wouldn’t have had a chance if you’d needed a second one.” He moved his jaw around. “Aw! That hurts.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I shouldn’t have done it. I just got mad. I shouldn’t have, I shouldn’t have. Forgive me….” Barry fell to the floor, bowed his head, and clutched at Tony’s knees. Then his shoulders started to shake.

Tony frowned. “What the….”

Slowly, Barry lifted his head. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Gone was the look of hostility; in its place was infinite pleading. “Help me, please….” He lowered his head to Tony’s lap.

Tony sat, stunned, unable to move, staring down at the trembling boy whose body shook with racking sobs. Tony couldn’t push him away. Barry needed help, Tony’s help, or he’d be lost. Tony was the only one who could save him. And, yet, he was Gabe Bryson’s son….

\--and a human being. First of all, a human being who needed his help.

Tony’s gentle, compassionate nature won over his hatred. His square hand clumsily stroked Barry’s head. “It’s okay, son,” he said in his soft, melodious voice. “Go ahead and cry. It’ll help. Believe me, I know. And you aren’t any less a man for doing so. Now, we’re going to see this thing through together. Is that understood? I’m going to be right here with you. And don’t feel bad because you hit me. It’s not the first time I got beaten up, and it probably won’t be the last. I egged you on. I guess I deserved what I got.”

Barry’s voice sounded muffled against Tony’s knees. “No, you didn’t. You’ve been trying to help me, and this is the way I pay you back.”

Tony looked down at the curly hair and realized he HAD done it for Barry, not for Jerilyn, not for himself, not for Gabe, but for Barry. His hand settled on Barry’s shoulder.

“You paid me back by being the kind of man I knew you could be. We’ve been through hell together, but it was worth it. You’re like my own son now. Look, maybe I am domineering and brutal to my family, but that’s just my way of showing that I care. And I guess I’ve finally accepted you, or I wouldn’t be such a bully with you. Is that okay with you?”

Barry brushed aside his tears. And after a moment, Tony saw admiration and pleasure shining in the young eyes.

“Yes, sir!”

Tony pounded the table. “And for heaven’s sake, stop calling me ‘sir’!”

Barry jumped. “Yes, sir. I mean, Mr. Solentino.”

“You mean ‘Tony.’”

“Tony.” Barry grinned shyly. “Of course.”

“You’ve got a helluva wicked right cross there, know it? Remind me never to tangle with you again.” He reached for the phone. “I’ll call down for some….” Tony’s mind raced. Barry hated coffee. “—tea.”

“Tea?” Barry echoed. “Do you like tea? I thought Jerilyn said you didn’t.”

Tony couldn’t hid his distaste. “I guess we’re both going to have to give a little.”

Barry’s grin flashed. Just like his father’s grin. But Tony had to realize that Barry was a separate person, not just an extension of Gabe.

Tony lifted his little finger daintily. “And would m’lord approve of some crumpets with his tea?”

Barry grinned again.

 

Tony, his face swollen and bruised, entered Barry’s apartment and stopped when he saw Barry’s confident appearance.

“Hello, Tony,” Barry said from the couch. “Cup of tea?”

Tony shut the door and sauntered across the room. “Thanks. I guess I can drink it one more time.” He poured himself a cup and glanced at Barry. “You look like a man with a goal.”

‘I am. I’m ready to get out of here.”

Tony grinned as he settled in a chair. “Hey, great! Let’s call Jerilyn.” 

Barry’s face paled and the confident look vanished. “Call Jerilyn? I can’t talk to her.”

“Why not? She’s your wife.”

“But, what would I say to her?”

Tony shrugged as he sipped the tea. “Tell her you love her. You know she wants you back.”

“No, she doesn’t.” Barry set aside his teacup.

“What makes you think that?”

“Because I cheated on her! I screwed that preacher’s daughter and that makes me an adulterer! Now, don’t you see why I can’t go back to Jerilyn? I don’t deserve her!”

“And, instead, you deserve self-punishment?”

“Yes!”

Tony sat forward. “And Anissa? Think of Anissa. She wanted to know where her daddy was. She couldn’t understand why he wasn’t there to tuck her in at night.”

“Don’t. Please, don’t.”

“Then don’t let her suffer anymore. Go home and ask for forgiveness.”

“I can’t! I can’t face Jerilyn alone.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“You?!” 

“Look, you’re never going to amount to anything unless you do this for yourself.”

“You’re right. I have to be who I really am. I’m not just the son of a famous man, I’m me. Marriage should’ve forced me to grow up, but it was so much easier to string along on Pop’s coattails. The only trouble with that is that it’s unhealthy for a guy’s pride. Pretty soon there’s no ambition or self-respect left, either.” His face saddened. “So, you leave your wife and let her think the separation’s her fault because there will be no more babies. And all the time it’s really your own lack of guts to face the terrible reality. And it tears your insides out to know she’s suffering and confused and needing your strength.” Tears were silently sliding down Barry’s face. “I love her. I love her so much. And I let her down. But it was easier to leave her than to be a man and face the future with her.”

“I believe you’re a man,” Tony said quietly.

Barry’s head shot up. “What?”

“It took guts to tell me that.”

Barry shrugged. “I don’t know why, but it’s easy to talk to you. You seem to understand.”

“I’m trying to understand. All I can do is give you my encouragement and support. I’ll do what I can; but in the end, it’s you that has to carry the ball.”

“But you’ll be there, won’t you? That’s the important thing.”

“Sure.”

“Pop never was. Never.”

“Barry….”

“Never!”

“Don’t be so bitter. Look. I didn’t aim to turn you against your dad.”

“It was a one-man show. He did it all by himself. And this rape business has been the last straw. I guess it’s why I got to feeling so hopeless.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, Tony,” Barry said as he wrung his hands. “I did it to that girl. But she’d been messing around us, asking for it, and she got what she wanted.”

“How come you weren’t arrested?”

“Gus Trevinus bought her off. Pop sent him up here with the money.”

“It figures. Money talks.”

“But that’s not it, Tony! Pop assumed I was guilty. He didn’t even ask me about it, just sent Gus up with the dough. But I guess that shouldn’t surprise me. Pop never did like to listen to any of us. Oh, sure, he TALKED a lot, but he never listened. I guess that was part of Sandy’s trouble, too. But I don’t expect you to understand that.”

But Tony did understand. Out of all of Barry’s confused thoughts, this was the one thing that Tony comprehended. For Gabe had never listened to him, either, or considered his feelings.

“You’re wrong, Barry. I do know how you feel. I’ve been there. Gabe used to treat me the same way. I guess it’s one of the reasons we split up.”

Barry looked at Tony, amazed. “I never thought of that, but you’re right. That’s part of what happened, isn’t it?”

Tony looked pained. “That’s all past history. Let’s forget it.” He breathed deeply. “Now, let’s get back to you and Jerilyn. I’m not finding excuses for you; but I think if you’d explain to her how depressed everything was making you feel, she’d forgive you.”

“But I can’t forgive myself!”

Tony was shaking his head. “Barry. Barry, listen to me. It was wrong what you did. But that’s no reason to punish yourself forever. Life goes on. You can’t correct what you did, but you can try to be better tomorrow. We all make mistakes. But we have to grow from them. We can’t let them cripple us. I know Jerilyn, and she’ll at least hear us out. When do you think you’ll be ready to go home?”

“You really meant it awhile ago when you said you’d go with me, didn’t you?”

“Sure.”

Barry stared at him and swallowed hard. Then, slowly, his hand slid across the table. Tony grinned and shook Barry’s hand.

“T-Thanks.”

“I’m with you. A hundred percent. And so is Jerilyn. You don’t have to feel alone anymore.”

Barry swallowed hard again.

Tony picked up the teapot. “More tea? You know, this stuff’s starting to grow on me. Maybe I’ve been missing something all these years.”

Barry played with his teacup. “Look, Tony, I don’t want you to think I’d leave Jerilyn because she couldn’t have anymore babies. We can always adopt some.”

Tony stirred his tea. “That’s what I say, son.”

“And there’s something else, sir. Something I’ve been afraid to tell Pop or even Jerilyn.”

“What’s that?”

“I can’t make it in show business. I’m just not cut out to be an entertainer. But I know music and I like working with kids, so I thought I’d like to become a band instructor.”

“A teacher?”

“That’s right.”

Tony made a face because his sip of tea was hot. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“All I need is another year at college to get my education courses. What do you think?”

“Sounds fine with me.”

Barry grinned. “Thank you, sir.”

As Tony tipped his cup to Barry, he answered, “Remember: It’s Tony.”

 

Tony leaned his golf bag in a corner of Barry’s apartment and dropped onto the couch. “Well, Barry, how’s it going today?”

Barry’s eyes were fairly shining with determination and purpose. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking, Tony. You’re right. I have to get this mess straightened out so I can live with myself.”

“It’s the only way.”

“I raped that girl, Tony. I have to pay.”

The smile disappeared from Tony’s face, and he eyed Barry critically. “What do you intend doing?”

Barry stuck his hands in his pockets and paced. “The only thing I can do.” He stopped pacing and looked at Tony. “I’m going to confess. If I have to go to jail, fair enough. Will you go to the station house with me?”

“What’s your dad gonna say about all this?”

Barry shrugged. “I don’t know. But it’s my conscience, not his. He’s not here with me; you are. Will you go along with me to the station house?”

“Sure. You know I will.”

“Good.” Barry walked toward his bedroom. “I’ll get my stuff together.”

Tony watched until the bedroom door closed, and then he picked up the phone and dialed. “Todd? Your brother wants to confess to raping that girl. We’re going down to the police station. Wanna see him first?”

A few minutes later, Barry was amazed to see Todd walking through the door. Dave, the sax player and one of the guys who’d raped the girl, was with him.

“Todd! What are you doing here? Did you….” His eyes slid toward Tony.

“Don’t get excited, little brother. I came up to Reno to see how you were doing. Got here this afternoon and spoke to Tony a minute just as he walked off the golf course. He must’ve not told you he’d seen me.”

“I didn’t give him a chance to talk.” Barry looked at Todd suspiciously. “Did Pop send you up here?”

“No. He thinks you’re lying low until this mess blows over. He doesn’t know you’ve been sick.”

“What’s Dave doing here? Are you guys practicing?”

Dave’s black eyes darted at Todd, then looked away.

“We’re still disbanded, Barry,” Todd said. “Tony told me how sick you’d been, and I’ve been telling Dave. I guess raping that girl has caused you a lot of trouble.”

“And I should pay. That’s why I’m going to the law to confess.”

“No, man!”

Barry stared at Dave. “W-what?”

Dave tossed his shoulder-length hair. “Look. You’ve always been a regular Joe, so I’m going to level with you. You didn’t do anything to that girl. You couldn’t have! You were bombed out of your mind on booze. You slept through the whole thing.”

Barry stared at the three faces around him. “No! You’re lying! Y-you’re just saying that to stop me.”

Dave stepped forward. “Listen to me, Bar. Charlie and me took that girl. She asked for it. Begged for it. We told you about it later and I guess you thought you’d grabbed a piece, too. Anyway, we sure weren’t going to say any different when your old man sent up that big-wig lawyer with all that dough. We just hung loose and got out of jail, too.”

“Then, I, didn’t….”

Dave waved him away. “No way! You were drunk!”

“At least that’s one thing I can owe to drinking,” Barry mumbled.

“Look, man, me and Charlie, we’re sorry we caused you this hassle. We didn’t know you’d get strung out like this.”

“Thanks, Dave.”

Todd motioned toward the door.

“Later,” Dave said and left.

The room got quiet.

“So I didn’t do it.” Barry grinned viciously. “We went through this whole damn thing for nothing, Tony.” His face went grim, and he slapped the table. “Nothing!”

“I don’t think so.”

But Barry wasn’t listening. “I finally get to prove that I can do something on my own, and I get cheated out of it.”

“Number one is gone, sure. But what about numbers two and three?”

Barry looked at Tony.

“You still have to make up with Jerilyn. And what about your teaching?”

“Teaching?” Todd echoed.

“I want to be a teacher, but….”

“Then do it.”

Barry shrugged. “You know Pop won’t allow that.”

“Just do it! Forget Dad!”

Barry blinked at his generally soft-spoken brother. “Go against Pop?”

“No. Go FOR yourself.”

A grin finally broke out on Barry’s face. “Wow! With you two on my side, how can I lose?”

 

Jerilyn answered the knock on her apartment door. “Daddy!” she cried and flung her arms around him.

“Hello, baby.”

She pulled away and searched his face anxiously.

“Did you find Barry?”

Tony grinned. “Not only that, I brought him back.”

With a little cry, Jerilyn shoved past Tony and hurled herself at Barry who’d been cowering nearby.

“Oh, Barry, Barry! You’re home!”

He tried to untangle himself. “Wait. You’ve got to hear….”

“I don’t care! I just want your arms around me!”

Barry closed his eyes and held her close. But after a moment, he gently pushed her away. “Listen. It’s important. We’ve got to talk.”

“All right, Barry,” she mumbled, confused.

“Shall I stay, Barry?”

“No, Tony. It was enough that you came with me. Thanks.” Barry put his arms around Tony and gave him a hug.

“Anything you want, boy,” Tony said softly. “Anytime.”

“I know,” Barry whispered back and patted Tony’s chest.

Tony took Anissa home with him. Barry and Jerilyn didn’t even see them leave.

Jerilyn searched Barry’s pale face. “You’ve lost weight. Have you been sick?”

Barry shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

“You and Daddy seem to have made your peace. What happened, anyway?”

Barry shrugged. “I was a mess and your dad straightened me out. Honey,” he said and finally looked at her, “he’s a great guy. I could never explain just how much I, how much we, owe to him. All I can say is he’s one of the best friends I’ve got.”

“Oh, I’m glad,” she lisped.

“He found me a drunk and helped dry me out.”

“A drunk?!”

“Yeah. Honey, there’s so much I gotta tell you. I didn’t rape that girl. I thought I had, though, and that, plus a lot of other crazy thinking, drove me to the whiskey bottle. But Tony got me off it, and we talked things out. I grew up quite a bit at Reno, and I have him to thank for it. Because of him, I think I can stand on my own two feet now.”

She looked confused. “What do you mean?”

He wrinkled his brow. “Pop’s always smothered us boys. He made us do what he wanted. If someone wanted out, he had to fight Pop. That’s what Alan did, and that’s what I’ll have to do.”

“Oh, Barry, no! Don’t go against your father. He’s always been so nice.”

“Sure, he’s nice, but haven’t you heard that kindness kills? Look, the only way I’m ever going to amount to something is to get away from Pop. I’m going back to college to be a teacher. Will you stick with me? Even if Pop gets nasty?”

“You know I’d go anywhere with you, but what do you mean by him getting nasty?”

“He wants things his way, honey. Do you remember when that story came out in the paper about me raping that girl? He didn’t even ask me if I’d done it. He just assumed I had. And how about after Sandy’s funeral? You know how he treated Alan, how he treated us all. And when we’re performing, he wants the pieces played HIS way. His opinion is the only right one; everyone else is wrong. And if someone gets tired or sick, Pop gets sarcastic. He can be a slave driver. Don’t you see? If I ever want to get anywhere, I have to get away from Pop.”

“But I still don’t understand why….”

“Look, Jerilyn, there were several times that I almost died at Reno.”

“Died?!”

“Yes. I didn’t want you to know that I’d gotten that bad, but you gotta understand why I have to get away from Pop. It’s a matter of survival. I have to prove that I’m worth something to myself.”

“And Gabe shook your confidence in yourself?”

“Yes; just because he is the way he is.”

“Then I finally know what Daddy’s been talking about all these years. You want to like Gabe because he’s so magnetic, but he kills the feeling with his ruthlessness. He uses people to get what he wants, and he doesn’t give a hang about what the other person might want.”

“That’s about it.”

“Oh, Barry. Let’s get away from here.” She shivered. “Far, far away, so Gabe can’t find us.”

He put his arms around. “But still it’s hard to dislike him,” he said as she rested her head on his shoulder. “Even when you know how cold and driving he can be, you still like him.”

 

When Barry answered the doorbell the next evening, he found Gabe standing there. Gabe grinned his public grin, slapped Barry on the shoulder, and pushed past him into the apartment.

“Todd said he brought you back from Reno. What happened to you up there? You look like hell.” He pecked at Jerilyn’s cheek and winked. “How’s my best girl?”

Jerilyn didn’t answer, but lowered her eyes and turned away.

Gabe didn’t notice. He threw his raincoat across a chair and grabbed a piece of fruit. “Hey, where’s my little sweetheart?” he asked as he crunched into the apple. “Not sick, I hope.”

Barry shut the door and shoved his hands into his pockets. “She’s, ah, over at Tony’s.”

Gabe paused in mid-crunch. “Tony’s? Since when are you on a first-name basis with him?”

Barry shrugged. “Since Reno, Pop. He’s a real good guy.”

“And does he feel real hunky-dory about you, too?”

Barry overlooked the sarcasm. “Yeah. I think so.”

“Well, I’ll be damned!” He tossed the apple on the cocktail table. “If this doesn’t take the cake!”

“Look, Pop, I was all mixed up and Tony helped me get straightened out.” 

“And couldn’t you’ve come to your own father?”

“No more than Alan or Sandy could,” he mumbled. He looked at Gabe’s startled face. “I’m sorry, Pop. I didn’t mean to say that.”

“No,” Gabe said as he stared at him. “I don’t think you’re one bit sorry. How could you feel that way? Why, you’re my son, and I love you.”

Barry’s face contorted in pain. “Don’t say that, Pop! You’re always telling people that, but it doesn’t mean anything. With you, it’s just words. Don’t you know you have to SHOW people you love them? That’s what Tony did up at Reno. He never once has said it, but I know it’s there. And I know he means it.”

“What in the hell has he done to warp your mind?!”

“He didn’t do it, Pop! You did!”

Gabe turned to Jerilyn. “Honey,” he said with a nervous grin, “do you know what this big ape’s talking about?”

But Jerilyn wouldn’t quite look at him, either.

“Look!” Gabe declared. “I don’t know what went on up there at Reno, and I don’t care to know! Just stop your pussyfooting around with Tony Solo and haul your ass down to the studio tomorrow morning! We’re getting the band back together and planning a gig for the East coast.”

Barry braced himself. “Then plan it without me.”

“What?!”

“I’m not going with you this time, Pop. In fact, I’m quitting the band. I’m going back to school.”

“Pray tell, what for?” Gabe asked sarcastically.

Barry’s eyes shifted quickly to Jerilyn, then back to Gabe. “To become a teacher.”

“A teacher?!”

“A music teacher. A band man.”

“Well, shades of Meredith Willson! Cornpone Corners, here we come!”

That remark angered Jerilyn. “Now, wait a minute, Gabe. Teaching music means a lot to Barry.”

“Will you stay out of this, please?” Gabe asked coldly. “This is between me and my son.”

“Well, if you keep this up, he won’t be your son much longer!”

“What’re you trying to do? Turn him against me?”

“No! I’m trying to help him! Just like Daddy helped him at Reno. Ask Todd. He can tell you. Barry HAS to go to school. He HAS to do what he wants to do. Don’t you see? Can’t you understand anything? He HAS to get away from you, or he’ll drown!”

Gabe stared at Barry. “Is that true, Barry? Is that the way you feel?”

Barry considered, then nodded.

“I’m holding you back? Is that it?” Gabe’s eyes flashed. “Why, you ungrateful pup! You’ve had a helluva lot easier time of it than most kids! Go ahead! Get out in the world! You’ll find it isn’t as easy as you thought it’d be. You’ll come crawling back. You’ll need your old man yet.”

“Gabe! Don’t talk to him this way! He needs your help and understanding! Give him your support. Tell him to go out and find himself. Don’t make him dependent on you.”

“I asked you once to stay out of this. Now, I’m telling you. Bug off!”

“Pop! Don’t talk to her that way!”

Gabe looked at Barry’s flexing fingers and smirked. “I suppose now you’re going to hit me?”

“She’s my wife, Pop! Don’t be talking to either of us that way! We’re not kids!”

“Come on,” Gabe coaxed. “What’re you waiting for? Here. Here’s my jaw all ready for you. Lay it on me.”

Barry grimaced, then allowed his hand to fall.

“What’s wrong? Yellow?!”

“No,” Barry said softly. “If I were, I’d hit you.”

Gabe grabbed his coat and stormed to the door. “Go ahead! Be a teacher! Be Tony Solo’s lap dog! See if I care! You can’t survive without me anyway, you traitor!” The door slammed and he was gone.

Jerilyn put her arms around Barry and started crying. “It’s over, darling. We’re free!”

“Are we? Can anyone ever be truly free of Gabe Bryson?”

She looked up, tears sparkling in her eyelashes. “What do you mean?”

“Look at Tony. I bet Pop said almost the same things to him when they split up. And even if Tony ever wanted to be friends again with Pop, he couldn’t. You heard that dare, didn’t you? ‘You can’t survive without me.’ That’d make anybody die trying before giving in.”

“Why are you so concerned about Gabe? He was cruel and mean to us just now.”

“And pathetic. Didn’t you hear it? He just couldn’t fathom why I was leaving. He can never see anybody else’s viewpoint, just his own. And THAT’S what’s so damned pitiful about him. His blindness.”

 

“Did you ever hit my dad?” Barry asked suddenly one evening as they sat on the balcony of his apartment.

“Your dad?” Tony repeated, taken off-guard. “No, I never did.”

“Maybe it’d been better if you had.”

“I don’t think so. It wouldn’t have solved anything. He was never as physically strong as I was. I would’ve looked like a bully.” Tony shifted uneasily in his chair. He wished Barry would change the subject.

Barry leaned back and stared into the oncoming dusk. “I can remember when you two split up. I wasn’t very old, but I remember how irritable Pop was. He’d snap at anybody at the slightest provocation. And Pop isn’t like that. He has infinite patience, especially with children. I think it might’ve helped him if he could’ve gotten in a fistfight. He wanted to hit something and couldn’t.”

Tony smirked. “Think I was gonna just stand there and let him take a swing at me without defending myself? He sure would’ve come out on the wrong end of that fight.”

“And it’s been better letting him take verbal swings at you all these years?” Barry asked softly.

“They don’t hurt like fists can.”

“But they still hurt, you can’t tell me they don’t.” Barry took Tony’s silence to mean agreement. “Why did it have to be that way? Couldn’t you two have worked something out?”

“I guess we’d just had enough of each other. At first, our differences weren’t noticeable; but after ten years, they started to chafe. He wanted to work at his usual wild pace, and I wanted to relax a little. During the final months of our partnership, he even drove me to drink. I guess we were just sick to death of each other.”

“Have you ever been sorry?”

“For the split-up? I don’t know. I was hurt, of course, and indignant. But what really hurt were those little digs he’d hand out on stage.”

“Pop can be pretty sarcastic, if he wants to be.”

“Yeah.” Tony was squinting at the evening star. “He claimed I caused that. Said show business was turning him into a hustler and destroying him as a comic. All I knew was that I wanted him to stop interrupting my songs. I guess our bickering got worse and hit deeper and deeper until we couldn’t stand being around each other. But we had to be because of movie contracts and stage commitments, and that’s when we really started kicking dirt. Work became open warfare with our constantly bitter jibes, and we said some awfully hurting things.” Tony wrinkled his brow and was quiet for a long moment. “I never knew hate could be that strong or go that deep.”

“Have you ever thought of a reconciliation?”

“As partners?! No!” Tony silenced into deep thought. “That’s not really true. Of course, I’ve thought about it. Despite our bickering, we were a helluva good team. The best. We were number one at the box-office for several years. And besides, it hurts to know there’s someone who hates me.”

“But Pop doesn’t hate you. He’s always wanted you back as a partner.”

“That’s what he wants people to think. But I know him, perhaps better than anybody. The only thing he really needs is his audience.” Tony drew thoughtfully on his cigarette. “You know, if it wasn’t for all this emotional electricity around Gabe and me, our fans would realize the split-up was the best thing that could’ve happened to us. It was time. We couldn’t help each other anymore.”

“But, other than careers, don’t you ever wish that you and Pop were friends again?”

Tony’s smile was bitter as he stared into space. “Of course, I do, Barry. I couldn’t have been around him for ten years and not liked him, could I? But that changed, Barry. It changed into the deepest hate you can imagine, a hate I didn’t even know I was capable of.”

“But, don’t you see it’s wrong?! You’re cursing yourself with this bitterness. It isn’t good for either of you. Tony,” Barry said slowly, and Tony sensed that this was something very important to both of them. “All other things being equal, do you think, well, do you think it might be possible, that is, Tony, do you think you and Pop could ever be friends again?”

Tony leaned back in his chair and thought. He glanced at the anxious face watching his, then looked away. Occasionally, the bitter smile returned to his lips, and it finally ended in a smirk.

“Oh, Barry. I don’t know the answer to that one. I don’t even know if I’d want it. After all, I’m still hurting.”

“But don’t you see?” Barry said gently. “It wouldn’t hurt at all, if you really hated Pop, like you say you do.”

Tony stared at Barry. “You’re pretty sharp, you know? I hadn’t even realized that myself. But it’s too late. There’s too big a gulf.”

“I wish there wasn’t.”

Tony sat back and puffed on his cigarette. After a long time, he mumbled, “So do I, son. So do I.”


	9. Chapter 9

Regardless of how good he was in patching up other people’s lives, Tony found upon his arrival from Reno that he’d let his own home fires burn out. Cami had left him and was living with another man.

Tony could almost hear the whispers as he wove his burgundy and cream Spitfire in and out of the heavy traffic on Hollywood Boulevard. He headed straight for Sid Judson’s sprawling ranch house in the Valley.

“Well, yes, it’s true,” Sid said and couldn’t bring himself to look into Tony’s eyes.

“Who?”

“You don’t know him. He’s, ah, one of those golden-haired beach bums from Big Sur. I hear tell there isn’t one inch of him that isn’t tanned. And, ah, Cami’s well on her way to looking that way, too. Look, Bucko, it’s all for the best. That little bed-hopper wasn’t for you.”

Tony eyed him for a moment. “What would you do if someone said something like that to you after your girl walked out?”

“I’d beat the hell outa him.”

“Have you been to the bathroom today? Never mind. Don’t look so startled. I’d never sock you for telling me the truth. I love you too much. You’re my best friend. The leader of our girl scout pack.”

“Here, have a drink. You’re getting slopping with your sentiment. Your alcoholic state might as well match your melancholy language.”

Tony waved away the bourbon. “Me and whiskey aren’t exactly friends anymore. I would take some tea, though.”

“Tea?! Boy, you and that Bryson kid really did go on the wagon, didn’t you?”

“It isn’t that so much. My stomach’s been acting up again. The doctor thinks it might be an ulcer.”

“An ulcer? You?! Your fans aren’t going to believe that an easygoing guy like you has an ulcer.”

“They’ll have to believe what they want; but there’s a nice little hole eaten in my gut, and it can sure kick up one helluva storm when it wants.”

“Maybe I should get you a glass of milk.”

Tony wrinkled his nose. “You’re asking for that punch in the snoot again.”

“Okay, relax. I’ll get the tea.”

“You know,” Tony said as he settled into the curves of the plush chair, “now I know what they mean by being cuckold. My wife being screwed by some other man, and me being too dumb to know about it. I guess that’s what gets me the most. It’s a matter of pride lost, not love lost.”

“What you need is a new chick.”

“What I need is to stay away from chicks! Tell me, what did Cami do with Borden?”

“She put him in a home for the mentally retarded.”

“How’s he getting along?”

“I could lie and say great, but he isn’t. He’s lost and scared. The nurses say he cries all the time.”

“I know he’s not really my kid, but I think I’ll get him out of there and take him home. I bet I can even get him away from Cami. At least some good will come of all this.”

“Bucko,” Sid said quietly. “I don’t think you’ve been cuckold at all. Your head’s still high and proud.”

Tony grinned, but later he didn’t smile when he read the movie magazines’ version of his losing Cami.

“What I need is the protection of marriage,” he complained to his secretary. “To some fine lady nearer my own age.”

“Then you should meet my mother-in-law, Tony.”

Tony winced. “Nancy, please! You’re beautiful and witty and like a breath of spring; but, please, don’t be scatterbrained and spoil it. I don’t need any mother-in-law jokes today, dear. Okay?”

The blue ribbons in Nancy Halleck’s brownish up-sweep swirled as she shook her head. “I can assure you of one thing, Tony. My mother-in-law is no joke.”

 

“Howard, you’re just going to have to get used to the idea,” Tony said as he beamed down at his new, tiny grandson asleep in a crib. “This one definitely looks Italian.” The baby’s bed was the only incorrect feature of the drawing room with its high ceiling and its cold, but authentic Italian Renaissance furniture.

“Well, Scotty got my family’s mousy Scottish characteristics, so it’s only fair that Clint should inherit his mother’s good looks.” Howard pushed up his horn-rimmed glasses as he turned. “Who will the next one look like, Lainie?”

Lainie, appearing very chic and matronly in her simple dark dress and French roll, feigned horror. “Not now, please! We’ll talk about it in a year or so. I haven’t fully recovered from this one yet.”

“Then, suppose you rest awhile,” Howard insisted as he led her to an armchair covered in chartreuse silk.

“Howard, please! I’m not an invalid.” But she obviously enjoyed his attention.

“You know the doctor told you to stay off your feet.” He tucked a lap robe around her legs and kissed her temple. “And I intend to see that you obey.”

“Daddy,” she said as the two men sat down, “we’re so glad that you and Kyle came to San Francisco to spend a few days with us.”

“So am I, honey, but it really wasn’t my idea. Kyle decided I was going to get the blues over Cami leaving me, and he whisked me out of town. We left kinda quick. I expect Edna’s still wondering what to with that prime rib roast we didn’t have time to eat.”

“Well, it’s certainly a pleasure to have you,” Lainie said. “Now, you can see how Howard spoils me with a cook and a nurse for the children. That leaves me with nothing to do except sit around and get fat.”

Howard beamed. “And have babies.”

She slapped his hand. “Howard!”

“It’s nice to be here, all right,” Tony agreed. “But I think the whole deal’s backfired on Kyle. We’re all a little too quiet for him, I’m afraid. He’s homesick for that wild Hollywood crowd he runs with.”

“What else can you expect from a twenty-year-old, Daddy? Besides, he’s probably missing his girlfriend. Cindy, isn’t it?”

“This week.” Tony sipped his coffee.

“Where is he now?” Howard asked.

“Casing the joint, as we used to say in my day.”

As if on cue, Kyle entered, hands crammed in his pockets. His face and shoulders had filled out, and he’d grown taller in three years; but he was still boyishly handsome with his mop of blonde hair.

“What’d you see, son?”

Kyle slumped in a chair. “Hills.”

“For San Francisco, that sounds reasonable. Think we should be heading back home soon?”

Kyle’s head shot up. Gone was any concern for himself. “Oh, no, Dad! We just got here. Besides, Lainie would be miffed if we left so soon. Right, Sis?”

Lainie smiled warmly. “That’s right.”

“We just got to find out the things to do in this town, that’s all. What do you do on Thursday nights, Howard?”

“Oh, we generally watch TV. Your dad’s show is on during the regular season, you know. We wouldn’t miss that. It’s like visiting the family. Occasionally, we play bridge with my law partner and his wife.”

Kyle’s face fell. “Nothing else?”

“Sometimes we go to the movies.”

Lainie sat forward. “Say, there’s a good show playing right now. The remake of THE TEMPEST. I read some good reviews of it in NEWSWEEK and TIME.”

“Didn’t they use an unknown fifteen-year-old girl to play the part of Miranda?” Howard asked.

“Yes,” Lainie answered. “Miranda was fifteen in the play so the movie’s producer decided not to use an older woman in the role. He took a chance, and I guess it paid off. The critics say this young girl is absolutely enchanting.”

“Then we should by all means go see the movie. Do you feel strong enough for a night out, my dear?”

“With three handsome men to escort me? I’ll be the envy of San Francisco. Daddy?”

“I’m game. Kyle?”

“I think I’ll skip it. I read THE TEMPEST in high school. A lot of magic stuff and weird people were running around in it.”

“Those were spirits, brother, dear. The good fairy Ariel and the evil slave Caliban.”

“Aw, it was just one of those longhair tales by Shakespeare with a lot of ‘thees’ and ‘thous’ and hard to follow dialogue.”

“Shakespeare’s never out of date, son.”

“And just think of the fantasy,” Howard said. “After being exiled to a remote island, Prospero develops magical powers over people and the weather. He can even create storms.”

“The President does that,” Kyle said. “And he has no magical powers.”

“I think Kyle’s of the opposition party,” Howard said with a laugh.

“But the wildest thing about the play,” Kyle started, “is that Miranda, the daughter of Prospero, has been on the island since she was three; and the only man she can remember seeing is her father. She knows nothing of the outside world and its corruption. She symbolizes complete innocence, untouched by everyday life. Now, Shakespeare might’ve been able to write about a girl like that; but how could a movie producer find anybody that naïve to play the role? Any modern girl is going to have worldliness shining out of her eyes. If she doesn’t, she either grew up in an ivory tower or is one hell of an actress.”

“Well, the critics seem to think that this Alicia Harwick has just that look of innocence. That’s it! Alicia Harwick! I finally remembered her name.”

“Her name even sounds like something out of the seventeenth century, Sis.” Kyle stood. “Well, when are we leaving? We don’t want to miss the start of the picture.”

“You’ve decided to go with us?”

“Yes, sister, dear. I have to see all this purity and innocence for myself.”

 

The Solentino party seated itself in the darkened theater, and five minutes later the movie started. A dreadful storm tossed a sailing vessel over rolling seas as THE TEMPEST appeared in white letters on the screen. It starred several well-known Shakespearean actors, and at the end of the credits was listed the names of the young lovers: Lester Bambridge as Ferdinand and Alicia Harwick as Miranda.

Kyle scrunched lower in his padded chair. The studio was certainly giving its two young stars a top billing.

On screen, the sailors worked feverishly to save the ship as Antonio, the brother who had exiled Prospero, and Antonio’s ally, the king of Naples, talked. Ferdinand, son of the king of Naples, appeared. Kyle noted Bambridge’s good looks, although he seemed weak-mouthed, dreamy-eyed, and a bit of a pretty boy.

Onshore, Prosperso, the exiled Duke-turned-magican, was watching the storm he’d caused. He said something to his daughter, and for the first time the camera focused on Alicia Harwick. 

Beside him, Tony felt Kyle stiffen and sit up to take notice. Alicia Harwick was not beautiful. But she had an unearthly softness about her. Her face was dewy pale against a mass of downy dark hair and azure eyes. When she spoke, her voice sounded low and measured, the gently clipped words flowing effortlessly from her pink-tinted lips.

For the rest of the movie, Kyle Solentino did not stir.

“Well, what did you think of it, Daddy?” Lainie asked as they pushed their way out with the milling crowd.

“I enjoyed it, and I think Kyle has developed a new appreciation for Shakespeare.”

“Huh? What?” Kyle asked as he brought himself back to the present.

Lainie laughed lightly. “We were remarking on how much we all enjoyed the movie, especially you.”

“That Harwick girl was really something, wasn’t she?” Kyle asked absently. “But it was a put-on. It had to be. No girl can be that innocent.”

“Of course it was, son. She’s a marvelous little actress.”

“If she was that way in real life, I’d marry her in an instant.”

Lainie raised her eyebrows knowingly at Tony.

“Let’s all go for clam chowder,” Howard suggested. “I know a quaint little place down on the Wharf.”

 

“Well, what do you want to do today, Kyle?” Tony asked as he put aside the morning paper. “Sailing? It looks like a perfect day for it. No fog, so far.”

Kyle sat brooding in an overstuffed chair as he stared absently at the black Italian marble fireplace.

Tony studied him a minute. “Of course, if you don’t want to do that, we could always blow up the San Francisco mint. Just think of all that money flying around. Folks will think it’s snowing in summer.”

“She can’t be that unsoiled.”

“Who? San Francisco? Well, I expect if you eliminated the smog and sandblasted the buildings clean like they’ve done in Europe….”

For the first time, Kyle looked at Tony. “None of the girls I know are like that. Take Cindy, and anybody can, I might add. She likes to live fast and have a good time. She’s on the pill and doesn’t blush at a dirty story. She’s got her head screwed on right and doesn’t expect anything lasting from any relationship. That’s the way girls are nowadays.”

“Not all girls.”

“All the ones I know are. And that’s the way I like them. Fast and free.”

“How about Lainie? Or Jerilyn? They’re modern.”

“Aw, sisters don’t count.” Kyle pulled himself out of his chair. “How can this Alicia Harwick come off with this innocent bit?”

“I told you last night, son, that she was just acting.”

“But she couldn’t have been just acting,” Kyle said softly. “She seemed so natural.”

“Kyle, she was just a young girl playing a part. She’s intriguing to you because she’s soft and feminine, and the girls you know are brash and arrogant. You might as well admit it. You like old-fashioned girls. And there’re lots of them. But forget about this Alicia Harwick. You’re beginning to sound like you’ve got a good case of puppy love for her.”

“It’s not just a crush, Dad,” Kyle said, and his face began to glow as he realized the truth. “I love her.”

“What?! Oh, for heaven’s sake, Kyle! Talk sense. If you were thirteen, I’d grin wisely and forget about it. But you’re too old to fall in love with a dream.”

“I don’t care what you say, Dad. I’m going to marry that girl.”

Tony sat stunned and perplexed. Sadly, he shook his head. “Where do you get tactics like those, Kyle?”

“From you, Dad. I’m just as Italian as you are. Look, my case isn’t that hopeless. I’m good-looking. I’m a singing idol, or at least I used to be before the Jays And Kays broke up. And I’m going to get something going for me again, just as soon as I can get it figured out. I’ve got a lot of prospects. And don’t forget: I’m your son. A certain amount of prestige comes with that. Yes, sir, I’m going to find that gal. And when she finds out who I am, how can she refuse me?”

Tony stared openmouthed at his confident son.

 

On a back-lot at Universal Studios, Kyle’s bright red Ferrari screeched to a stop.

“Hi, there, beautiful,” he greeted as he flashed a wide smile. His tanned face contrasted nicely with the white of his sports shirt.

A frown was on Alicia Harwick’s delicate face as she looked down at Kyle. “Would you please let me pass, Mr. Solentino? I’m late for my classes already.”

“Here,” he offered as he hopped out of the car. “I’ll carry your books for you.”

“I can manage, thank you,” she answered curtly.

Kyle fell into step beside her as they clattered over the wooden walk between the two huge storage barns.

“You know, I used to go to school right here on this very lot when I was your age. Rough, isn’t it? Acting in the morning and going to school in the afternoon. It’s a wonder that any teenage actor can ever do good at either job.”

Alicia stopped and looked up at him. She appeared cool in her white slacks and green printed over-blouse. “Mr. Solentino, would you please leave me alone?” she pleaded. “I don’t want to see you. I’m very happily dating someone else. So, would you please just, go away?”

He grinned engagingly. “Nope.”

She groaned, and they continued walking.

“I worked out with the Angels yesterday.”

“The Angels?!”

“Yeah.”

“The professional baseball team?”

“That’s right. You know, I can’t decide if I want to do that or be a lawyer.”

“A lawyer? There’s quite a difference between the two.”

“I know. What do you think I should do?”

“I think you should make up your mind and do SOMETHING, even if it’s being a plumber.”

“Now, that would tickle my old man.”

“I expect your father would be happy to see you settled in ANY career. Why didn’t you stick with music? Or is that your problem? You’re afraid you’ll only be second best because your father’s a superstar. Besides, what’s wrong with plumbing? That’s what my father does. And it’s good enough for him! But I expect NOTHING measures up to Kyle Solentino’s immense talents.”

“Ouch! Down, Tiger! You can attack when provoked, can’t you?”

Her dark eyes were still flashing. “You asked.”

He grinned. “Hey, I like that. You’ve got a temper.”

“I try to keep it under control.” She walked away from him.

Kyle caught up to her and grinned as he tried to find something else to tease her about.

“What’re you reading there?”

“It’s a biography of Hannibal,” she muttered. “I have to give a book report on it.”

“Well, say. I bet you know a lot about Hannibal then. Maybe you can answer a question for me. It’s something I’ve always wondered about.” He took her silence to mean interest. “If Hannibal crossed the Alps with his elephants, did he get the pick of the litter?”

Alicia stopped and coldly stared at his smiling face. “No,” she answered at last. “You hadn’t been born yet, and I’m sure YOU would’ve been the pick of any litter.” She stomped away, followed by Kyle’s taunting laughter.

 

“There’s a crack in her façade, Dad,” Kyle reported joyfully. “She’s got a temper.”

“I thought you worshiped this girl because she’s innocence personified. How come you’re going out of your way to trip her up?” 

“Her innocence is nothing but a put-on, Dad. And I’m going to prove it.”

“Won’t that spoil her for you then? Won’t she be just like all the other girls?”

“I hope not,” he answered softly.

“Just what are you trying to do with Alicia, anyway? Make her love you or hate you? And why should you be interested in someone so young? After all, she’s only fifteen. I doubt if her parents want her to get serious about anyone yet.”

“She was fifteen when she filmed THE TEMPEST. But she’ll be seventeen in a few months and old enough to marry me.”

“Are you sure she’ll marry you?”

“You bet! She won’t be able to help herself.”

Tony shook his head. “This younger generation. This sure isn’t the way I courted a girl.”

Kyle smiled happily. “You wait and see, Dad. It’ll work. You ought to try it sometime.”

Tony looked a little sheepish. “Well, I, ah, haven’t been exactly truthful with you. I tried the same technique on your mother, and nothing good happened until I stopped acting brash. I almost lost my chances with her until I got apologetic and humble. And if it hadn’t been for Gabe running interference for me, you might not even be here. Just thought I’d save you some hard kicks in the head, ‘cause that’s the only thing you’ll succeed in getting with your arrogant attitude. But if I know you, you’ll be just as hard-headed as I was, and you won’t have Gabe acting like Cupid.” 

 

Kyle beamed. “I’m glad you finally accepted a date with me.”

“Only on the condition you’ll leave me alone at the studio,” Alicia reminded him.

“Of course, my ladylove.” 

Kyle preened as he escorted Alicia between the tables and seated her.

“Ever been to Chasen’s before?”

“No,” she said as she looked, wide-eyed, around the famous Hollywood restaurant.

“My father likes to eat here. You’ll see a lot of stars grabbing a bite.”

“Look” she said, nodding her head. “Isn’t that Bob Hope?”

Kyle glanced. “Sure is.” He waved. “Hi, Bob! Hmm. Guess he didn’t see me. Well, what shall we eat?” he asked as he opened his menu.

“Kyle, why did you pretend you knew Mr. Hope? That’s one of the things I don’t like about…. I’m sorry. Forget I said that.”

He put down the menu. Gone was his brashness. “No. Don’t turn away. Go on. I’m listening. What else don’t you like about me?”

Her dark eyes looked earnestly at him. “Why can’t you just be yourself around me? Why are you always playing a role?”

Kyle couldn’t explain that he thought she was playing a role, too, the role of Miranda. Instead, he smiled. “I am what I am,” he answered brightly.

Alicia buried her face in her menu and studied it seriously.

 

Kyle jumped out of his Ferrari and strolled confidently toward the white cottage trimmed with green shutters. He whistled off-key as he rang the doorbell.

“Good evening, Mr. Harwick!” He grinned merrily. “Is Alicia ready?”

The tired-looking little man shook his head. “She isn’t here, Kyle.”

From somewhere deep inside the modest house, the mellow bong of a fine old clock sedately tolled out the hours.

“Eight o’clock. She should be back from the studio by now.”

“She’s been here and gone. Left with Lester Bambridge for a costume party at his house.”

“Lester Bambridge?! That peacock?!”

“I couldn’t agree with you more, son. I don’t like those effeminate ones myself. And I never know what in the hell he’s talking about. But Alicia seems to like him. There’s no reasoning with young people’s tastes these days. And that crowd they run with is strange, too. I wish she’d forget the whole bunch.”

“Yeah. Me, too. Well, see you around, Mr. Harwick.”

 

The stiffly dressed butler stopped in front of Alicia. “Miss Harwick, there is a, gentleman to see you.”

Alicia frowned. Who could be calling for her here? She picked up the edge of her white gown and followed the butler into the spacious front hall of the Bambridge mansion.

“Wow! You look like a fairy princess.”

“Kyle! What are you doing here?”

Kyle wove unsteadily, but managed to smile wisely with half-closed eyes. “I came to see my ladylove. Did you forget we had a date tonight?”

“I thought you wouldn’t hold me to it.” She saw the silly, almost asinine, look on his face. “Kyle, you’ve been drinking! How could you show up here in this condition?”

“I missed you. Can I help it if I’m in love? And alcohol’s no substitute when you’re missing your girl, so I came on over. I’ve been smithen, smitten, by your charms, your exotic beauty, your….”

“I’m not your girl!” Alicia glanced around fearfully, hoping nobody was noticing them. “You have to get out of here.” She propelled him toward the front door.

“Hey! Wait a minute. What do you snooty friends got that I don’t have?”

` “Manners, for one thing.” She opened the door. “Now, please leave.”

He grabbed her hand and smiled pleasantly. “Come with me?”

She glanced back at the party. “No. I can’t.” She looked quickly at Kyle. “I mean, I won’t.”

“Can I pick you up tomorrow, then? I know a beach that‘s generally deserted.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Then I’ll come back inside.”

“No! All right. I’ll, see you tomorrow,” she murmured as she lowered her head.

“Good girl!” He tried to focus his eyes on the crowd in the next room. “Say, what is this group you’re with tonight?”

“Some actor friends of mine. We’re all a very tightly knit group. They disapprove of strangers.”

“And there’s nobody stranger than me, right? Okay, my ladylove. Until tomorrow.”

She paused at the empty door, then finally returned to the party.

 

Half an hour later, Alicia was standing in the semi-darkened garden, waiting for Lester to return to her. She watched as her friends slowly danced to ‘L’Amour Est Bleue’ under the softly glowing Chinese lanterns. Suddenly, someone put his arms around her and danced away without asking.

Alicia looked up at the black mask hiding the identity of her waltzing partner. But the mask could not hide the shock of blonde hair or the crooked smile.

“Kyle! How did you get in?”

“Hush, woman. I finally got my arms around you. Let me enjoy it, huh?”

“Whose mask is that? How did you get it?”

“All I can say is that Chicken Little is going to have a mighty sore beak tomorrow.”

“Lester! That’s Lester’s mask. You hit him!”

“I sure did.” He smiled lazily. “I don’t know how old Lester feels, but it did me a world of good.”

“When he and the others….” She looked around wildly. “They’ll find you!”

“If they kill me, so what? Just as long as I can die in your arms….”

“This is serious!” she admonished in a low voice. “I don’t want my friends to discover you.”

“Would I be that embarrassing to you?”

“No! It’s not that so much…. They have a mean way of treating people who aren’t in our group. They’d tease and torment you. They’re just a bunch of kids, but once I saw them hang a poor guy by his feet from a flagpole.”

Kyle frowned. “Did anyone ever tell you that you run with a weird bunch? Why chum with them?”

“For the same reasons you run with that wild beach crowd of yours. Oh, yes, I’ve read about your little escapades. The fan magazines are full of those stories.”

His grin was maddening. “Interested in me, eh?”

“No! It was just there in the magazines!”

“Flagpole hanging, hmm? That might be fun. I think I’ll just introduce myself….”

“No!” The pressure of her arm around his shoulder stopped him. “Please!”

“Why? What do you care? Scared old Lester would get his pretty knuckles all skinned up on my face? Afraid your friends will get in trouble with the cops?”

“No.” Her worried eyes searched his amused face. “I don’t want them to hurt you.”

The smile disappeared from Kyle’s face. “Alicia….”

Suddenly, the music stopped. The dancers looked at a bloody-nosed Lester as he turned off the record player.

“There’s a fungus among us, troops. Everyone unmask.”

In the confusion of low voices and dim light, Alicia grabbed Kyle by the hand and pulled him behind a bush.

“This way,” she whispered. “There’s a wall over here. Climb over it, and you’ll be in the street.”

“I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble, Alicia. Honest, I didn’t.”

“Hush! Will you just get out of here?”

“He’s somewhere on the grounds!” Lester yelled nearby. “Fan out and find him!”

Alicia grabbed Kyle’s arm. “Please!”

“They won’t do anything to you, will they?”

“No! Now, will you please….”

“’Cause I’ll fight them, tooth and nail, if they do. I don’t care what they do to me, but….”

Her hand closed over his mouth. “Will you get out of here?!”

He removed her hand. “Tomorrow then.” His lips brushed her cheek. “Goodnight, my ladylove.” He scampered over the wall and fell onto the pavement below. Alicia heard him grunt in pain, then run off, limping, as Lester hurried up to her.

“Alicia! Did you see him? Some scoundrel barged into our party unannounced.”

 

“Who was it, Lester?”

“Darned if I know.”

“What would you’ve done to him if you’d caught him?”

Lester touched his bloody nose. “Boiled him in oil, you silly goose. Or perhaps, I’d have poached him for breakfast. I wonder how he’d taste with marmalade dripping all over him?”

“You’re horrid, Lester!”

“I’m a gourmet, my pet. I like the finer things. After all, didn’t I pick you out to be my girl?”

 

“Did you hurt your leg very badly when you fell?”

Kyle raised himself up on an elbow and glanced down at the blue bruise exposed by the swimming trunks. “I’ll live. I thought I’d broken my knee, though.”

“You won’t be able to work out with the Angels for a few days, then, will you?”

“Who cares?” he muttered.

The music of the portable radio jingled in their ears as seagulls wheeled and screamed over their heads. The ocean breeze gently stirred Alicia’s long, dark hair as she watched two small children digging in the sand nearby.

“I got your violets this morning.” She thought of the dainty purple blossoms and the note he’d sent with them: ‘You are innocence.’ “The flowers were very sweet. And so was the note.”

Kyle’s handsome face was troubled as he absently tossed a stick toward the ocean. “I should’ve added, ‘Forgive me,’ and signed it, ‘A fool.’”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“Why not?” he said miserably. “I deserve it.”

She touched his arm. “Don’t.” He squinted at her and she took her hand away. “Listen to me, Kyle. I, ah, I, broke up with Lester last night.”

Kyle was startled out of his melancholy and grinned. “Because of me?!”

“Because he’s possessive and arrogant and a bully. I think he might have recognized you and knew you were with me, but was too much of a coward to confront either of us.”

“So you’re unattached. But not for long!” He grabbed her hand. “I know a guy who’s in the market for an angel. He’s not very bright, but he promises to worship her forever.” He kissed her fingertips. “My first impression was right. You do belong on a pedestal. You’re one in a million. I didn’t believe you could be Miranda, but you are. You really are.”

She moved away from him.

“What’re you doing? Are we going somewhere?”

“You’re taking me home now,” she said as she folded the blanket.

“But, why? Did I do something wrong?”

She looked blankly at her feet. “I think we both did.”

 

The Ferrari was devoid of conversation as it shot down the freeway. Kyle looked grimly ahead as his powerful hands flexed against the steering wheel. Alicia stared at the passing scenery and occasionally glanced at Kyle’s set face. She did not seem to notice the wind whipping her mass of dark hair.

Suddenly the car swerved, and Kyle cursed softly under his breath as he fought to hold the wheel. He pulled the car safely onto the shoulder.

“Well, if this isn’t a fine how-do-you-do,” he said as they studied the flat tire.

“So? It’s just a flat. Change it.”

“Change it?! Just like that? I have news for you, ladylove. I’m no mechanic. I just put the key in the ignition and turn on the switch.” He looked at the cars whizzing by. “Guess I’ll start walking.”

“Where are you going?”

“To a filling station. Don’t worry. You’ll be safe here.”

“But, why walk that far on a hot day like this?”

“Because we’re stranded, ladylove. Unless you can change a tire.”

“I can,” she said very businesslike. “Open the trunk so we can get out the jack.”

“You’re kidding!”

“I am not. Now, hustle! You might have to help me with the lug bolts. Sometimes they’re put on with a power wrench.”

 

Again the Ferrari shot down the freeway, and again its occupants were silent. But this time Alicia was humming a little tune and eagerly watching the view.

Kyle took his eyes off the road and glanced at her contented face. “There’s some grease on your chin.”

Alicia dug in her handbag for a compact and wiped away the black smudge.

“Where’d you learn to change a tire?” Kyle asked sullenly.

“I have two older brothers. I used to hang around them and their cars all the time. If you want, I could tune this car for you. The carburetor needs adjusting.”

Kyle scowled. “I don’t believe you know that much about cars.”

“Ask my parents. I was a regular little grease monkey. Mother thought I’d always be a tomboy.”

“But, what changed you?”

“I found something better than cars. It’s called B-O-Y-S.”

“You sound a lot like Kay and Lainie.”

“Who?”

“My sisters.” He glanced at her again. “What are you so ungodly happy about? You’re dirty and greasy, and I bet the cleaners can’t take the grease stains out of those expensive slacks.”

“I’m happy because, this afternoon, for the first time since I’ve known you, you’ve seen me as Alicia and not as Miranda.” She was quiet for a moment. “Kyle, I don’t want to be put on a pedestal. I’m no goddess. I’m just a nice, quiet young lady who wants to be liked for herself, faults included. I’m not Miranda, so please don’t try to mold me into her image.”

Kyle pulled up in front of the green-trimmed cottage and stopped.

“I bet you think I’m a creep,” he said as he studied the steering wheel.

“You’ve been very sweet. It’s nice to be admired.”

“But falling in love with an image on a screen! How dumb can a guy get?!”

“Not dumb. You could see inside my soul. That’s what you loved.”

“Well, I won’t bother you after today.”

“Why not? Does Alicia Harwick place a poor second to Miranda? Don’t you like the real me?”

He squinted in the bright sunshine as he looked at her. “Whether you’re Miranda or Alicia, I still love you. But that’s not the point. I haven’t been very nice to you. I’ve hounded you and embarrassed you, and you have every reason to dislike me. So, I’m going to do the gentlemanly thing and get out of your life for good.”

“Don’t say that! Listen to me. I didn’t like it when you pretended to be someone you weren’t, but I know why you did it. You thought I was trying to be someone I wasn’t, either. If I promise to be just Alicia, will you promise to be just Kyle? I’m starting to know who you really are; and, Kyle, I do like you, now.” She took his troubled face between her hands. “I like you very much.” She leaned forward and gently kissed him.

“Can we at least name the first daughter ‘Miranda?’” he asked happily.

Alicia socked him on his upper arm. “We’ll discuss that when, and if, it becomes necessary.”

His grin was engaging. “Oh, it’ll become necessary. And, hopefully, often.”

She was going to sock him on his upper arm again, but settled on another kiss.

 

“Yahoo! There’s gonna be a weddin’!”

Tony nearly dropped his gin and tonic. He steadied the drink on the patio table as Lori, his adopted Korean daughter, and Borden, the Downs syndrome son that Cami had abandoned, ran screaming to Kyle and crowded around him with a thousand questions.

“Did you hear what I said, Dad?! Alicia’s answer was ‘Yes!’”

Tony scowled. “Yeah, I heard. What did you do? Twist her arm?”

“Nope,” Kyle said smugly. “She just fell adoringly at my feet, just like I said she would.” He saw Tony’s startled face. “Okay, so I lied a little. Just like you predicted, she wouldn’t have a thing to do with me until I started treating her better.”

“We Solentino men are a hard-headed lot, but we eventually wise up. I think the last woman those old techniques worked on was your Grandmother Catarina. Poor Grandpa Luigi would’ve never won her today, and then where would any of us be?”

Kyle grinned. “I kinda like it this new way.” He looked down at Lori. “You’re fifteen, aren’t you, little Daddy-San? How’d you like to be a bridesmaid?”

Lori’s black eyes glowed as she looked at Tony. “Oh, can I, Daddy-San?!”

“Sure,” Tony grumbled.

“Me, too?” Borden begged.

Kyle glanced down into the vacant, but hopeful, eyes. “Borden, my man, we have a very special job for you. You’re in charge of the rice packets. You have to be sure that you give one to each wedding guest. If you don’t, then they can’t throw rice to wish me and Alicia good luck. Can we count on you?”

Borden’s eyes glowed. “You bet!”

Tony scowled as he listened. “This modern generation,” he grumbled. But, inwardly, he was grinning. Kyle hadn’t fooled him one bit. The symptoms of true love were universal, regardless of age. And Kyle had all the symptoms. 

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God to join this man and this woman in holy wedlock.”

Kyle squeezed Alicia’s hand and smiled crookedly down at his bride’s dewy pale face framed in her mother’s wedding veil. Alicia’s small hand clutched her bouquet of red roses as she gazed lovingly at Kyle’s adoring eyes and his wonderful shock of blonde hair.

The minister paused, adjusted his glasses, and looked at the congregation. “Kyle and Alicia have come before God as two people who love each other. Their wedding service will be neither Catholic nor Methodist, but rather an exchange of vows between two creatures of the universe. But before they consecrate their promises to each other, they would like to share with you some words which they have written for this occasion.”

Kyle smiled softly at Alicia. “Today, on this day of days, I clasp your hand in mine and praise the wisdom of the Fates that opened my heart to only your charms. As the wild north wind roars among the unprotected mountain peaks but is, at last, subdued by the peaceful valleys below, so you have soothed my untamed spirit with your gentle ways and soft voice. Willingly do I surrender to you the freedom of my youth, so that together we can face our adult lives as God and nature intended. I am only one man, but with you I have found the courage to challenge the world.”

Alicia gazed at Kyle and spoke so softly that Tony in his pew had to lean forward to catch her words. “From this day forward, I pledge my life to thee. I will be yours forever and ever, not just for this life but through Eternity. When Death lifts this veil from my eyes, I will choose thee to walk beside under all the suns of the universe. Our souls shall be as one, transcending all aspects of God’s mind. And I shall cherish thee as no other. Your soul is my soul, you heart is my heart, your life is my life.”

Later, at the reception, Tony clapped Kyle on the shoulder. “Son, I’m proud of you. I didn’t know you had such beautiful words in you.”

Kyle smiled softly at Alicia. “They were there all the time, Dad. I just needed someone special to bring them out.”

“Maybe you ought to be a writer, son.”

Alicia’s small chin went up proudly. “Whatever he decides to do, Mr. Solentino, he’s going to be good at it.”

At that moment, whatever doubts Tony might have had of a just-turned-seventeen girl keeping up with his erratic son vanished. Tony pulled her close. “And he’s going to owe a lot of his success to you. Kyle, she might look like a mere wisp of a child, but I have a notion you have a real hurricane-eating woman here.” He smiled down at Alicia.  
Alicia smiled back, knowing she’d made an important conquest.

Tony fondly tapped the tip of her nose with a stubby forefinger. “And the name is ‘Tony,’ pumpkin head.”

 

Robbie Bryson crammed a chicken salad sandwich into his mouth and ran for the door. “See ya! Gotta run!”

“Surely you can take time to eat a proper lunch,” Myrna called after him.

Robbie paused. “Can’t. Have to be in Encino by one o’clock.” He grinned and winked at her. “Bye, now.” Then the door closed on him.

Myrna sat down at the kitchen dinette table. “Here,” she said as she passed a bowl of chopped spinach to Danny and Cory. “And no arguing,” she said over their moans. “You have to eat your green vegetables.” She turned to Richie. “I swear, since you boys got your drivers’ licenses, you’re never home.” She watched as Richie toyed with his sandwich. “Why didn’t you go with Robbie?”

Richie stirred. “Aw, he’s got a date with Dana. They don’t want me tagging along.”

Myrna felt sorry for Richie. The twins had always been so close in everything they did, and now Robbie’s dating a girl had finally separated them. Richie was lost. Robbie was the innovator; Richie merely followed. And now, Richie had no leader.

“Dana’s an awfully nice young lady,” Myrna said gently. “You should find a girlfriend like her.”

“There’s only one Dana,” Richie mumbled, then looked up quickly, blushing. “I mean, she’d have to be special for Robbie to like her.”

But Richie had said too much. At least Myrna knew what was bothering Richie. He had a crush on Robbie’s girl.

 

Several days later, Myrna was frosting a cake when Robbie, shaking his head, walked into the kitchen.

“Boy, that Richie! Is he ever a grouch!”

Myrna glanced up from her cake. “What’s wrong now?”

Robbie absently dipped his finger into the bowl of chocolate frosting for a taste. “He just about bit my head off. And all because I threw my baseball glove on his bed.”

“He’s still angry about not making the team this year?”

“I guess so. Coach Baker said Richie couldn’t shag flies quick enough. His flat feet get to hurting him, and then he can’t run fast.”

“Couldn’t he play some position that doesn’t require so much running?”

“All he wants to play is shortstop. Coach wanted him to try catching, but Richie wouldn’t even discuss it. I don’t know what’s gotten into him. He’s unreasonable.”

“Maybe it’s, ah, girl trouble.”

“Girl trouble? Richie? He doesn’t even have a girlfriend.”

“That could be his problem.”

“Well, if that’s all it’ll take to re-humanize him, I’ll fix him up with someone fast.”

“I don’t think just anyone will do.”

“Why? Is there someone special?”

“Yes. Dana.”

“Dana?” Robbie sat down heavily on a dinette chair. “My girl, Dana?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“But, how could he…. Oh, boy! What a mess. Is he serious?”

“What do you think?”

“I, see what you mean. Oh, boy! First, I have to start worrying about my grades so I can get into the Naval Academy in two years, and now this.”

“Robbie, I told you all this because you’re an intelligent young man, and I know you’re going to do what’s best for you and Dana, and Richie.”

Robbie looked up at her with misery on his face. “Thanks, Myrna. Thanks a heap! It’s the first time I’ve ever regretted being depended on for my fairness.”

Myrna gave him a sympathetic smile and patted his hand. “It’s a common problem in this family.”

 

“Whatja doing, Rich?”

Richie slumped on his bed. “Ah, nothing much.” He picked at his brown chenille bedspread.

“Hey, wanna go to the game with me?” Robbie asked with false enthusiasm.

“Nah. Think I’ll just stay home and read some murder mystery.”

Robbie studied his melancholy twin. “Say, listen, Rich. I got a favor to ask. Would you do something for me?”

Richie glanced up, startled. “What could I possibly do for…. I mean, what is it?”

Robbie wrinkled his brow. “I have this problem. You know Dana got tickets for the rock concert Friday afternoon?”

Richie scowled. “Yeah, I heard.”

“Well, Coach Baker wants the team to go to a baseball clinic that same afternoon. Dana’s got her heart set on seeing Mooney Spoon and the June Bugs. I hate to disappoint her, so I was wondering if you’d take her out in my place.”

Richie sat up. “A date with Dana?”

Robbie blinked, but bravely grinned. “Sure. What do you say? It’d help me out.”

“What does Dana think of a substitution?”

“She doesn’t mind. So, how about it?”

 

Dana held onto Richie’s arm as he escorted her up the sidewalk toward her house. She looked up at Richie who stood nearly a foot taller than she, and her dark hair brushed the top of her faded blue bell-bottom slacks. “Thanks for taking me to the concert, Richie. It was really sweet of you, especially since you don’t care for rock and roll.”

Richie smiled thinly. “It was okay. In fact, it was a good experience for me.” He grinned wickedly. “Now, I appreciate classical music more than ever.”

She slapped his arm playfully. “You’re a worm, Richie Bryson!”

They stopped at her front door. Richie pushed his glasses up as Dana turned to him.

“I mean it, Richie,” she said softly. “I’m glad that we went to the concert. I’m, glad that you were my escort.”

As Dana looked up at Richie, Robbie became a very real presence between them.

“Show you something if you’re not afraid,” Richie said softly and removed his glasses. “Presto! I’m Robbie.” Then he bent and kissed her.

Dana stared up at him.

“See?” he mumbled. “Same as Robbie.” Then he left. But all the way to his car, he could feel her eyes staring into his back.

 

Richie swore he wouldn’t substitute for Robbie anymore, but a week later he found himself on a date with Dana again. They went to a movie. But all through the show, they felt Robbie sitting between them. Neither one of them enjoyed the evening, and Richie left her at her doorstep with an abrupt farewell.

 

“This isn’t any good,” Dana finally told Richie one night as they stood outside her home. “I can’t date both of you at once.”

“No problem,” Richie said glibly. “I’ll just take my glasses off, and you can pretend I’m Robbie.”

“No.” She pulled his hand away from his face. “Richie, I’m serious. I like Robbie. But I like you, too.”

Richie was surprised that he was giving his popular brother any strong competition.

“Why should that be such news? Richie, you have a lot of good qualities. Don’t hide yourself in Robbie’s shadow.”

“Meaning I should leave my glasses on?”

“I’ve always liked men who wear glasses,” Dana answered softly. “It makes them seem so mysterious.” And she stood on tiptoe to reach his face.

 

“How about this for a mess?!” Robbie demanded as he paced around the kitchen. “Now my girl decides she likes my brother better than me!”

Myrna watched him pace. “I didn’t know you’d thrown Dana and Richie together. That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind when I told you to do something about Richie’s situation.”

“But what should I do now?”

“What you should’ve done in the first place. Talk to Richie. And tell him the truth this time. The whole truth.”

 

“You did what?!” Richie demanded as he turned away from the dresser mirror to face Robbie.

“Honest, Rich, I just did it to help you out. I knew you liked Dana, so I thought you’d like a few dates with her.”

“You set me up?! This was all a put-on?!”

“It wasn’t that at….”

“I’m a charity case?! You think I’m a charity case?!”

“Of course not. I….”

“And how about Dana? Was she in on this little joke, too?!”

“It was no joke. We….”

“I don’t want to hear about either of you!” Richie declared as he ran from the room.

“Richie….” Disgusted, Robbie shoved his hands in his pockets and paced the lonely room.

 

“One think I’ll never be is a diplomat,” Robbie told Myrna dismally. “It’s really messed up now.”

“Wait awhile. Richie will cool off.”

“Yeah! About as fast as the sun will. Myrna, what am I going to do? I like Richie, but sometimes I get the idea he doesn’t know that. He’s better in school subjects than I am, and he has enough sense to hold his tongue instead of shooting off his mouth like Dad and I do. We’re different, and I admire him for what he can do better. I wouldn’t do anything to deliberately hurt him. I was only trying to help.”

Myrna patted his hand. “I know you were.” And I think it’s about time Richie realized it, too, she thought to herself.

 

“Richie, I want to talk to you. Sit down!”

Puzzled, Richie complied. He’d never seen Myrna this angry. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?! Robbie! That’s what’s wrong!”

“I, I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

“You’ve been treating Robbie like poison all week.”

“He deserves it,” Richie mumbled. “You don’t know what he did.”

“I do, too, know what he did! He was only trying to help you. Maybe he went about it in the wrong way, but he WAS trying.”

“I didn’t want anybody feeling sorry for me.”

“Then feel sorry for Robbie!”

“Huh?”

“Listen! Robbie isn’t infallible. He makes mistakes, too. And he needs encouragement, just like the rest of us.”

“Not Robbie,” Richie mumbled. “He’s very sure of himself.”

“Not always. He just doesn’t let you know he has problems. If you stopped thinking of yourself so much, you could see how he’s been hurt by your selfishness.”

Richie drew back from the sting of her words. 

“You’re not that delicate. Wake up and help him for a change.”

“The Golden Wonder Teen?” Richie held his hands out in honest appeal. “What could I possibly do for him?”

“You’re an intelligent person,” Myrna said with a smile as she patted his hand. “You’ll find an answer.”

 

Richie walked slowly into the bedroom he shared with Robbie and shucked his light sweater. With a heavy sigh, he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Robbie glanced up from the papers strewn across his desk. “Did you and Dana enjoy the movie?”

“We never made it to the show.” He sighed. “We talked instead.”

Robbie wrinkled his brow. “You turned down reserve seats for the best picture of the year? That must have been some talk.”

“It was.” Richie swung his feet to the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. “You were a main part of the discussion.” 

“Me?!”

“Yeah.” Richie cupped his hands together. “To tuck it into a small package, Dana has decided not to see either of us anymore.”

“What?!”

“She’s confused, as we all are. She likes both of us, but not enough to cause trouble between us. She thinks it’s best to let things cool down.”

“Rich, I’m, sorry. I know you like her.”

“But, darn it, Robbie! You like her, too! And I stepped between you. I was a silly ass to do that.”

“Oh….”

“Now, wait! It was a stupid thing for me to do, and I was wrong. But I guess I was just so darned jealous that you were dating someone, just as I’ve always been jealous of anything you ever did.”

Robbie stared at him, unblinking. “You can see that in yourself?”

Richie grinned wryly. “I couldn’t at first. But Myrna’s helped open my eyes.”

“I know what you mean.” He glanced at the book he was studying. “Listen, Rich, you know I’m taking this summer course in Latin to help with my grades. Well, it’s going okay, but I’m sure having trouble with this passage from Cicero. Would you mind taking a look at it?”

 

Gabe walked in the front door of his home and smiled. “Hi, Myrn.”

Myrna stopped arranging the red roses in the silver vase. “Oh, Gabe! How nice to have you home again.”

He pecked at her cheek. “Looks like I got here just in time. What man’s been sending you flowers?”

She looked smug. “Men, my dear. Two men.”

“Two men?”

“Yes.” She laughed lightly. “But you won’t mind. It’s Richie and Robbie.”

“Richie and Robbie? I always did say those two got too much allowance.”

“I disagree.”

“You would. That’s ‘cause they send flowers to you. Nothing like buttering up the old lady. What’s the occasion, anyway?”

“Oh, I guess they just wanted to tell me that they appreciate me.”

Gabe put his arms around her. “And their father stoutly agrees with their opinion.” He tweaked her on the nose. “Hey, lady, thanks for being so good to my kids. I know it’s a helluva load for you to be both mother and father to them while I’m gone. How do you do it?”

“It’s easy, when I think of my reward.”

He grinned. “Oh? And what’s that?”

She arched her eyebrow. “I generally let my husband decide that,” she said as she snuggled against his shoulder.

He hammed it up like an old-time comedian. “Wow! What a homecoming this is going to be!”

 

A few days later Gabe wondered if he had just cause to worry about another man in Myrna’s life. Myrna had told him about the little league baseball game, but they both knew Gabe probably wouldn’t attend it. Then, unbelievably, Gabe found part of the afternoon free, and he sped to the ballpark. The game was nearly over, but he got to see his son Danny make a base hit and went to congratulate him after the game.

“Dad! Did you see me hit the ball?!”

“I sure did! The Yankees better watch out now! We raise them mean out here in southern California.”

Danny grinned with the praise. “Hey, guys, this is my dad! He came to watch me play!”

Gabe was inundated with ballplayers who were envious of Danny’s luck. Few of their fathers had attended the game.

“Whoa! You guys better hit the showers. You’re sweating all over me. Danny, where’s Myrna?”

“Last I saw her, she was talking to Coach.”

Gabe finally spotted Myrna and headed her way. She was talking animatedly to a good-looking guy with a toothpaste ad smile.

“Gabe! Oh, you made it!” Myrna gave him a brilliant smile and wiped hair ruffled by the wind out of her eyes. “Did you see Danny’s base hit?”

“Yes, I did. Great kid we’ve got.” He extended his hand to the coach. “Hi, I’m Danny’s father.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Bryson.”

“You can call me Gabe.”

“I prefer to call parents by their last names so the boys will respect their elders.”

Gabe flinched. The guy was calling him old.

“Scottie and I were in college together, Gabe.”

That wrangled Gabe further. He’d never thought of the difference in his and Myrna’s ages before, but now he felt like a cradle robber.

“Come on, Myrna, let’s get out of here,” he said, taking her elbow. “Nice to meet you…. Scottie,” he muttered.

Myrna glanced at him as he propelled her along. “What’s wrong, Gabe?”

“Nothing, Myrna.”

“Why are you calling me ‘Myrna’ then?”

“Because that’s your name,” he mumbled.

“You don’t call me that unless you’re serious about something, or angry.”

He glared at her. “What do I call you other times?”

“Myrn.”

“Oh.”

She frowned, then grinned. “Are you jealous?”

“Hell, no! I like to see my wife flirting with other guys!”

“You are jealous!” she said gleefully.

“I am not!”

“Oh, Gabe, just admit it. I think its kind of cute.”

“I fail to see the humor in this.”

“Oh, but I do. For one thing, you’re drawing attention to us and you don’t like to do that. For another, Scottie is only a friend. We were classmates at college.”

“He sounds like a teenager! Scottie! And you’re the same age.”

“Gabe, stop being so sensitive about being older than me. It doesn’t matter to me.”

“Well, it does to me!”

“Gabe! For heavens sake! See the humor in this!”

“I can’t!” He stalked off.

Later, he was silent through supper and contrite at bedtime.

“I’m sorry, Myrn. You’re right. I was jealous.”

“I was flattered. I haven’t had a man act that way about me in a long time.”

“I’ll have to call your friend and apologize.”

“That isn’t necessary. Besides, I’ve already called his wife.”

“His wife?”

“Joyce was my college roommate my junior year. I was a bridesmaid at their wedding. You didn’t let me explain about that.”

“No, I just proceeded to make an ass of myself.”

“A very sweet ass.”

“But an ass, all the same.”

She took his hand. “Come on. Let’s forget it and go to bed.”

“Think I’ll take in more of the boys’ ballgames.”

She blinked, then smiled. “That would be wonderful! They’ll be thrilled!”

But long after Myrna was asleep, Gabe lay awake. Why had she married him? She was a wonderful companion and housekeeper, but didn’t she want more? He was so grateful for her presence, but wasn’t it reasonable to assume that she might want eventually to find someone who’d love her? Then he’d lose her and he’d be alone again. The boys would grow up and leave home. The prospect of his rattling around for years in an empty house loomed before him. He couldn’t think of any worse fate than to be by himself.

It was hours before he slept and then it was fitfully. Myrna worried the next morning that he was coming down with something, but he was just sick at heart.

His melancholy lasted for several days until he saw that he had to end it. Myrna wouldn’t leave. She seemed perfectly contented with their relationship, so why shouldn’t he be? Besides, he had to get back to performing on TV and making personal appearances.

He did dress her up in an expensive gown and escort her to a swank nightclub, but he felt she’d feel more comfortable in blue jeans at a little league ballgame.

He did make one other change in their relationship. He pondered over his decision for several days before he broached the subject with Myrna.

That morning of D-Day, Decision Day, he lingered over a cup of coffee as she cleared breakfast dishes and loaded them in the washer.

“You’re quiet this morning, Gabe. Is something bothering you?”

“I was thinking how my crazy schedule must bother you.”

“Not really.”

“I come in at all hours. It must disturb your sleep.”

“I don’t mind.”

“That’s why I think it’d be best if you moved back to your old bedroom.”

Myrna blinked.

“That way I won’t bother you so much.”

Confusion crossed her face, but she turned back to the sink. “Whatever you think best, Gabe,” she muttered.

When he returned that evening, all trace of her was gone from his bedroom and his bathroom. There wasn’t an aqua chenille robe in his clothes closet or a stray hairpin near his electric shaver. Little traces of her throughout the house were gone, too: a picture of Katie in the living room that had stood with portraits of his sons, a Christmas cactus in the kitchen, a collection of seashells they had picked up together on the beach in Old Mexico. Even the photo of them on horseback that was the closest thing they had to a wedding picture was missing. 

She must have worked all day to rid him of her. So be it.

The physical side of their marriage stayed the same. He simply visited her bedroom whenever he felt the urge, and she never turned him away. A formality settled around her, though, as if she were a submissive servant or a paid whore. Gone were the days when she would touch his shoulder as she passed behind his chair or would give him a quick hug of joy when something delighted her. She never denied him her body, but she didn’t instigate intimacy, either.

The situation felt a little cold to Gabe, but these were his rules, weren’t they? This was the way he wanted them to live. Wasn’t it?

Naturally a person who liked to touch, Myrna denied herself, and him, the pleasure of spontaneous touching that he came to hunger from her. He missed the unconscious ease of living with her and felt that their friendship was even being strained. But he didn’t know what to do about the cold war swirling around them that threatened to rob both of them of peace of mind. He had shaken her self-confidence and he didn’t know how to restore it. He felt her slipping away from him the same way that Tony had. He wouldn’t be able to hold onto her, either. 

What was wrong with him that caused him to chase away the people he wanted most in his life, just when he was trying to hang onto them the hardest?


	10. Chapter 10

Gabe sat at his dressing table, carefully applying stage make-up. He studied his face and frowned at another wrinkle. He grinned. Maybe he should have a facelift, like Phyllis Diller.

Someone rapped on his door.

“Come in,” Gabe called and watched in the mirror as the door opened and a lovely young woman entered.

Gabe grinned. “Hi, Angie. Find a chair. Don’t mind me.” He primped. “I’m doing my face.”

She waved him away. Red curls tossed as the statuesque woman flopped into a leather chair. Angelia Solentino stuck her high-heeled shoes out in front of her and hitched up her black sequined gown.

“You look divine, my love. Just d-d-dahling!” she gushed as she picked up a glass and helped herself to Gabe’s gin. “Do you ever drink any of this stuff, Uncle Gabe?”

“Sometimes. It’s mainly for the fans and friends passing through.”

“And favorite nieces?”

He grinned. “You know I’d do anything for my favorite niece.”

“Are you sure?” She didn’t bother to add any vermouth to her drink. “I just might take you up on that sometime.” 

Gabe thought she sounded bitter. “How are the crowds, angel?”

“Lousy at the Sahara. All that those visiting cowboys want to do in Vegas anymore is to play the slots or play house. Nobody wants to listen to me sing. Want a drink?”

“Can’t. I’m going on soon. Besides,” he said as he winked at her in the mirror and grinned, “you know Jews don’t drink.”

She scoffed at him and sipped at her drink.

Gabe wiped away some excess powder on his cheek. “Don’t worry about your audience, honey. They don’t know it when they hear real talent.”

“Nope, that’s not it. I just can’t pack them in like you and Daddy can.” 

“Let’s face it, honey. People have heard of me and Tony for years. They come to see the name, not the talent. That doesn’t mean YOU don’t have what it takes, though.”

Angie studied her drink, and it obviously was not her first that evening. “Have you heard me sing lately, Gabe?”

“No, can’t say that I have. Why?”

“Well, I’m lousy.” She slammed down the glass. “I stink.” She jumped up and paced. “I really stink.”

Gabe glanced at her in the mirror. “Maybe your voice’s gone flabby. Do you practice a lot?”

“What’s the use? It’s gone.”

“Do you drink like this all the time?” Gabe asked gently.

“Now you sound like Daddy!” She headed for the door.

Gabe jumped up and grabbed her in his arms. He was prepared for a fight, but she fell against him and burst into tears.

“Hey, hey! What’s the trouble, angel?”

“Oh, Gabe! I feel so awful!”

“What’s wrong?”

“I feel like a love-sick cow, but I don’t have any bull! Are you available?”

“What the….” He started to pull away, but she held onto him.

“Love me, Gabe! I need someone.” She started to kiss him on the lips, but he grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard.

“Are you crazy?! You settle down, you hear?! Don’t talk so crazy! Why, I named you! You’re practically my daughter, and then you say this, this filth!”

She pulled away and dabbed at her eyes. “I’m sorry, Gabe. I know it’s wrong. I just need, somebody, something.”

“Why don’t you go out and fall in love with some nice guy and marry him?” he asked tenderly.

“That’s what every girl is supposed to want, isn’t it? I thought I didn’t need that, that I was above the crowd.” She smiled bitterly. “But I can see now how damned wrong I was. And now it’s too late.”

“Too late for love? Don’t be silly!”

“Too late for a decent man to want me.”

“Now, what have you gone and done that was so wrong?” he asked, almost grinning. “Nowadays, almost anything goes.”

“Yeah, I know. But what happens when it destroys your self-respect?” She sighed. “Where are all of the good men like you and Daddy? If I could marry one of you guys, I’d be happy.”

Gabe frowned. “You know that’s not possible.”

“I didn’t mean for real.”

But Gabe felt that she had. “Is that your trouble? You’ve got ill-placed crushes on the two father-figures in your life?”

“And I should go to Hell for that, shouldn’t I? I can’t have Daddy because that would be incest, so that leaves you, sweetheart. But you’re about as forbidden as he is.”

“And if you married me, you’d really get his attention. You’d wound him because he hates me. What’s wrong with you? Not even I would hurt him like that. Why would you? His daughter? Do you hate him that much? And why? You’ve always been his favorite.”

“I don’t know!” she moaned. “I just know it’s tearing me apart. And I don’t like myself very much because of it. You two are the only men I’ve ever loved or that I seem to be capable of loving.”

“Angie, you can’t hate yourself for feeling this way about Tony and me. It’s wrong, sure, but don’t let it destroy you. And whatever you’ve done out of your own self-hatred can be stopped so you can start liking yourself again.”

“Do you really think I can pull myself back together?”

Gabe was about to answer when someone knocked. “Two minutes, Mr. Bryson.”

“Yes, I do. I think my darling girl can do anything she wanted. She has courage to do what is right. Because she knows she is loved so much by me and by her daddy. And that will never change, Angelia Gabrielle, cara mia, ti amo.”

She frowned. “You really do sound like Daddy.”

“I learned that phrase from him. It’s a line from one of his old songs. He used to sing it to you over the telephone when you were both missing each other.”

“But it sounded so typical of what Daddy would say. I thought I was hearing him when you said it just now. I never realized that before. You two really are two halves of a whole, aren’t you? And it’s wrong that you’re apart.”

Gabe looked pained as he turned away from her. “You don’t have to convince me. I’m not the one you should be talking to about it, though. But he wouldn’t go along with your theory.” 

“But don’t you see, Gabe? I just have to find a guy that is half you and half Daddy. Then I will have found my perfect guy.”

Gabe’s vicious grin had nothing to do with humor. “Poor guy! What hang-ups he would have! Half me and half Tony! Poor bastard.”

“Gabe….”

“I’ve got to get onstage.” Gabe patted Angie’s shoulder as he edged toward the door. “You lie down and rest, sweetheart. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Gabe?”

He looked back from the door. “Yeah?”

“Am I still an angel to you?”

He smiled softly at her. “Always. Always, Angel. Always.”

When he returned, Angie was gone. Six months later, Gabe heard she’d had an illegitimate baby in London. He never saw her again.

 

“Barry’s transferring from UCLA to the San Diego branch of the University of California. Maybe Gabe will leave us alone down there.”

Tony squinted into the bright sunshine reflecting on the Pacific Ocean. “Is Barry going to see his father before you leave?”

“I doubt it,” Jerilyn said as she ran her fingers through the warm sands surrounding her bare feet. “Gabe’s in Las Vegas. Barry sent him a wire. I hope Gabe doesn’t answer it.”

“Jerilyn….”

“I can’t help it, Daddy. Gabe’s a monster.”

Detached and philosophically, Tony watched his daughter. He didn’t like the bitterness on her face. “You know you don’t mean that, honey. You love Gabe as a father. You told me so last fall.”

“Don’t throw my words back at me, Daddy.”

“I wasn’t trying to do that, baby. And I’m not trying to beat Gabe in a race for Super-Daddy, either.” He glanced at the bright sun a moment. “You know, I always thought I’d gloat if I could win you back from Gabe, but I can’t. I feel sorry for him. He thinks the world of you and Barry. Don’t hurt him this way.”

She looked at him oddly. “You’re a strange one to be pleading compassion for Gabe Bryson, aren’t you?”

“He’s a father, too, same as I am. I know what his kids mean to him.”

“Maybe, someday, after Barry has his degree to teach and proves to himself that he can stand on his own two feet, maybe then he can go back to his father and not be smothered, either real or imaginary.”

“That’s all it’ll take.”

“It isn’t that we don’t love Gabe. It’s just such a shock to find out what he’s really like.”

Tony squinted as he gazed out to sea. “I know.”

“I don’t understand it. He can be so tender, so loving to his family, or so it seems. But there’s just something, something impersonal about him.”

The sea breeze ruffled Tony’s curly hair. “Gabe’s a tremendous person, very talented. He uses energy like we use air. He’s good at whatever he does, but he doesn’t realize that he can hurt people.”

“Daddy, you understand him!”

“We were partners, baby. We know things about each other that nobody else will ever know. Those early days, the hardships, the bitter failures, the intoxicating successes, nobody else could quite understand what we went through together. It meant thinking in terms of ‘we’ and not ‘I.’ It meant deprivation of self for your partner. And believe me, there was plenty of that in those lean years, just so your partner made it, just so the TEAM made it. We looked out for each other. We shared the pain, the sorrows, the triumphs. But, most important, we shared the dream, the dream of success in show business. Together, we fought for that dream. And together, we succeeded. And we had one helluva good time along the way. We were doing what we loved to do: entertain.”

“Then you must have been…close,” Jerilyn said, surprised.

“We were together ten years, honey. And that didn’t mean he was on the dark side of the moon, and me on the light. We were very close.” His face sobered thoughtfully. “I tried to be his friend, but he was so dynamic that I just couldn’t keep the pace he set. And I saw no reason to. You see, honey, your old man can sing. And he’s got great looks. All I was born with. Didn’t have to work for it. And as for acting….” He snorted. “—I fall through that. I’m just not that serious about it. Life’s too much fun. But Gabe has to work; it’s a passion with him. He’s a genius: acting, directing, producing, writing, a real person that can drain every bit of himself and still come across human. Or, so he seems in front of a camera. Now, don’t get me wrong, honey. Gabe’s a great man. But it’s his greatness that keeps him from seeing the common guy, little non-geniuses like you and me.”

“But how can he be so ruthless?”

“He doesn’t know he’s doing it, baby. He doesn’t know that he’s hurting people by truly not giving of himself. He doesn’t take the time to know anybody. He just wants them around in case he needs them. That can make a guy feel pretty lonely when he thinks he has a friend, and it’s actually just a dueling partner on stage. If you think enough of him, you overlook his faults and stick with him. But if you get fed up like I eventually did, you get the hell outa his way. It’s you that has to change, though, ‘cause Gabe Bryson never will.”

Jerilyn shook her head. “No wonder you’ve always warned me about him.”

Tony touched her shoulder and intently looked into her eyes. “Forget him. Gabe Bryson can take care of himself. The day will never dawn when he needs anybody’s help. Just think about you and Barry. And don’t go worrying about that husband of yours. He’s a fine boy. He’s going to be just okay. Both of you are. Understood?” 

Jerilyn nodded. “Now, I do.“

Tony got a playful gleam in his dark eyes. “I’m going to Vegas in a few days to perform. Gabe‘s there already at another casino. Want me to say ‘Hi’ to him for you?”

“Oh, Daddy, really!” she declared in exasperation at his grin.

 

“Hmm.” Tony came to, winced, and let his breath out in a sharp whistle. “Whew!” He gingerly touched his aching stomach. “And we Italians thought we had something with Vesuvius. It’s nothing compared to this volcano in my gut.”

Curt pushed Tony back onto the bed. “Lie still, will you? Your ulcer acted up and you passed out on us.”

“Did I win any Academy Awards?”

“Yeah. For nearly scaring the hell outa us.”

Tony glanced at the stern-faced man hovering at the foot of the bed. “Who’s he? A floor walker?”

“Doctor Bell,” Curt answered. “From Fort Wayne. He happened to be in the casino when you collapsed.”

“Glad to see someone from my home state, Doc. What’s the scam on me?”

The doctor leaned forward and put a serious look on his face. “You need a long rest, Mr. Solentino. Get away from show business for awhile. I suggest an extensive trip with a lot of quiet and solitude.”

“Sure you aren’t related to Curt? You sound just like him.”

“Tony, would you listen to the doctor? Huh? If you don’t believe me, go by what he says. He’s a professional….”

“Yeah. A professional worrier, just like you. Watch yourself, Curt, or you’ll wind up on this bed with a hole in your gut, too.”

Curt huffed in exasperation.

“What time is it?” Tony asked.

Curt glanced at his watch. “Nearly 2 a.m.”

“Two?! Who did my shows?”

“Sid.”

“Sid? He had a plane to catch.”

“He did the first show and caught the midnight jet. We broke all the speed limits getting him to the airport in time.”

Tony smiled. “Good old Sid. He’s a real buddy, you know?“

“The best, Tony. You can pick them, alright. He’s the best.“

“You bet.“ He glanced up, remembering. “Who did the second show, then? It’s still on, ain’t it?”

“Just about over, but don’t worry about it.” Curt glanced at the doctor.

The medical man came forward shaking a bottle. “Time for some medicine, Mr. Solentino.”

Tony swallowed the mixture and made a face. “Ugh! What is that stuff? Liquid chalk?”

“Why don’t you lie back and get some sleep, Mr. Solentino?”

“That sounds like a good idea, Tony.”

Tony smiled lazily. “Curt, you’re about the homeliest nurse I’ve ever seen, but your soul is beautiful.”

“I hate it when Italians get sentimental,” Curt muttered. “Now, let me tuck you in all nice and comfy so you can go beddy-bye.”

“You’re too sweet for words, but you still haven’t answered my question. Who’d you get for the second show? I hope it wasn’t some bit player.”

“No, no second-rater. He’s a headliner, all right.”

“Good,” Tony said as he settled under the covers. “I wouldn’t want to disappoint my fans with some no-talent jerk.”

“Okay, just relax and get some rest.”

“Who?”

“Hmm?”

“Who’d you get?”

Curt shrugged. Oh, just someone….”

Tony started looking suspicious. “Who?”

“We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Hey! Lie back down!”

“Who, Curt?” Tony demanded as he braced himself on a shaky elbow. “You either tell me, or I’ll go down to that stage and look for myself.”

“Don’t rile yourself, Tony. It’s…who you think it is.”

Tony fell back against his pillows. “How could you do this to me? It looks like if a man blacks out, his friends would have the decency of not stabbing him in the back.” His dark eyes rolled. “Or of making a fool of him.”

“We didn’t really have a choice. Bryson was still in town and available and asked if he could do that much for you.”

“I’ll bet he did! He probably gloated over rubbing this in my face.”

“When I last saw him, he wasn’t exactly gloating.”

“Get him up here.”

“W-What?!”

“Get him up here. As soon as he’s off that stage, I want to see him.”

“Oh, Tony, leave it alone.”

Tony looked wild-eyed and acted as if he’d try to sit up again. “You either get him up here, or I’ll go down there.”

“Okay!” Curt waved Tony back to the bed. “Okay. Just, relax. I’ll, get him.”

 

Curt silently re-entered the bedroom. He glanced at Tony with disgust, then turned toward the window.

The opened door was empty for a long moment, then Gabe Bryson cautiously stepped inside. He was dressed in a tuxedo, and stage makeup still covered his face.

Tony glared steadily at Gabe. Gabe’s apprehensive eyes traveled nervously around the room, paused at Tony’s face, and then looked quickly away. Gabe’s mouth formed words he couldn’t quite speak, then he finally asked, “How are you, ah, feeling?”

“Better,” Tony answered curtly. He glared a minute longer, savoring the fact that Gabe was very uncomfortable under the scrutiny of Tony’s accusing eyes. “Understand you did my show.”

Gabe shrugged. “I was glad I could help.”

“I figure I make about fifteen hundred dollars a show, wouldn’t you say?”

Gabe looked puzzled. “Yeah, I, ah….”

“Okay, then. I’ll have that amount sent over to you tomorrow.”

Gabe dropped his mouth open and stared at Tony.

“Or do you think your talent’s worth more than mine?”

Gabe numbly shook his head. “Are you sending money to Sid Judson, too?” he asked in ashen tones.

“I don’t have to,” Tony answered in a low, angry voice. “Sid’s my friend.”

Gabe winced. “Tony, don’t….” Then he bowed his head and quietly left.

“If that wasn’t the damnest thing I’ve ever seen you do!”

“Don’t yell, Curt. I’m a sick man.”

“You’re going to feel a lot worse if I punch you in the gut! Bryson didn’t want your money, just your thanks. And he didn’t even want that. He thought he was helping  
you. Couldn’t you have accepted that help graciously?”

“Mind your own business, Curt.”

“No, I’m not. Not this time.”

The worried doctor stepped forward. “You mustn’t upset Mr. Solentino.”

“Listen to the man, Curt.”

Curt guided Doctor Bell to the door. “Doc, you’ve been a gem, but this is personal. Here’s a C note. Have fun, Doc, and thanks. I hope we don’t have to call for your services again.” Curt closed the door and turned to Tony. “Now. Gabe did nothing that one performer wouldn’t do for another. Couldn’t you simply let it go as that?”

Tony’s dark eyes were still hard with defiance. “Nothing’s ever been simple between me and Gabe.”

“Look, you knucklehead! Let me describe something for you. After you collapsed and we dragged you up here, the hallway in front of this room was jammed with people. Waiters, tourists, kids from the show, and a guy with a mangy parrot that kept screaming ‘Seven, eleven, ha!’ Folks were flagging in and out, seeing how you were. Gabe was out there, too, looking anxious. But he knew that of all those strangers, he’d be the only unwelcome person in here. But he was still worried sick about you. Anyone could see that, and he wasn’t acting.”

“How do you know, Curt?” Tony asked grimly. “What do you really know about Gabe Bryson, anyway? Don’t you think I know him better than anybody?”

“Do you, Tony? Do you really? Think! For all that‘s holy, think! You didn’t always hate him. Stop letting this thing gnaw at you. It’s making you sick! Get it straightened out with him and give your stomach a rest. Stop talking like he’s poison and then acting differently about him. When we were taking care of Barry up in Reno, you were protecting Gabe!”

“I wasn’t doing that for Gabe! I was feeling guilty about Sandy’s death!”

“Are you sure?! Maybe you don’t know what you do feel anymore.”

“You and my kids are getting awful pushy lately,” Tony grumbled.

The door opened, and Phil Harper, business manager of the casino, rushed in. He looked like he’d seen a ghost. “Hey! Guess who I just saw down the hall. Gabe Bryson! And he looked like hell. Did someone tell him off? He was slumped against the window and didn’t even hear me walking up. When I spoke to him, he looked up so pitiful, his eyes about knocked me flat.”

“Get him back in here.”

Curt’s eyes brightened. “Yes, sir!” He rushed out of the apartment. Seconds later, Curt gleefully pushed a bewildered Gabe inside. “Here he is, Tony!”

“About that money….” Tony started quietly.

Gabe’s eyes flickered imperceptibly, then hardened. “About that money, I’ll be expecting it first thing tomorrow. Don’t try to back out on the deal now. I earned that fifteen hundred. But make the check out to the telethon foundation. I don’t want one cent from you. It’s tainted.” He was gone before anyone could recover enough to speak.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Curt said at last. “Tony, I apologize. Bryson had me fooled. I never thought he’d act like that. I guess you really do know him better than I do.”

Tony was staring at the empty door. “A whole lot better than you can imagine, Curt.” He picked at the satin sheets. “You have no need to apologize. You were right about him.”

Curt looked confused, but Tony offered no further explanation.

 

“You’re looking better, Tony,” Nancy Halleck, his secretary, said as they stood in front of her Spanish-style ranch house. “A month in the mountains has certainly agreed with you.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know if Curt will ever be the same. He’s used to L.A. smog, and all of that fresh Colorado air has just been too pure for his old city lungs. He’s glad to get back here so he can breathe normally again.”

Nancy laughed lightly. “Won’t you come into the house for some lemonade, Tony?”

Tony made a face. “Lemonade?! Do people still drink that stuff?”

The green ribbons that held back her brownish upsweep rippled softly in the breeze as she smiled up at her boss. “You do if you live in suburbia and have three children.”

“Well, if it’s all the same to you, dear, I’ll pass up the lemonade today. I don’t want to kick up another storm in my gut.”

“Come on in, anyway. There’s surely something in the frig that you can drink.” She fell into step beside Tony. “I finished typing those script changes for you.”

“Sorry to make you work on Sunday. You have little enough time to be with your kids anyway.”

Nancy smiled brightly, almost too brightly, Tony thought. “Oh, that’s okay. They’re out with their grandmother right now, anyway.”

As Nancy talked to Tony, a light blue La Sabre pulled into the driveway and spewed forth children and one floppy-eared Irish setter.

“Oh, there they are now,” Nancy crowed in delight. “Hello, Mother! Have a nice ride?”

A moment passed, and then an elegant lady majestically emerged from the car. She solemnly nodded to Nancy and moved regally toward her and Tony. Her sparkling gray hair was flipped up, and she wore a tweed jacket and a pleated skirt in a dull plaid. As Tony watched her approaching, he thought of thoroughbred horses, aloof brandies, and comfortable, wood-paneled drawing rooms. And elegance, elegance, elegance.

“Mother, may I present Mr. Tony Solentino, my boss. Tony, this is Jim’s mother, Mrs. Roberta Trumbull.”

The mother-in-law!

As he took her slim hand, Tony saw the woman’s haughty eyes widen and then a look of amusement before she looked aside.

“Your face seems familiar, Mrs. Trumbull.”

“I am Lamont Trumbull’s widow.”

“The playwright? Then you’re the actress, Roberta James.”

“A career I gave up when I married George Halleck.”

“Jim’s father,” Nancy put in.

“You never told me you had a famous mother-in-law, Nancy.”

Mrs. Trumbull said, “Compared to you, Mr. Solentino, I was little more than an extra.”

“On the contrary. You did some great love scenes with Clark Gable in ‘JARTOOM!’”

“And they were all played on the screen, despite contemporary gossip columnists and their evil tales.”

“So you’re the lady that inspired all those rumors. I often wondered what became of you.”

Roberta Trumbull arched an eyebrow at Tony. “I’m surprised you remember Roberta James, the actress. Coming from such a star of your caliber, I’m deeply flattered.”

“And I’m deeply flattered to be meeting Roberta James, actress. I enjoyed the few films you were in.”

“Careful, Mr. Solentino, or you’ll be revealing your age. Better say that you watched my films from the baby carriage that your mother pushed to the movie house.”

Tony grinned. “I watched your films with my arm around a beautiful girl because that’s what mood your movies put me in.”

That elegant eyebrow went up again. “My goodness, Nancy. You must work in a virtual wolf’s den.”

Nancy looked flustered. “Let’s go inside for lemonade.” She hurried ahead of them. “Michael! Deana! Andrew! Time for lemonade!”

Tony liked the poise and dignity and breeziness of Roberta Trumbull, but she also seemed cold and formal.

As they followed Nancy and her brood across the wide green lawn, Roberta said, “So, you’re the sacrificial goat.”

“Hmm? Pardon me, Mrs. Trumbull?”

She was smiling, and her brown eyes shone warmly. The smile softened her face, and he saw again her great beauty. “I’m afraid we’re in the clutches of a matchmaker, Mr. Solentino.”

“I’m not complaining.”

“I told Nancy not to do this. That’s why I was so testy just now. I’m grilling Nancy, not you.”

“I’m glad.” And he meant it. He imagined it would be very unpleasant to have Roberta Trumbull angry with him.

“We mustn’t spoil Nancy’s fun, though. How are you at charades, Mr. Solentino?”

“I love them, Mrs. Trumbull.”

“Good. Ah, here’s Nancy with our refreshments now. Thank you, my dear.”

Nancy looked quickly from one to the other and acted as though she expected to see blows instead of smiles. “Why don’t you two sit down and talk awhile?”

“I’d like to, Nancy, but I have to be going.”

“But, Tony….”

“I’m late already, dear. Besides, I have to get ready for a big date tonight. What was that address again, Roberta?”

Roberta blinked, but showed no other sign. “I need a piece of paper to write it down.” Then, as Nancy scurried away in search of paper, Roberta whispered, “That’s fine. I think Nancy is satisfied now. I’ll just tell her that you must have gotten tied up with some appointment and forgotten about our date.”

“Now, that wouldn’t be satisfactory at all, Mrs. Trumbull. I intend keeping our date.”

“What date?”

“Our date for tonight.”

“There is absolutely no reason….”

“Charades, you know,” he said and winked.

Roberta Trumbull sniffed, but said nothing. She didn’t know that Tony Solentino would call her bluff.

 

Tony took Roberta dining and dancing that evening. He basked in the admiring glances that his regal and beautiful date received.

She turned at her doorstep. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Mr. Solentino. I haven’t waltzed in years.”

“Don’t you think you could call me ‘Tony?’”

“I think it’s about time for our little charade to end, Mr. Solentino.” She started to move away.

He caught her arm. “What’s wrong? Afraid of me?”

“Not of what most women fear from men, I can assure you. You want to use me, Mr. Solentino. Your ego is smarting from what that young girl did to you, and now you want to hide behind an older woman for awhile.”

“Maybe. But aren’t you lonely, too? Wait a minute. Don’t turn away. Listen to me. Cami was just so much fluff, a mere child. I’m ready for a real woman now. I think we can be good for each other.”

Roberta gazed up at him. “I’m not a young starlet that needs to be flattered by a great celebrity. If I should ever accept you, it will be because of you and the kind of person you are.”

“Now, you’re grilling me, right? Well, you’re going to find I don’t burn that easily, Mrs. Roberta James Halleck Trumbull! I’ve been roasted by experts.” He started down the sidewalk. “Be ready at two o’clock tomorrow afternoon!” he called back.

“What happens at two o’clock?”

“The horse races start.”

“Horse races?”

“Yes! I’m taking one thoroughbred to see some other thoroughbreds!” He paused at his Spitfire and looked back at her. “And you can mark this down in your book of coming events: You’re going to marry me!”

“Is that what you think, Mr. Solentino?”

“Yes! I have accepted your challenge, Mrs. Trumbull! I’m going to woo you and win you!” He fired up the Spitfire and roared down the street.

Back at her doorway, Roberta Trumbull allowed one finely arched eyebrow to arch even higher. “Indeed, Mr. Solentino?” And she calmly reached for her front doorknob.

 

Tony took Roberta to the races the next afternoon, and he watched as she reveled in the horsy set. He remembered that she and Lamont Trumbull had raised and raced horses.

“I rather enjoyed myself this afternoon,” she said later as they sped down the freeway. She breathed deeply and settled her head against the back of the seat. “I haven’t been to the races in five years. Not since Lamont died.”

“I know.” He was silent for a long time. “Hope it didn’t bring back old memories.”

“No.” But she was quiet, and he knew it had.

“How about a hotdog?” he asked suddenly.

“A hotdog?”

He whipped the car into a hotdog stand and within five minutes, they were eating.

“Hotdogs!” she exclaimed as she laughed. “And twenty-five dollar champagne in paper cups! How absurd!”

He watched her smiling face. “Somehow, I knew you’d go for the hotdogs, and the champagne in paper cups.”

“You’re an idiot!” she exclaimed and grinned coyly as her tongue went out to lick some catsup off her mouth. “Why, whatever’s the matter?” She laughed. “You look like your head just came unfastened.”

“It wasn’t my head,” he answered. Now he knew for a fact that hearts can do flip-flops.

“You’re a strange person, Tony. I must say you’re different than what I expected.”

“I’m a home-loving boy at heart,” he mocked a line from his television show. “Just keep a light shining in the window, Ma, your wandering boy is coming home.”

She wadded up her napkin. “What home, Tony?”

He played with the steering wheel. “Oh, there’s Borden and Lori and an assortment of grandchildren coming and going from my children’s marriages and divorces. Right now, I’m taking care of Kay’s little boy until she and her man can figure out if they still want to go on living together or not.”

“But there’s no woman at your house, is there? No wife. No one to really make it a home.”

“Are you proposing to me?”

“You proposed to me last night.”

“Now, I suppose it’s my turn again. I don’t think I like this game, Roberta.”

“Careful. Be sure you understand the ground rules. I just might accept some time.”

“Yeah. Sure,” he mumbled.

“Do you want to sleep with me, Tony?”

“No, it isn’t that so much.” He looked up quickly. “I don’t mean that you ain’t sexy as hell. You are. And I’m an idiot for turning you down. It’s just that I want something more. A wife, a home. I don’t know….”

“Better not ask if I want to sleep with you.” Her face was calm, but her eyes looked like fire sizzling on granite.

Tony grinned. “Look at us, Roberta. Sex in retirement village.”

“We’re not that old.” 

“Wanna find out?” And then he was tasting the catsup and champagne flavors of her mouth.

But they didn’t sleep together.

“We’ll save it,” he said, matter-of-factly.

“What for?” she teased. “Our old age?”

 

From then on, they were a steady. Nancy preened. The gossip columnists had a field day speculating about this new romance. Tony and Roberta went everywhere together: the horse races, dining and dancing, the theater. Generally, there was a bevy of grandchildren with them; and Tony wanted to tag them to keep their names straightened out. And they were alone together: on long hikes in the rugged hills or lying silently on some deserted beach or just sitting quietly at home, listening to the sighs of a contended house.

“He’s the most fascinating male animal I’ve ever known,” she said one evening at a nightclub, and the quote appeared in all the gossip columns the next morning.

Tony stood in a different nightclub several nights later and sang old-fashioned love songs to her. The applause was tremendous; and when Tony finally got the audience quieted, he gazed lovingly over their faces to see only her dear eyes and announced, “I’d like to write a song called ‘The Winning of Roberta,’ but I just can’t get the words outa my heart. You see, they’re my words—and Roberta’s.”

 

They had journeyed to Sun Valley to celebrate the first good snow of the season. But, while Kyle and Alicia and the rest of Tony’s party were out on the slopes, Tony and Roberta stayed indoors.

“Idaho sure is pretty this time of the year,” Tony said as they lay in front of the leaping flames of a huge fireplace.

“How would you know?” she asked as she settled against his chest. “We haven’t been outside once since we got here. I thought I was going to learn how to ski.”

He nuzzled her cheek. “I didn’t like the way that ski instructor looked at you.”

“I found it very flattering.”

“And that’s just the reason we’re staying indoors, Mrs. Trumbull! I want you all to myself.” He pulled her closer to his black sweater with its white Scandinavian designs. “Roberta, you’ve brought a sense of rightness to my life. You’ve given me a harmony of living that I haven’t known for years. You’re settling for me.”

She raised her nose in her old, haughty manner. “My, you’ve endowed me with all the quaint charms of a worn-out rocking chair.”

“You know what I mean,” he mumbled as his lips touched her temple.

“Oh, Tony.” She closed her eyes to his caress and then glanced at his curling gray hair and the dear face that was craggy and handsome. “You flatter me, did you know that? I feel so feminine with you. Imagine me, with one of the world’s greatest lovers.”

“Let me prove it,” he whispered. “Marry me.”

She pulled away. “There you go. Proposing again.”

“You’d go to bed with me, but not marry me. Why?”

“You’d marry me, but not go to bed with me first,” she retorted. “Why? Old-fashioned?”

“Yes. And I respect you. I want you to be my wife, not just a romance in the dark.”

“Oh, Tony,” she said, dully.

“What’s your reason?”

“Oh, Tony,” she repeated and pushed away from him.

He grabbed her arm. “Or is it just an excuse? All you wanted was to play games, wasn’t it? You didn’t want to get serious, did you?”

“Tony, you’re hurting my arm!”

“Good! I want to get SOME reaction out of you!”

Her nose went up haughtily. “Let go of my arm, please,” she said firmly.

“Sure,” he said grimly and pushed her arm away. “Anything you want, your highness.” He jumped to his feet and crossed the room. He looked back at her from the doorway. “How could you be so cold and unfeeling?” Then he was gone.

Roberta’s nose arched in the air. And then it slowly descended until her whole face was cupped in her hands. She wasn’t so cold and unfeeling, after all.

 

The romance that had shocked Hollywood with its sudden appearance now stunned Tinsel Town with its equally swift disappearance. Everyone was at a loss as to the cause.

“What happened, Mother?” Nancy moaned. “Tony’s a regular grouch at the studio. Why don’t you go back to him?”

“I doubt if his grouchiness is caused by any yearning he might have for me,” Roberta answered haughtily. “He’s probably tired. According to the newspapers, he’s been out with a different starlet every night.”

“And you know why, don’t you? He’s trying to find you in one of them.”

Roberta hooted. “Fat chance he’ll have! There’s only one Roberta James. Let him try to be contended with some other woman while I’m still on his mind.”

Nancy looked at her oddly. “You haven’t been playing one of your clever little games with Tony, have you? You really care for him, don’t you?”

Roberta stared coldly at Nancy. “As Tony once said, the words are his and mine, nobody else’s. The rest of the world need not apply.”

“Oh, Mother, how could you?!” Nancy demanded. “I like Tony. I like him a lot. How could you treat him this way?”

“You like him, you say? Well, I love him. And I treat him this way because I do love him. Besides, it’s none of your business how I treat him.” She paused, and the arrogant look left her regal face. “You don’t understand how unsure a fifty-four-year-old woman feels when she’s trying to hold onto a glamorous man like Tony Solentino.”

“So you’d lose him completely before you’d risk marriage?”

“Yes. I want Tony to be absolutely sure of what he’s doing. If we married and he grew tired of me, I’d have no way of holding him.”

“But, if he loved you….”

“Don’t be so sentimental, Nancy! Who considers love nowadays?”

“Oh, Mother, don’t do it!” Nancy whispered hotly. “Take a chance, if you still can. If he comes back, grab him!”

“And trap Tony into a marriage he’ll regret? Never!”

 

The cablegram came early the next morning, and Roberta was packing her steamer trunk when Tony knocked on her door.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

He followed her into the bedroom where she continued to take clothes out of her closet.

“You’ll have to excuse my packing,” she said as she folded a gray wool dress. “I have to go to Europe to see about my son.”

“Nancy just told me what happened. I didn’t even know you had the second son.”

“His name is Stephen Trumbull. He’s nineteen years old, and he goes to school in Switzerland,” she recited dully. “He was skiing yesterday, hit a tree, and broke his leg.”

“And reported in good condition.”

“But I’m still going to him. I haven’t seen him in over a year.”

“You’re taking the slow way, aren’t you?”

“I’m in the mood for a cruise.”

“A lot of men take those cruises, too. You might find a good shipboard romance.”

She arched an eyebrow as she savagely folded a brown tweed skirt. “One can always hope, can’t one?”

“Then, do you mind if I come along?” He saw her stare at him. He had her attention. “Look. My passport. My health certificate. And my suitcase is out in my car. We can call it a honeymoon, if we want.”

“I beg your pardon?” she said haughtily.

“Well, that’s what people generally call their wedding trip, isn’t it? Look,” he said as he waved a different paper at her. “This is a marriage license. To be used, or not to be used, whatever we decide.”

“Why?”

“Why?! Because I love you.”

“You never used that word before.”

“Didn’t I? I meant to.”

“I think Nancy must have told you quite a lot of things this morning.”

“She said you were afraid I’d get tired of you, that marriage couldn’t hold me. What if I can’t hold onto you? I’m willing to gamble, though. Won’t you take a chance on me? Won’t you give me a chance to prove that I want you for keeps? Our marriage might fail, but we can still give it a helluva good try, can’t we?”

“Would you like to kiss me now?” she asked haughtily.

He could see tears in her eyes as he pulled her into his arms. It was coming home.

He held her against his chest. “You like to act like one tough broad, don’t you, but I’m betting there’s a soft kitten inside you.”

“You’ll never know if it’s the kitten or the tiger, will you?”

“Why do you do this, Roberta?”

“I plan to keep you a little off-balance, Tony Solentino. That way you won’t get tired of me.”

He grinned. “Every day’s gonna be different? I think I’ll like that. But no more games,” he commanded as he held her. “And our song? Its real title is ‘The Winning of Tony.’ Right?” She nodded, and his lips touched her temple. “Remind me to tell Kyle something.”

“What’s that?”

He grinned. “That the old-fashioned way of winning a girl is still best, even when you’re wooing a modern gal.” He sobered. “License or no license. Wedding or no wedding. It doesn’t matter. Just as long as we’re together.”

And this time they did sleep together. Right on top of the clothes she was packing for Europe.

 

But Tony’s happiness was short-lived. He and Roberta were barely in the third month of their marriage when tragedy struck Tony’s family. His daughter Angie was killed in a bizarre accident.

Gabe read the headlines in disbelief. ANGIE SOLENTINO LOST AT SEA! She and her infant son had been traveling aboard a yacht with her German fiancé Baron Friedrich von Schiller and his teenage children. They were headed for the Greek Isles when a sudden explosion had ripped their vessel apart. Witnesses thought it was fireworks in the night sky until they realized it was something less joyous. Debris was found floating in the Mediterranean, but no bodies were ever recovered. Angie was simply gone with no hope of closure for those who’d loved her.

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. Would this epidemic of death never end? Would he and Tony never be spared? Why should they have to suffer so much loss?

Gabe lowered his hand. Why not? Why shouldn’t they suffer? What made them so special, so set apart from other people?

Gabe selected a bouquet of tiny pink rosebuds and sent them to Tony with a note that read: ‘Our little girl is gone.’ Gabe wrote nothing else. What else could be said? Not only was Angie gone, but also another link with Tony.

Gabe hoped that Angie had found some peace before her death. She’d seemed like such a confused young woman. One thing, Tony would never hear of her perverted lusts from Gabe. Maybe Tony had been able to help her. Gabe hoped so. He only wished he could have helped her more. And he could have. She seemed to be willing to be helped the last time he’d talked to her. If he’d only had the time then. But he always thought there would be another opportunity. But there hadn’t been. And now there never would be.

Tony Solentino could not cry for Angie. To lose a child made him feel helpless and frustrated, and nothing eased the pain. The hurt went too deep. At last he understood how Gabe felt when he couldn’t cry, back during those days when they had been partners. And Tony remembered when he had sat with Gabe, unwilling to leave him, until the tears had come, because Tony had realized he could not leave Gabe until the tension was lightened.

How Tony wished he had someone like that now, someone he trusted, to sit with him until the tears lessened the numbness inside. Jerilyn and Barry came close, but it wasn’t the same. Tony needed someone who understood his pain on a father’s level. He needed someone who had loved Angie as a daughter. He needed…Gabe. Gabe would understand. As no one else would. They had a common bond in Angie. They had a common background in all those early years together.

Tony frowned at his thoughts. He hadn’t wanted anything to do with Gabe for a long time. And now, he needed him.

But Tony barely dared to admit it to himself, let alone voice it aloud. He couldn’t let Gabe have that much control over him again.

Tony knew Angie had seen Gabe down through the years and hadn’t begrudged either one that association. Tony only hoped that Gabe had been able to help Angie to find some peace from her obvious troubles. He longed to know with a father’s heartache if Gabe knew the nature of those problems.

But the hope that the other had been some help to Angie didn’t really appease either man. Each knew that he had failed her, and that’s what counted with them.

 

Gabe Bryson furrowed his brows and crushed the freshly lit cigarette in the ashtray. He walked aimlessly among the band instruments, absently crashing the cymbals on the drums as he passed them. At last he looked up into the half-comical, half-quizzical blue eyes of his oldest son.

“I’m sorry, Todd. I didn’t even hear what you said.”

“I was just discussing the New York City dates, Dad,” the husky man answered softly as he hunched on a tall wooden stool.

“Yeah, New York,” Gabe agreed absently as he reached for another cigarette. “I can’t seem to concentrate on business lately. The world seems full of sadness. I can’t get enthusiastic about anything.”

“This business about Angie Solentino has depressed you. It’s been hard on you. No wonder you can’t concentrate. Dad, do you really think you need another cigarette? Chain smoking won’t really do you any good, either for your problems or health wise.”

“Wish I had your willpower.”

A door opened, and high heels echoed through the empty rehearsal room. Gabe looked at the shapely blonde and wondered again why such a striking girl was wasting her time being a secretary when some movie studio should be snatching her up to make movies for them.

“What is it, Mary?” Todd asked as she approached him.

“Could you sign these, Todd?” she asked as she brushed a stubborn strand of long blonde hair out of her eyes. “I’d like to mail them before five.”

Gabe could hear the faint scratching of the pen in the chilly quiet of the vast hall.

“Thanks, Todd. Will there be anything else tonight?”

“You might call my club and reserve a handball court for me and Ed Tyler.”

“All right. See you tomorrow.” She walked past Gabe and smiled. “Goodnight.”

He fondly returned her smile. “’Night, sweetheart.” He liked Mary’s wholesome country manner and was glad she had betrayed Topeka for California.

The door closed on Mary, and Gabe turned on Todd. “Don’t you ever date girls?!”

“Sure. But I don’t ask Mary to arrange them for me as I do my business meetings.”

“Oh, that’s right. Tyler’s that drum player, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. I’d sure like to talk him into joining us. We haven’t had a really good drummer since Barry left. J.D.’s been doing a passable job, but he’s no Barry. I’ve heard Tyler play, and I think he can fit right into our style.” Todd stopped talking because his father was pacing and not really listening to him. “Dad,” Todd said quietly. “What’s wrong? Can I help?”

“I wish you could, Todd. I’m just thinking of how cold it seems in here without Barry. You know, he makes the third son I’ve lost. First Sandy, then Alan, now him.” His smile was grim. “If this keeps up, I’ll run out of sons soon.”

“You haven’t lost Barry, Dad. He’s down at San Diego. It’s not that far.”

“Physically, no. Philosophically, we’re on different planets. He couldn’t stand being around me anymore. I was ruining his life. And if it hadn’t been for Tony, I guess Barry would’ve never gotten straightened out.” Gabe’s face contorted as he stared at the blank wall. “Oh, Todd,” he almost whispered. “What kind of monster am I that my sons have to run away from me or be destroyed? How come it never has happened to you?”

“I guess I thought I didn’t need to escape. I’m perfectly happy being what I am.”

“But the others…. Look what I’ve done to your brothers. I don’t want to do that to Cory and Danny and the twins. But what can I do to stop myself?”

“Dad, I think you’ve let this business with Barry warp your insight. He’ll straighten out. just as Alan did.”

“Alan?! You know where Alan is?”

“Yes.”

“But, why didn’t you say anything?! You know how worried I’ve been.”

“Alan didn’t want you to know until the time was right. He didn’t want this separation. You did, remember? And, Dad, we didn’t let you know his whereabouts because we didn’t realize you were worried. You blamed Alan for Sandy’s death and ordered him to get out. Alan got.”

Gabe stared openmouthed at Todd. “No, no, no! How can they think that way?” Gabe hugged himself as if he were cold and leaned his shoulder against the wall. “Oh, Todd, I love my sons. What have I done to convince you boys I don’t? I gave you a comfortable home, a good education, everything. What didn’t you have?”

“You, Dad,” Todd answered softly. “All we ever wanted was you. You say you loved us? Well, we loved you, too. But we never saw you. We used to watch your old movies just so we could feel close to you, There were times we even thought Tony Solentino was our father. Mother would say ‘There’s your father now,’ and we didn’t know if she meant you or Tony. He was in your movies, too, and we saw as much of him as we saw of you.” 

Gabe looked at him in surprise. “That’s what I did wrong?”

“That’s right, Dad. You didn’t give yourself to us, and we’ve all felt starved because of it.”

“Then that’s what Myrna meant….”

“Hmm?”

“And Tony. I did that to Tony, too, didn’t I?”

“You do it to everybody, Dad,” he answered softly. “That’s why it hurts so much to love you.”

“But, how come I’ve never turned you away?” What did I do right with you?”

“It’s not what YOU did, Dad,” Todd said as he lit a cigarette. “It’s what I’ve done. I understand you. Maybe I’m the only one that does. I understand that you can’t really give yourself. No matter how much you try, no matter how much it hurts you to try, you can’t do that. And I’ve accepted you on your terms. I’d rather have you that way than no way at all.”

“But, you sound more like you worship me, like I was some kind of a god.”

“I do. I believe you’re one of the few true geniuses in the modern entertainment field. And I realize that in order to be this, you have to sacrifice your personal life.”

“Oh, no! Such cold words! You make me sound like a machine, a monster, a puppet to my audiences!”

“You are, Dad.”

Gabe studied the man calmly smoking the cigarette. 

“No less than you are!”

Todd crushed the smoke. “I know. That’s why I understand you so well. I’m just like you.”

Gabe grabbed Todd’s arm and Todd looked at him, surprised. “Oh, don’t be! Be crazy! Be silly! But be human! Do anything just so when you get to be fifty, you don’t have to look around and wonder what in the hell went wrong. If show business is the monster, get away from it like Barry did. I don’t want you to have to wonder why you’ve driven away your sons.”

“Dad.” Todd patted his arm. “Don’t let this get you down. You can’t change what you are. The people who love you have accepted you on your terms. We don’t expect you to be any different.”

“I feel like I can never look anyone in the eye again,” Gabe said miserably. His mouth quivered with an insincere smile. “I guess I’m just pretty rotten, huh?”

“The truth hurts, I know. But you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. That’s why I think it’s time you learned we’ve managed to make something of ourselves despite you. Alan is in a commune in northern California.”

“He’s a Hippie?”

“He’s found himself and his place in the world in that community, Dad. I’ll give you the address.”

“You’ve seen him?”

“Several times. Now, I want you to take off, today, and go see him. I’ll tell Myrna you’ll be gone for a few days. And don’t worry about the show. We’ll work around you.”

“Work around the star?! What are you going to do? Part the Red Sea? Produce lightning out of thin air? Better do something spectacular if you’re replacing me!” Gabe’s famous grin flashed, then just as suddenly, disappeared. He studied his son a moment, then said sadly, “You’re wrong, Todd. You don’t really know me, either. I’ve turned you away, too, and it’s worse than with the others. At least they realized it.” He walked away with Todd staring after him.


	11. Chapter 11

The first impression that Gabe had of Alan was the Christ incarnate. Birds sang among the leafy trees as Alan walked out of his shack. The wind tossed his shoulder-length hair around his angular face as he calmly looked at Gabe.

“Hello, Father.”

Gabe stared at the priest’s robe of rough brown wool tied by a piece of rope. The voice sounded familiar. But if this unshorn Hippie was indeed Gabe’s number two son, then Alan’s outer appearance had certainly changed.

“Hello…uh, Alan?”

Alan smiled wisely. “Welcome to my home, Father. We are very honored to have you visit us.”

“We?” Gabe asked as he stood on the small porch.

“Of course, you did not know that I have a family now. Come inside, and I will introduce you to them.”

Gabe stepped inside and got a surprise. He was expecting draped walls, incense burning, and sounds of tinkling bells. The room was small and barely furnished with rough wooden furniture, but comfortable and clean.

A small, dark-haired woman sat rocking a sleeping baby on her breast. A glance told Gabe there would be another child, and soon.

“Father, this is my wife, Sheila, and our child, Mark McKeever. He is fifteen months old.”

The woman’s warm, dark eyes gazed gently at Gabe. “We’re so glad that you’re with us, Mr. Bryson.” She patted the plump baby softly, and Gabe thought of the Madonna and Child.

A red-haired girl toddled through carrying a straw doll. She stopped, and her solemn dark eyes stared at Gabe.

Gabe grinned in appreciation. “And who is this little beauty?”

Alan smiled. “This is Sheila’s daughter, Nikki.” He lifted her into his arms. “What are you doing, darlin’?”

“Who is he, Daddy?”

“He is your grandfather.”

“That’s right, darlin’,” Gabe said as he approached her. “And I have another granddaughter just about your age. You ought to meet her.”

“What’s her name?”

“Anissa.”

“A-nis-sa?”

“That is right.”

“It’s pretty.”

“So are you, darlin’.” Gabe held out his hands. “Want to come to Grandpa?”

Nikki stuck her finger in her mouth, snuggled against Alan’s shoulder, and looked at Gabe shyly.

“She does not take to strangers right away,” Alan explained.

Then Gabe started mugging. He twisted his face into horrible shapes. Nikki pulled her head up and watched in fascination. Then her pudgy fingers reached out to touch that elastic skin. Her laughter gurgled deeply in her throat as she threw herself at Gabe.

Alan smiled as he watched Gabe and Nikki’s happiness in discovering each other. “I never saw a child you couldn’t charm.”

Gabe beamed. “And I never saw one that couldn’t charm me.” He touched Nikki’s button nose. “Especially this one.”

“Have you come to stay with us for awhile, Father?”

“Yes, if I may.”

“Of course. I will go get your suitcase.” He smiled. “And maybe I should park your car beyond the trees. Cars make some of the Family nervous. Reminds them too much of civilization and the crass world outside.” He left.

“Won’t you have a chair, Mr. Bryson?” Sheila asked in her soft voice.

“On one condition,” he said as he settled himself and Nikki in a rocker. “You must call me either Gabe or Father or Dad or Pop or Hey You. Cars might make you nervous, but ‘Mr. Bryson’ bugs me.”

She smiled softly. “Then I’ll call you what Alan does.”

“Please,” Gabe said with a bitter grin as he reached down to cover Nikki’s ears. “Not in front of your children.”

Sheila tilted her head. “You don’t need to be defensive. Alan has never called you anything but Father.”

Gabe absently traced along Nikki’s fingers. “You know what I did to him, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

He looked at her sharply. “Do you think I was wrong to come here?”

“No. Alan forgave you a long time ago.”

Somehow, that disturbed Gabe worse than if Alan would’ve been angry with him.

Alan re-entered the shack and set down the suitcase. “If you brought some old clothes, why don’t you change into them now? You’ll find that here at the commune we wear very ordinary and practical clothing.”

Gabe emerged from the little lean-to bedroom that was to be his during his visit. He’d changed into a gray sweatshirt and blue jeans.

Alan smiled and nodded. “Ah, I seem to remember that outfit, don’t I? It’s the same one you wore in THE CLOWN IN ALL MEN, even down to those tennis shoes.”

Gabe stuck his hands into his back pockets. “Yeah. The studio gave it to me. It was down at the office, so I brought it along. I didn’t bother to go home to pack.” He grinned. “Myrna probably thinks I ran away from home.”

“Come. Let me show you around the commune.”

Nikki trailed after them. But after a few moments, she found some of her friends and went skipping off with them.

“We will be eating soon,” Alan called after the little girl.

The commune lay in a forest glade. Tepees, shacks, and one large hexagon-shaped building were scattered in the clearing and nestled among the surrounding giant trees. A herd of goats grazed off to the side. But commanding most of the clearing was a two-acre garden.

“We grow most of the food we eat,” Alan explained. “We plant the seeds together, and we harvest the crops together. And we all take turns in preparing the meals.”

“I never thought that utopias worked. They look good on paper, but always fail in practice. Don’t you ever have problems?”

Alan smiled. “Of course, we do. Everyone would like to have his own way, but we try to do what is right for the majority.”

“Then, even here you have to have rules.”

“Of course. We are a society, not cave dwellers. We came here to escape city noise and city smells. We were tired of police brutality and not seeing the stars at night. We are all willing to give up a little of our individual rights to live in this forest idyll.”

They had left the clearing and were in the big trees now. Alan paused on a peak of land that suddenly dipped down toward a stream.

“Ah! Cracker and Jeremy are fishing. Some of us eat meat here, but the majority do not.”

Gabe looked down at the two young men below him. Stripped to their waists, their blonde hair falling around their shoulders, they cast long nets into the foaming water. Gabe thought of the Israelites in the Bible fishing in that manner. He wondered if Alan was still Jewish enough to have the same thought.

“Look there.”

Gabe followed Alan’s finger. Downstream, the river widened to form a languid pool. Several naked women, standing in water over their ankles, were bathing. Children splashed among them, and mothers caught the youngsters as they passed to wash their hair. Vision was blurred at this distance so that there was no embarrassment for the individual unclothed body. There was only beauty, and Gabe felt like he was watching a painting in motion.

“We have no false pride here. Our bodies are all alike. We have only love for each other.”

Gabe looked at Alan sharply. “That’s all fine and good in theory, but even these people are still human. What happens if some man covets another man’s wife around here?”

Alan smiled wisely. “We have a very strict moral code, perhaps stricter than the outside world’s. And we follow it. We are not being facetious or two-faced when we say we love only our wives and cleave only to them. We consider our marriage vows to be sacred.”

“Then you and Sheila are, married?”

“Yes. But by an ordained minister that came to our commune once, not by a rabbi.”

“Are you still Jewish? I shouldn’t ask that, but I am curious. You were raised Jewish, and I hate to see you forget your heritage.”

“I have not. The religious practices I learned as a child are a part of me. If I tried to change my beliefs, I would be a hypocrite. I conform to Judaism, but the religion of nature also appeals to me. To me, the two are harmonious. Did not my ancestors from the tribe of Levi journey through the wilderness before they stopped at the tabernacle to help the priests care for the sacred writing?”

“Then, you’re still thinking of being a rabbi?”

A sharp, unguarded look blazed out of Alan’s dark eyes; but he quickly covered it. “That was part of my other life. I do not need it anymore. I have found something better.”

Gabe looked questioningly at Alan. “Your other life?”

Alan smiled softly. “Come. It is time for dinner.”

They stopped for Sheila and the children, and then they all trooped off together to the hexagon-shaped building. Other commune residents were drifting in that direction, too, and most were curious about Gabe.

“This is my father,” Alan told a small group of them.

A bearded young man in buckskins touched Gabe’s shoulder, gazed into his eyes, and finally said, “Peace, brother, for surely we are all brothers.” He moved away before Gabe could answer.

A hauntingly beautiful girl with Indian black hair smiled wistfully at Gabe and spoke to him without saying a word. The wisdom of the ages reflected from her sad eyes, and Gabe felt he had glimpsed into the soul of a poet.

The balding young man with her grinned at Gabe and said, “Hello, Mr. Bryson. You don’t remember me, but I worked as an extra in a movie with you about seven years ago.”

“Didn’t you like Hollywood?”

The young man shrugged. “It didn’t like me.”

At the edge of the crowd, Gabe saw several people glaring at him.

“Hey, Alan, who’re they? Fans of Tony Solo?”

“I doubt if they even know who you are. They just do not like to have any visitors around. Sightseers stare at us, and weekend hippies try to freeload.”

Gabe shrugged. “Just like always. Can’t please everybody.”

The sun had set, and the black of tree and leaf silhouette was etched against the pale blue of the evening sky. People clustered around the entrance to the hexagon building, but nobody entered. Gabe wondered what they were waiting for.

Then the Family moved as one, but away from the door. Gabe had seen no signal nor heard a command, but he knew these people were obeying some pre-set social practice. They milled around and started backing. Gabe realized they were forming a circle. Someone took his hand, and he saw it was the hauntingly beautiful girl with Indian black hair. She smiled at him softly, and he smiled back. Alan’s rough hand took Gabe’s other hand, and Gabe realized how much physical work Alan must do.

They were standing in a huge circle now, fifty or more men, women, and children. Strangers all, who had been brought together in the forest to escape the tyranny of civilization.

They stood in the silent circle for two or three minutes, holding hands; and Gabe wondered if each was supposed to be offering up a silent prayer. Then it began. At first, it was so soft that Gabe thought it was only the evening wind sighing through the trees. But the sound increased, and he realized they were chanting something over and over. It was the Hindu holy syllable ‘Om.’ They grunted it like animals; and Gabe shivered at the primitive, but basic, sound. At last the sound softened and trailed away to blend with the other night noises of the forest. Gabe mentally shook himself, trying to break the spell of that eerie, unearthly sound. He wondered what they did for an encore.

Alan looked up and smiled. “We eat now.”

They moved again toward the hexagon-shaped building. Men and women talked and laughed in low tones, and children called to each other. They were normal, everyday people again; and Gabe felt relieved.

They entered the hexagon lodge, and Gabe stopped. The building must have been over eighty feet long and at least fifty feet wide. At one end sat a huge cast iron cooking stove, and scattered around it were ten or twelve rough hewn tables with a variety of handmade stools and chairs clustered around them. At the other end of the building were rows of bookshelves. The books were dog-eared and well worn. The titles ranged from the occult to crop raising. Gabe recognized several works of classical literature, but he saw very little modern fiction.

The walls of the lodge were unfinished pine logs, and the roof supports were other logs with their barks peeled. Pine cones and bunches of herbs and wild berries hung from the roof. Interesting piles of nondescript objects lay everywhere in the immense room. One pile looked like tanned hides, but Gabe couldn’t tell for sure. The room seemed smoky and hazy, and then Gabe saw the huge open fire crackling in the middle of the floor. A group of pipe smoking men was hunched around the fire, oblivious to the people wandering in for the evening meal. But what caught Gabe’s attention was something that dangled from the roof right above the fire. An elegant crystal chandelier, once worth hundreds of dollars, now hung its magnificent head in disgrace, its lovely crystals blackened by the soot of the fire.

“Here, Father,” Alan said as he handed Gabe a tin plate and a massive pottery mug. “This is broiled fish,” Alan said as he helped himself to a piece. Gabe noticed that Sheila took none; she must be a vegetarian.

A heavy iron skillet was heaped with herb-smelling rice. Bowls of zucchini cooked with tomatoes, chopped potatoes boiled with turnips, and creamed carrots sent thin streams of fragrant steam toward the roof to mingle with the smoke from the wood fire. There was a large bowl of cracked hickory nuts from which Sheila took a generous handful. Gabe expected that was how she got her protein. She also took two hard-boiled eggs, but Gabe couldn’t remember seeing any chickens in the commune. Also, the eggs were smaller than hen eggs. Gabe didn’t ask their origin, but bravely took one and found he liked it. Great lumpy loaves of bread later proved to be a delicious sourdough. At the end of the table were piles of berries and fruit in season. Nothing else. That was the meal. And none of it was artificially processed.

Gabe sat with Alan’s family and ate. There was a great babble around them, but Gabe saw that nobody really noticed. Alan was listening to a long description of Nikki’s day and holding Mark McKeever so Sheila could eat. Gabe tried to remember when he had ever sat with his young sons and concentrated on their world. He could see what Todd meant about Gabe shutting out the boys. Watching Alan’s contentment with his children, Gabe realized he had missed a great deal of his own sons’ childhoods.

After eating, everybody helped with the clean-up.

“It is something we men want to do,” Alan explained as he and Gabe dried dishes. “This way our wives can have more leisure time, and we can have more time with our wives.”

When they walked out of the building, night had fallen. The forest was a fathomless black, but alive with the sounds of singing insects and prowling animals.

“Just look at that, Father.”

Gabe looked up and gasped. So many stars! So close! And so brilliant!

“Had you seen them lately, Father?”

“I hadn’t bothered to look up, not in a long time.”

“Sometimes, I spend half a night out here, just looking up and marveling at their beauty.”

If Gabe had heard a Hippie on Sunset Boulevard say that, he would have laughed at the dreamer and said the youth was high on LSD. But the only thing Alan was obviously high on was an appreciation of nature.

Sheila had built a fire in the potbellied stove, and the warmth felt good against the encroaching chilliness of night.

“You have seen a little of the way we live in a commune,” Alan said after they were settled in front of the fire. “Are you horribly shocked?”

“No, it seems very idyllic here. You seem to be very contented.”

He looked down at Nikki who lay snuggled in his lap. “I am. I am with my family more than any conventional father who leaves the house at eight in the morning and returns at seven in the evening. We share our work and play together. There is time for walks in the forest or weaving a doll rug or just plain talking.”

Alan had no way of knowing how he was hurting Gabe. If Todd had said nothing, Gabe wouldn’t have noticed Alan’s words. But after Todd’s eye-opener, Gabe was sensitive. Alan wasn’t saying anything deliberately to hurt Gabe’s feelings. Alan was simply stating that one of his life’s goals was to give himself to his children and to share their childhoods. He didn’t want his children to grow up feeling fatherless as he had.

“I can teach my children whatever I think they should know,” Alan was saying.

Gabe looked up. “How are you going to get around the state law that every child must go to a licensed school?”

“I cannot. When the time comes, they will have to attend public school. But that is not going to stop me from teaching them my philosophy and way of life.”

Sheila glanced at the baby boy asleep in his homemade cradle at her feet. “Why don’t we have our reading hour? It is nearly time for Nikki Gail to go to bed.”

Alan opened the book in his lap and started to read a Japanese fairy tale. As his voice droned on in the soft glow of lantern light, Gabe thought of how comfortable they were as a family. And he remembered, too, how years before he had read to his older sons when they were little. Why hadn’t he found time to read to the younger ones?

 

When Gabe awoke the next morning, he couldn’t figure out where he was. The cramped little lean-to space that served as his bedroom was really a storage area. There were no bedrooms in this shack. Alan and his family slept on the floor in front of the fire in the main room.

Gabe sat up and stretched his sore muscles. A man his age just shouldn’t try to be a Hippie. After so many years of soft mattresses, he couldn’t sleep on a pallet on the hard floor.

Gabe dressed and left his lean-to. Nobody was home. He went outside and saw Alan working with several other men in the garden.

“Good morning, Father! How did you sleep?”

Gabe twisted his aching angular body. “I’ll get used to it.”

Alan grinned. “But smell that air! You will not find anything like that in the city.”

Gabe breathed deeply and realized he didn’t have his usual morning headache.

“What are you doing? Can I help?”

“We are spreading fertilizer,” Alan explained as he scooped into his bucket and scattered a powdery, chunky substance over the ground. “You know, of course, that this is an organic garden. We do not use commercial fertilizers.”

Gabe glanced cautiously at the bucket. “Then, what do you use?”

“Goat manure.”

Gabe blanched and Alan grinned. As Gabe watched, Alan encircled his tomato plants with rings of dried fecal material and covered it with soil before the morning wind could blow it away.

“Why not go on up to the communal building and eat some breakfast?” Alan said. “I am sure there’s some porridge left. Sheila is up there helping with lunch. She will help you find something to eat.”

“Never mind that! Which direction was the john, again? I doubt if even these big redwoods could hide me in all this sunshine!”

Alan laughed and then pointed the way.

 

It was at the end of the third day. Gabe sat at an outside fire with Alan and three male members of the Family. They smoked pipes, talked in mono-syllables, and stared into the crackling flames.

Gabe felt close to Alan, but they still hadn’t discussed their differences. Several times, Alan’s front had slipped; and Gabe saw the hurt and hostility underneath. Yet, Alan would not talk. He acted as if everything was fine between them. Gabe had made a vow that he wouldn’t bring up anything first. For Gabe, that was hard to do. But after what Todd had said, Gabe would feel pushy.

Gabe sensed, rather than saw, someone approaching. He looked into Nikki’s frightened eyes.

“Mommy doesn’t feel good, Daddy.”

Alan hoisted himself to his feet and trotted toward his shack with Nikki and Gabe at his heels. They waited outside until Alan reappeared.

“It is Sheila’s time. Nikki, you go stay with Arabella.” He started back into the shack. “I must help Sheila.”

“I’ll go for a doctor.”

“Wait, Father. You cannot do that.”

“But Sheila needs a doctor.”

“I doubt if one would come even if he could. We are not too welcome in the outside world. We make them feel uncomfortable. They react with hostility and even violence.”

“But you can’t help that poor girl all by yourself!”

“Our midwife is ill, or else she would be here.”

“Then let me help you.”

“You?! You know nothing about natural childbirth.”

“But I’m willing to help. And you don’t seem to have much choice of assistants.”

“All right. Come on.”

 

Sheila sweat profusely all that night. As the pains came closer together, Alan helped her count the breathing exercises. Gabe sponged her face and smiled his courage at her. As pain-ridden as she was, Sheila managed to smile back.

Then, just before sunrise, the baby was born. Alan cut the cord, bathed and clothed the little girl, and laid her in a rattan basket.

Alan stepped onto the porch. Gabe, smoking a cigarette and watching the first faint sunrise stirrings of the camp, stood in the cool shadows.

“They are both asleep now.”

“That’s a mighty brave little wife you got in there, Alan. And a mighty lucky one,” he ended irritably. “Natural birth is a beautiful experience for a woman, unless she dies from it.”

“Relax, Father. It worked. And you were wonderful to help us.”

“I was scared to death! But I knew you needed help, so I stayed. I didn’t want to stay, mind you, but I knew I had to.”

“And you witnessed the miracle of birth.”

“If it’s all the same to you, I’d rather pace the time out in the waiting room of a hospital and let a qualified doctor do the baby delivering.” His voice deepened with seriousness. “Do you know what I was thinking about all night? Being with another daughter-in-law when her baby was born. But it died; and Jerilyn would have, too, if she’d not been in a hospital.” He scowled. “Promise me that if you want more children, you’ll at least get a doctor for Sheila. I like her. I’d hate to see her die in childbirth. That’s a mighty ugly way to die, just when you’ve been blessed with a beautiful baby. Don’t let Sheila miss the joys of raising her own children. And don’t let them grow up motherless.”

“I already promised,” Alan said softly. “I was scared last night, too.”

Gabe gave him a fatherly pat on the shoulder.

 

Mark McKeever teetered on his fifteen-month-old legs and laughed at Gabe scampering around on his hands and knees. Nikki clung tightly to Gabe’s shirt and squealed in delight as her horsy scurried around and around in circles. Mark McKeever’s dark eyes flashed as he tottered after the galloping Gabe. Suddenly, Gabe playfully rolled, caught Nikki as she screamed, and snatched Mark McKeever when he stumbled by. The three gleefully rolled among the blooming flowers and sweet smelling grasses. At last, Gabe sat up and beamed at Alan who stood nearby. The children pulled on Gabe to start him playing again. But Gabe just sat there, grinning at them and breathing hard.

“Thanks for the two playmates, Alan. I can’t wait until the new one is big enough to roughhouse, too.”

“In the meantime,” Alan said as he walked toward them, “you need to rest up. All right, Nikki. Playtime is over. Grandpa is tired.”

“Aw, Daddy,” Nikki started.

“Yeah,” Gabe said and pouted, too.

Alan laughed. “You heard what I said. All three of you.’ He held out a hand to Gabe. “Let me help you up.”

Gabe took his hand and then abruptly pulled Alan down with them. The children squealed, and all four of them rolled and scuffled.

A couple of minutes later, Alan sat up and grinned. “I should have remembered that trick. You used it all the time.”

“A man with eight sons has to have some defensive tactics.”

Alan looked thoughtful. “I remember once when you pulled that on Sandy when we were all playing in the backyard. But he fell on top of you and knocked the wind out of your lungs. You were choking and starting to turn blue. We thought you were dying. Our frightened screams brought Mother and Tony, but they could not get us calmed down long enough to find out what had happened. Tony grabbed you and tried to help, but you just flopped around like a dead chicken. He got you on your feet and asked what was wrong, but all you could make were little sucking noises. You kept giving him desperate stares. I never saw Uncle Tony look so afraid. He was yelling at you and pounding you on the back. Your breath finally caught in a huge intake of air. You collapsed and Tony fell to the ground with you, breaking your fall.”

“Tony was used to catching me,” Gabe muttered. “It’s a good thing.”

“I remember you were both sprawled together on the ground for what seemed like a long time. You were leaning against Tony, clutching his shoulder, and coughing hard. Tony had both of his arms around you in a death grip and looked fierce, like he would protect you against the world. Mother suggested that he should give you some breathing room, but he would not let go of his hold. You would not let loose of him, either, like he was the only thing holding you to this world. It scared us boys. We were not used to you and Tony being serious. Finally you looked up, saw our concerned faces, and said something to Tony about ‘forget the hecklers, partner, save me from the kids.’ Tony laughed in spite of himself and the tears in his eyes. He kissed your cheek and hugged you in relief. He had a big smile on his face. We knew you would be okay then. Uncle Tony had saved you. Sandy started to cry and you both grabbed him to reassure him. He thought he had killed you.” Alan frowned and picked a blade of grass. “Instead, he died.”

Gabe broke his own promise. “Alan, about Sandy….”

Alan stood suddenly. “Come on, kids! Time to get ready for supper.” He moved away quickly, and the children scurried to follow.

Gabe sat on his knees in the grass and watched them go. Alan wouldn’t even talk about Sandy.

 

“She’s a lovely little princess, Alan,” Gabe said as he lovingly watched his tiny, new granddaughter sleeping in the rattan basket.

“Yes, Father,” Alan said as he beamed, also. “She is a regular little beauty. Say, I like that. I think that’s what I will name her. Beauty.”

Gabe looked up. “Beauty?”

“Yes. Beauty Bryson. Lovely, is it not?”

“Is that what she’ll think, though? What if, and Heaven forbid it, please. What if she runs to fat or has a club foot or….”

“Oh, Father.”

“Now, wait a minute. Things like that do happen. And she’d hate the name and dislike you for giving it to her.”

“You should talk. You named me Trevor Alan.”

“Trevor Howard was your mother’s favorite actor. I didn’t like the name, so we made a compromise. She could name you Trevor, but you’d go by Alan. Trevor was just strange enough to be noticed, and I didn’t want you to be embarrassed by it. Or have to fight neighborhood bullies who kidded you. Do you want this poor child to have that misery?”

“Of course not.”

“You did so good naming Mark McKeever. It seems to fit his jolly, bubbly nature.”

“You would not say that if you had known the real Mark McKeever. He lived here at this commune until the day he freaked out on drugs and tried to climb a redwood. But he was a great philosopher and a good friend.” He looked down at the baby. “Mother used to have a favorite name that she was saving for a girl baby. Do you remember it?”

“As well as you do,” Gabe answered softly. “Deborah Rose.”

“Then that is what we will call our little beauty.” He looked at Gabe. “Okay?”

Gabe could only smile and nod. At last Phyllis would have her Deborah Rose Bryson. Too bad she’d never know about her.

“I did have another name picked out,” Alan confessed. “No matter which sex the baby was, I was going to name it Sandy.”

“Sandy?!”

“But why transfer all that guilt to that little child? That would be worse than naming her Beauty.”

Gabe looked at his brooding son and sensed that the time had come. “Let’s talk.”

Alan glanced at the dozing Sheila, then walked out the door. Outside, the sun was blazing; and people worked in the wholesome mountain air.

Alan stopped a passing girl. “Maria, would you stay with my family for awhile?”

“Sure, Alan,” she agreed. Her dark braids tossed on her back as she headed for Alan’s shack.

Gabe scowled. “I’d like to be that young lady’s father for about two minutes. How old is she, anyway? Thirteen? Fourteen?”

“And I would expect she would like it if you were her father for two minutes, or even longer. You have shown more concern for her in the last few days than her real father ever has.”

“That’s her story.”

“Do not discredit it, Father. Many children have legitimate reasons for escaping from home.”

“That’s absurd!”

“Sandy did not think so.”

“What did you mean by that?”

“What do you think I meant by it?”

“Don’t talk in riddles! You’re the one who gave Sandy the drugs, not me. Why should he want to leave home, either mentally or physically?”

“Indeed, Father, why should he?”

Gabe stopped and faced Alan. They were deep in the woods and quite alone. “Do you think I’m the one who’s guilty for Sandy’s death?”

“That is not important. Do YOU think you are guilty?”

Gabe turned toward the sanctuary of the green forest. The mountain wind moaned through the pines and brought the pungent aroma of pitch to his nose.

“Yes,” he whispered at last. “I've always thought it, but I could not admit it to anyone. Sandy should've come to me for help, but he turned to drugs instead. I killed him.”

“No, you did not, Father. No more than I did. But that does not help when you feel guilty. I know. I expect Tony Solentino has even felt his share of guilt over Sandy.”

Gabe turned painful eyes back to him. “Then you surely knew that I was just upset the day of Sandy’s funeral. Why did you leave? Why didn’t you come back?”

“It was time for me to leave, Father. I had to find Sheila and our way of life here. Do you not see? I could not have found myself in Los Angeles. I had to go out on my own.”

“Yeah,” Gabe mumbled. “Todd said that the only way you boys could amount to anything was to get away from me.”

“Then he was wrong to tell you that.”

Gabe looked at him curiously.

“You feel guilty about that, too? The way we always had to fight you to get what we wanted?”

Gabe nodded.

“Then, stop doing that. It is over with. You cannot help being what you are. It was an inconvenience to us boys, but we survived.”

“But I can’t forget it. And I can’t change the past.”

“Maybe not. But you can change yourself.”

“I’m gonna have to.” Gabe grinned bitterly. “It seems all I can do is turn my family and friends against me. It’s like I got B.O. of the brain, ‘cause not even my best friends told me.”

“What a load of guilt you are carrying around, Father. No wonder you came up here.”

“Yes. I’m just finding out about myself, and I’m trying to patch things up with folks before it’s too late. As I understand it, I’m some sort of unfeeling oaf that runs roughshod over everyone, pushing his way of thinking down everyone’s throats. Right?”

“Well-l-l….”

“The truth!”

“You are a little roughshod, yes.”

Gabe scowled. “Imagine me, one of the greatest humanitarians and comics of our time! And I treat those closest to me like dirt!”

“Father, please. Do not torture yourself this way.”

“Why not?! I can’t get rid of the disease until I’ve scraped away the infection, can I?! I’ll try to change, but it’ll take time. The only trouble is: will they forgive me? Will all the people I’ve hurt forgive and forget?”

“Yes, they will. If they have put up with your cussedness all these years, they will help you now.”

“It’s a wonder I’ve kept as many people loyal as I have. I wonder why?”

“Do you not know?” Alan asked softly, but with a wise smile on his face.

Gabe breathed deeply, then looked nervously at Alan. “Okay. I want to try out your theories. There’s hardly anyone with a bigger gripe against me than you. I was wrong about bossing you around when you wanted to be a rabbi and then sending you away after Sandy’s death. I’m asking for your forgiveness. I really mean it, Alan,” he said earnestly. “I’m sorry. Okay?”

Alan was still smiling softly. “There is nothing to forgive.”

“Of course, there is!”

“I told you before. I forgave you a long time ago.”

“You say that, and maybe you believe it; but I know different. You talk to me too politely, like I’m a guest and not your father. But I’ve seen those black eyes of yours flash at me with pure hate during the last few days. And don’t tell me that isn’t the truth.”

Alan’s smile was turning into a smirk. “But it does not make any difference anymore. Do you not see? That is all part of my other life.”

“Don’t say that! Oh, please, don’t say that!”

“But I do not understand. I have no further anger against you.”

“Oh, don’t be as blind as Todd! He thinks it makes no difference, either. But don’t you see?! I’M part of your other life. If you forget it, you forget me. And I couldn’t take that.”

“You were the one who ordered me away from your house, remember? It was not my idea. You told me not to return.”

“Then I was wrong.”

Alan’s face was immovable.

“Don’t you know how difficult it is for me to say I’m wrong?”

“Yes, Father, I do.”

“Then, why? Alan, please. I’d rather have you angry with me than indifferent. Please feel something for me, even if it’s hate.”

“Hate? I could not hate you, Father. That would only hurt me.”

“Then, what is it that you boys want from me? Revenge? Was I so mean to you as children that you have to see me groveling in the dust? If you’re such a religious person, can’t you be fairer to me than I was to you?”

Alan’s dark eyes flashed with deep emotion. “When you ordered me away from the only home I had ever known, Todd told me to make a new life for myself. Do you think that was easy for me to do? I was frightened and alone. I felt guilty about my brother’s death. It was a time when I needed the love and support of an understanding father, but I was denied all that. But perhaps I was lucky, after all. A worse fate would have been for me to stay under your thumb of domination. Todd and I both realized the only way I would ever succeed was to get away from you. He was right.”

Suddenly, Gabe could take no more. He’d lost, and he knew it. He started to walk back to the commune.

“Where are going?” a surprised Alan asked.

“I’m going back to L.A. and chalk this up as a week wasted.”

“You are quitting?” Alan asked as he followed.

“Yes.”

“I never thought you would do that.”

Gabe ducked away from a pine bough. “Even I have my limitations of how much punishment I can take. So, you just stay back here in the trees and communicate with the squirrels, and I’ll go away quietly. I promise never to bother you again.”

But Alan continued to follow. “Do not take it this way.”

“Just how else am I supposed to take it? You boys are blaming all of your troubles and failures on me. I’m glad I’m such an easy mark for you. At least I’m good for something.”

“I did not mean to hurt you.”

Gabe stopped and glared at Alan. “What do you care if you hurt me? I’m part of that other life, aren’t I? The other life you’ve left behind?”

“Wait. I cannot let you leave feeling so angry and hurt, without trying to explain something to you.” The wind softly tossed Alan’s hair while he wet his lips. “Todd was right in everything he said. And I tried to fool myself into believing it, but I cannot. You are still my father. You are a part of me no matter what you or I ever do.” His eyes hardened. “But do you know how lost and deserted I felt when you kicked me out that day? I wanted to hurt you and to hate you. But I found that I could not. I still cannot. And it is not because I have left you behind in my other life, either.” His voice and eyes had softened. “A person needs to know that his father accepts and respects him. No matter how offbeat or bizarre I got, I could not escape my need for your approval. I have tried to be calm and standoffish this week, but I have felt miserable doing it. I do not want us to part as enemies. I forgive you for the guilt you gave me, if you will forget the guilt we have both heaped on you.”

Gabe touched Alan’s shoulder. “We’ve both made mistakes, Alan. And the biggest was forgetting we were father and son. But I want you to know that my number two son has always been in my heart.”

Alan embraced his father, and his body shook. Gabe soothed him as he would a child, for Gabe realized that it was the child in Alan that had been grieving for so many years. And it was the child that needed Gabe’s comfort now.

 

“You are quiet today, Father. Is something bothering you?”

“I need to get back home. I’ve been thinking about Myrna. She might be worried about me. I didn’t even call her when I left town; Todd did.”

“She is a good woman. You are lucky to have her. We all are. It seems she is been around for as long as I have.”

“Longer. She was like the kid sister I never had. I guess I better stop treating her that way, huh?”

“I am sure you have always treated her like the lady she is.”

“Maybe. But have I treated her like a wife? Your Sheila knows exactly where she stands with you. Maybe it’s about time I give my own wife the same amount of assurance and respect. I guess I’m not too old to learn, and from the next generation, at that.”

“If you keep on changing, Father, nobody will recognize you.”

Gabe grinned. “Oh, I plan to stay a little bit obstinate and thick-headed. I’m not trying for sainthood, you know. I just want to stop running over people.”

Alan clapped him on the shoulder. “You have made a good start.”

 

The car was packed and running when Gabe stuck his head out of the car window. “As soon as you can, Alan, you have to come to L.A. I want to show off your wonderful little family. And we’re going to spoil them rotten.”

Alan grinned. “All right, Father. As soon as Sheila and the baby can travel.” He dug in his pocket. “By the way, Father, I found something that might help explain why people stay loyal to you.”

Gabe glanced at the scrap of paper and then squinted up at Alan in the bright sunshine. “A poem?”

“Yes. It was written by the Roman epigrammatist Marcus Valerius Martialis in the first century after Christ, but I believe he must have been thinking of you when he composed it.”

Gabe read the short poem by Martial aloud:

“In all they humors, whether grave or mellow,  
Thou’rt such a touchy, testy, pleasant fellow,  
Hast so much wit and mirth and spleen about thee,  
There is no living with thee nor without thee.”

Gabe looked up and grinned. “Is that what I’m really like?”

“Plus having an energy that only a jet plane can keep up with.”

“Mind if I keep this?” Gabe asked as he slipped the paper into his lapel pocket. “I think I’d like to have it around, just to look at and remind me.”

“Of course. And you must promise to visit us again. We think we’ve found peace here. And that is the most important thing we could ever offer any guest.”

They both silently studied the pastoral commune and the giant trees surrounding it.

“Yes, Alan, I think you’ve truly found paradise here. But there’s one thing….”

“What is that?”

“You’re going to be just like me if your kids don’t ever get to see how the outside world lives. You’ll be forcing your way of life on them. Let them experience both ways and make up their own minds. Then maybe you won’t have to chase them down to apologize.”

“Someday, Father, I will come down out of these hills and return to the city. If I can ever find the strength, I will become a rabbi. I am beginning to realize that I cannot live my life selfishly just for myself. I must serve mankind.” 

“You’re a wise man, Alan, and you already have the strength. Someday, you’ll realize that, too.”

Alan nodded solemnly. “If I have half of my father’s courage, I will be there soon.”

Gabe grinned. “That’s not courage, Alan, that’s chutzpa!”

Alan laughed, and Gabe drove away.

 

“How’d the folks in Texas take to the new Todd Bryson Band?”

Todd was perched on an edge of Mary’s cluttered desk, thoughtfully drinking coffee from a Styrofoam cup. “Hmm?” he asked as he glanced at her. “Oh, they were okay in Houston, I guess.”

“I can see they must’ve been great to create this bubbling enthusiasm in you.”

Todd studied the plastic cup. “Mary, are you sure you haven’t heard from my father? He’s been gone for over a week.”

“Nothing.” She looked at him oddly. “Is something wrong between you two?”

He glanced at her sharply. “Why do you ask that?”

“You’ve been so preoccupied since he left. You don’t talk about it, but your face looks like you’re trying to cut a mental Gordian knot.”

“I am.” He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “Mary, were you ever so contented with your life that you just rolled along without changing any part of it?”

“I think we all do that, Todd. It’s easier that way.”

“And isn’t it hell when it all comes crashing down around our feet of clay?”

“Wow! Are you ever down in the dumps. What did you do? Lose your best friend?”

“I hope not, but I think I have.

She looked at him closely. “Todd, what’s wrong?”

He smirked. “I blew it! I thought I knew all the answers, but I didn’t even know the questions. I just blew it all to hell.”

“Can you tell me?” she asked softly.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and started to pace. “Well, in so many words, I told my father that he was a creep.”

Mary gasped, but said nothing.

“I was always so sure that he was ruthless and hard-driving. He ran the band, my band, and wouldn’t even listen to my opinion. But I was too gutless to get away from him, even though I could give my brothers different advice. Besides, life had settled into that nice, comfortable sameness. So, I compensated by telling myself that it really didn’t matter; but all the while I was dreaming of how wonderful it would be to tell him off. I knew I’d never do it, though.” His haunted eyes glanced at her. “But the other day, I did. I told him how I felt. And you know what? I didn’t enjoy it. Not one bit. All I did was to hurt him, and he can’t even understand why I did that to him. I don’t know how I’ll ever face him again.”

“Maybe he’s as troubled as you are,” she said at last. “Maybe he doesn’t know what to say to you, either.”

“That’d be strange. Dad always has SOMETHING to say.”

“Now you sound as bitter as that Tony Solentino.”

“Yeah? Well, I expect Solo itched to tell him off, too.”

“I wonder if he enjoyed it any more than you did?”

Todd shrugged. “Who knows? They’ve scrapped like pouting children for years. Sometimes that feud gets old for other people. They should shut up about it. Maybe the rest of the world just doesn’t care anymore.”

“Hearing about the Saipan Death March is going to sound cheerful after listening to you.”

“Yeah, I pretty well hate myself right now.” He opened the door. “I know I’d make lousy company, but be a pal and have dinner with me, huh? I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

 

Myrna climbed out of her El Rancho station wagon and grabbed a sack of groceries. “Come on. You guys each take a sack, too, and then you can go swimming.”

Cory and Danny trudged around the edge of the pool. Myrna followed, half-listening to their idle chatter about summer activities, half-wondering about something that had plagued her all week: Gabe’s absence.

“Daddy!” Cory squealed, and both boys started running.

Myrna’s head shot up. Gabe? Gabe was home? Sure enough, there he sat at the patio table. A moment later, he was engulfed by screaming boys.

Myrna righted the grocery sacks on the ground. “All right, boys. Don’t crush the poor man. Your father’s tired.”

Gabe looked between their smiling faces and grinned at her. “It’s okay, Myrn.” He winked. “As soon as they get up, it’s your turn to greet me. Right here, on my lap.”

Myrna turned away and didn’t give the light-hearted retort that Gabe expected. He didn’t have time to think about it, though, because the boys demanded his attention.

“Did you find Alan?” Danny asked.

“You bet I did!” Gabe said as he tweaked his nose, and Danny laughed. “And do you know what?! You boys are uncles again, three times!”

“Three times?! Wow! Did he have triplets?!”

“Alan can’t have babies,” Cory patiently explained to Danny. “He’s a boy.”

Gabe did a double take. “Is that what they teach you on Sesame Street?”

“What’s a triplet?” Cory asked.

“Now, that’s what you should be learning.”

“When do we get to see them?” Danny asked.

“As soon as Sheila and the baby can travel. Now, note, I said, ‘baby.’ There are no triplets.”

“Aw, gee,” Danny said as he slid off his father’s lap. “Nothing exciting ever happens around here.”

“I came home, for once. Isn’t that excitement enough for you?” He paused. “Doesn’t exactly stop the presses, huh?”

“Aw, Dad, we’re used to you.” Danny, with his dark hair, pudgy face, and engaging smile, squinted up at his father and looked so much like Barry had at that age that Gabe had to turn away.

“Come on, boys,” Myrna urged. “Let’s get this stuff inside before it melts.”

Gabe touched her arm as she passed.

“I’ll be right back out, Gabe.”

“Let Danny take the sack. He can manage both, can’t you, son?” He grabbed her hand. “Stay with me, Myrn. I want to talk.”

Danny and Cory trudged off with the sacks.

“Danny!” Myrna called after him. “Please put the milk and ice cream in the frig.” She glanced in the general direction of Gabe’s feet. “It sounds like you and Alan had a pleasant visit. Is he well settled?”

When he didn’t answer, she looked at his face. He was gazing steadily at her and his melancholy look made her nervous. Myrna tried to move away, but Gabe held her hand tightly. 

“Gabe? Is something wrong? Is Alan really okay?”

“There’s nothing wrong with Alan,” he answered, barely audible. “Everything’s right with him for once. We made up. He’s a wonderful son, and a person I can respect.”

“Then why are you looking at me that way?”

“I’m looking at you the way I should have years ago. How blind could a guy be? You were right here all the time, and I just didn’t realize it.” Gabe caressed her hand. “I’m seeing my wife for the first time, and I’m liking what I see.”

Myrna hoped he didn’t hear the sob that caught in her throat.

“What did I ever do right to deserve you? Why did it take something terrible to make me realize what you meant to me?”

Myrna frowned, knelt by his chair, and looked up into his troubled eyes. “What happened, baby?”

“It’s something, Myrn, up in those woods. I had time to think. And you know what I learned? I like me. There’s something about me to really like.”

“There always has been, darling.”

“I guess I really didn’t believe that. I never have thought I was all that funny and I sure as hell can’t understand how people can ever put up with me.” He grinned. “Alan has a pretty good theory about that, though. But if I wasn’t paranoid enough on my own, I’ve had some help lately on feeling insecure about myself. But the father in me had to see my child again, despite my inadequacies. I went up to those woods completely defeated. My three oldest boys had just about destroyed all the illusions I’d ever had about myself. I could see myself clearer than I had in years.” He pressed her hand. “But I think I got it straightened out now. At least, I hope so. But I’ve got a lot of work ahead of me and a lot of humble pie to eat, starting with you.” He looked at her wistfully. “Something else happened up there. Something I couldn’t bring myself to mention even to Alan. Something terrible.” His voice trailed off.

She searched his pathetic eyes. “What?”

“One night I dreamed that I couldn’t remember your face. I tried and tried, and all I could see was dark hair and a blue shirtwaist dress. I woke up and wanted to scream. Because, even awake, I still couldn’t remember your face.”

She stared at him, unable to say anything.

“Don’t you see? You were right. I hadn’t even taken time to look at you. I married you for my own pleasure and convenience, and I didn’t care one snap about what you might want from our marriage. I guess I thought you’d feel flattered by my attention and being next to so much greatness.”

“No, Gabe, I did it out of friendship for you and loyalty to Phyllis.”

“That’s a helluva reason to marry a guy.”

She frowned. She didn’t want to admit she’d loved him all along. Since her feelings weren’t returned, it might sound more like a crush or hero worship. “I knew you needed me.”

“That, I did. But I gave you nothing in return, except, except for nearly wearing you out. There should be more to a marriage than friendship and bedroom gymnastics.”

She blushed. “You don’t need to feel guilty. I knew what I was letting myself in for. My eyes were wide open. I knew that all you wanted was a physical relationship with a close friend. You gave me no false illusions about that. You held up your end of the bargain. Why should I complain?”

“But, my God, Myrna, I could’ve eventually acted more like a husband. It was reasonable for you to assume that love would grow between us. But I was thick-headed, as always. I don’t pay attention, and pretty soon I lose someone. It’s happened before. No wonder you left me once. I wouldn’t blame you if you tried it again.”

She smiled bitterly. “That’s funny. I thought you’d left me.”

“When? Last week?”

She nodded and bowed her head.

He frowned. “But why? Why should I ever want to leave you?”

“Because I’m not as good a wife as Phyllis was,” she said through a breaking voice. “I thought you came here today to ask me for a divorce.” 

“Why would you think that?”

“For starters, I knew you didn’t love me.”

“I thought I treated you better than that.” 

“You’ve never said it and meant it. The words come so easily to you, but the feeling isn’t there.”

“I get a lot of that,” he muttered.

“Oh, sure, you love me as a friend, but not the way a man should love his wife. Besides, you’ve been pushing me out of your life lately.”

“I did that to give you some room! In case you wanted to find someone you could really love.”

“Someone else?” she choked. The secret of her hidden love for him ached in her heart, where it remained unnoticed. But she couldn’t hide her tears from him.

“Myrna, sweetheart, don’t cry,” he begged as he wiped tears off her face. “I can’t stand to see you upset.”

“I don’t want to upset you, either.” She breathed deeply with resolve. “Don’t worry, Gabe. I’m here forever, if you want me to stay. I know it’s wrong of me not to make demands of you. But that’s one sure way to lose you. So, I’ll just be here, keeping your house, raising your sons, and not expecting anything else from life. And hating myself for not having the courage to leave you, even though my pride tells me I should.” She bowed her head in shame.

He frowned as he studied her. “Oh, Myrn, Myrn, what have I done?” He put his long arms around her and held her close. “I’ve hurt you again, haven’t I? The one good angel in this whole stinking world, and I stomped on your wings.” 

She could take anything except his sympathy. A sob caught in her throat.

He watched as she tried to control the racking sobs that shook her body and contorted her face. “Listen to me, will you? I missed you up there. Myrna, it was YOU I missed this time. And I got so darned scared I wouldn’t see you again, I couldn’t get back here fast enough. I thought I’d lost you for good. Up there, I even realized why I wanted to keep you in my life.” He kissed her temple. “I love you, Myrn. At last I can say it and mean it. I love you.” He buried his face against her dark hair. “But it’s more than that. I’m so darned in love with you I can’t stand it. I’m aching with it.”

Softly, she stroked his head. “Darling, darling,” she whispered close to his ear. “It means so much to hear you say that.”

He pulled his head up. “I don’t know when it happened, but somewhere, somehow, I fell in love with you. And I’m just so awed by my feelings. I didn’t know it could happen for me like this again. I was so deeply in love with Phyllis. I thought that was my allotment. I’m stunned that I get another chance at love. Thank God you put up with me long enough for me to come to my senses. If I’d lost you….” He held her tight. “Maybe, in time, you could learn to love me for real, too.”

“Oh, Gabe,” she whispered, eager to confess her secret. “I have loved you for real, for so very long now. I didn’t dare tell you, though. I didn’t want to obligate you.”

“Obligate me all you want, lady. You’re stuck with me.”

She gave a nervous little laugh, then sobered. “I love you, Gabe.”

He grinned. “What’s wrong? Like trying out the words?”

“That’s right, Gabe. I thought I never would be able to say them to you. I thought you’d never want to hear them.”

“Say them all you want, sweetheart. I want to hear them every day for the rest of my life.” He briefly kissed her lips and then smiled fondly at her. She’d hate how puffy her face looked from her crying, but he adored it.

“Maybe in time you’ll feel comfortable loving me, Myrna. Give me another chance, sweetheart. Let me prove I can be something more than a dolt. I know I’ll have to win your trust before you’ll touch me again without thinking about it. I think I’ve missed that the most. That, and the companionship. I know I don’t deserve either from you, but please give me another chance. Please, sweetheart.”

She stunned him with a blinding smile, grabbed his head with both hands, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He grunted in surprise.

“That was pretty fast,” he mumbled when she finally turned him loose. “Sometimes I amaze even myself.”

She arched an eyebrow. “It wasn’t just you, buster.”

“Didn’t your mama ever tell you to play hard to get?”

“So what does my mama know? She isn’t in love with you, while her daughter, well, her daughter’s crazy about you.” She made a motion toward him.

He held up his hand. “Give me a chance to heal up, woman!”

“You better be a fast healer!” she said impatiently.

“I’ve unleashed some sort of fiend on myself,” he muttered. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.” He moved his face around. “I think you dislocated something.”

She grinned. “I certainly hope so!”

A grin slowly spread over his face. “I think it was my heart.” He winked. “What a homecoming this is going to be!” He laughed with her, then grew serious as he studied the dear face that was going to be so wonderful to memorize. He brushed a strand of dark hair away from her cheek. “I should’ve gone up to those mountains quicker!” He pulled his arms around her and his eyes glowed warmly at her. “Gosh, you make me happy.” He gently kissed her. 

“Aw, gee, I told you so,” Danny said close by. “They’re smooching again.”

Gabe and Myrna grinned at the two boys headed for the pool. “You wait a few years!” Gabe yelled. “Bet you’ll start whistling a different tune then.”

“The only thing I’ll ever use my whistle for is to call a dog. You won’t catch ME whistling at girls.”

Gabe grinned at Myrna. “I’d make a bet with him, but I shouldn’t steal his money that way.” He looked at her fondly. “Oh, Myrn, if you only knew what I’ve learned while I’ve been gone.”

“Can you tell me about it?”

“Yes. I want to. Here. Pull up a chair.”

“But there’s no time now. Jack wanted you to call him as soon as you got in.”

His finger touched her lips. “I’m never going to be in a hurry again when it comes to my wife. From now on, I want you to sit with me, and we’ll talk.”

But no matter how much he or Myrna might want just that, Myrna knew as Phyllis had known that Gabe could never be that quiet.

Myrna smiled. “Not much money will come into the home treasury that way.”

“Who cares about money?”

She stood up. “I do, for one. And those two guys splashing around in that pool like three square meals a day.” She started to move away. “Besides, I don’t want you sitting around here all afternoon. You’d clutter up the yard, and I have work to do.”

“But….”

“There’ll be plenty of time for talk, later,” she said as she pulled him out of the metal chair. “Right now, stop putting a funny crease in those pants and get to work.”

“Slave driver!” He caught her to him for a moment. “Have it your own way then, but I’m warning you. I’ll be thinking of later, when we’ll have plenty of time for talking, and all of that other good stuff.”

“And I can tell you how the washer tore my favorite pair of pajamas.”

He grinned. “Really? Where?”

“Never mind about that,” she said as she slipped out of his arms. “Oh, yes. I bought a gown to replace the pj’s,” she said as she moved toward the house.

“Really?” he called after her.

“Yes,” she called back. “It’s black and lacy and see-through. Very see-through.”

“Torturer!” he yelled. “Man hater!”

She smiled back at him and threw him a kiss.

 

The next morning, Gabe bombed into the rehearsal studios before anyone knew he’d returned from Alan’s.

“Why, Gabe! How nice to see you. We didn’t know you were back.” Mary glanced at Todd who was trying to disappear behind the coat rack.

“Well, it sure looks like it,” Gabe retorted as he buzzed past her. “I can’t hear the band practicing! All right, you guys! Off your cans! Attila the Hun is back! Todd, I want to talk to you about our club dates.”

Musicians scattered before Gabe’s wake, out of the front office, and into the rehearsal room to collect their instruments.

Todd looked helplessly at Mary, and she signaled for him to follow Gabe.

At the door to the main studio, Gabe turned and smiled fondly at Mary. “You look pretty sharp this morning, Kansas. If I wasn’t already happily married, I’d ask you for a date.”

“And if you did, I’d accept.”

“Todd, stop staring at your secretary that way and sub for me on a date with her.”

“He already has.”

“About time he was waking up,” Gabe muttered. “Anything come of it, Mary?”

“Not yet.”

“Maybe he isn’t my kid, after all,” Gabe muttered. “Work on that, Todd. In the meantime, get your tail in here so we can talk.”

Mary signaled again for Todd to follow, and he reluctantly complied.

“When are you ever going to marry that girl?”

“Who? Mary?”

“Well, I sure didn’t mean that coat rack you seemed to be so fond of. Here.” He tossed a piece of paper to Todd.

“What’s this?”

“A list of towns. See if we should make arrangements for us to appear there.” 

Todd stopped. “But you always did that before.”

Gabe glanced back at him. “Well, you’re doing it now. I’ll be busy doing other things.”

“What kind of things?”

“Squiring my wife around, for instance. Oh, yes, be sure to make room for one more person on the tour. Myrna’s going along.”

“Myrna?”

Gabe looked smug. “Yes. It just so happens I’m in love with my wife, and I want her with me.”

“I think you do.” Todd grinned. “I think you really do!” He grabbed Gabe’s hand and pumped it. “Congratulations, Dad!”

“On what? On waking up?”

“Yes! On wak….” Suddenly, Todd remembered that he and Gabe weren’t on good terms with each other. He pulled away his hand and started to leave.

“Wait a minute, Todd. I woke up in several ways. You were right. I’ve been a tyrant with everyone.”

“Aw, I shouldn’t have said anything,” Todd said miserably. “What good did it do? It just hurt you.”

“It opened my eyes. I’m trying to do better. “Don’t you think that’s worth something?”

Todd looked back at him. “Sure, it is.”

Gabe started walking toward the band. “Okay, then. Let’s get busy.”

“Dad?”

Gabe stopped again. “Yes?”

“Aren’t you mad at me?”

Gabe thought a minute. “Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Then let’s get to work.”

“Dad….”

Gabe stopped a third time.

“It scared me when I thought we weren’t going to be friends anymore.”

Gabe smiled without mirth. “It scared me, too, son,” he said as he clapped Todd on the shoulder. “More than you’ll ever know. Hey! That song! ‘More Than You’ll Ever Know.’ It’s Myrna’s favorite. She told me so last night. Can we work it into the act?”

“How about after the applejack routine?”

“Great! Let’s try for it. It’d be a heck of a nice surprise for Myrna.” And he was busily writing again.


	12. Chapter 12

Winter was the best season to walk on the beach, Tony decided, because fewer people used it at that time of the year. But here it was, high summer, and Tony wanted to walk, so walk he did. It was rather more like plowing through the tourists. Head down, mouth grim, he set a meandering course over the sand and through the crowds. He’d worn sunglasses, and nobody recognized him. At least nobody accosted him. They were more interested in the young bodies on display, and he was only another guy on the wrong side of middle age. He noticed with a pang that he missed the adulation that had been his for years.

Maybe he was going through some sort of mid-life crisis. Maybe that was the reason for his discontent. He felt a sense of loss for something he couldn’t quite identify. Something sure as hell was missing. Whatever it was bothered him. 

The obvious thing was Angie. He glanced at the ocean and knew that this water eventually mingled with the water that covered Angie’s body and the body of her child he’d never known. His mourning for them was a dark abyss of nothing. He knew he should be feeling more pain, but a blessed numbness shielded him. How had Gabe ever survived losing a child, and his wife? 

There had been times lately when Tony had wanted to ask Gabe that very question. Indeed, he’d had the phone in his hand more than once to call Gabe. Sometimes he didn’t realize he’d picked it up until he wondered what he was holding.

How would Gabe react to his question? Would he talk unemotionally as Tony knew he could when something affected him deeply, or would he hang up on Tony?

An hour ago, the urge had come over Tony again to call Gabe, but Tony knew Gabe was back East in the Catskills. Even if he were home, he’d be too busy getting ready for the telethon to talk. And why this insane urge to call Gabe? Wouldn’t someone else do?

Tony hung his head. No. Gabe had loved Angie, too. That’s why only he would do. Tony’s thinking hadn’t changed since right after Angie’s death. He was still convinced that he needed Gabe to help him mourn Angie.

But Tony had finally realized that it was more than the Angie connection that had him thinking of Gabe. Gabe was one of the few people who could charm him out of the doldrums. And, boy, was Tony in the middle of the doldrums! Gabe might even be able to figure out what was missing for Tony.

A flash of insight had startled him a few days ago. It occurred to Tony that it was Gabe that was missing in his life. He sure as hell wasn’t going to admit THAT to anybody, most of all to Gabe. Gabe would be without mercy in his triumph. It’d be as if the intervening years had never passed. Tony would be led quietly back to his stable where he would be expected to wait patiently to be recognized. Tony could not take that kind of treatment again, especially after all these years of freedom. What kind of hold did Gabe have on him, anyway? Tony had finally broken away after ten years. How could he possibly consider putting himself under that domination again?

Because Gabe made him feel complete. And he knew he did the same thing for Gabe. There was no reason why they should have ever had anything in common. As different as they were from each other, it’d been a long shot that they’d ever become friends years ago. There were times, even during their partnership, that they hadn’t even really liked each other. But they had felt comfortable together, as if they’d known each other before. And when they performed, there was a chemistry between them that other teams couldn’t duplicate for the simple reason that Tony and Gabe hadn’t been acting. What they’d felt for each other had been real. It was like natural talent. It was just there.

Gabe had been on Tony’s mind ever since his ulcer had acted up in Las Vegas. Tony had really hurt Gabe that morning, and he’d felt bad about it ever since. Maybe Gabe had been telling the truth down through the years when he said he missed Tony. Maybe that’s why Tony wanted to talk to him. Maybe they could be friends again.

But Tony knew he wouldn’t call Gabe, even if he were available. It’d be crazy for both of them.

Who knew if it’d even help? They’d probably just quarrel again.

Tony returned to the house and tried to settle down. The house seemed especially empty with Roberta out on errands. Finally he picked up the phone.

“Hey, Bucko! How are you?!”

“Not so good, Sid. Can I come over?”

“Sure.” Sid’s voice reflected Tony’s serious mood. “Anything wrong?”

“I just want some company. Maybe talk.”

“Sure, Bucko. Come on over.” Sid was all too aware of Tony’s silent moods. If Tony wanted to talk now, Sid better listen now.

“I’ll be right there.”

In the end, Tony didn’t talk, but he got some comfort just by being with Sid. Sid, however, thought he had failed Tony by not drawing him out. But Sid knew better than to pry. Perhaps a quiet presence was all that Tony had needed, after all.

 

Six weeks had passed, and it was almost time for Gabe to get back to Hollywood for the telethon. He realized this fact as he sat at a hotel room desk littered with coffee cups and scattered papers.

“It’s going to be a great show, Myrn. I can feel it.”

“That’s good, Gabe,” she said as she lounged on the double bed. “You’ve been doing the telethon for a long time now, haven’t you?”

He gazed out the window. “I can hardly remember the time when I didn’t do it. It’s hard work, but I don’t mind. I feel like I’m doing something worthwhile.” He nodded at the scenery. “Pretty out there, isn’t it?”

She glanced out the window. “It’s lovely. I’ve never been in this part of New York State before.”

“I’ve always loved the Catskills. This is where I really got started in show business, you know. They call it the borsch belt because of all the Jewish resort hotels that serve beet soup. All kinds of people vacation here. So nobody thought it was strange when a Jewish kid and a Catholic guy hit it off as a team.”

She glanced at Gabe. “You met Tony at one of these hotels?”

Gabe smiled in remembrance. “Yeah. We were both working in a hotel about like this one. He was singing, and I was pantomiming to some records. Anyway, we were bored or trying to be cute or something, because we started heckling each other. When I was onstage, he’d take the needle off the record or make it skip around. Try to work with something like that going on! I couldn’t keep up. I lost my timing and almost my sense of humor. I must’ve looked like a duck out there, trying to keep some sense to my routine.”

“It’s a wonder you didn’t belt him.”

“I felt like it. But I knew that my turn was coming. As soon as Tony started singing, I put on an apron, grabbed a tray, and walked among the tables. Such a clumsy, noisy waiter the world has never seen! For all I know, I might’ve even awakened Rip Van Winkle. He sleeps only a few miles up the Hudson from here, you know. Anyway, Tony couldn’t sing for my constant clattering and yelling.”

“It’s a wonder HE didn’t belt YOU.”

“We were about ready to get around to fisticuffs when we heard the laughter. From then on, we heckled each other on a regular basis and discovered that the audience loved it. That’s when we decided to become partners.” His voice slowed. “I was only twenty years old at the time and probably still wet behind the ears, but I knew even then I wanted Tony to be my partner forever.” His voice stopped and he looked away.

“It’s still an open sore, isn’t it?”

“It always will be, Myrn. It’s been twenty years since we split up, and I still can’t believe that he hates me.” He touched some of the papers in front of him. “I don’t know why we couldn’t get along. Some reporter called it a personality conflict, and that’s a pretty good way to describe it. Can you imagine being with a guy all those years and pulling against him most of the time? The bigger we got as stars, the worse the situation got between us. As soon as we were big enough to make it on our own, we split.”

“And now a new generation of your fans that can’t remember the squabbles between you two are clamoring to know why you did break up.”

“Yeah, and I wish they’d shut up about it. It’s over, through, kaput-t-t!”

“It’s only because you and Tony have both become superstars and your fans like you. They can’t understand how two guys as personable as you two can keep up this silly feud.”

Gabe stood up and lit a cigarette. “They wouldn’t think it was silly if they’d gone through those last few months with us.”

“I did, remember? Or at least I did in thought. Tim and I couldn’t figure out what’d happened to you two.”

“It just went sour, that’s all.”

“You couldn’t have gone through all those years together without some good memories.”

Gabe smiled thinly. “Oh, sure, there were the good times. Mostly at first when we were trying to get started.”

“Your toehold to fame? That’s the expression Tony used in his sympathy note.”

“Yeah,” Gabe said absently as he paced. “Our toehold to fame.”

“But you can’t be as opposite as you claim. As Clarence Spellman said, you formed habits with Tony that neither of you can break. You changed each other.”

Gabe ran his hand through his hair, then grinned at his hand. “I’ll say we did! Did you ever see a picture of me when I was young? I mean, real young?”

“No, I, guess not.”

“Well, I had a head of hair that stood out to here. And was I ever proud of it! I must’ve spent five to six hours a day just combing it.”

“If you were so proud of it, why’d you cut it off?”

“The decision was not mine to make. Seems I was sprawled out in a chair, asleep, one day, when Tony and some other character came through and found me defenseless. They knew how I felt about my hair; and as a joke, they cut it off. You should’ve heard me yell when I woke up. But after I cooled down, I looked at what was left of my hair and decided I liked it. I kept the crew-cut for years, but I’ve let it grow out a little since.”

“I don’t think I’d like bushy hair on you. You’d look top-heavy and tip over.”

“That’s about what Tony said.”

“With all of your other troubles with Tony, it’s strange that the religious difference didn’t cause friction between you two.”

“Oh, there were incidents. One Easter, I asked him if his people were still mad at my people for stringing up The Man. You should’ve seen the Italian fire fly out of his eyes! But he didn’t say anything. Which was nothing new. Besides, I don’t think he dared. He was too mad.”

“Gabe! That wasn’t nice to do!”

“I was teasing him! I didn’t know he’d be that touchy about it. Do you think I wanted to give him a low blow like that? I only wanted to be cute, not malicious. Even after I apologized, though, he was still smarting; and I felt like a heel. It was one of the few times that a joke ever went bad between us.”

“Well, no wonder!”

“Don’t judge me so quickly. Tony could dish it out, too. One time we were in this hash joint, and he was determined I was going to eat a ham sandwich with him. Imagine! Ham! I said I couldn’t; and he said I damned well better, or he’d start short-changing every rag-fleecing Jewish merchant he came across. Naturally, I defended the twelve tribes of Israel, one by one. Well, we got pretty noisy; and the other people started to get worried. Here we were, two six-foot guys in an ugly mood. They knew the fists were going to start flying at any moment. And they might have, too, if Tony hadn’t remembered it was Friday and that he couldn’t eat meat of any kind. Then I politely asked him to join me in a hamburger, and we fell down laughing. Those other people must’ve thought we were drunk, but we were stone dead tired. We hadn’t slept in over two days and were pretty woozy. Anyway, we settled for corn flakes.”

“Cold cereal?”

“That’s the only thing we could both eat.”

“But why did you have to order the same thing?”

“You might not believe this, but there was a time when we wouldn’t have dreamed of being different.”

“But a place even as small as that diner must’ve had some kind of soup.”

Gabe smiled crookedly. “Yeah. Chicken soup.”

“So?”

“So, it was Friday and….”

“—and Tony couldn’t eat chicken soup. I know.”

“Besides, I hate it.”

“That I know, too.” Myrna thought a moment. “Well, at least that was unanimous. But it seems there were a lot of things you two disagreed on. More than you could agree on.”

“Yeah.” He crushed the cigarette in the tray. “That’s the story of our partnership, all right.”

She slid off the bed and stood by his side. “Could it have been different? Could the breakup have been avoided?”

“Sure. One way. It might not have stopped the split-up, but it might’ve helped.”

“And what was that?”

“If I would’ve shut my big mouth.”

“Oh, Gabe.”

“It’s true. It’s what turned Tony against me more than anything.”

“And what turned you against Tony?”

Gabe walked away from her side. “Nothing.”

“The truth, Gabe. I’m not an audience that needs to be charmed.”

“Well, you know how easy-come, easy-go he is. I call it downright laziness. There wasn’t anything charming about him being that way when I was busting my butt trying to keep our commitments. And to add to it, during the last few months together, he started drinking. Then, beside the work, I had to take care of a lush. And you know how I like to be around anyone who’s drinking. And, ah, well….”

“Yes?”

Gabe scratched his head and stared at the floor. “I don’t know for sure. I don’t know if I can put it into words. You see, Tony was always so smooth, so relaxed, so perfect. And so insensitive. He liked to have the fans falling at his feet. I like people just because they’re people, and I like to talk to them. Tony didn’t. He wanted their worship, but from afar. He was talented and he knew it, and he just didn’t have time for the little guy.”

“Sort of snobbish and big-headed?”

He pointed a finger at her. “Yeah! Exactly that!” He grinned wryly. “Sounds like you knew him, too.”

“Even if I wouldn’t have personally known that side of him, you displayed it to the world in THE CAMPUS CHUMP. How could you be that mean to Tony? You know that he’s also loyal and likable and will do anything for anybody.”

“It was just something that I had to get off my chest. It’d been festering for seven years, and the movie gave me a good chance to get rid of it.”

“And did you? I don’t think you did.”

Gabe bristled. “Maybe not! But I let my fans see my side of the argument, because I wanted them to understand. My fans are very important to me.” He turned away. “Tony could never understand the chemistry between me and my audience. They responded to me and I to them, but Tony misunderstood. He said I needed applause like some people need alcohol. Clarence Spellman feels the same way about his audiences. I wonder if Tony ever accused him of audience dependency?” Gabe stuck his hands in his pockets and paced again. “And then Tony was always bitching about me interrupting his songs. He said I wouldn’t let him sing. But, damn it, Myrna, that was our routine. After all, it was a COMEDY team we’d formed. Tony just sang as something extra to do.” He glanced at her. “Okay, don’t look at me that way. I know what I did to him. I baited him. I should’ve given him a chance to sing. After all, that wouldn’t have killed me, you know. But I liked the sound of my own voice instead. And that bugged him, too.”

“Did you ever try talking over your problems?”

“Hell, I didn’t even know anything was wrong! That’s not really true. I knew he was unhappy. So was I. He wanted to try more dramatic roles, and I wanted to be on the producing end of films. But we could’ve done those things and still stayed partners, say with our nightclub act. That was always our favorite milieu, anyway. It might’ve worked, but we’ll never know now, will we? One day, he just up and announced that he was through with me. And I can see now that he was right.”

“But you’d overlooked his faults before, and he’d overlooked yours. Why, all of a sudden, did you two become so incompatible?”

“I guess we simply needed an excuse. Those ten years together were starting to feel like a death sentence. We wanted to be on our own. We’d been around each other so long, we’d grown stale.”

“Maybe all you needed was a little time apart.”

“That, we tried. It didn’t help. So we settled on trying a longer time apart. A long, long time.”

“And it wasn’t until much later that you realized it was all wrong. After all, only one thing was really important: He was your friend.”

“Yeah,” Gabe said softly.

“And you can’t forget him.”

“Could you?” He put his arms around her. “Oh, Myrn. I hate the Catskills this year.” He hugged her closer. “Let’s get out of here. Let’s go home.”

 

Back in L.A., Gabe made final preparations for the telethon. Todd again was his right hand; and the two men were continually scurrying in and out, day and night.

One night, Gabe tried to crawl into bed without disturbing Myrna; but she woke up anyway.

“I don’t know why water beds slosh so much,” he muttered.

“What time is it?” She asked sleepily.

“11:30.”

“It is not! I went to bed at midnight. Honestly, Gabe! You’re going to have to get to bed at a more decent hour. Do you think I want your child to be neurotic?”

“Why? You bringing Katie down from your mother’s? It’d be nice to have a little girl in the house.” Then he realized what she’d said. “My child?! Are you kidding?! ‘Cause if you are, lady, I really will make you pregnant!”

“Relax, Atlas! Your feat is accomplished. I’m seven weeks gone.”

He grinned as he lay against the pillow and gazed at the ceiling. “Well, what do you know about that?” He wriggled in delight. “How about that?!” He looked at her quickly. “Hey! You’re sure about this, aren’t you? I mean, the doctor could’ve made a mistake. It could be gas.”

She settled her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. “We’re sure.”

“Hey, would you do me a favor then?” he asked shyly.

“What?” she mumbled.

“Think pink?”

“Oh, Gabe,” She groaned. “Go to sleep!”

 

Why was Myrna knocking? She could interrupt him anytime, now. A big grin spread over his face as Gabe looked up to greet her, but it was Jerilyn who stood in the doorway of the den, not Myrna. 

His grin vanished and was replaced with nervousness. “Uh, hi, there.”

“Hi, Gabe. May I come in?”

He jumped to his feet. “Of course! Let me move some of this mess. Grab a chair.”

“That’s okay, Gabe. I came to talk, not to sit.”

He stared at her. “You’re okay? All of you? All three of you? Of course, I can see you’re okay. You look wonderful! How I’ve wanted to see you….” He looked away.

“How have you been, Gabe?”

“Not good.” He frowned. “How can I say that? I’ve got the love of a precious wife now.”

“You always had that, Gabe.”

“I know. At least, I know it now.”

“You don’t really believe the adulation you receive, do you? Why, you’re beloved by millions of your fans around the world.”

“It’s not enough. It’s never enough.”

“Maybe you think you don’t deserve it.”

“Why should I? I’m really not that funny. And I sure as hell am not that lovable.”

“Did Barry and I hurt you that much?”

“Yes,” Gabe mumbled. “Yes, you did! And you’re not the only ones. My other sons have done quite a number on me, too. Not to mention a certain ex-partner.” He breathed deeply. “Okay, I know I’m probably feeling sorry for myself. But, yes, you did hurt me. I don’t think I deserved all that. I was only trying to help you.”

“But you made us feel so powerless! We had to get away from you.”

“Why are you here, then? You made good your escape. Did you come back to gloat?”

“No. I came here to make up. We can’t stay estranged forever. We’re still family. We’ve shared too much together. We can’t throw all of that away. Besides, I’ve got a daughter who needs to get reacquainted with her grandfather.”

“I’ve missed her,” Gabe said softly. “I’ve missed all of you. But it crushed me to lose my son. It’s been hell without my child. A big chunk of me is missing.”

“That’s why I’m here, Gabe. I want us to be friends again. I know you’re reluctant, but let’s give it a chance.”

After a long moment, Gabe solemnly nodded his head.

“You have to realize it wasn’t our main intention to hurt you when we left. It was about us, not you.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’m used to being ignored. I’ve been snubbed by experts.”

“Meaning Daddy?”

“Meaning Daddy.”

“You know I’d like to get you two back together.”

“Stop trying.”

“Why? You were always in favor of it before.”

“Well, I’m not now.”

“Why? When it was impossible, you wanted it to happen. And now….”

“Look, I’m pretty battered right now. I had troubles with Alan and Todd, and we’ve patched things up. They wanted peace between us as much as I did, though. But Tony….” He shivered.

“You’re afraid.”

He nodded. “You bet I’m afraid! I’m afraid of him. I’m afraid of me. I’m afraid FOR both of us. I don’t want the bad times to happen all over again.”

“And the good times?”

Gabe flinched. “I’m particularly afraid of them, baby. They can be so fragile. They’re the ones that hurt the worst, afterwards.”

“You could both be careful, just as you and I have to be careful now. Oh, Gabe, it should happen. It’s time.”

“Tony will never want it. Besides, I’m not ready. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready. It was a different time and place for us back then. It was simpler. We had one goal, and that was to succeed. It was hectic but we enjoyed our time together at first. We were more than partners; we were friends. But business and jealousy came between us. It’d been better if we’d never seen each other offstage. We were told to go our separate ways when we weren’t working. But we didn’t listen. We wanted to be together. We didn’t realize we’d ever want anything else. We didn’t understand that we were capable of hurting each other so badly. But we were, and we did. And that’s what’s so impossible to forgive for both of us: that we each betrayed the trust that held us together. It was us against the world and nothing could touch us, until we destroyed it ourselves.”

“There was too much pressure on you two.”

“I know. Tony and I, we loved each other intensely. Then we hated just as intensely. And now, I just don’t know. It’s all gone.”

“Yes, Gabe, it is. And you and Daddy are different people now, too. He’s changed. He’s more open, especially to me. I know that was one of your problems with him. He wouldn’t talk to you. Wouldn’t you just like to talk to him? Don’t you want to be friends again?” She studied the conflict mirrored on his face. “It must be a terrible thing to both want and not want something so very badly.”

He gave her a wistful smile. “It can pretty well tear you up; yes.” He sighed. “I don’t know if Tony and I could ever like each other again. There’s a difference, you know, between liking and loving. And we lost both a long time ago.”

“If you could only sit down and talk, quietly, just the two of you. Maybe you could find back that lost friendship. It was there once. It has to be there, somewhere, still. Good things are never lost, only misplaced for awhile.” She saw the reluctance in his eyes. Better not try to accomplish too much in one day. There was still the matter of Barry and how to mend that fence with Gabe. “In the meanwhile, you’ve got me back.”

Gabe squeezed her hands and smiled at her. “You’re quite a young lady, and it sounds like Tony has finally realized what a jewel he has in you. He did a fine job raising you. Whatever else Tony is, he’s always been generous with sharing his daughters. You’re the second one of his that I’ve loved as my own. Angie is gone. I know that ripped the heart right out of him. It did me. I wanted so much to comfort him and try to make sense out of the sorrow we both shared. I wanted him to comfort me, but I knew that would never happen. I expect that’s the way he felt when Phyllis and Sandy died. I can understand it so much better since it’s his family member now.”

“Daddy was lost when Angie died. No one could really help him. I wish you could’ve been there for him.

“Me, too. And it’s not just Angie. Each year, he and I are losing friends in common in the industry, too. It’s time to circle the wagons, count our losses, and go on. It’s good that you’re here. I wouldn’t have had the guts to have approached you, even if that was what I wanted to do after I cooled off and could think rationally. Tony’s made me pretty gun-shy about asking for forgiveness, especially since the problem wasn’t all my fault. But he can’t see that. I think the thing that hurts the worst is that he believes I was that callous and calculating. I wasn’t.” He frowned. “Or maybe, down deep, I think he’s right, and I’m horrified that I am that way. A person likes to think better of himself. A person likes to think he‘s right.”

“You’ve never admitted that to anyone else, have you?”

“I don’t even like to admit it to myself.”

“Thank you for trusting me with your feelings. It shows me how much you really love me. And that love is returned, even if I wanted to get away from you for awhile. I may not always like the things you do, Gabe, but I’ll always love you. I’ve missed you and I want to be friends again.”

He grinned shyly. “Me, too. To have you here is like an answer to a prayer. I feel my heart healing.”

She returned his gentle smile. “Mine, too.”

“And Barry? How does he feel about me?”

“I don’t know. He won’t discuss you. But I feel like the time isn’t right. I wish I could’ve brought him with me.”

“I do, too, sweetheart,” he said softly. “But I’m so happy that you’re at least here. I’m eternally grateful to you and for you.”

She held out her hand. “Come on. Let’s go find Anissa so you two can get reacquainted.”

He took her hand, but didn’t move.

“What’s wrong, Gabe?”

He didn’t answer.

She gazed at his wistful face, so like that of a hopeful nine-year-old child’s.

“Need a hug?” she asked softly. “I know I do.”

He nodded and allowed her to pull her arms around him. As she held him, she could feel him tremble and understood how overwhelmed he was. But his tears dampening her face stunned her, and a fierce determination to protect him gripped her.

One of Gabe’s greatest gifts was his unquenchable capacity for love, but how often that need was turned on him and wounded him. He needed people, but sometimes they saw his vulnerability and used that weakness against him. Then they took advantage of him.

She must help protect him. She WOULD protect him!

Later, watching Gabe and Anissa gently re-discovering each other, she knew she’d been right to heal this breach in the family. But there was a long distance to go, and somehow she knew it would be a difficult journey.

 

“It’s nice to be back in Los Angeles again, Daddy,” Jerilyn said as she absently scooped piles of sand around her bare feet on the quiet beach. Anissa played nearby as Jerilyn and Tony lounged in the shade of an umbrella. Later in the week the beach would be hot and crowded, but now it was perfect for a comfortable time together.

“You look good, honey, and more contented,” Tony said as he watched the wind buffet her dark hair. “Barry seems to be enjoying the summer teaching program, isn’t he?”

“Yes, and now he can hardly wait until the regular school year starts. He’s so eager to make good as a teacher.”

“I’m sure he will, but I’m surprised he’s taken a job this close to Los Angeles.”

“You mean because of Gabe, don’t you? Barry’s gotten his confidence back. He has no fear that he’ll let his father run him. And he’s no longer bitter against Gabe, either. He’s finally realized his father has limitations to understanding others, just like any other man.”

“And that comes in mighty handy for anybody that’s around Gabe Bryson. Believe me, I know!”

“You’re still bitter, aren’t you? I was, too, but not anymore. Gabe’s no longer a threat to us, so I’m not scared of him. Instead, I pity him for his lack of understanding.”

“One thing Gabe never wanted was pity. He wouldn’t think too much of that.”

“But there IS something in him that needs to be pitied. He’s never gotten over your split-up.”

“Him? He’s got armor like an armadillo! That injured-little-boy routine is just an act he puts on. Nothing bothers him.”

“I’m not so sure. Gabe hurt you, Daddy, and left you with bitterness; but you’ve pushed it aside and found new friends. But the breakup has been like acid to Gabe. It’s eaten away at him every day for twenty years. He can’t understand how you could hate him so much. He’s always been sorry that you aren’t partners anymore.”

Tony snorted. “That’s a smoke screen! He just says that to get sympathy out of an audience. When we broke up, he was just as sick of me as I was of him. Why, he wanted to hop around like a mindless nine-year-old; and I constantly tried to keep him in line. He said I was destroying his naturalness as a comic, and I said he was destroying my sanity. So much is just so much! Did you ever travel with a monkey? Well, I did, twenty-four hours a day. At first, it was fun. We were trying to get established, so we did zany things. But everybody rests once in awhile. Even monkeys climb down out of the trees occasionally. But not Gabe! And he was so deadly serious about his career, as though the gods had given him the comic power and he was doling it out in small batches to an adoring public. Why, he’s nothing but a show-off who’s never grown up!”

“It looks like he’d get tired or slow down.”

“He doesn’t know when to quit! He pushes himself and everyone else. I just got tired of it. I couldn’t stand the pace. I wanted a rest, a chance to see my kids before they had kids of their own. But, no! We had to keep going, going, until it finally wore me out. It even drove me to drink. I liked our success, but I couldn’t see why we had to keep driving ourselves. I even got scared that he’d get sick; but outside of an occasional helluva cold, he didn’t.” Tony’s voice had slowed while he talked, and his temper cooled. “Gabe just kept going and going, just like now. Someday, unless he changes, he’s going to burn himself out, and it’s going to be terrible because he has to work. He can’t sit still.”

“That time comes for all men, even Gabe Bryson.”

“I can’t imagine it ever really happening to him, though.” He pointed a stubby finger at her and winked. “You watch! He’ll figure a way around it. He’ll probably make a deal with the Devil to stay alive as long as he’s working. And the Devil’s gonna lose ‘cause Gabe Bryson will never quit!”

She laughed. “You like to get sympathy from an audience, too, don’t you?”

Tony turned away, partly disgusted.

Jerilyn leaned forward and touched his tanned arm. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Her smile had changed from mirth to warmth. “But after all these years, the feud between you two seems ridiculous.”

“It’s our feud, thank you!” he snapped. “And we’ll keep it going for as long as we want, whether you or anybody else approves!”

“Don’t be angry with me. I simply like both of you so much. That’s all.”

“You sure seem to be singing a different tune than last year.”

“I’ve forgiven him, that’s why.”

“And what did he say to all this forgiveness?!” Tony hooted. 

“He’s cautious. He and I are learning to know each other all over again and liking what we find. I’m being careful. I won’t allow him to dominate me. I think he respects me for that. But we’re working on it because it’s important to both of us. I think Gabe’s amazed by all the attention I’m giving him. He’s trying extra hard because I let him know how much I value him and our friendship. He’s simply blossoming with my concern and nurturing. You’d be amazed with his behavior, Daddy. He just needs to know what is expected of him and how much I’ll tolerate. He’s like a child in the way he feels secure within the boundaries I’ve established for him. He appreciates someone making an effort with him.”

“Are you saying I didn’t work on our relationship hard enough? Like it wasn’t important to me?”

“I wasn’t, but I can see how you’d think I was trying to correct you. I’m not. But you can seem unapproachable. When I was growing up, I sometimes felt that you were unaware of my existence. You were indifferent, like I was a stranger on the street. As an adult, I was still part of the herd until my marriage singled me out and that was only because of whom I married, a Bryson.”

Tony frowned. “Have I done that to my other kids, too?”

“Yes,” she answered without a moment’s hesitation.

The syllable hung in the air, and Tony flinched.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, Daddy. You’ve been a good father, but you’re not much of a friend. I know that was how you were raised, but your children are adults now. You can treat us differently. You have been such a wonderful friend since I lost my baby. No one else could have done for me what you’ve done. I want my siblings to feel the same way about you that I do. As for Gabe, I think he understands that you weren’t the only one who got unapproachable when you were together. He got so wrapped up in work that he didn’t take you aside to find out how you felt. But would you have allowed it? When he did try to talk to you, did you let him, or did you simply walk off? Did you let him know that he was still important to you? Don’t assume that someone would automatically know that. People need to be told those things, you know.”

Tony turned away. “Maybe I have trouble doing that, honey. Maybe it’s a flaw in my personality. I know I should try to do better.”

“But you are doing better! You talk to Barry and me.”

“You’re about the only ones. I know I’m starting to shut Roberta out. I’m treating her the same way I’ve treated my other wives, and I don’t want to hurt her that way. I can see in her eyes what I’m doing to her. But I don’t know how to change.”

“Just talk to her, Daddy. She’ll help you. And she’s probably needing your help, too. You never thought of that, did you? That’s what Gabe and I are doing. We’re helping each other. But Anissa and I are the only ones who’ve visited. Barry hasn’t wanted to go home yet.”

“And if he’s smart, he won’t!”

“Daddy! Last year, you were defending Gabe.”

“I was doing that for you, not for him.”

“But you’ve changed your thinking about Gabe; I can tell. It’s almost as if you’re sorry for the split-up, too.”

“Not as partners, honey. Maybe as friends. And I’d never had second thoughts about that if it hadn’t been for Phyllis’s death. It made me realize that we’re all mortal. Phyllis didn’t exact any promises out of me. She wanted me to think of Gabe with kindness and charity. She asked me to remember the good times and how I’d felt about him then. I couldn’t go along with her at the time, but she got me to thinking. Then you and Barry took over where she left off. Hell, honey, I’m not made of stone. I used to like the guy. I liked him a lot. Sure, there’ve been times here lately when I wanted to talk to him, but I have to protect myself. I don’t know if I could trust him.” He was quiet for a long moment. “There isn’t that many years left for either one of us. And I hate to meet my Maker with this mark against me.”

“Then make it up with Gabe. He doesn’t want to fight anymore, either.”

Tony looked at her wildly. “Never! Can’t you see beneath his façade? Do you think I want to get hurt all over again?”

“He’d be different now, too. He’s older and wiser. You said he’d never change, but he has. He’s fought with his sons and apologized to Todd and Alan. Can you imagine Gabe saying he was wrong about anything? And meaning it? But he has. Now, if I can just get him and Barry back together….”

He looked at her critically. “Do you really want all this?”

“Yes, I do, Daddy. Despite Gabe’s ruthlessness, he’s warm and compassionate. I really like him. And I want to help him. So should you.”

Tony glared. “As I said last year, he needs nobody’s help, least of all mine.”

“Most of all, yours! You’re the one who hurt him. You, and his sons.”

“You don’t understand how it was, honey. He didn’t need me. I was just so much excess baggage that he had to lug around. He treated me like a walk-on. That’s kind of deflating to an entertainer, let alone a man’s ego. And it’s not a very nice way for a guy to treat his buddy, either.”

His grim face disturbed her. “Okay, I’m sorry if what I’m saying bothers you.”

He patted her hand. “It’s okay, baby. It’s just a sore spot and always will be.”

“It’s just that Barry and I wish things were different between you and Gabe, you know that.” Jerilyn sighed. “But I guess we can’t have everything.”

“No, but you and Barry can have the kind of life together that you deserve. And, baby, that’s the important thing. At least Gabe and I could agree on that much.”

She looked at his handsome good looks squinting in the bright sunshine. “We’re lucky to have you for a father.”

“You need both of your fathers, honey, and they need you. I hope, in time, that you and Barry can find the courage to forgive Gabe completely. If only for your own sake, so your lives won’t be so tormented.”

“How about you, Daddy?” she asked softly.

“Hmm?”

“When are you ever going to forgive Gabe? You love him, too, don’t you?”

They looked at each other calmly as the sand-laden breeze stung at their eyes and caused them to squint.

At last, Tony arose. “Anissa!” he called. “Come on, honey. It’s time to go home and see what Grandma Roberta baked for us.” And he walked away with his granddaughter in tow and did not answer Jerilyn.

 

Tony was quiet all through dinner and held Anissa an unusually long time when it was time for her and her parents to go home.

“Is anything wrong?” Roberta asked as they sat drinking coffee later that evening.

He stirred himself. “Wrong? No. Nothing. Not a thing.” But he didn’t say another word the rest of the evening.

 

Roberta awoke early the next morning to find herself alone in bed. She searched the house and finally located Tony sitting on the patio and staring into the shadowy half-light of morning.

“You’ll get cold out here, Tony.”

“I made coffee. It’s keeping me warm. I couldn’t sleep.”

“I’ll get a cupful and join you.”

“Wait. I’ll share mine. I don’t want you to leave. Not even for a moment.”

Her eyebrow went up. He wanted her company? She was used to his silent moods already and had learned to accept them. And now this? Something must’ve really affected him.

Then she got another surprise.

He held out his hand. “Talk?”

She quickly settled herself in the chair beside him and forgot about the chilly dampness around her bare ankles.

“I’ve been sitting out here thinking.”

“I knew something was bothering you last night. Is it about Angie?” she asked gently.

“Partly.” He leaned forward and stared into the swimming pool. “No, not really. Not tonight, for a change. Something else.” He straightened. “Somebody else. Gabe.” He frowned. “Out on the beach yesterday, Jerilyn asked if I still loved him, and I realized I did. I guess I always will, but nothing will ever come of it. We’re poison to each other. But it got me to thinking about when we were friends, and I wanted to remember what that felt like, to be friends with him. So I’ve been watching some of our old movies. Do you remember IT’S ALL RELATIVE?”

“I remember how bittersweet it was. I felt so sorry for Gabe Bryson’s character.”

“It was one of our last films together, and Gabe helped write it. I wasn’t in favor of the sad stuff, but he insisted that there’s a lot of melancholy in humor. Gabe thought it might patch up our relationship if we did a movie about friendship. Do you remember the story line?”

“Not too well, I guess.”

“My character was searching for his long-lost family. He traveled with this schmuck who was his valet-secretary-right hand guy, whatever. They shared a lot of adventures that should’ve made them pals, but my guy treated Gabe’s guy like he was barely there. While I’m out romancing a gal who might help me find my family, Gabe’s trying not to feel lonesome back at our room. Then he goes for a walk in the park where he meets other lonely people. They have a dream-sequence dance that pretty well stops the show. It would’ve if it’d been on Broadway.”

“Now, that part of the movie I remember. That scene was spectacular.”

“Yeah, and I wasn’t even in it. Anyway, Gabe’s character worshipped my character and was happy with any little crumbs of attention I threw his way, which weren’t too many. But by coincidence, it’s Gabe who finds my family. One of the lonely people he meets in the park is my sister and they are attracted to each other. Then Gabe makes the connection between her and me and introduces us. She’s in town with her uncle and cousin on business. There’s an immediate bond between them and me. Gabe was so happy with the reunion that he didn’t realize he would be shut out of my life now that I’d found what I was after. I went off with my family to the ancestral home to meet my grandmother and other relatives. We left Gabe feeding the squirrels in the park. I’m thrilled to be with my family, at last. They’re rich and make a place for me in the family business. All should be perfect for me. But my character eventually realizes something is missing and it’s Gabe, so I go back to find him. By this time, Gabe has found new friends. He’s discovered that he doesn’t have to be a rug under my feet to get treated nice. He’s thrilled to see me, but reluctant to go back to our old relationship. He says that everything is fine, and I can go back to my family. I have to win him over, and it doesn’t hurt that I mention that my sister talks about him. Then I take him home and we all become family. Our characters become equals and friends, which is what Gabe and I should’ve gone back to in real life. But I couldn’t see it back then and I couldn’t understand why the film was such a hit. The fans saw what I couldn’t. Despite our petty spats, we were meant to be buddies. Watching the film this morning, I remembered the pain of filming it. But this morning I also saw for the first time what the fans had seen. Here were two guys stressed out from being together too much and not liking each other very much, but two guys who still loved each other. The fans apparently thought that love could excuse everything else. Especially in the comedy scenes, there was a familiarity and ease between Gabe and me that comes across the screen in spite of the bickering that I know was going on in real life. But I still didn’t feel the complete togetherness, then or now, that Gabe had intended. The fans might have, but I didn’t.” Tony looked thoughtful. “By the end of the movie, I wanted to remember what it felt like when we had been friends, so I dug out STORMIN’ BABYLON and watched it, too.”

“That was one of your early films, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah. The Babylon was supposed to be the nightclub where we were appearing in the film. Ours was primarily a nightclub act in real life, and we always felt more at home in a nightclub. STORMIN’ BABYLON was almost a documentary, detailing how we got together and took off so fast. Oh, there was a thin story line with girlfriends and romantic mix-ups, just like in a musical comedy. But it showed us liking to perform together, just liking to be together. You can feel the joy we’re sharing. We’re really a team. There’s a genuine caring between us. Watching the film, I felt that warmth all over again that I remember.”

“Are you saying that you’re wanting to feel that warmth again for real and not just in memory?” she asked quietly. “Is that what’s bothering you? You’re wondering if you have the courage to face him and try to win it all back?”

He breathed deeply. “Yeah. But I don’t know if I’m that much of a gambler. I always thought I could go back, if I ever wanted. I walked away from him, and he’s always said I could come back. But was that just talk? He might pick my carcass clean, despite Barry and Jerilyn thinking otherwise.”

“It’d be safer not to try. Just stay away from him and let things coast along as they always have.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled and looked miserable.

“But what if you took the gamble, and won? And he was just as ruthless as ever?”

His look of misery only deepened. He sighed and shifted in his chair. “I just want that feeling back, for however long.” He looked at her with suffering eyes. “Is that bad of me?”

“No, sweetheart, it isn‘t,” she whispered and didn‘t know if she were saying it because she felt that way, or if she knew that was what he needed to hear. 

“That feeling is powerful, all-consuming. I’ve felt it once, briefly, right after Jerilyn lost her baby. Gabe and I were together in the hospital. I was amazed how quickly I felt comfortable with him. I know Gabe felt it, too. It was good. For the briefest moment I felt that old fire, that old enthusiasm, that ‘together we could conquer the world. Together.’ It’s a special feeling that we bring out in each other. A special magic. That together we were greater than two separate parts. I felt young again. Anything was possible. I realized how much I’d missed that down through the years. It’s a hunger in me now, but….”

“But you’re afraid of what might happen. Or of what may not.”

“It’s hard to explain. I want it, but I don’t want it, too. I’m tired of letting things coast along, but I’m scared of trying to change things, too. Is any of this making any sense?”

“Some. But if it were simple, you would’ve solved it and been asleep hours ago.”

He studied her calm face for a moment. “You aren’t going to tell me what to do, are you?”

“I’m not stupid, darling. Of course, I’m not.”

“Am I boring you with all of this?”

“Heavens, no, Tony! I’m here to help you, however I can. You can tell me anything. Just, talk to me. I’m here to listen.”

He’d picked up her hand and was playing with it while he watched her face as she talked. He turned her hand over and kissed her palm, then used it to caress his face.

“Remember, you asked for it, Roberta. Then it’s your turn.”

“My turn?”

He grinned wickedly. “Yeah, I want to hear all about you and Clark Gable.”

His melancholy mood was lifting, and she raised her eyebrow at his teasing. “There was absolutely no truth to what the gossip columnists were saying during the filming of ‘JARTOOM!’”

Tony lifted his own eyebrow. “Then Clark Gable was stupid to have missed his chance with you.” His dark eyes sparkled at her. “And I’m kinda glad he did.”

Roberta smiled back. She was glad, too.

 

Mary was bent over her typewriter, madly erasing a sheet of paper. She wiped at a stray strand of long blonde hair and left a streak of typing ink on her pale forehead. She pursed her scarlet lips and attacked the typing error with fresh determination.

Todd, in passing, saw her frustration and paused. “Trouble?”

“Oh, this darned typewriter can’t spell.” She lifted her head, and he saw the ink smudge on her translucent complexion. She gazed up at her stray curls and puffed half-heartedly at them.

At that moment, it occurred to Todd that he loved Mary, loved her very much, that he had always loved her.

He leaned toward her. “Mary, would you be my wife?”

Startled, she stared at him. There was a long pause, then: “Did you just ask me to marry you?”

“Yes.”

“Not just live together?”

“Marriage. That other’s for irresponsible kids.”

“Are you serious? About marriage?”

“I most certainly am. We could honeymoon in Hawaii.”

She laughed. “Hawaii? Why Hawaii?”

“Why not? Well? What do you say?”

“Wow! What can I say? You swept me off my feet. Sure! I mean, yes, I’d like to marry you.”

He grinned his childish grin. “Great.” He started to walk away.

“Todd?”

He stopped at the door and looked back at her.

“Why now? What’s brought all this about?”

He looked startled. “What a thing to forget!” He covered her hand with his and smiled tenderly. “I love you, Kansas. I want to be with you always.”

“Wow! An old-fashioned man!” He eyes filled with happy tears. “My folks are going to love you.” She blushed and looked at him shyly. “But not half as much as I already do.”

“You do? How long has this been going on?”

“Forever, it seems. Why do you think I kept this job? The fantastic salary? The exquisite surroundings?”

He beamed. His muscular arms reached across her desk and pulled her halfway out of her chair to give her an engagement kiss. 

After a few moments, she sighed. “As far as I’m concerned, we can honeymoon in the broom closet.”

“Get away from behind that desk,” he growled, “and I’ll show you what I really think of you.”

It wasn’t until they were in the air terminal, hours later, waiting for their flight to be called, that Todd remembered his father’s telethon.

“You can’t call him now, Todd. He’s exhausted. He needs his sleep. He’s been working so hard, getting ready for this telecast.”

“I know. But I have to let him know so he can get someone else to direct the band.” He snapped his fingers. “I know! I’ll call Jack Broney!” He ran for the phones; and above the din of the crowd, he heard his flight to Hawaii announced.


	13. Chapter 13

Less than forty-eight hours later, the telethon began. Gabe opened the program with a rousing rendition of ‘I Gotta Be Me,’ and no one could guess he had not gotten anymore rest since the sleep that Todd and Mary had refused to interrupt two nights before.

Gabe glanced at the band. It felt strange not to see Todd standing up there, but Gabe realized that the marriage would naturally come first. Gabe understood that and would not have it otherwise. But he still wished that Todd was with him.

Gabe gritted his teeth and grinned at his audience. His ever-present, all-demanding audience. His lifeblood.

The show must go on!

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It’s good to be here again. Thank you. Thank you. You are too kind. I appreciate your applause; but tonight, I’ll appreciate your money more. And so will all of those little crippled children that so desperately need our help. So, start calling now to your local stations and give your pledges. Remember: without you, we are nothing.

“This telethon is our way to help in the fight against cystic fibrosis. Each year, this dread killer strikes hundreds of children. Some lucky ones reach early adulthood, but most die a whole lot younger than that. There is no cure for this terrible disease. So far, all we can do is to treat the symptoms. But we want to do more than just relieve the lung congestion or replace the salt lost in heavy sweating. We want to stomp out this killer before it strikes. Through research paid for by your merciful donations, we hope to do just that. 

“As a sort of reminder, I want you to meet some of my brave little kids. Bill, can you get a camera down there? Yeah. There they are. There they are! Isn’t that something? Hi, kids! I’ll be down to talk to you pretty soon. And I’ll want a big kiss from each one of you, so start practicing those puckers. Aren’t they something, folks? That’s right, folks. Let’s give them all a big round of applause. It took a lot of guts to come down here tonight. It isn’t very much fun to be young and have to spend your time in a wheelchair. How many adults could be that hopeful or cheerful if condemned to the same fate?”

Gabe moved back upstage. “There’s our big tote board, folks. Come on! Let’s get some numbers on it! Break open those piggy banks. Don’t buy that pack of cigarettes. Give the money to my kids instead, and you and they will all be better for it.

“And there’s my bank of celebrity phones. Hi, Eddie! Edward Manroe, folks. He’s Deke Farnsworth on THE FARNSWORTH WOMEN. All of you fans of daytime television know that. Eddie and a whole bunk of pals of mine are just sitting here waiting to take your phone calls. There’s Don Hilleck. Hi, Don! Keeping crime under control in SAN DIEGO POLICE FILE? Come on, you girls watching out there! Surely there must be SOMEBODY who wants to talk to a handsome actor like Don Hilleck. Hey! It rang! Just like that. Is it a young lady, Don? Good enough! Remember, folks. If you want to talk to a star, just call them here. They’ll be happy to take your good wishes AND your money.

“Hey, Pete,” he said to someone just outside of camera range. “Give me a sack. That’s right, folks! I’m coming down into the audience!” He jumped off the stage and ran down the aisles. “Money. Money. Have your money ready. I want your money.” He tipped forward. “What’d you dump in there?” he demanded of a teenage boy. “A hundred dollars in pennies?”

Gabe spotted a small, golden-haired toddler in her mother’s arms and handed the money sack to an usher. “Here. Go count it. Hi, there,” he said to the little girl. She turned large, unflinching blue eyes on Gabe and watched in fascination as he mugged. Then she smiled sweetly, and they gazed at each other with mutual devotion and wonder. “Is she healthy?” he asked the young mother who nodded. “Well, keep her that way.”

Back onstage, Gabe said, “As in the past, I will donate my time tonight and tomorrow to help these courageous kids in their fight against their terrible affliction. It’s payment enough for me to see their smiling faces and to know the strides that science makes each year in the search to find a cure for this killer.

“You know, it’s wonderful to see how people want to help in this fight. My teenagers, Robbie and Richie, and a whole bunch of their school chums are right now conducting a door-to-door campaign to collect money for me. So, if some kid wearing a straw hat and a lapel button with my picture on it knocks on your door, be sure you don’t send him away disappointed.

“You know, it does my heart good to see teenagers getting involved with a worthy cause like this. Ninety-five percent of them are bright and talented kids who are more than willing to help make this country a better place to live. So, instead of rapping at them, let’s give them a sympathetic ear. The years between thirteen and nineteen aren’t exactly easy ones. The kids are going to be doing their part out there today. Now, make sure you do yours.”

Gabe dug a small sack out of his pocket. “My two youngest sons, Danny and Cory, broke their piggy banks open last night and handed me their hard-earned savings. ‘Dad,’ they said, ‘give this to those kids. We want to help, too.’ So, here it is.” He handed the sack to someone off-camera. “From Danny and Cory Bryson. Thank you. Thank you, folks. I’m sure proud to be the father of four fine young men like them.”

“Speaking of my sons,” he said as he walked around the stage in his trim tuxedo, microphone in hand, “I expect you’ve all heard the wonderful news by now. My oldest, Todd David, eloped two nights ago to Hawaii with Miss Mary Gillman. I can hardly wait until they get back so I can congratulate them. Mary’s a mighty sweet little gal and a welcome addition to the family, but I don’t know where I’m going to find another secretary who’ll put up with this crazy bunch of musicians. Yeah, that’s right, you guys with the horns. You heard what I said.” He grinned at the band for a moment and then looked back at his audience. “You know, ladies and gentlemen, I’ve been might lucky when it comes to daughters-in-law; and I love them all. Here’s a big kiss for Sheila and Mary and Jerilyn. You’re a great bunch of girls! And I’m sure my sons will be the first to agree with me.

“Leading the band tonight in Todd’s place is a mighty mean man with a horn, Art Myers! Let’s hear it for Art and the boys.

“All right, you guys, why don’t you play something swinging while I go get settled at the desk. Ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned. We have a great lineup of stars for you to enjoy. But, remember, we have an ulterior motive: we want your money. So, let’s get those phones busy!”

 

Half an hour later, as Gabe was talking to the Canadian actress, Jolie Jalee, someone handed him a note.

“Must be a pretty important call,” he mumbled.

“It is,” the note-deliverer answered. “Hawaii calling.”

“Hawaii?!” Gabe dove for the phone. “Hello?” His face lit up. “How’s married life, son?” He shouted offstage, “Hey, Bill! Hook this up so the audience can hear!”

“—fine, Dad,” Todd’s voice said over the loudspeaker.

“Good. Good. And Mary?”

“Just wonderful, Gabe,” Mary said. “But I miss all of you. I wish I could be there with you right now.”

“I bet you do, you little blonde sweetheart.” His eyes shone with affection. “Nice to have you in the family, Kansas. Tell my son that I approve of your marriage, but I certainly miss him up here leading the band.”

Todd came back on the phone. “Dad, I know you like to have a Bryson onstage with you. You consider it a good luck charm that you’ll reach your goal.”

“That I do.”

“In that case, I’m going to ask Art to concede to another baton man, my brother, Barry Bryson!”

Gabe’s head shot around. And, sure enough, there was Barry bouncing in from behind the curtains. He waved to the applauding audience and took his place at the band podium.

“Evening, Pop!” he greeted from the band mike and flashed his big, foolish grin.

“Evening, Pop, indeed!” Gabe repeated, trying to hide his frustration of seeing Barry again. “Now, is that any way for a teacher to be talking?”

“I don’t know, Pop,” Barry said, still grinning. “It’s the way this teacher talks.”

“Good enough. Nice to have you aboard.”

“You can thank your agent, Jack Broney, and Jerilyn and my big brother Todd for that. They twisted my arm.”

“They’re duly thanked. Now, suppose you take that baton away from Art, and we’ll see if you can teach those guys in the band anything.” 

“I don’t know, Pop. They look like a pretty rowdy bunch.”

“Well, while you’re doing that, I’ll get back to your brother. If I don’t, his bill’s going to be so big, he might as well buy the phone company. Todd,” Gabe said into the phone. “We all wish you and Mary a good life together. May God bless your union and make it fruitful.”

“Thanks, Dad. And Mary and I wish you good luck with the telethon.”

“Thanks, son. And goodnight. We’ll see you soon.” He cradled the phone and, obviously pleased, turned to his guest. “Well, Jolie, shall we try out this new conductor?”

 

It was daylight again, and the strain of working steadily for long hours was starting to tell on Gabe. During a song by Johnny Gorton, Gabe ducked backstage for a quick break and found Barry drinking coffee.

“Got Art back on baton, eh?” Gabe tried to say it lightly, but it didn’t quite come off. He could talk easily with world-renowned people, but this estranged son made him feel unsure of himself.

“Yup.” Barry, perched one-legged on a small wooden table, made a face as he sipped the steaming cup.

“Taken up coffee drinking now?”

“Yeah.” Barry grinned. “Tony finally converted me.”

That reminded Gabe that Tony had been able to help Barry when he couldn’t. How frustrating that inability was to his fatherly pride. How emasculating. All the misery and heartache came crushing down on Gabe, and he turned quickly away.

Barry didn’t seem to notice Gabe’s frustration. “Coffee, Pop?” he asked pleasantly.

Gabe turned back. “Ah, not right now, Bar. Thanks, anyway. I, ah, how do you like your, ah, teaching?”

“It’s great, Pop.”

Gabe risked a longer glance at Barry. He saw how satisfied Barry looked and knew he’d been the cause of a lot of Barry’s troubles in the past. 

“Well, I, ah, I’ll see you around. Listen, why don’t you come over with Jerilyn and Anissa the next time they drop by? Myrna and the boys will be happy to see you, and so will….” He broke off abruptly and wiped a sweaty hand across his face.

Barry frowned, set the coffee aside, and stood. “Anything wrong, Pop?”

Gabe shook his head. “Nothing. Just tired.” Anger and harsh feelings he understood, but Barry’s indifference was killing him. “Ah, thanks for leading the band tonight. I know how difficult it must be for you to be here. You must think a lot of your brother to do this for him.”

“I didn’t do it for Todd.”

Gabe’s eyes widened. Could it be?! Did he mean?!

Barry grinned. “I’m getting free publicity, Pop.”

Gabe felt deflated. “Yeah, I can understand that. You’re my kid, all right. Never lose an opportunity. And you’re probably right. Maybe more parents will send their kids to you after they see how really good you are,” he muttered as he turned away.

“Maybe,” Barry said behind Gabe’s back. “But I’ve found out one thing for sure. I’m no good at anything, without my Pop.” His voice softened. “I’m crawling back, Pop, just like you said I would. I need my old man, after all.”

Gabe squeezed his eyes shut against the stinging tears.

“And I think he needs me, despite his bluster,” Barry continued. “That’s why I’m really here. We shouldn’t be fighting. It’s time we made up.”

“I’m sorry I loused everything up for you….”

“It’s forgotten, Pop. I just want us to be friends again. I’m sorry, too.”

“How can I make it up to you?” Gabe choked out.

“Just give me a hug, Pop.” Barry’s voice was weak, betraying his emotion at last. “That’s what I really need.”

Gabe turned blindly and hugged Barry. “Hey, you know what?” he asked as he grinned at Barry. “I’ve got me one hell-of-a-son.”

Barry grinned foolishly back as Gabe rumpled his curly hair. “I come from some pretty good stock.”

“There were grand people in your mother’s family.”

“And in my father’s family, too.”

They gazed fondly at each other.

“We’ll be back from the local stations soon,” Gabe said as he reluctantly pulled away from Barry. “I need to get back out front.”

“Wait, Pop. I’m worried about you. You look tired. You should rest or you’ll get sick.”

“No, I’ll be fine, now that you’re here. I needed a boost and I got it when you showed up. And now this….”

“I think it’ll take more. You know, Pop, you shouldn’t be doing this telethon all alone. You need a co-host.”

Gabe’s grin flashed in spite of the bitterness he felt. “Work with a partner again? No, thanks.”

“But you could relieve each other so you could both get some rest.”

“Don’t tempt me! But who could we get? That sort of thing takes weeks of negotiations, unless it’s a personal friend. Sid Judson and Clarence Spellman are both out of town. They couldn’t even appear this year, let alone co-host. And it’d have to be a star of their caliber, not some second-rater, if I was considering a co-host, that is. Not just anybody could walk onstage and take over, either. I am egotistical enough to think I wouldn’t be easily replaced.”

“I know, Pop, but there are people out there who could do it.”

“Who? That would mean a great ad-libber, and most performers have to have a script in hand to last more than ten minutes. It’d require someone who works well with me, someone who’s rehearsed with me and performed with me. I don’t want to squelch your idea, because a rest right now sounds great, but that person just doesn’t exist.”

Barry smiled. “But he does! You just described Tony Solentino!”

Gabe stared at him. “This could be the shortest reconciliation on record.”

“Come on, Pop! It’s a natural. Tony was a great ad-libber and could follow your lead almost as if he’d read your mind. And he was well rehearsed, too. You two were a well-oiled team. I bet you two could pick up right where you left off. There are some good points to a partnership, you know.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t know if you remembered.”

Gabe breathed deeply. He remembered only too well.

“Well, we’ve shared that pipedream. Now we need to get back to the real world.”

“But, Pop….”

“Hey, Gabe!” Bill Hudson, on the production staff, called to him. “Wait ‘til you hear this!”

“Solo wouldn’t do it, son.”

“But….”

“It’s too late for more than one reason.” He stepped away from Barry as Bill Hudson rushed up. “What’s up, Bill?”

Bill’s eyes were shining. “Emerson Colt, president of Colt Electronics of Fresno, just called. He’s willing to contribute a million dollars if….”

“A million dollars?! What are you doing back here?! Why aren’t you on your way to Fresno to get that check?!”

“—if….”

“If?”

“And it’s a mighty big ‘if,’ Gabe. Colt will pay a million bucks to see you….”

“What’s he want me to do? Walk on my fingers while I recite Camus? I’ll do it! Change into a woman? I’ll try it. Strip to the buff? Why not?! If that’s what he wants to see, it’s okay with me. He’s the man with the money. With that many sawbucks, he could buy my soul! I’d do anything for a million dollars.”

“Even to appearing live with Tony Solentino?”

That stopped Gabe. “Live? With Tony?” He frowned at Barry. “What is this? A conspiracy?” Gabe saw Barry shrug, then Gabe shook his head at Bill. “No. No way. Tony wouldn’t do it.”

“Film clips from your old movies….” Barry suggested. 

“Live,” Bill answered. “No film, no tapes, no records. The man said live.”

The light went out of Gabe’s eyes, and he turned away. “Forget it.”

“But, Pop! A million dollars!”

“Oh, Barry, Barry. Don’t you know by now? The only way Tony would appear onstage with me is if he could dance on my casket.”

“Pop! Is that fair? I know him. He’s a good guy.”

“I know him, too, Bar. He hates me. Pure and simple. He hates me.”

“But you could try! Call him! Tell him you need his help.”

“And what would he get out of it? No, that Colt must be some sort of fiend to tear a guy up like this.”

“Mr. Bryson!” someone called. “You’re back on!”

“Pop, just ask him.”

“No, Barry. It’s no good. I don’t want him out there. Not ever.” Gabe patted Barry’s chest. “Win a few, lose a friend,” he mumbled as he went off.

“Huh? What was he talking about?”

Barry didn’t take time to explain about careers and Tony Solentino. That was all part of show business legend. He was running for the nearest phone.

“Hello, Jerilyn? Listen, honey. Get over to….”

 

Two hours later, Gabe was exchanging lies with action-star Cully Brandon when someone handed him a note. Gabe glanced at it and started to throw it away when Barry said from the band mike: “Read it, Pop.”

“You know I don’t like members of my family to appear. Especially someone this young.”

“It’s okay, Pop. She’s got her father’s permission.”

“Now, how am I going to fight a father, folks?” He unfolded the note and held it before the camera. “See this scrawl? It’s supposedly from my granddaughter who’s turning four this very day. Now, I’m a proud grandparent and all, but even I can’t believe that a four-year-old wrote this….” Gabe’s eyes narrowed as he studied the bold, square script. Then he rubbed his eyes and grinned. “I must be getting tired, folks. I’m seeing things. But back to the note. It says: ‘I have a special friend of mine that I want you to meet. Can we come out?’ And it’s signed ‘Anissa.’” He turned toward Barry. “This IS on the level, isn’t it, Barry? You wouldn’t try to fool your old man, would you?”

“It’s okay, Pop. Trust me.”

“All right, folks. Here they are: the youngest ham in our family, Miss Anissa Lyn Bryson. And friend!” Gabe walked around the desk amidst thunderous applause and started across the stage to greet his granddaughter.

Anissa, her long, red plaid gown flapping, ran to him; and Gabe scooped her up.

“’Lo, Grandpa,” she lisped.

“Hello, sweetheart. What are you doing out here? You should be playing.”

“I brought a friend….”

“Well, where is he?”

She looked around, perplexed, and huffed with disgust. Gabe mimicked her, making people think the stunt was prearranged.

“Well?”

“He’s shy. I’ll go get him.” She wriggled out of his arms and ran backstage.

“Well, folks, spurned again,” he said as a ripple of laughter traveled through the audience.

“Grandpa?!”

“Now, she’s lost me, too.” The audience laughed with him. “I’m out here, sweetheart!”

“Not you, Grandpa,” she said as she came from behind the curtains and tugging something. “This Grandpa.”

Suddenly, Tony Solentino appeared at the other end of Anissa’s hand. He was grinning sheepishly at the audience and self-consciously adjusting his bowtie.

The audience gasped in pleasure and some started to clap, but stopped when they saw Gabe’s shocked face. Then everybody knew that this was no stunt.

But Gabe was determined to save the situation. He didn’t want gossip columnists to have a feast at his and Tony’s expense, so his professionalism came through.

“Come on, folks! Let’s hear it for a great performer, Tony Solentino!” He started applauding, and suddenly the hall was thundering.

Tony stopped to take a bow. Then Anissa started bowing, too. The audience laughed and applauded some more. Then Tony picked her up and walked to Gabe’s side.

“Little scene-stealer,” Tony admonished her when the room at last got quiet.

“Wonder which side of the family she got that from?” Gabe asked. “Mine?”

The audience gasped, but Tony only grinned. “I’m glad you could tell my writing from a four-year-old’s.”

“I didn’t at first. Your penmanship’s always been a little messy, you know.”

“Bet you thought I wouldn’t actually come out here.”

“That’s right. But we all make bad decisions once in awhile. Why should you be an exception?”

Gabe knew he was behaving badly, but he was mad about Tony showing up. He didn’t blame Barry, the boy was only trying to help. But Tony should’ve known better. And maybe Gabe was getting back for all those years of cracks from Tony. Well, if Tony didn’t like it, he could leave. But Gabe could tell by the jut of the Italian jaw that Tony Solentino was here to stay. Maybe Tony hadn’t wanted to come out at first. But with just a few words, Gabe had angered him again. And now nothing, but nothing, was going to get Tony off that stage.

Tony turned to the audience. “Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Emerson Colt, president of Colt Electronics in Fresno, made us a very tempting offer. He said if he could see Solentino and Bryson together again, live, he would write a check to the telethon for, one million dollars.” 

A gasp went through the audience. 

“In my book, that’s what I call a devoted fan,” Tony continued. “Well, Mr. Colt, here we are. Now, where’s that check?” 

The audience applauded. 

“Thanks for coming out, Tony,” Gabe recited automatically in his best professional voice. “Would you sing a song for us before you leave?”

“Glad to.” He handed Anissa to him. “As long as you take our best girl back to her mommy.”

Gabe wasn’t conscious of walking offstage. He heard applause and Tony singing his current hit, ‘A Vision of Love,’ and then somebody took Anissa out of Gabe’s arms.

“I suppose you’re in on this, too?”

“Oh, Gabe, don’t be a childish fool!” Myrna admonished. “And stop humiliating that poor man.” 

“Yes,” a haughty voice said. “He’s not exactly happy to be out on that stage.”

Gabe looked questioningly at the suave, gray-haired lady with Myrna.

“Oh, this is Roberta Solentino, Tony’s wife.”

“Jerilyn and I did quite a bit of talking to get Tony down here, Mr. Bryson. Tony was pretty set against showing up.”

“I was against it, too.”

“Gabe!”

“Well, it’s the truth. Look, Myrn. Why open old wounds?”

“I agree, Mr. Bryson,” Roberta said haughtily. “I think it’s time to heal some.”

Gabe nodded toward the stage. “With that guy?!”

“Yes. With that guy. If you’re hurting half as much as he is, you must be in a great deal of pain. Not that he’d admit it, though. But you probably know better than I do how secretive and protective he can be about his real feelings. But you have to help him get over that behavior, Mr. Bryson, so Tony can have some peace of mind.”

“Me?!”

“You’re the only person who can.”

“But, how?”

“That, Mr. Bryson, is your problem.”

“And yours!”

“Perhaps. But I’m just his wife, not the person who betrayed his trust.”

Gabe was staring at Roberta when Jerilyn rushed up.

“Mr. Colt just called. He won’t give that million unless you and Daddy do one of your old routines. I told Barry….”

Gabe’s arms fell to his sides. “Bye, bye, million.”

Tony was accepting applause for his first number. The music started again; but it was an old song, not the one that Barry and Tony had agreed upon. Barry had a quick conference with Tony. Tony looked trapped, but nodded at Barry’s reassuring smile and went gallantly ahead.

“Just Molly and me, and baby makes three,” Tony started singing.

Myrna was shoving something at Gabe. “Here’s your tray and waiter’s jacket.”

“He doesn’t want me out there.” 

“Gabe….”

Gabe stared at her, but in his mind the old routine came rushing back to him: Tony singing and Gabe upstaging him as a clumsy waiter. How funny it had seemed back then….

“No.”

At that moment, he heard the band give his entrance cue; and he had to stop himself from automatically walking onstage.

Tony was staring into the semidarkness of backstage, and then he grinned at his vast audience. “That’s strange, folks. It’s the first time in thirty years he’s missed a cue.”

Suddenly, the audience caught onto the fact that they were about to see Solentino and Bryson performing live together again. They started to applaud wildly.

But, still Gabe did not move.

“Hear that, Gabe?” Tony said toward the darkened area where he knew Gabe was standing somewhere. “That’s our public calling to us. We can’t disappoint our fans, can we?” He glanced toward the band. “Let’s try it again, Barry.”

Gabe went numb. Tony actually wanted to do the old routine again! But Gabe didn’t. He panicked. At that moment, he hated show business. He couldn’t do the act that Tony despised.

And, yet, Gabe knew he had to go back out on that stage. He was too much of a showman to walk away from his fans. He had to perform with Tony again, but his heart sure wasn’t going to be in it.

Savagely, he tore off his tuxedo jacket and donned the waiter’s coat. He took the tray from Myrna and paused while she straightened his collar. Gabe saw love glowing from her blue eyes and was glad she didn’t know how miserable he felt.

The cue came again, and Gabe stepped onstage. The audience hooted and cheered and diverted Gabe’s attention. For long moments, Tony and Gabe bowed to their fans while they stood half a stage apart.

Tony resumed singing as Gabe walked spaghetti-legged toward him. Gabe started through the routine, but his facial expressions and voice were unconvincing. Through the buzz in Gabe’s head, Tony’s words sounded hollow and faraway. Gabe lapsed into the automatic training of ten years, for all he was really conscious of was that this routine had made Tony hate him. How painful it must be for Tony to be on this stage!

“Will you beat it, buddy?” Tony demanded. “You’re messing up my song.”

To Tony’s surprise and the audience’s, Gabe turned and walked off the stage.

Tony mimicked bug-eyed surprise. “I never thought it’d be THAT simple. Guess I should’ve tried that twenty years ago.” But, while the audience laughed, Tony looked desperately toward backstage. “Must be a bad case of stage fright, folks. Or, maybe he went to get a noisier tray. Barry, lad, play something soothing. I’ll see if I can entice that shy, young thing back out here.” And to the strains of ‘The Impossible Dream,’ Tony marched offstage.

“Where is he?” a grim Tony demanded.

“Over there.” Myrna pointed to where Gabe was getting a cigarette lit from a stagehand.

“Where in the hell did you think YOU were going?” Tony demanded as he charged Gabe who inhaled cigarette smoke deeply.

“Here’s your damn tray,” Gabe said as he shoved it at Tony. “Go find yourself another partner.”

Tony set the tray on a nearby table. “And you’re quitting? Just like that?”

“Just like that.” Gabe dragged deeply on the cigarette again, but it wasn’t calming his nerves any. “Accept it. Some things finally do come to an end.”

“You’re a lot of wrong things, Gabe, but you’re no quitter. Think of all those little kids depending on you.”

Gabe’s eyes blazed. “Don’t hand me that crap!” He threw the useless smoke on the floor and crushed it. “It wasn’t my idea to have you out on that stage.”

“Well, it wasn’t mine, either. I got roped into doing it by a couple of well-meaning kids whom I like a whole lot better than I despise you. And that’s saying quite a bit.”

“Okay. You showed them you were a good father. You did your charity work for the poor, bungling telethon host who’s coming apart at the seams. Goodbye, and thank you,” he said sarcastically. “Don’t hold your breath about appearing next year.” He started to move away. “Don’t call us, we’ll call you.” 

“Hold it! What about that million?”

“Colt can keep it. Some things just don’t have a price.”

“Listen to me a minute. I have a notion that Colt’s little gimmick could bring in more than just HIS million. And think of how much our fans would enjoy seeing us perform together again.”

Gabe shook his head.

“Well, I can sure see why you won’t,” Tony said with low anger in his voice. “You weren’t giving any kind of performance out there at all. What’s wrong? Getting old?” Gabe’s silence only angered Tony further. “Talk! You could always run that big mouth before! Why did quiet now?!”

“What do you want to hear?!”

“For starters, how much longer do you think you can keep up this pace?” 

“For as long as it takes!”

“How long can that be? Half an hour?! An hour?! You’re exhausted now!”

“What do you care?!”

“You won’t be much good to anybody if you drop dead!”

“And I suppose you’re here to rescue me?” Gabe asked sarcastically.

“I might be! Yeah, I guess I am! And it’s about time! You look like Hades on a bad day!” 

“Gee, thanks! You’re no prize yourself, you know!”

“I sure as hell look better than you! You’ll scare your fans if you keel over! And you aren’t doing yourself any favors, either, by trying to kill yourself. You better get off your feet for awhile.”

“Let’s see just how worried you are about me. Are you willing to finish the telethon as my co-host just so I can get some rest during it?”

“I might be if I was asked, nicely!”

“I thought I was asking, nicely!”

They glared at each other.

Tony frowned. “Where did this co-host business come from? I thought I was just a walk-on. Then I got strong-armed into doing one of our old routines, which we are going to finish by the way. Buddy!”

Gabe glared at him. “Says who?!”

Tony glared back. “Says me! Look! If those people want a glimpse into the past, let’s give it to them and make it good. Then, we’ll go our separate ways again. Okay?” Then Tony added cruelly: “Or maybe you just don’t want to share a spotlight with me.”

It was like a splash of cold water on Gabe’s anger.

“Not me, Tony.” Gabe turned great, suffering eyes on his former partner. “That’s what you said twenty years ago. You didn’t ever want to be on the same stage with me again.”

Tony avoided the liquid brown eyes. “And what have you been spouting for twenty years?! That you wanted to be my partner again, that’s what. Well, here’s your chance, buddy boy. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“I can’t,” Gabe said in a small, hurt voice. “Not if you’re hating every moment out there.”

“It doesn’t mean a damn thing to me!” Tony said hotly. “Not one way or another. It means nothing! I’m just doing it for Barry and Jerilyn.”

“That’s, what I thought. You’re just indifferent.”

“What else can I be?! You burned everything else out of me a long time ago. How would you like to be around someone who was constantly telling you what to do? Sure, you were right about our careers. You were the sparkplug that got us going. But couldn’t you have given me credit for having a little sense? After all, I’d managed to find my way from Indiana to the Catskills without you.”

Gabe looked stunned. “You mean, you resented my help?”

“Who wouldn’t?! You acted like God, instead of a partner. How could YOU tolerate someone like that? You couldn’t, but I could because I’ve always been so easygoing….”

“Lazy!”

Tony glared. “I’ll let that pass. For the moment. I won’t be distracted into an argument when I’ve got something important to say. Besides, how could I have an ulcer if I’m so damned lazy?”

“You don’t have to tell me what I did wrong. I even bossed my own sons around until I learned rather brutally what they thought of me. But, thank God, I got it straightened out with them. I apologized.”

“But aren’t you getting tired of apologizing? Just don’t be so bossy in the first place, and maybe you won’t turn people against you.”

“You know, that’s something I’ve always wondered about. It took ten years before you got tired of me. Why’d it take so long?”

The question caught Tony off-guard. “Well, I, ah, I wasn’t well enough known to survive as a single. I just stuck it out until I could make it by myself.”

“Don’t make those years sound all that impossible to live through. They weren’t all unhappy, Tony. You didn’t resent me all the time.”

“Of course not! I mean, I realized how big we could become together. I saw that I could get ahead in the business if we were partners. That’s why I stayed.”

“I know you better than that. You couldn’t be that calculating. I could be, and you think I was. But we both know you played it straight. Audrey’s the one who claimed I was pushing you out of the spotlight, not you. You just grinned and let me hog the mike because you’re easygoing and avoided a fight at all costs. And I really mean easygoing, not lazy. I didn’t mean to treat you like a bit player. Why didn’t you say something back then? I thought I was doing what was best for both of us. Sure, you complained a little; but I didn’t know you had a gripe that’d make you leave.”

“Okay, maybe it was my fault that I didn’t make you understand how much it was bugging me,” Tony conceded. “I guess I tried to do as you said, because I realized you were the real brains and push to our act. You were the innovator, a real genius. But did you have to cram it down my throat? Did you have to be so overbearing that the only thing left for me to do was resent you? Couldn’t you’ve had the decency to treat me like a human being?”

“I know what I did,” Gabe answered miserably. “I know the split-up was all my fault. I drove you away; and now that I realize what I did, I don’t blame you for leaving. You don’t even want to be reminded of me, let alone see me. That’s why I didn’t want you to appear with me tonight. You shouldn’t have to be put through this anguish again. I don’t know why Barry and Jerilyn did this….”

“I know why they did it, and I feel sorry for them because nothing could ever come of it.” Tony’s face hardened. “You saw to that twenty years ago. If you’d wanted it any differently, you wouldn’t have slowly strangled me the way you did.”

“It was me I strangled instead.” Gabe looked up, his eyes pathetic. “Did it ever occur to you that if I was such a whiz-bang entertainer, I wouldn’t have really needed your help? But I wanted your help. YOUR help, Tony, and I still do.”

Tony’s face blackened with rage. “I’m not buying that sob story today! I’ve got my pride back, and I’m keeping it. Audrey did that much for me. She helped me to see you for what you really are. You’re loathsome and unfeeling and not entitled to a friend in the world. It looks like someone who professes to be a humanitarian would know that much about himself.”

“I’m starting to learn. Maybe I have been a blockhead, but I’m trying to change. My sons are helping me.” 

The silence was electric between them.

“Could you?”

Flustered, Tony shouted, “That’s insane! How could you ask something like that after….”

“Because I’m fighting for my life, and I don’t have one shred of pride left. You might stomp me in the ground; but I’m still asking, begging….”

“You don’t know how crazy that sounds!”

“Please. Please, Tony, please.”

“Don’t beg! You never begged before.”

“I know. But I can’t help it. I’ve been humbled. And shattered to the depths of my heart. There’s been too much death for both of us lately. What a shame that we couldn’t help each other through it.”

“I’m still not through it,” Tony mumbled. “I don’t know if I ever will be.”

“Me, neither,” Gabe said softly. “I’m still questioning why we had to get so beaten up. And the only answer I get is that this is going to keep on happening until we realize that we can’t do it by ourselves. But, together….”

“Shut up with that reconciliation stuff!”

“I started wondering if there wasn’t a conspiracy afoot. First Barry talked about my getting a co-host, then Colt called with his offer, and finally you showed up.”

“It was one helluva coincidence, that’s all!”

“Or someone’s trying to tell us something. Someone who needs His name capitalized. I’ve had about all I can take, Tony. I don’t know if I can go on alone, anymore. I need you. It’s just as simple as that. I need you. And I think that you need me, too.”

“Not interested!”

“Talk to me. Tell me what you do need then. I guess I always knew that I needed you more than you needed me. I’m sorry I never did quite measure up. I’d try to do better. I’d try not to hurt you, but you’d have to tell me so I wouldn’t stomp all over you. Jerilyn and I are being cautious about me so I don’t hurt her.”

“Did you ever consider that maybe you had to be cautious around me?! Maybe I’m bad for you.”

Gabe looked thunderstruck. “You’ll never convince me of that. It was never your fault!”

“Come on! Part of it had to be!”

Gabe frowned. “You’ve been hounding yourself about this for years, too, haven’t you? Why admit it out loud now?”

“Because you can’t hurt me anymore with it. There was a time when you could have, but not now.”

“We’re equals now. After all these years, we’re not a threat to each other.”

“We’re nothing to each other.”

Gabe opened his mouth to say something, but couldn’t. There was nothing he could say. Tony had hurt him too deeply.

Tony saw the stricken look on Gabe’s face and wished he’d never uttered the cruel words. But the damage had been done, and the words could not be wished back. What amazed Tony was how much he regretted the bitter pain he’d just caused. “Listen,” Tony said, confused. “You’ve got a show to do. There’s an audience waiting for you.”

“I can’t face them. Not all naked like this.”

“You’re a showman! First of all, a showman.”

“No, Tony. First of all, a human being, just like you. I’m not asking for the world; I just want you to stop and consider things. It’s been twenty years since we split up. Has Time made any difference in our quarrel? It’s still as fresh as yesterday. And you know why, don’t you? It’s ‘cause we were so darned close.”

“You can’t truly hate someone you don’t know,” Tony mumbled.

“Huh? Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Tony turned to leave.

“So, nothing’s changed,” Gabe said softly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for both of us. I’m sorry we lost whatever magic we once found together back in the Catskills. Despite everything, we were a good team on stage; and thousands of our fans will never forget that. I think everybody regrets that our magic is lost forever, even you.” He paused. “You know, we’ve slandered and back-bit and blasphemed; we’ve hurt each other in every way we can possibly think of; and what good has it done? Did it make us feel any better? When we’ve said all the hurting things, what have we accomplished? Why? Why did we hate? And how? How could two guys who….”

Tony stared back, his face red and grim. “Shut up! Shut up with that kind of talk! I don’t want to hear it!”

“Why not, Tony? It’s the truth. You can’t be with someone for ten years and not like each other. We wanted to be together, remember? We liked each other’s company. Nobody could touch us because we had each other. Together, we were invincible. Our partnership wasn’t just business, it was personal. You were the brother I never had. I don’t know if I ever told you that, but you were. That’s why it hurt so much when we split up. That’s why it still hurts. Otherwise, our feud wouldn’t have been so raw all these years. But if you still want things this other way, I’ll go along with it. But I can’t go back out on that stage right now and pretend something that isn’t so. I just can’t.”

Gabe’s meekness confused Tony, and he thrust around wildly for an exit. “Well, I’m not letting MY fans down! I’m going back out there. If you have any guts, you will, too. I had some crazy idea that I wanted that old warmth back that we used to have when we were performing. I guess that’s why the girls could talk me into showing up so easy. I’m getting soft in the head. There ain’t no way it could ever be the way it used to be.”

“Are you sure? It just takes two, the last I heard.” Gabe recited the next words without any expression on his face. “You and me, Tony. Together, we can do anything. Just like old times. It’s us against the world. Remember?”

Tony drew his breath in sharply and frowned as if he were suffering great physical pain. Yes, he remembered. The challenge, the exhilaration, the headiness of risking it all and winning. And doing it together. 

Gabe’s eyes pleaded, then glowed at him warmly. Yes, Tony remembered and knew that Gabe knew he remembered, too.

Stripped, down to basics, the both of them.

It was too raw.

“No! Never again! No!”

Gabe held his hand in supplication. “Tony--”

“No!”

Tony stormed past Gabe, jostling his shoulder, and charged toward the stage. Gabe’s eyes saddened as he lowered his head, then he watched Tony grab a microphone and acknowledge his audience.

Tony’s whole body was in turmoil. But when he started singing a moment later, his voice was smooth and even. Nobody could guess how angry he’d been only moments before. Maybe he was a great actor, after all.

Backstage, Gabe was angry, too. He’d tried to apologize, but Tony wouldn’t accept it. Now, Tony was out there performing, on Gabe’s show! To Gabe’s fans! Trying to steal Gabe’s thunder!

Gabe clenched his fist in determination. He’d show Tony! He’d go back out, no matter how much it hurt. Tony Solentino was not going to show him up! He could be indifferent, too. Gabe was going to give the performance of his career!

As Gabe stormed past Myrna, she tried to grab his arm; but Roberta Solentino stopped her.

“There’s nothing anybody can do or say now. They have to straighten it out by themselves, but it looks rather hopeless. At least, though, they’re talking.”

Myrna stared wildly at Roberta. “That’s talking?!”

“Yes,” Roberta replied calmly. “And after all these years, open warfare seems refreshing, and healthy.”

Tony was singing ‘Sleepy Time Gal’ as Gabe, the tray delicately balanced on his fingertips, wandered onstage. The audience applauded for him, but Gabe paid them no heed. He was absorbed in the old routine, and the only person in the whole theater he was really conscious of was Tony and the cues they sent to each other.

Gabe wandered past Tony, looking for imaginary tables that needed his service.

“Hey, buddy, do you mind?”

“Mind?” Gabe asked in his dumb waiter’s voice that was high-pitched and grated on the nerves. “Not if you don’t.”

“Look, you’re getting between me and my audience.”

“Audience? What audience?”

“Right out there.” Tony pointed into the crowded studio.

Gabe leaned forward and squinted. “There’s nobody out there. Just darkness and….” He drew back suddenly. “Oh, my gosh!”

“What’s wrong?”

Gabe put up one hand, supposedly to hide his pointing finger, and whispered loudly, “There’s people out there!”

“That’s what I told you.”

“But, people!”

“Don‘t worry. They won’t attack. Not unless they have to. Now, will you stand aside and let me sing?”

Gabe stepped away; but all through Tony’s next verse, Gabe stared cautiously and then openly at the audience. Then he clumsily dropped the tray, and the audience tittered.

“Hey, buddy.”

“Eh?” Gabe answered in the harshly nasal voice.

“Don’t you have a table to clean, or something?”

“Oh, yeah. Thank you, Mr. Solentino.” Gabe took a step and shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to decide which direction to go.

Tony pointed a stubby finger at Gabe and winked. “And be quiet this time, okay?”

Gabe pitifully clasped his hands in front of him. “I’ll try, Mr. Solentino.”

“Do that.”

Gabe wiped at imaginary tables and knew that people were watching him, not listening to Tony. This was the classic comedy sketch developed by them. Tony despised it, and Gabe was reluctant to perform because he knew how Tony felt. But this was the routine that their fans wanted to see, just once more.

“Will you beat it, buddy?” Tony demanded. “You’re messing up my song.”

But, this time, Gabe stayed. He started to back away, tripped on imagination, and sent the noisy tray crashing end over end to the floor. He bent to retrieve it.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Solentino,” he said in his squeaky voice. “It won’t happen again.”

“It better not. Maestro.”

Tony started singing ‘Arrivederci, Roma,’ and Gabe tried hard to be quiet. But just as Tony hit a high, lingering note, the tray crashed to the floor again. Gabe knelt quickly.

Tony, hands on hips, stepped toward him. “Well?”

“I, I….” The elastic clown face contorted.

“Well?!”

“Gee, Mr. Solentino. I’m real sorry, I….”

But Tony’s face was unrelenting as he took another step. Gabe turned a tortured, regretful face to a hysterical audience. He rolled his eyes back to a grim-faced Tony, winced, and then turned quickly away, his plastic face in real tears.

“Well?!”

“You’re standing on my hand!”

Tony moved. “Well, keep it out from under my foot!”

Gabe’s face twisted in ecstasy. “Oh, thank you, Mr. Solentino! Thank you.” He grabbed Tony’s hand to plant grateful kisses on it.

Tony yanked his hand away. “That’s unnecessary. Just quit goofing up my song.”

Gabe pulled himself to his feet. “Y-Yes, Mr. Solentino.” He started to edge away. “Anything you say, Mr. Solentino.”

“Wait a minute! Come back here.”

Gabe turned, looking as if his last hope had been abandoned.

“Come here,” Tony motioned for him to come forward. “Come on.”

Spaghetti-legged, step by slow step, to the hoots of a now frantic audience, Gabe approached, his face filled with terror and tragedy.

“Y-Yes, Mr. Solentino?” he asked as his knees knocked together.

“You forgot your tray.”

Gabe bent to retrieve it, but his nervous fingers dropped it again. He grimaced painfully and rolled agonized eyes at the roaring audience. Then he stuck his fingers in his contorted mouth and looked up desperately at Tony’s grim face.

But Tony was laughing! And apparently crying.

“Hey, buddy,” Gabe squeaked. “You sprang a leak.”

Tony nodded his head, dabbed at his eyes, and kept on laughing. “I forgot how darn funny you really are.” He reached down a hand to Gabe and pulled him to his feet.   
”Come on. Get up from there.” 

Gabe smiled shyly. “Those real tears?” he asked in his own voice.

Tony nodded as he pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose. He continued to laugh and mop tears.

“Tony?” Gabe asked, mystified and with a growing concern. “What’s wrong?”

The band swung into a different song, and Gabe saw the smile wiped off Tony’s face. Then Tony put his arm around Gabe’s shoulders and began to sing in a choked voice.

“My buddy, my buddy, nobody quite so true.”

Gabe kept his head down. For the first time in thirty years, he was speechless. He tried to pull away once, but Tony’s hand was like a claw on his arm.

“My buddy, my buddy,” Tony crooned. “Your buddy misses you.”

Gabe’s liquid brown eyes, full of hurt and yearning, looked wonderingly at the tears streaming out of Tony’s eyes.

“I lied,” Tony said softly. “It does mean something to be out here with you. Something good. And I didn’t come out just because of Barry and Jerilyn, either. I’ve missed you, partner. That old warmth is back and I think it’s wonderful.”

For the next few minutes, the audience sat breathlessly watching while the two long-lost friends embraced each other. The band loudly played another chorus of ‘My Buddy,’ and there wasn’t a dry eye in the audience.

At last, Gabe looked up and cracked: “Are you always this affectionate on a first date?”

Tony untangled himself from Gabe and blew his nose again. “No,” he answered in a high, feminine voice. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to wash out a few things.”

Gabe grabbed Tony’s arm. “Wait a minute! You stay and I’ll leave. As a special favor, I’ll let you finish a song for a change.”

Tony’s eyes went up in amazement. “Gee! I’m speechless.”

“Not now! Don’t give me a chance to change my mind. I love to hog the spotlight, you know.”

“Then I’m greatly honored.”

Gabe grinned. “Ladies and gentlemen! The greatest partner a guy ever had! Tony Solentino!” Gabe led the round of applause. “Now, I’m going to do what I should have done twenty years ago. The stage is all yours, Tony. I got them warmed up for you.” He waved at the audience and grinned as he walked off.

“Oh, darling!” Myrna said and put her arms around him.

But still Gabe couldn’t cry. He stood there numbly, with his arms around Myrna, trying to understand what had just happened to him. Then he realized that Tony was talking, not singing.

“I didn’t want to come out here, folks, and I think you know why. Gabe Bryson and I haven’t been exactly friendly for a long time. He hurt me twenty years ago, and I guess I thought he should pay for that mistake forever. But now I realize that Gabe had been hurt, too. He didn’t ask me out here, his wonderful son did. Gabe didn’t want to stay onstage with me. He didn’t want me to suffer any more grief because of him. I misunderstood. I thought he didn’t want to appear with me, and that made me mad. Backstage, awhile ago, I called him everything from a coward to a cad, trying to get him back out here. Then I learned he thought I didn’t want him out here with ME. I guess I didn’t. For awhile. But right now, this stage feels mighty lonely without Gabe; and I guess it always has a little since we broke up.

“Twenty years is a long time, ladies and gentlemen. Back then, the act you just saw tore audiences apart; and I guess it still does, if you folks are any indication. But it’s a memory, a memory of humor twenty years ago. That routine took us all back. Maybe you were rock-n-roll high-schoolers in bobby socks. Maybe you were newlyweds, struggling to keep a little money. Whatever, it brought back those times. And whether pleasant or unpleasant, time has softened those memories. for all of us.

“We can’t go back to those years, just like Gabe and I couldn’t be partners again. But not for the reason he thinks. We’ve both changed and gone separate ways in our careers. But there’s no reason we can’t relive yesterday by doing the old routine on occasions like this. We all like to look back at memories.

“Gabe thinks I hate him for what he did to me twenty years ago. Nobody can undo those things. The hurt went too deep. You see, that’s what happens when one buddy, a close buddy, betrays the other. I guess, though, that I should’ve yelled ‘Whoa!’ and stopped him. If I’d had any feeling for our partnership, our friendship, I would have. Instead I let him get by with murder and then stomped off with all my feathers ruffled. And I’ve been ragging about it ever since. But, lately, I’ve realized it was the things he did that I hated, not him. And there’s some things that I’ve said and done against him that I’m not too proud of, either. So, I guess that mistakes live on a two-way street. I can even see now where I was wrong. And, folks, that’s a mighty bitter mouthful for me to say; but I guess I can be man enough to accept my half of the blame for the split-up. It just wasn’t all Gabe’s fault.

“We’ve both got some new scars on us. In some ways, the last few years haven’t been very kind. We’ve lost people close to both of us in our lives. I don’t know about Gabe, but those losses have made me melancholy. I’m looking anywhere for comfort and I’ve found some in memories. I especially wanted that old warmth back that we’d shared when we first started performing, and I found it just a few minutes ago when we were doing that old skit. But I’m greedy. I don’t want a taste only once in awhile; I want it back in my life, fulltime. And that means Gabe back in my life, fulltime. I don’t know how he feels about that, but he’s always claimed he wanted me back. Well, here I am, Gabe. Emotional baggage and all. I’m calling your bluff on this one. 

“Somebody might have to lock us up in a room by ourselves for a week or so and toss in food and bandages once in awhile, but we gotta repair the damage we’ve done to each other. We had something good going for us years ago, but we allowed it to die. But that doesn’t mean we can’t resurrect it. It’s up to us. If we think it’s important enough. And I think we both do. It might cost us a little hide and a lot of battling, but I think it’ll be worth the effort. We need to get back together again.

“You know, folks, it took a very persuasive daughter and son-in-law, both named Bryson, by the way, to show me how wrong I’ve been in crucifying Gabe all these years and how I’d been damning my own soul by hating him. Life is too short for hatred, ladies and gentlemen. Especially between two guys who were as close as we once were. I think we can be friends again. You know, we started off our partnership with nothing more than a handshake and a dream. But both were intended to last forever. Somehow the dream got lost in success, and the handshake, well, we let what that represented wither and die ourselves. But we’re both pretty strong people. I think we can start over.” Tony looked offstage. “How about it, Gabe? Would you shake hands with Tony Solentino again? Would you take another chance with me?”

The audience applauded; but Gabe just stood in the shadows, petrified.

“Go on, Gabe,” Myrna was urging. “He apologized. It took a lot of courage for him to say those things. He trusts you. Don’t disappoint him now.”

Gabe, his face washed of all emotion, stepped back on the stage. He stared woodenly at the wildly applauding audience. Then he stared at Tony’s hand stuck out in friendship. Gabe looked from it to Tony’s brown eyes crinkled in a smile. Woodenly, he shook Tony’s hand.

“If you want my help with the rest of the telethon, you’ve got it,” Tony said.

Gabe nodded.

“And later, if you want to talk, I’m willing.”

Gabe pinched his lips together and nodded again.

“We have to patch things up. It ain’t right this other way.” Tony frowned. “What’s wrong? Can’t you talk anymore?”

Gabe grinned shyly. “Why should I talk? You’re saying everything I want to hear.” He wiped a hand across his face and swayed.

Tony touched Gabe’s arm. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Just tired.” 

Tony grabbed Gabe’s elbow. “We have to get you out of here for awhile. You’re beat.”

“No. Wait. This has all been about me so far. What about you? You didn’t answer me the first time I asked. What do you need?”

Tony frowned again, as if the answer was obvious. “Why, you. I need you.” He saw the startled look on Gabe’s face. “I know I said different, but I wasn’t being honest. I’m trusting you, buddy. Don’t let me down this time. Only you can hurt me that bad again, and I think you know why.”

Gabe opened his mouth, but he couldn’t breathe, let alone talk. He felt tears spring into his eyes and slide down his face. He wanted to go somewhere and hide, but Tony wouldn’t let him.

“Maybe I can keep you from having a coronary in front of millions of people, and you can help me heal this hole in my gut. You and me, Gabe. Together, we can do anything. Just like old times. It’s us against the world. Remember?”

Gabe wasn’t worried about a coronary so much as his heart breaking with happiness. Tony’s words thrilled him, but his conscience was bothering him, too.

“I’m sorry for everything, Tony,” he mumbled. “I’ve regretted each day. I….”

Tony’s hand roughly clamped over Gabe’s mouth. Gabe’s eyes widened in surprise and he came out of his stupor.

“Shut up, will you?” Tony snarled. “For just once in your life, can’t you keep that big mouth shut?” His hand left Gabe’s mouth and settled on Gabe’s shoulder. “I don’t need to hear it. Not anymore. We’ve got better things to do with our time.” Then, in a softer tone, he added: “Let’s stop hurting each other. Okay? Partner?”

They gazed at each other, and an imperceptible nod passed between them. Their eyes twinkled with affection, and a familiar warmth spread through them. The healing had started. 

Tony tried to put on a serious face. “Now, will you get outa here, so I can work?! Go get some rest.”

“Yes, sir!” Gabe flashed a big grin. “Will you tuck me in?”

Tony heard the audience titter as he shook his head indulgently. It was like talking to a precocious nine-year-old. “Won’t you ever grow up?”

“Not if I don’t have to. I’m having too much fun.”

Tony looked exasperated. “What am I ever going to do with you?”

“Don’t complain! It made us into millionaires.”

The audience laughed.

“Okay! That’s enough of that! Get going!” Tony sobered. “And hurry back. I don’t want to be out here alone any longer than necessary.”

Gabe broke character, too. “Gosh, Tony….”

“Don’t start bawling now! You’ll get me going again.”

“Darned sinuses, springing a leak.” Gabe swatted at his eyes, then gave up the pretense. “We’re a fine pair.”

Tony played it straight. “Yes, we are, Gabe. But we’re together again, and that’s all that really matters anyway, isn’t it?” He saw Gabe’s eyes mist over and nodded toward the audience. “Let’s not get so mushy that we forget the wonderful folks who keep us up here. It’s about time we say thanks to them.”

They turned to the fans that had always sustained them. Gabe and Tony held out their hands for the reassurance they readily received. Then to the pleasure of their audience, they joined arms, Tony to Gabe’s right, and sang ‘Smile.’

There would always be an audience, even if it were only the most important one, each other. For now there would be friendship again between Tony Solentino and Gabe Bryson, superstars.

The standing ovation lasted ten minutes.

 

THE END


	14. Chapter 14

SECOND ENDING

Gabe awoke and saw by his wristwatch that time had passed. He’d slept hard, but hadn’t really rested. He was alone in the tiny dressing room, and sounds of people bustling around outside the door came faintly to him. A portable TV sat on the bedside table. He turned it on and watched Tony talking to a family of jugglers. Tony tried to juggle with them, and pins flew everywhere despite Tony’s efforts. Gabe laughed. His partner was really funny and a terrific sport.

The telethon was being handled well. Gabe could relax. He rolled over and went back to sleep with Tony singing in the background.

When Gabe awoke again, he felt thoroughly refreshed. There was still more of the telethon to go. Tony might be getting tired and needing a break himself.

Gabe quickly showered and put on a fresh tuxedo. Ideas buzzed in his head. What a great finale for the telethon was forming in his mind. The fans and Tony would love it.

Gabe walked past production people who slapped his back and wished him well. His enthusiasm was catching. He was conscious of walking past Roberta and Jerilyn who returned his infectious smile and past Myrna who looked at him lovingly with the memory of Phyllis in her eyes.

Odd that he would think of Phyllis now in this, his moment of triumph, but also how fitting. She’d understand how important this moment was. She’d loved Tony, too. A glimpse of a distant stagehand reminded Gabe of his dead son Sandy, and a woman in the audience looked like Tony’s lost daughter Angie. Was wishful thinking bringing his departed loved ones to him for support? Or were they merely happy for him? Whatever, he moved forward, buoyed up by their presence.

But it wasn’t until he stepped onstage and heard the applause that he felt complete again. Only then did he know he’d come home, and the reason for his contentment stood only a few feet away.

Tony was waiting for him.

 

Gabe was filled with joy as he started across the stage. Tony was leading the applause and smiling at him. Gabe’s partner was back with him again. He felt his heart swell so much with happiness that it almost hurt. He smiled broadly back at Tony, and all his long-ago love for Tony shone in his eyes. The years of hate only heightened the sweet anticipation of the wonderful times that lay ahead for them. Together. Again. At last. For all time.

An incredible pain struck Gabe squarely in the chest, taking his breath away. He stopped and grunted in surprise. Oh, no! He stared at Tony whose eyes reflected the stark terror Gabe was feeling and the denial that was racing through both of them. Not now!

Most of the audience was still applauding, unaware of the tragedy playing out before them. A few closest to the stage realized something was wrong, though. They had seen Tony Solentino’s face contort with agony. What had struck so much horror in Tony?

Another pain slammed into Gabe’s chest and buckled his knees. He saw Tony running toward him and knew Tony would never make it in time to catch him. There’d be no final embrace, but love vibrated between them and eased Gabe’s pain. He hoped it would help Tony, too. He felt Tony’s concern as a physical presence and knew he could face whatever lay ahead for him. Tony was sustaining Gabe in his final battle. Nothing could have proven his love more to Gabe. He wished he could be there for Tony, as he had promised.

The last thing Gabe heard was Tony yelling, “No!”

Gabe was dead before he hit the floor.

Tony grabbed for Gabe and they sprawled to the floor in a tangled heap. A moment later he snatched Gabe against him and willed life back into him. But Gabe was beyond his command. Tony cradled Gabe’s lifeless body in his arms and refused to release his hold until he saw Jerilyn trying to console a distraught Barry. Only then did Tony exchange care of one Bryson for another. Gabe would have wanted it that way.

 

Tony attended the funeral in stony silence. He sat trembling between Roberta and Jerilyn, determined not to upstage Gabe in this, Gabe’s final starring role. Mutual friends Sid Judson and Clarence Spellman sang during the services with their voices showing the strain of their grieving. Tony sighed and looked down, and Jerilyn saw how white his knuckles were from his hands clasped so tightly together. His sons hovered close to him, but the only ones he sought out were Gabe’s sons who had also been re-united with Gabe so shortly before his death. And in consoling them, he found a little ease to his own distress.

People marveled at Tony’s control that day, and he would have made it if it hadn’t been for Anissa. She took his hand, looked up at him, and asked, “Grandpa? Where’s my other Grandpa?”

Tony’s breath caught in a ragged sob, and Tony allowed his sons, Greg and Kyle, to lead him away. Greg even called him ‘Dad,’ and that really tore Tony up.

Gabe hadn’t been able to bargain with the Devil, after all. And his theory that their reconciliation would stop more death hadn’t proven true, either. That bothered Tony a long time until he realized that Gabe had been thinking like the superstitious actor he was. The world of vaudeville had stayed ingrained in Gabe, and Tony thought Gabe would’ve appreciated that association.

 

Roberta often found Tony watching STORMIN’ BABYLON, the movie that was nearly a documentary of how Solentino and Bryson had gotten together. Tears silently coursed down Tony’s cheeks as he felt again the camaraderie of their early careers. Then he would walk the beach for hours in moody solitude. 

One day Roberta realized he was watching, instead, IT’S ALL RELATIVE, the team’s movie about restored friendship. Gabe had helped to write it as a last-ditch effort to save their partnership, but Tony had stubbornly refused to heed the lesson.

When the movie ended, Tony said, “I finally see what Gabe wanted me to see. The guys always loved each other and that drew them back together. It just took me and Gabe longer to get drawn back together, but the love was always there.“ He looked at her with haunted eyes. “Wasn’t it?” He so wanted to believe.

She patted his hand. “Yes, darling, it was.”

“Oh, God, Roberta, I hurt him!”

“That’s only because there was so much love, and you denied it for so long.”

“Do you think he knew? Did he know I loved him, that last day?”

“I saw his face. Yes, he knew. You’d told him in so many beautiful ways.” 

“But I never said it. I never said, ‘Gabe, I love you.’ And he’d told me so many times how he felt.”

“But you said words came easily to him, and sometimes they sounded insincere. But your feelings were pure and your sentiments true. You’re one of those people who shows love, instead of saying it. But it’s still there. I believe he understood that. I think that inside him, he knew.”

“And that I liked him? Did he know that I liked him?”

“Especially that you liked him. There was an ease and familiarity between you two after you called him back onstage to shake your hand. You looked comfortable with each other, like you were relaxing at home. I saw the joy on his face, the joy of a little child. He was glowing. And all because of you. Yes, he knew that you liked him, too.”

Tony wrapped his arms around himself and dealt with the great wracking sobs that shook him. Roberta didn’t try to console him. She knew his arms were a substitute for Gabe’s.

He wanted so much to believe what she’d told him. But she also knew he wasn’t entirely convinced and never would be.

 

Myrna gave birth to Gabe’s last child in early spring and named the girl Gabriella Antonia. Tony doted on little Gabby who slowly brought him back to life.

It was almost as if Gabe had done it.

Sometimes Tony would look into the toddler’s eyes and see an understanding and intelligence and knowledge far beyond her years. She was at least an old soul with the wisdom that reflected in her brown eyes. Sometimes she would startle Tony because he had the uncanny feeling he was looking into Gabe’s eyes. A recognition was present that could not be the child’s. As Gabby got older, she gradually lost her insight; and Tony suffered fresh grief because he felt he had lost Gabe all over again.

 

In the years to come, Tony took over the telethon and developed a passion for work that reminded close associates of Gabe. The odd thing was that his ulcer even healed, but the doctors didn’t understand how. 

Tony helped to raise Gabe’s minor children. They called him Uncle Tony and nobody could have been a better father for them. When Roberta sickened and died from cancer several years later, Tony and Myrna gradually drifted together. They finally married because it seemed ridiculous to maintain two households. They were best friends and welcomed all the children, grandchildren, and eventually great-grandchildren passing through their home.

Tony finally found some peace. Yes, he knew he had said some hurtful things to Gabe that last day, but he’d also said kind, healing words, too. He’d seen the infinite joy on Gabe’s face and felt the exchange of love as Gabe was falling. But the highlights had lasted only a few scant seconds, and left Tony wanting more. And he found it in helping other people, in being open to them, and in nurturing them. It was only when he tried to withdraw into himself that he began to feel uneasy. It was as though someone was berating him about his natural reclusive nature. It was almost as though Gabe was keeping his promise to help him.

But the infinite sadness never left Tony’s eyes. He was always the first to grab somebody’s hand and say how much he loved that person. But the person always knew he was just a substitute for Gabe Bryson.

Tony’s hunger could never be appeased, and the warmth he yearned for would always be beyond his reach now. What a fool to have denied himself when he could have had that warmth with Gabe for years. But there had been that moment, that fragile, brief moment, when that warmth had been theirs again. They had stood on a stage, arm-in-arm, one last time and felt the adulation of their fans and knew that nothing could touch them as long as they were together.

 

Myrna finally had to leave, too, and Tony faced life alone. His family eased his days, especially Anissa and Gabby, but he was lonely inside. He lived to be a very old man and suffered the deaths of more of his children and Gabe’s and all of his friends in the industry. The weight of his losses bowed his shoulders, but no death ever affected him quite as much as Gabe’s.

The years slowly took their toll, and Tony felt it. He’d sit for hours on the deck overlooking the ocean swathed in blankets against a chill wind that only the very old feel. He thought of the women who’d loved him and the fans who’d applauded him, but they’d all gone away. He remembered his children and his friends and the bittersweet times they’d shared. He remembered his handsome good looks, his melodic baritone voice, and the natural talent that had made his acting seem so easy, all gone like those glorious days when he’d been a superstar. Sometimes, he tried to sing along to the rich voice he could hear in his mind, but all he produced was a dismal squawk.

Tony had very little to gladden his days, but one thing, almost a mantra to him, never failed him and he reverted to it often to lighten his heart. Someone coming upon him would think he was babbling incoherently and wandering through a disconnecting mind, but Tony Solentino was very lucid. His lips moved and his eyes rolled like a person lost, but in his mind he was reciting something that was a universal truth to him. It was a rallying call from days gone by that kept him anchored to his present life.

“You and me, Gabe. Just like old times. Together, we can do anything. It’s us against the world.”

Tony knew it wouldn’t be long before Gabe would come for him, and then they’d be re-united forever.

Once again, they’d read their names in lights on a theater marquee. Once again, they’d answer their cue and run onstage. Once again, they’d perform the old routines and recite the corny jokes from vaudeville. Once again, they’d do the pratfalls and the physical humor that had kept their bodies trim and made the audience laugh at their dexterity. Once again, they’d sing the sentimental old songs and accept the applause from the best audience in the world--a live one. And once again, they’d join arms in a final curtain call and smile at each other with joy in their eyes and love in their hearts. For once again, they would be together; and in the end, that was all that really mattered.

Tony was waiting for him.

THE END

 

 

THIRD ENDING

Gabe awoke with a start. What a dream! He glanced at the portable TV on the table beside him. The telethon must be at break to local stations. He recognized a popular Los Angeles newscaster in front of a bank of telephones.

Gabe was thoroughly convinced that Barry and Tony had saved his life by insisting he rest. He shook off the remnants of the distant dream of dying and relished the second chance at living. Once again, he had cheated Death, but he wouldn’t ignore the warning.

Tony and his talk of a coronary! To color his dreams like that! Just wait until he got Solentino alone! He’d tell him a few things!

Things like, thanks.

Gabe had dreamed he’d died onstage. He’d dreamed that his heart had literally exploded, and he’d died before he hit the floor. And it wasn’t fear of the unknown that had gripped him, but an over-whelming regret for the things left undone and the heartache his abrupt passing had caused. 

He wouldn’t be present for the birth of the child that was coming in the spring. He wouldn’t be able to deepen and strengthen the love he was developing with Myrna, the wife who was becoming more precious to him each day. He wouldn’t be able to become friends with his adult sons through the mutual compromise and consideration that seemed to be working. He wouldn’t be able to use the lessons learned with them to avoid the same mistakes with his younger sons. 

But perhaps the biggest regret was the thought of being separated from Tony just when they’d found the way back to each other. There was hard work ahead for them to establish a friendship built on respect and maintained with caution, and they shouldn’t be cheated out of that new relationship.

Gabe was secretly pleased that Tony had suffered so long in the dream with no hope of relief. Vengeful little creature, he thought with a grin. 

But then he got to thinking that he really wouldn’t want Tony to suffer like that. So Gabe wrote a note and shoved it in his pocket, just in case Tony didn’t get the chance to tell him himself. The note said: ‘I know that you love me, Tony Solentino.’ Superstitious me, he thought. Of course, Tony will get to tell me. We have lots of years together ahead of us. But might as well take a precaution. 

The prospect of imminent death had frightened Gabe, but he did not see it as a prediction. It was, instead, a warning, a warning to change his lifestyle further and to mend his relationships more while he still had the opportunity. He was determined to make the most of it. He’d kick that cigarette habit and convince Tony of it, too. They both had too much to live for. He was enthusiastic about starting the rest of his life, now. 

Gabe quickly showered and put on a fresh tuxedo. He glanced at the TV and saw that Tony was talking to a representative from GMC. Tony looked tired. Strain wrinkles had formed around his mouth and eyes. He’d been performing steadily for several hours now. Gabe had better relieve him. Tony couldn’t get sick. He’d always been the strong one. He never got sick.

Ideas buzzed in Gabe’s head. What a great finale for the telethon was forming in his mind. The fans and Tony would love it. 

As Gabe headed for the stage, he winked at production people who slapped his back and wished him well. His enthusiasm was catching. He hurried past Roberta and Jerilyn who returned his infectious smile and past Myrna whose eyes spoke of her infinite love.

It all seemed like deja vu, so like the dream that had seemed so real, that he looked quickly around to see if anyone reminded him of his departed loved ones. He breathed in relief when he saw no one who did.

Gabe became aware of an odd, hollow, metallic sound to the noise around him and darkness at the edge of his vision. He must still be tired, but felt better than he had. A long rest was called for at the end of this telethon, maybe a long vacation with Myrna.

But the telethon was still on! And as he approached the stage, his heart quickened at the prospect of working again. May he never become jaded to the thrill of performing! And now he had the added incentive of being with Tony once more.

It seemed a little warm. Gabe pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to mop his face and failed to notice the piece of paper that came out with the handkerchief and fell to the floor.

He felt his heart flutter with anticipation. On second thought, that seemed more like a little indigestion. Maybe he should have taken an antacid before he’d left the dressing room. 

But when he stepped onstage and heard the applause, he forgot his heartburn. This was what he lived for, and the adulation from the fans washed over him like ocean waves. He felt complete again. They loved him. Only then did he know he’d come home. Gabe was filled with joy as he started across the stage. 

Tony was waiting for him. He was smiling at Gabe, but he sure did look exhausted and a little pale.

 

A stagehand picked up the scrap of paper that had fallen out of Gabe’s pocket. He hollered at Mr. Bryson who apparently didn’t hear. No wonder. He had too many other things on his mind as he disappeared in front of the curtain. 

The stagehand held the piece of paper over a trashcan, and then paused to listen.

What was that commotion onstage?

 

AUTHOR’S NOTE:

  

One of the following events could have caused the commotion onstage:

1\. As in Gabe’s dream, Gabe died onstage and Tony suffered for years.  
2\. Gabe died onstage, but the stagehand delivered Gabe’s note to Tony.  
3\. Gabe had heart attack, but survived.  
4\. Tony, whose possible illness had also been foreshadowed, died onstage.  
5\. Tony collapsed, but survived.  
6\. They both died onstage.  
7\. They both collapsed, but survived.  
8\. Someone else either died or collapsed and survived.  
9\. A prop fell and either just missed one or both of them or landed a distance away and would have struck one of them if they hadn’t moved to be together.  
10\. A tremendous round of applause and shouts of approval erupted from an enthusiastic audience.

What do you think happened?

THE END

 

AUTHOR’S SECOND NOTE:

This novel was written in the late sixties and early seventies several years before Frank Sinatra arranged the famous reunion between Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis on the 1976 Muscular Dystrophy Foundation Telethon. 

The first ending completed this work for twenty-five years. Then the creator’s sister remarked that she thought Gabe Bryson’s death onstage during the telethon had been foreshadowed. The sister had felt gypped because that hadn’t happened, and that Tony Solentino, although grieving, hadn’t valiantly taken Gabe’s place to finish the telethon. That sounded feasible to the creator, so the second ending was written.

Then a strange thing happened to the creator. Depression and grief set in. It was like losing someone very close to the creator. Gabe Bryson, like Jerry Lewis, was such a huge presence in life that this fictional death seemed not only real, but very personal. So the third ending was written. But it really wasn’t an ending, was it? This story creator hopes that Gabe Bryson and Jerry Lewis, along with their unique influences and legacies, will go on forever. Superstars that they both are.

 

 

To the real Tony and Gabe—

  

with regret that the loyalty

of all who love them

has to be split

 

 

Theme from “Toehold to Fame”

  

We might become famous,

But what does it matter?

As long as you stay close to me.

 

We’ll always remember

These years of great trial

When closer than brothers were we.

 

Partners, forever,

And stardom our aim—

Both will shine bright in our sky.

 

We’ll always remember

Our toehold to fame

And a friendship that never could die.

 

Just two pals forever,

That time cannot sever,

For our team never will die.

Our friendship never could die.

EPILOGUE

The two immigrant boys raced along the deck of the cumbersome ship, pointing out sights to each other. Sea gulls here, a tugboat there, and in the distance the statue of a woman holding a torch above her head. The boys couldn’t understand each other or the people around them, but they spoke the universal language of children. They’d formed a quick friendship a week ago on this gray metal monster that plowed with a stoic purpose through the cold Atlantic waters toward their new homes in America. The boys knew they weren’t supposed to be associating with each other. Their families were from different ethnic backgrounds and different countries, and their parents looked with suspicion on someone outside their own cultures. But the boys had helped each other through a bewildering experience of being uprooted from their European homes and thrust into this alien world of black shrouded foreigners and numbing cold rain.

Nathan’s mother had been seasick ever since she stepped on the ship, and Nathan suspected that she was pregnant again. He was supposed to help his sisters Magda and Esther with the little ones, but he slipped off whenever possible to find the sunny-faced Italian boy with the air of self-assurance about him. Together, they explored the lumbering ship with its wide variety of ethnic groups.

Bruno Luigi Solentino, one month away from the farm he had been born on in the Abruzzo region of Italy, was a few years older than the scrawny Jewish boy he had befriended. Luigi’s people had been farmers and small shopkeepers for generations, content with the land that sustained them. They asked for nothing more than living life robustly with food and amore. Then Luigi’s father began to feel the pinch of limited opportunities so he decided that the family needed to immigrate to America.

Nathan Isaac Dubrunski, fresh from the streets of a Jewish ghetto in Amsterdam, thought Luigi quite worldly. As a young man Nathan’s grandfather had migrated from Krakow, Poland, where he was descended from a long line of intellectuals and rabbis. It was thought by the more romantic members of the Dubrunski family that a trace of Romanian gypsy blood also flowed through their veins. Rumor even had it that a certain male ancestor had won the heart of a renowned beauty from a famous artistic family in Budapest. Whether legend or fact, Nathan’s lineage contained exotic branches and endowed him with a flair for the dramatic and an insatiable curiosity.

Luigi enjoyed discovering the world through Nathan’s eyes. Nathan seemed to know where new adventures lay. They particularly enjoyed looking through the peek hole into the women’s latrine where they learned more about women’s anatomy than they ever had discovered from brief glimpses of their mothers and sisters. The boys held their hands over their mouths and giggled, but also felt the first faint stirrings of their future manhood.

Everything was foreign to them except the strong bond they formed that week, but it was all too quickly over. Too soon they docked in New York Harbor. As they shuffled with their families off the boat toward the big building on Ellis Island, they caught each others' eyes for a brief moment and smiled. At another time and place, they could have become best friends, but now they were destined never to see each other again.

Years later, when their sons were famous entertainers, Nathan and Luigi met again, but had no way of knowing that they’d crossed the ocean together. They were now middle-aged immigrants living in different parts of America and suspicious of people from other ethnic groups. They couldn’t fathom how their sons were willing to be partners and friends. Their sons should stick with their own kind, but who could tell this younger generation anything?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing dealing with Dean Martin, Jerry Lewis, Frank Sinatra, Sammy Davis, Jr., their estates, their families and friends, or other entertainers mentioned.


End file.
